Final Fantasy VIII La Bruja de la Luna
by Makisotu Douraji
Summary: Después de la derrota de la bruja del tiempo, Artemisa, nuestros héroes siguen su vida en paz. Todo iba como se esperaba perfecto, tranquilos, en paz, todo lo que el comandante deseaba... pero. Extraños sucesos obligaran a Squall y a los demás a envolverse en una lucha contra otra bruja y tal vez... sea la bruja mas poderosa. Capitulo Final Up!
1. El amanecer de un nuevo dia

**Final Fantasy VIII**

**La Bruja de la Luna**

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso:<strong> Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII, pertenecen a Square Enix, los demas son de mi creacion.

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui pues mi primer fanfic y la verdad es que tengo que darle las gracias a Riny-san autor(a) del fic "El Sacrificio" y "Creciendo Dentro" ya que al ver sus fics me inspiraron para escribir el mio propio<p>

espero les guste el primer capitulo XD

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I: El Amanecer de un Nuevo día.<strong>

Hace ya un año que el valiente grupo de Seeds integrados por:

Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dintch, Irvine Kinneas y Selphie Tilmitt.

Haya derrotado a la temible bruja del tiempo, Artemisa, los héroes de Balamb han estado ocupados en sus tareas como Seeds.

Squall, ahora comandante del "Jardín" de Balamb, después de la derrota de Artemisa tomo su puesto mas en serio pero de mala gana, siendo ayudado por Cid Kramer y Shu.

Zell por otra parte se ha convertido en un gran guerrero. Ahora se encarga de las practicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el "Jardín" y como siempre se le ve con una sonrisa para todo y esa emoción característica de el.

Quistis sigue siendo instructora y de vez en cuando ayuda a Seifer con el próximo examen de Seed, aunque no se sabe bien porque pero Quistis le tiene mucha confianza, aun después de lo que les hizo aquel joven.

Irvine pidió su traslado al "Jardín" de Balamb para estar cerca de sus amigos y como no, de Selphie sobre todo. El, aunque tiene el nivel de un Seed, no lo es, ya que en el "Jardín" de Galbadia no se forman Seeds. Así que al igual que Seifer el se prepara para el examen para Seed de este año.

Selphie ayuda a Irvine con lo del examen al mismo tiempo que ayuda con los arreglos para el baile en honor a los nuevos Seeds.

Y Rinoa ingreso al "Jardín" de Balamb para mantener su hasta ahora estable relación que tiene con Squall. Después de la derrota de Artemisa en la celebración, fue donde ella y Squall tuvieron su primer beso y casi al instante ella quiso pasar mas tiempo en paz con el. Aun que su poder de bruja no esta controlado al cien por ciento es una habilidosa guerrera tanto como en la magia como en su arma la "Luna Llena".

El "Jardín" parecía ir muy bien, después de que Cid y Edea hicieran algunos arreglos en el.

Como por ejemplo el nuevo gimnasio con la última tecnología que fue traída desde Esthar, de parte de Laguna. Y la nueva biblioteca virtual la cual tiene muchos aparatos interesantes que permiten mayor acceso de información para los Seeds y los estudiantes.

Pareciera que todo estaba tranquilo y en paz justo como Squall recordaba antes del incidente con las brujas pero… ¿En verdad duraría?

- … ¿Uh?... Ya amaneció…- dijo un muchacho de pelo castaño con una inconfundible cicatriz en su rostro-.

El joven se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha de agua helada ya que ese día hacia bastante calor y aquel cuarto era muy caluroso en esos días de verano. El joven de cabello castaño apenas salio de la ducha se apresuro a poner una toalla en su cintura y luego salio del baño para ir directamente a su cómoda en busca de algo que colocarse.

En ese momento el muchacho es distraído de lo que estaba haciendo al escuchar un golpeteo en su puerta. El joven mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta puso su mirada en el reloj de la pared. Así confirmo que eran las 8:00 de la mañana.

Al momento de abrir la puerta una pequeña muchacha con el pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la espalda entro sin vacilar a la habitación de aquel joven.

-¡Hola Squall! ¿Cómo estas?- dijo con una sonrisa que pareciera iluminar aun más aquella habitación-.

-Estoy algo cansado aun pero, gracias por preguntar, Rinoa.- dijo el joven mientras le sonreía y la abrazaba tiernamente-.

-Te vez estresado.- dijo con aquella sonrisa aun en su cara-.

-Kramer no tiene compasión.- dijo frunciendo el seño- Pero la buena noticia es que hoy tengo el día libre y podemos estar todo el día juntos.- se apresuro a decir-.

-¡Genial! En ese caso me adelantare y pediré algo en la cafetería para ti- dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la puerta-.

-No es…-.

-¿Necesario? -alcanzó a atajar-.

El joven le brindo una pequeña sonrisa que la chica interpreto como "_esta bien."_

Caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se fue caminando hasta la cafetería donde se encontró con Selphie, Zell, Quistis e Irvine.

-¡Selphie! – saludo la bruja a su amiga -.

-Te vez muy feliz hoy ¿Tiene que ver con Squall? – sonrío maliciosamente-.

-Bueno el tiene que ver pero no del todo. – dijo mientras hacia cola para sacar algo para comer-.

En todo ese tiempo después de la batalla contra Artemisa. Rinoa, Quistis y Selphie establecieron una fuerte relación de amistad, ellas podían contarse todo sin sentir vergüenza de lo que decían. Eran como hermanas.

Después de que todos los ahí presentes tomaron sus bandejas con comida procedieron a sentarse en la misma mesa de siempre. Esta estaba cerca de un ventanal el cual tenia una vista hermosa del "Jardín".

El joven comandante después de ponerse su peculiar cazadora negra fue caminando a paso rápido hacia la cafetería. Al entrar barrió con la mirada el lugar para ver donde se encontraban sus amigos. Al divisar la mano de Rinoa haciéndole una señal de donde estaban el comandante se apresuro a tomar asiento junto a Rinoa.

-Hola muchachos.- procedió a decir el joven de pelo castaño -.

-¿Qué tal estas Squall? – dijo el muchacho tatuado -.

-Algo…

-"Cansado". - dijeron Rinoa y Quistis al unísono mientras Squall ponía su mano en su cara como es costumbre -.

-Tú y Quistis tienen la misma mala costumbre de acabar mis frases antes que yo lo haga.- dijo mientras cogia la taza de café que le trajo Rinoa -.

Ambas chicas rieron un poco y luego de un rato de charlar todos se levantaron y siguieron sus caminos.

-Rinoa. - se apresuro a decir el comandante -.

-¿Qué sucede Squall? – le pregunto con una sonrisa -.

-¿Te parece si luego vamos a Balamb a pasear un rato? – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca -.

-¡Claro! Me encantaría. – dijo con ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos que volvían loco al comandante -.

Luego de un rato en que Squall y Rinoa se hacían camino a Balamb al fin llegaron y lo primero que hicieron fue caminar un rato mientras veían alguna que otra cosa en las tiendas de aquel pueblo.

Después de unas horas decidieron volver al "Jardín" para almorzar junto con los demás. Durante el camino de vuelta, Rinoa, se abrazo al brazo de Squall mientras ambos se deleitaban con la presencia del otro.

-Sabes... – dijo el joven de pelo castaño -.

-¿Qué sucede Squall? – pregunto la joven bruja -.

-No me arrepiento de haber aceptado Aquella misión para los búhos del bosque. – dijo sonrojado y desviando la vista hacia el horizonte -.

-Squall… - dijo parándose en seco y mirando fijamente la cara de Squall -.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron durante unos segundos como si mirarse fuera el deleite más valioso del mundo para ellos. Luego de tantas miradas cruzadas empezaron a acercar sus caras, el aliento del otro ya era notorio entre ellos y luego de tanto intercambio de miradas, unieron sus labios de una manera apasionada.

El joven comandante poso sus manos sobre la cintura de la pequeña bruja mientras que ella abrazaba a Squall por el cuello. Pareciera que esos besos duraron horas pero fueron solo unos minutos.

-Te quiero mucho Squall… - dijo sonrojada -.

-También yo… -contesto -.

Luego de un rato de haber retomado el camino al "Jardín" y haber llegado a tiempo para almorzar se reunieron con los demás. Al parecer todos estaban muy felices por la relación que tenían Squall y Rinoa.

-Oye Squall. – llamo el vaquero -.

-¿Si?

-¿Quién tomara el examen para Seed? – pregunto sin vacilar -.

-Bueno… Kramer… Me dijo que lo hiciera yo mismo… -al decir esto se llevo rápidamente un bollo a la boca -.

-¡¿Qué? – Dijo exaltado el vaquero - ¡Entonces tengo...!

-¿"Oportunidad"? – Atajo con media sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados – No lo creo Irvine. Hoy no. – dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo -.

-¡Eres cruel tío! – reclamo al comandante -.

-Eres muy hábil con tu arma y no fallas fácilmente… Te ira bien. –dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos con media sonrisa aun en su rostro -.

-Pero... –Continuo – Cuídate de Seifer. Ya que este examen es de su estilo -.

El vaquero se recostó en su silla con una mano en su frente en modo de preocupación.

-Y Squall. –Hablo Quistis - ¿De que tratara el examen?

-Será interesante ya lo verán. –Dijo el comandante – Y no sigan interrogándome que no diré nada. –Tomo de la mano a Rinoa y la mira un poco y luego dirigió su mirada de vuelta a los demás -.

El muchacho de la cicatriz se levanto junto con la joven bruja y despidiéndose de todos se alejo de la cafetería junto con Rinoa. Luego de un rato de caminar llegaron a la habitación de Squall, este se recostó un poco y Rinoa le siguió encaramándose al lado de su hombre. Este al sentir a la pequeña joven la abrazo fuertemente mientras miraba el techo como si pudiera ver a través de el, luego Rinoa respondió al abrazo y luego de estar un buen rato sintiendo la presencia del otro la joven bruja dirige su mano a la cicatriz del comandante.

-Siempre me a gustado esa cicatriz… -le dijo con un tono suave y enternecedor -.

-Hay que darle las gracias a Seifer. –dijo con sarcasmo y media sonrisa en su rostro -.

-Oye… ¿Crees que Seifer pase el examen para Seed? –pregunto con una voz dudosa -.

-Es lo más probable… Ya que es un guerrero muy fuerte… no me agrada mucho la idea de que este en el "Jardín" y no en una Cárcel por lo que hizo. –

-Aun no asimilas que Seifer haya cambiado ¿No? Te entiendo yo tampoco. –dijo con sinceridad -.

Después de la lucha con Artemisa, Seifer, se disculpo como pudo y dijo que aceptaría cualquier castigo que le impusieran pero Edea junto con Kramer decidieron que no tomarían medidas drásticas con aquel joven de cabellos rubios ya que según Edea, Seifer era muy vulnerable a un poder mayor al de el como le ocurrió mientras Edea era manipulada por Artemisa.

Ahora Seifer era el mismo niño problema de siempre que ahora aspiraba a ser Seed.

-Esperemos que Seifer realmente haya cambiado, aun así tendré mis ojos sobre el. –dijo mientras reducía el espacio que había entre la bruja y el -.

-Estoy cansada… Mañana tengo entrenamiento con Edea así que estaré todo el día fuera… realmente me harás falta. –le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tierna al comandante -.

-¿Qué te parece si el próximo fin de semana vamos a Dollet? Podríamos alojarnos en un hotel y pasear por aquel lugar ¿te parece? –sonrío esperando la respuesta de la muchacha -.

Esta no dijo nada solo contemplo los ojos de Squall y luego junto sus labios con los de el para que luego el comandante le respondiera. Squall se quito su cazadora sin despegar los labios de la muchacha, aquellos besos que empezaron tiernos y delicados ahora eran fuertes y apasionados. Rinoa puso su mano sobre el pecho del joven y como era costumbre empezó con su mano a marcar los músculos de el ya que siempre le encanto el físico de aquel joven comandante pero lamentablemente esos besos y juegos de manos se vieron interrumpidos por un golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación de Squall, este se levanto maldiciendo para si mismo mientras habría la puerta. Este la abrió y un joven rubio con unos ojos azules que penetraban los ojos del comandante y aquella cicatriz era inconfundible, solo una persona aparte de Squall tiene esa cicatriz.

-¡¿Seifer? –Dijo con sorpresa - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Yo... –El joven parecía desorientado y una mirada de cansancio se poso sobre Squall -.

-Te… ¿Te encuentras bien?

En el instante que el comandante hizo aquella pregunta el joven de cabellos rubios se desplomo sobre el suelo de la habitación de Squall.

-¡Seifer! –grito mientras trataba de levantarlo pero de pronto noto como una mancha creciente de sangre estaba manchando el suelo -.

-¡Rinoa! ¡Ve a buscar a la doctora Kadowaki! –grito mientras daba vuelta a Seifer y hacia presión sobre su herida -.

Pero la bruja parecía no oír lo que decía Squall ya que estaba atónita al ver como alguien como Seifer podía estar en aquel estado pero un grito más fuerte la despertó de aquel shock.

-¡Rinoa! ¡Necesita a la doctora Kadowaki Joder! –Grito aun más fuerte para que la bruja se espabilara -.

Rinoa porfin reacciono y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la enfermería para encontrar a la doctora mientras que Squall hacia todo lo posible para evitar que siguiera sangrando.

_-¡La herida no parece profunda pero esta sangrando demasiado!_ –pensó mientras ejercía presión sobre la herida -.

En ese instante una mano se poso sobre el hombro de Squall y vio que Seifer había abierto los ojos.

-Qué… ¿Que demonios me paso? –dijo el joven rubio mientras trataba de ponerse de pie pero el dolor de la herida se lo impedía -.

-¡Que se yo! –respondió el comandante -.

-¡Argh! –Se quejo – ¡No recuerdo haberme hecho esto!

En ese momento entro la doctora Kadowaki junto con Rinoa y otros dos Seeds que le ayudaban en la enfermería de vez en cuando. Los dos muchachos que venían con la doctora tomaron con cuidado a Seifer y lo llevaron a la enfermería mientras que Kadowaki se quedo un rato para que Squall le explicara lo que había sucedido pero como era de suponer el joven comandante no supo como explicarlo. Luego de un rato la doctora se fue y Squall junto con Rinoa fueron al despacho de Kramer para avisarle de lo ocurrido. Mientras la pareja caminaba hasta el ascensor un temblor interrumpió aquella caminata.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto la joven bruja mientras se abrasaba a Squall con miedo -.

-Es solo un temblor ya pasara. –Respondió mientras correspondía el abrazo de la joven y a la vez quedando encantado con aquella mirada tan tierna que puso cuando comenzó el temblor -.

Luego de unos minutos el temblor ceso y los dos continuaron su camino hasta el despacho de Kramer. La pareja se encontró con Shu quien era la secretaria por así decirlo del Directo Kramer, la chica los saludo y les dio el paso para ver al Director.

Al entrar en aquel despacho amplio y acogedor que poseía el director Kramer se dirigieron directamente hacia el hombre de pelo cano.

-¡Hola Squall, Rinoa! ¿Qué hacen por aquí? –Saludo de la única manera que puede hacer el director, una forma muy acogedora de recibirlos por eso el director Kramer era tan querido por los alumnos y en especial por Squall -.

La pareja le informo sobre lo que paso con Seifer y lo extraño que fue. Al oír esto el director se saco las gafas poniéndolas sobre la mesa y masajeándose las sienes se decidió por preguntar.

-Pero ¿se encuentra bien? –Pregunto en un tono algo quebrado ya que Seifer tanto Squall son como unos hijos para el y Edea -.

-La herida no era profunda pero perdió mucha sangre… conociendo a Seifer debe estar estable. –dijo el comandante para tranquilizar al hombre de pelo cano -.

-Es un alivio escuchar eso… Me pregunto que habrá sucedido ¿Se habrá peleado con alguien y este le lastimo? –Pregunto -.

-No lo creo, por que si ese fuera el caso seria otro el herido y aparte el fue directamente a mi cuarto lo que deja mas interrogantes como por ejemplo ¿Por qué no fue directamente a la enfermería? Bueno creo que tengo una idea más menos de lo que pudo haber pasado. –dijo el joven de la cicatriz mientra Rinoa y Kramer esperaban la respuesta de aquel muchacho -.

-¡Pues dínosla! –Dijo Rinoa rompiendo el silencio -.

-Es simple… ¡Seifer fue atacado mientras caminaba cerca de mi habitación! –Dijo con un tono firme -¡Por eso Seifer no se pudo defender!

Después de un rato en que el comandante y el director discutían sobre lo sucedido se dieron cuenta de que ya se hacia tarde entonces decidieron dejar aquella discusión para mañana a primera hora antes del examen de Seed.

Ya eran las 22:12 cuando Squall termino de hablar con Kramer y se dirigió junto con Rinoa a descansar ya que mañana seria un día muy largo.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la bruja y esta lo miro con una cara de suplica, este al no entender su expresión decidió preguntar que era lo que le sucedía.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto mientras tomaba la cara de la muchacha entre sus manos -.

-Yo… No quiero estar sola… Tengo miedo. –dijo mirando directamente a Squall con ese brillo al que Squall no se podía negar -.

Este asintió y le dijo que recogiera algo de ropa para que llevase a la habitación del joven. Luego de tomar todo lo necesario se dirigieron a la habitación del joven a la cual no tardaron en llegar y rápidamente Squall tomo una tarjeta la cual le daba acceso a su habitación al entrar Rinoa se acomodo en la cama del chico mientras que el le sonreía tiernamente. Luego de un rato Squall decidió tomar un baño ya que necesitaba relajarse después de aquel día. Cuando salio se encontró a la muchacha sacándose la fina polera negra que llevaba, este desvío la mirada ruborizado.

-Si quieres puedo esperar en el baño -.

-No te preocupes yo iré al baño, después de todo quería darme un baño… -dijo mientras tomaba una toalla que trajo consigo y ropa interior luego corrió al baño y cerro la puerta -.

Luego de haber estado ya un año junto a ella ninguno de los dos se ha visto completamente desnudo o para simplemente decirlo no han tenido relaciones sexuales. Lo cual no le interesa mucho a Squall ya que solo le importa que la joven este a su lado pero… El instinto de los dos esta despertando y pronto querrán desear el cuerpo del otro.

Eran eso de las 8:00 cuando Squall abrió los ojos, se dio vuelta y noto la agradable presencia de la hermosa joven que le acompañaba. El comandante se levanto con cuidado y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha de agua fría. Al terminar puso una toalla en su cintura y salio viendo como Rinoa acababa de despertar con una tierna sonrisa que estaba dibujada en su rostro.

-Hola guapo. –Se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose hacia el comandante -.

Este la tomo de la fina cintura de la joven mientras la bruja se abraza al cuello del comandante.

-Bien y ¿Tu? –Pregunto mientras besaba los labios rosados de la hermosa joven -.

-Muy bien. –Respondió -. Me duchare. Tengo que apresurarme para reunirme con Edea. –Añadió -.

-Esta bien, tengo que ir a arreglar todo para el examen. –Dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de la chica y buscaba su ropa -.

Luego de un rato Rinoa se reunió con Edea y partieron a Esthar donde podrían entrenar mejor ya que las instalaciones de Esthar están bien equipadas y así podrían arreglar cualquier imprevisto si el poder de esta se descontrolase.

Con paso firme, el comandante se dirigía a su despacho para recoger algunos papeles necesarios para el examen, cuando recordó que debía hablar con Kramer. El joven de pelo castaño abrió la puerta del despacho de Kramer pero este no estaba. El muchacho aprovecho para entrar en su despacho el cual estaba situado al lado izquierdo del de Kramer pero solo era accesible por el despacho de este. Al entrar tomo unos cuantos papeles, su sable "Revolver" y partió al encuentro con los aspirantes a Seed.

Squall les dijo a los aspirantes que lo esperasen en el pórtico y tal como el les dijo estaba allí algo ansiosos por el examen y se tensaron aun mas luego de que el joven comandante llego al lugar de reunión. Este por su parte se alegro al ver que Irvine estaba relajado o por lo aparentaba y luego volvió su vista a los demás para echar una ojeada de que estuvieran todos y para su sorpresa vio como Seifer se encontraba hablando con un chico mientras ponía su espada "Hyperion" sobre su hombro. El joven de cabello castaño llamo a Seifer para hablar con el.

-¿Que quiere su majestad? –Dijo con sarcasmo junto con una sonrisa -.

-Bueno la verdad es que me apetece una alfombra nueva para mi habitación. –Dijo siguiéndole el juego -.

-Bueno, bueno. Dime que quieres. –Fue directamente al grano -.

-Estas herido y ¿Pretendes tomar de todas formas el examen?

-¿Y esperar un año mas? –dijo mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas -. Pues yo creo que no comandante. –Añadió -.

-Como digas pero... –Se acerco al oido del chico de cabellos rubio y le susurro -. No intentes nada turbio. –Dijo mientras se alejaba y llamaba a los demás aspirantes -.

Squall los dirigió a la ahora reestructurada área de entrenamiento ya que gracias a algunos fondos que vinieron de Esthar esta ahora era mucho más grande tanto que parecía un gran bosque. El joven comandante se detuvo y se giro para explicar en que consistía el examen.

-Bien el examen se llevara a cabo aquí en el área de entrenamiento. Vamos a aprovechar su amplitud para que el examen sea más entretenido. Este consiste en que cada uno debe reunir 5 puntos antes de 6 horas. Y ¿Como lo harán? Simple, cada vez que entren en batalla depende que cual sea el resultado. –dijo mientras les mostraba una especie de artefacto del tamaño de un reloj -. Con esto cada vez que se acerquen a alguien comenzara a sonar esto indicara que deben huir o entablar una batalla y esto va así: si deciden huir se restaran 1 punto mientras que una victoria se les sumara 1 pero si llegan a perder se restaran 2 puntos. –dicho esto Squall empezó a nombrarlos uno por uno para que entraran en la zona

Los aspirantes empezaron entrar uno a uno cada 2 minutos para el que entrara le diera tiempo de adentrarse al área y esconderse lo que mejor pudiera. El ultimo fue Irvine el cual se dirigió a Squall.

-Todo ira bien Irvine tenlo por seguro

-Eso espero Squall, no quiero entablar una batalla con Seifer yo solo. –Dijo con algo de preocupación-.

-Enfócate en resistir las 6 horas y obtener los 5 puntos por que… –Dijo con los ojos cerrados -. ¡El examen acaba de empezar! –Dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar y cerraba las puertas para que nadie saliese o entrase.

El examen había dado inicio y todos eran enemigos ¿Quienes serian los afortunados aspirantes que se conviertan en Seed? Seria ¿Irvine? o ¿Seifer?

* * *

><p>ya estoy trabajando en el segundo capitulo que tendra mas accion XD ya que es el examen de seed y probablemente Irvine y Seifer se cruzen<p> 


	2. ¡Al limite!

**Aviso:** Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII, pertenecen a Square Enix, los demas son de mi creacion.

* * *

><p>Bien! aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero les guste ya que me esforce en mucho :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II: ¡Al Límite!<strong>

El examen había dado inicio y el tiempo corría en contra de Irvine y los demás aspirantes. Irvine mientras corría por la zona de entrenamiento tratando de escabullirse entre los árboles para no ser visto buscaba un lugar perfecto para utilizar al cien por ciento sus habilidades de francotirador.

-Creo que este lugar es perfecto… -Se dijo mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y se preparaba -.

Las reglas eran simples: no matar, no herir gravemente y tan solo utilizar armas y municiones de S.F. Sensaciones Falsas, que Esthar desarrollo para una mayor realidad en los entrenamientos ósea si se golpeaba con una de estas armas a alguien sentirían un dolor igual al que produciría una real. Así que esta arma lucia como una barra de metal normal pero al momento en que su usuario mentalisa el arma que va a utilizar esta se transforma.

Irvine se preparaba en su lugar y justo un chico llamado Eldran Fuller que era amigo del, pasa por su campo de visión. Este sin más remedio le dispara fugazmente en la pierna izquierda, el brazo derecho y uno final en el pecho. Este cayo desmayado y pronto se escucho un pitido en el artefacto que tenia en su muñeca señalando que había conseguido un punto.

El francotirador corrió hacia otro punto de visión ya que su estrategia consistía en atacar desde un punto y luego cambiar rápidamente de lugar sin perder de vista su antiguo punto y así lo hacia consecutivamente. Se paro a unos metros del lugar donde estuvo hace unos segundos y se preparo para la siguiente victima. Una joven muchacha llamada, Lira Boldnick, una arquera experta, caminaba con cautela, pero como siempre el chico no pudo disparar por su política de "Nada de atacar a chicas" la cual rompía al instante de ver como lo atacaban. Lira sintió a alguien entremedio de los árboles y decidió lanzar una flecha la cual paso a solo centímetro de la cara de Irvine.

-¡Eso ha estado cerca joder! –Maldijo para si mismo -.

-¡Se que estas ahí sal de donde estés! –Grito la muchacha con una voz firme y decidida-.

-Si así lo quieres… ¡Bien! –Dijo el vaquero mientras saltaba a un árbol haciéndose visible -.

Lira rápidamente lanza dos flechas hacia la dirección de Irvine pero este rápidamente y de manera casi instantánea dispara a las dos flechas haciéndolas añicos. Luego la joven salta para llegar a la altura de Irvine y dispara una serie de flechas la cual el vaquero pudo esquivar la mayoría ya que una le impacto en su hombro y otra en su pierna izquierda.

-¡Demonios! –grito el vaquero mientras evitaba caer del árbol -.

-¡Recibe mis "Flechas Explosivas"! –Grito mientras disparaba una serie de flechas que al impactar con el árbol explotaban generando así una pantalla de humo -.

Se sintió como el árbol cayo mientras Lira se alejaba pero algo llamo su atención así que dirigió su vista al "Reloj" y no se había marcado el punto pero en ese mismo instante el vaquero desde lo alto cargo un par de "Balas Negras" las cuales puede producir estado alterados. Rápidamente da dos disparos certeros el cual uno llego en su hombro izquierdo y el otro en su pecho. La chica pareció haber contraído el estado "Sueño" y cayo sin fuerzas al suelo luego de unos segundos el pitido en señal de que Irvine gano un punto sonó.

Irvine iba por buen camino, ya tenía dos puntos y solo tenia que hacerse con tres más. 3 horas habían pasado e Irvine se enfrentaba a Fuji Gardios un espadachín que utilizaba el sable pistola del modelo "Revolver" aunque a Irvine le parecía un tanto al estilo de Squall su modo de lucha era muy torpe y dejaba muchos espacios vacíos por lo que Irvine de un solo disparo se deshizo de el.

Irvine ya tenia 3 puntos y solo faltaban 2 horas para que el examen se diera por finalizado, así que el joven vaquero siguió su camino en el cual se encontró con Anny y Deva Grant, unas gemelas bien dotadas en el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero Irvine había practicado miles de veces con Zell que era muchas veces mas fuerte que esas chicas. Irvine cargo unas "Balas Expansivas" y de un solo tiro las venció. Irvine ya tenia 5 puntos ósea que hasta ahora era un Seed pero en ese momento escucho la voz de alguien a quien no quería encontrarse.

-Seifer… -Lo encaro -.

Las veces que Irvine ha luchado contra Seifer a sido con ayuda de Squall y los demás, pero el sabia que si lo enfrentaba solo no tendría oportunidad contra el chico rubio.

-¡Vaya vaquero! Realmente eres fuerte. –Dijo con esa sonrisa fanfarrona que le caracterizaba -.

-¿Que quieres Seifer? –Pregunto simulando un tono de voz agresivo -.

-La verdad es que ya tengo 10 puntos así que estoy pasando con creces, pero… -Apunto con su arma la "Hyperion" hacia Irvine -. No me apetece compartir el titulo de Seed con alguien como tu. –añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa -.

-Eso esta por verse. –Respondió rápidamente mientras apuntaba a Seifer con su cañón -.

En ese instante Seifer se movió con rapidez por entre los arbustos haciendo que el joven vaquero fallase un tiro. Con precaución espero al momento en que Seifer saliera de su escondite para atacarlo y en el momento que este salto hacia Irvine le disparo en el hombro derecho pero Seifer aguanto el dolor y le propino un corte en la pierna derecha. El vaquero se arrodillo y aunque no le sangraba le dolía como si fuera así. Rápidamente se incorporo y aguantando como podía el dolor siguió combatiendo así que el joven francotirador cargo "Balas Rápidas" para atacar mejor y con una gran ráfaga de disparos mando a Seifer a volar haciéndolo chocar con un árbol de ahí cerca pero este se volvió a incorporar. Era notable que Seifer se excitaba mucho peleando y una buena batalla como esta era exactamente lo que buscaba, así que empuñando su sable pistola trato de dar un golpe a Irvine pero este lo esquivo a duras penas. Irvine volvió a disparar pero para su mala suerte Seifer no cae dos veces en el mismo truco y alcanzo a esquivarlo.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cuánto falta? –Se pregunto mientras veía el "Reloj" y este indicaba que quedaban 5 minutos -.

En ese momento de descuido de Irvine, Seifer, aparece por detrás y manda a volar al joven francotirador haciéndolo prácticamente rebotar en el suelo. Seifer ya había dado por hecho que había ganado pero no sonó aquel pitido así que espero y vio como Irvine se levantaba de nuevo.

-Eso dolió… ¡Cabron! –Grito con ira -.

Irvine cargo un par de "Balas Negras" y con mucha certeza disparo una, impactando en el brazo de Seifer y al parecer este había contraído el efecto "Ceguera". Ambos estaban casi al limite la pelea había sido dura pero si seguían peleando Irvine sabia que Seifer le superaría así que rápidamente se dispuso a cargar una "Bala Antitanque" mientras que Seifer preparaba su técnica favorita "Sed de Venganza". Ambos estaban listos para hacer un poderoso choque de poderes. Irvine estaba mucho mas debilitado que Seifer y este no podía ver, estaba claro que cualquiera que diese en el blanco con ese enorme poder que ambos habían cargado seria el ganador.

-¡Aquí voy! –Grito Irvine -.

-¡Muere! –Respondió de la misma manera -.

Justo cuando se disponían a lanzar sus ataques un pitido fuerte los distrajo… El examen había acabado y ambos habían aprobado. Las puertas de la zona de entrenamiento se abrieron y notaron como Squall entraba junto con la doctora Kadowaki.

Al acercarse a lo chicos Squall dirigió una sonrisa de felicidad hacia Irvine mientras que al notar que Seifer había logrado pasar también sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Algunos Seeds se dispusieron a recoger a los debilitados que eran bastantes gracias a Seifer. Este tanto Irvine estaban siendo atendidos por la doctora Kadowaki y justo en ese instante el joven de pelo castaño de acerca al vaquero.

-Felicidades, Irvine, te dije que no debías preocuparte. –Dijo con esa serenidad que le caracterizaba y con una media sonrías en su cara -.

-Si hubiese seguido con mi duelo con Seifer hubiese terminado como aquellos tíos que tenéis en la enfermería. –Dijo en un tono de broma -.

-Ya, pero estas bien y me alegra anunciarte que…

-Querrás decir anunciarnos. –Interrumpió el chico de cabellos rubios con una sonrisa fanfarrona -.

Squall tomo un poco de aliento tratando de aguantar a aquel tipo que le sacaba de quicio.

-Como digas… Me… "Alegra" anunciaros que desde este momento sois Seeds.-Dijo Squall marcando la palabra Alegra con sarcasmo dirigiéndose a Seifer -.

El chico rubio, satisfecho al oír aquellas palabras se alejo del lugar mientras que Squall ayudaba a Irvine a levantarse ya que aunque no tenía las costillas rotas sentía como si las tuviera.

Unas horas mas tarde en la habitación de Irvine mientras el salía del baño tras darse una ducha alguien tocaba su puerta, este se apresuro a abrirla y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que era Selphie.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto con una sonrisita en la cara -.

-Si… Si, claro, pasa. –Dijo algo tímido -.

La chica se dispuso a pasar mientras observaba como el chico tenia unos moretones en la parte del torso, en su pierna tenia unas marcas de golpes al igual que en su espalda.

-Vaya… Creo que Squall hizo un buen trabajo planeando el examen para Seed. –Dijo vacilando al chico -.

-Creo que se ha pasado… Aparte casi muero a manos de Seifer. –Dijo en tono de broma pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de la gran distancia que hay entre el y aquel rubio -.

-Me salvo la campana… -Añadió esta vez con un tono de decepción -.

-¡Vamos muchachote! ¡Tienes que mostrar una sonrisa! ¿Cómo vamos a celebrar que ya eres Seed? –Se apresuro a decir -.

El francotirador se alegro al ver que la pequeña Selphie lo estaba animando, así que tan pronto se vistió fue con Selphie al despacho de Kramer para recibir su insignia que acreditaba que ya era un Seed. Al llegar, Squall y Zell estaban esperándolos para entrar junto con ellos. Al entrar notaron que Seifer ya estaba ahí con esa sonrisa fanfarrona plantada en su cara.

-Bien. –Dijo Kramer acercándose a Irvine -. Es un gusto que ya tengamos a un experto francotirador como Seed. –Añadió felicitándolo -.

Le entrego su insignia la cual era de plata y tenia el logo del "Jardín" de Balamb en el. Al fin se dirigió hacia Seifer y le entrego su insignia también.

-Me alegro saber que estas mejor y que pudiste con el examen. –Dijo con una sonrisa amable -.

-Gracias director. –Fue lo único que se limito a decir -.

El director tenia razón, el que Seifer haya pasado el examen con una herida así es algo sorprendente la verdad es que la resistencia y la capacidad de aguantar el dolor de Seifer era algo que le convertía en un guerrero sin igual.

Luego de unos minutos Irvine y Seifer fueron a cambiarse para ponerse su nuevo uniforme de Seed y luego fueron a la celebración la cual Selphie organizo con mucho cariño para Irvine. Luego de unas palabras del director a los dos únicos jóvenes que lograron pasar el riguroso examen que Squall había preparado con mucho esfuerzo los demás comenzaron a disfrutar de la verdadera fiesta. Zell bailaba con una nueva chica que había entrado al "Jardín" que se llamaba Thesea, una Seed del "Jardín" de Trabia y a la cual Zell le puso los ojos encima casi al instante y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo. Irvine bailaba con Selphie pero al parecer al vaquero le faltaban esos dotes de bailarín que según Squall pueden ser útiles en alguna misión y la verdad Irvine aun no podía expresarle sus sentimientos a la pequeña de pelos despuntados. Squall miraba aquel espectáculo desde una silla en un rincón, la verdad es que tenía planeado irse a su habitación ya que sin Rinoa ahí no le interesaba mucho. Luego de unos minutos se levanto y se decidió a salir de ahí pero en cuanto lo intento una mano le agarro el brazo este al girarse se sorprendió por quien estaba allí.

-¡Rinoa! –Dijo sorprendido -. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto a la joven bruja -.

-Edea dijo que no debía tomarme todo tan seriamente y debía descansar aparte sabia que te aburrirías sin mi así que le pidió a laguna que me trajéese en el Lagunamov. –Dijo con una sonrisa tierna que a Squall le encantaba -.

-Me alegro que estés aquí. –el comandante abraza a la pequeña bruja mientras reposaba su cabeza en el cuello de la mujer y esta en el pecho de su comandante -.

Squall beso a Rinoa y luego esta le obligo a ir a la pista de baile, todo paresia ir bien mientras que en un rincón estaba la instructora Trepe, sola y aburrida, su amor por Squall había desaparecido ya que se dio cuenta que lo de Squall solo fue una ilusión, así que la joven rubia se dispuso a abandonar la fiesta. En cuanto llego a la puerta choco con un chico esta al darse cuenta de quien es se sorprende.

-¿Seifer? –Pregunto con cara de incógnito -. ¿A dónde vas? –Añadió -.

-Acaso ¿No ves? Me largo de aquí. –Respondió -. Oye… No… ¿No quieres ir al lugar secreto de la zona de entrenamiento? Quiero hablarte de algo. –Añadió -.

-Estaré ahí, no te preocupes. –Respondió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y luego se pregunto el por que de la sonrisa -.

Quistis y Seifer siempre fueron muy confidentes, se contaban todo ya que antes eran rivales de hecho ambos dieron el examen de Seed a muy temprana edad pero por algún motivo solo Quistis aprobó el examen y luego lo de Artemisa los separo un tiempo pero después de lo que paso Seifer a demostrado un cambio en su actitud tal vez no notable para la demás gente pero si para la rubia de ojos azules.

Era una noche helada, las estrellas y la luna brillaban mas que de costumbre o eso aparentaban. La joven instructora avanzaba a paso calmado pensando en que es lo que Seifer quiere de ella. Al llegar nota como un hombre de metro ochenta estaba tenia sus codos sobre una baranda mirando aquella hermosa vista que tenia de Balamb.

-Es hermoso… Eso es lo que decías todo el tiempo cuando venias aquí. –Dijo el chico de cabellos rubios -.

-Me sorprende que lo recuerdes. –Se apresuro a responder la joven instructora -.

-Quistis… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos juntamos aquí antes de nuestro primer examen para ser Seed? –Pregunto esperando la respuesta de la joven de ojos cristalinos -.

-Como olvidarlo…

_**Años atrás…**_

Dos jóvenes estaban en la misma zona secreta de la zona de entrenamiento, era una noche parecida a la que Quistis y Seifer disfrutaban ahora pero hacia más calor.

-Pareces preocupada por algo… -Hablo con suavidad pero firmeza a la vez un joven de cabello rubio -.

-Claro que lo estoy, mañana es nuestro examen de Seed y si lo logramos seremos los Seeds más jóvenes de la historia de Balamb. –Respondió una joven de ojos cristalinos -.

-Seguro que pasas, eres muy buena en el campo de batalla, Trepe. –Trato de calmarla -.

-Pero ¿Y que tal si no? –Respondió -.

-Piensas demasiado, Trepe.

-Tú te relajas demasiado Seifer. –Dijo con un tono de enojo -.

-Tranquila…

-Es la primera vez que te veo tan calmado Seifer… Por lo general siempre eres más eufórico. –Bromeo Quistis -.

-Contigo puedo ser mas sincero… Ya que pronto seremos compañeros cuando seamos Seed así que ya no seremos rivales.

-Seifer…

Los jóvenes se quedaron un tiempo ahí viendo como los minutos avanzaban y pronto tendrían que volver cada uno a su propio cuarto.

-Seifer, prométeme que pasaremos juntos el examen para Seed.

-¿Pero que promesa es esa? –Respondió tratando evadir el tema -.

-Solo prométemelo. –Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que Seifer no pudo descifrar pero que a la vez entendía -.

-Esta bien, prometido…

"Esas palabras… Aun el día de hoy resuena en mi cabeza… Pero al parecer para el… Se las llevo el viento…"

_**Presente…**_

-Yo estaba muy asustada y tú me hiciste sentir mejor… Creo que te debo las gracias. –Dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro -.

-No digas bobadas, solo trate de hacer lo que creí correcto… Te juro que jamás pensé que ocurriría aquello… -Dijo mientras sus mentes viajaban al pasado -.

_**Años Atrás, El Examen De Seed…**_

Todo lucia fácil para Seifer, solo debía mostrar sus habilidades al cien por ciento y lograría pasar. Un grupo de soldados de Galbadia estaban atacando un pequeño pueblo llamado Obilios y su única tarea era repeler a las fuerzas enemigas. Parecía simple…

-¡Tomen esto! ¡G.F. Activado! ¡Quetzacolt! –Seifer extendió su mano hacia al frente y unas luces salieron de su cuerpo hacia el cielo, luego de unos segundos un ave de color verde claro con unas marcas de color verde oscuro apareció y mando a volar a varios soldados de Galbadia de un rayo -.

-¡No os atreváis a avanzar! ¡G.F. Activado! ¡Shiva! –Haciendo o mismo que Seifer una dama de color azul aparece frente Quistis y al instante comienza a congelar todo a su paso con su habilidad "Polvo de Diamantes" -.

-¡Eso es Trepe! –Grita Seifer a lo lejos -.

-Gracias Sei…

-G.F. Activado… ¡Titán! –Grito un hombre corpulento que vestía un uniforme de Galbadia -.

Un gigante apareció frente a Quistis, esta paralizada no pudo correr y el hombre de Galbadia quien parecía no tener piedad con nadie le ordeno a Titán que matase a Quistis.

-¡Trepe!

Fue lo único que oyó Quistis mientras sentía que alguien la empujaba hacia un lado, en ese momento todo se puso lento para ella, noto como Seifer la empujo para recibir el, el impacto de aquel G.F. y de repente todo volvió a velocidad normal.

-¡Seifer! ¡No! –Grito con desesperación -.

El chico sonrío y sin poder evitarlo Titán lanzo un gran golpe hacia abajo e impactando contra el suelo y claro también con Seifer. Titán levanto su gran puño y debajo de el estaba un malherido Seifer que parecía estar desmayado. El hombre reia de una manera macabra, pero a esto Quistis le enfurecio, fue la primera vez que Quistis acababa con la vida de un hombre.

Luego de un rato, Seifer, despertó en una camilla siendo atendido por la doctora Kadowaki, y tal como supuso, no pudo aprobar el examen…

_**Presente…**_

-Me odias ¿Cierto? –Pregunto la joven de ojos cristalinos mirando hacia el cielo -.

-Admito que te odie, de hecho, fue uno de los motivos por los cual Artemisa me sedujo… pero eso ya es historia de otro cuento… No puedo seguir odiándote… -Dijo con sinceridad el chico de cabellos rubios mientras se acercaba a la Instructora -.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Hasta yo me odiaría por eso!… -Dijo aguantando las lagrimas, no quería que aquel chico la viera llorar -.

La instructora sintió como los brazos del chico la rodeaban apretando con fuerza a la chica que aun no entendía el por que del abrazo.

-Simplemente no puedo odiarte… Quistis… -Seifer deshizo el abrazo y se alejo para irse -.

El muchacho caminaba hacia la salida cuando una mano fina y delicada agarraba el musculoso brazo del joven.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? –Pregunto Seifer -.

-Gracias…

Fue lo único que la instructora se limito a decir mientras corría hacia la salida. Seifer decidió quedarse un rato ahí ya que se sentía en paz.

El Examen de Seed había terminado, dos grandes guerreros se convirtieron en Seed la unidad de guerreros de elite del "Jardín" de Balamb. Seifer Almasy e Irvine Kinneas, dos grandes guerreros que aprobaron el examen, pero ahora otra interrogante surge. ¿Cuales son los sentimientos de Seifer hacia Quistis? ¿Será mutuo? ¿realmente Seifer a cambiado?

* * *

><p>Estoy pensando ya en el tercer capitulo espero terminarlo pronto bueno gracias por leer XD<p> 


	3. Asechando al Lobo

**Aviso******:**** Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII, pertenecen a Square Enix, los demas son de mi creacion.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste este capitulo, me esforce mucho XD ubo un rato que me bloquee y no sabia que escribir XD disfriten!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO III: Asechando al Lobo<strong>

Un hombre corría a través de un bosque oscuro, parecía como si los árboles fueran a cobrar vida ya que había una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte y se movían bastante. Corriendo a través de arbustos y ramas un joven estaba siendo perseguido por una bestia a la cual el joven no podía distinguir.

-¡Joder! ¡No me deja en paz! –Pensaba mientras esquivaba unas ramas gruesas -.

Un gruñido feroz se escucho de aquella bestia mientras destrozaba todo a su paso. El muchacho salto a un árbol y luego siguió saltando de árbol en árbol. Luego de un rato de ser asechado por esa horrible bestia el muchacho se detuvo en seco.

-Esto… Esto es ridículo. –dijo mientras se giraba hacia la bestia que se acercaba a paso rápido y violento-.

El muchacho saco su arma que era un sable pistola del tipo "Hyperion" y se puso en guardia para enfrentar a la bestia.

-¡Esto es ridículo! –Grito mientras corría en dirección a la bestia -.

Ambos corrían en dirección al otro esperando encontrarse para chocar sus ataques del cual solo uno saldrá victorioso.

-¡Muere! –Salto hacia la bestia blandiendo su arma con gran destreza -.

Al hacer contacto con aquella bestia un gran resplandor se hizo presente en todo el lugar, una luz tan segadora que el chico no supo que pasaba, y luego, todo fue… Oscuridad…

Seifer abrió los ojos y se incorporo en su cama con la respiración muy agitada. La pesadilla parecía haber sido muy perturbadora ya que sudaba mucho y en sus ojos se podía notar un rastro de lágrimas.

-¡Demonios! –Dijo dando un puñetazo a su cama -.

El muchacho rubio desvío la mirada a su reloj y confirmo que eran las 4:59 a.m. decidió por ir al baño a refrescarse un poco, luego tomo un poco de agua y volvió a la cama. Antes de quedarse dormido vio por la ventana y noto que había una hermosa luna llena luego volvió la mirada al frente y con horror noto que en la puerta de su habitación habían unas palabras marcadas con un liquido rojo "Pronto serás nuestro…" esto lo hizo enfurecer y sin dudarlo salto de su cama tomo a "Hyperion" y corto en pedazos aquella puerta.

-¡¿Quién eres? ¡Cobarde! – Grito con ira e impotencia -.

El grito de Seifer se oyó por todo el "Jardín" y no tardo mucho en que la gente se empezara a reunir en la habitación del joven. Luego de un rato el lugar estaba repleto, todos observaban como Seifer tenia la mirada plantada en el suelo y con "Hyperion" en mano, el sudor corría por su cara al mentón y de este al suelo. Al rato, Squall, llego al lugar junto con Rinoa, luego diviso a Zell a lo lejos y recién llegando estaban Irvine, Quistis y Selphie.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Pregunto el joven comandante al muchacho rubio -.

Seifer no contesto y se mantuvo con la mirada pegada al suelo. El comandante se acerco a Seifer tratando de hacerle reaccionar ya que había notado que estaba en una especie de trance, pero en el momento que Seifer noto la presencia de alguien este lanzo un sablazo el cual Squall pudo esquivar fácilmente. Squall noto que sus movimientos eran más torpes y su vista parecía descolocada, ya no veía al suelo, ahora notaba como todos los estudiantes lo veían con cara de desconcierto.

-¡¿Qué miran? ¡¿Qué demonios miran? –gritaba sin poder controlarse -.

De pronto un goteo se hizo presente y todos vieron que de la nada la herida que Seifer tenía en el abdomen comenzó a sangrar. A este se le nublaba la vista, notaba como sus parpados se le hacían más y más pesados y sus piernas le temblaban, hasta que cayó inconciente al suelo. Squall no tardo en ordenar que le avisaran a Kadowaki mientras él lo llevaba a la enfermería. La doctora no tardo en atender a Seifer, y luego de unos minutos, Kadowaki salio y se dirigió al comandante.

-Se encuentra bien, con fiebre, pero bien. –Dijo mientras Squall se relajaba un rato -. Pero… No entiendo como su herida se abrió, pareciera como si se la hubieran hecho de nuevo. –Añadió -.

-Seifer parecía furioso, o más bien asustado… Y… Es raro que algo asuste a ese chico. –Dijo el joven de pelo castaño mientras ponía su mano derecha a su mentón a modo de pensar -.

-¿Asustado? ¿Yo? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír Squall… -Dijo Seifer que apareció de la nada -.

El muchacho rubio salía de la enfermería a duras penas, tenía vendas en el lugar de la herida y parecía muy cansado, sus ojeras estaban un poco más marcadas de lo normal. Siguió su camino con su mano apretando el lugar de la herida hasta que llego a Squall. El rubio se acerco a Squall y con un susurro dijo.

-Había algo en mi cuarto… -Dijo con una voz débil y temblorosa -.

Luego de decir esto tomo su sable, el cual no soltó mientras Squall lo cargaba a la enfermería, y se dirigió a su habitación pero a mitad de camino Kadowaki lo obligo a devolverse ya que necesitaba reposo, este se resistió un poco pero después de que Kadowaki prácticamente le suplicara el muchacho acepto de mala gana.

La noche paso, todos comentaban lo de Seifer y de cómo se volvió loco. Squall dio un aviso el cual decía que lo de Seifer solo fue producto de alucinaciones a causa de una fiebre alta. Luego de un rato Squall se dirigió a la cafetería en la cual, Rinoa y los demás estaban esperando al joven comandante.

-¡Squall! –Dijo Rinoa mientras se abrazaba a él -.

-¿Cómo estas? –Pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara y correspondiendo al abrazo -.

Ambos procedieron a sentarse junto con los demás que ya habían llegado allí y estaban comentando lo del incidente con Seifer.

-¿Qué tal están chicos? –Pregunto el joven de la cicatriz -.

-¡Yo estoy de lo mejor! Creo que voy bien con Thesea ¡Esa chica es genial! –Dijo el joven tatuado -.

-Me alegro por ti, Zell. –Respondió el comandante con una sonrisa -.

-Cambiando de tema… -Interrumpió Quistis -. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió con Seifer? –Dijo sin vacilar -.

-… Veras… Tratare de explicarlo lo mejor que pueda. –Su expresión facial cambio a una más seria -.

-Cuando llegue al lugar, Seifer estaba paralizado con su sable en mano y trozos de su puerta hecha añicos. De pronto, la herida que Seifer tenia en su abdomen comenzó a sangrar de la nada y al parecer se desmayo después de eso, luego Kadowaki le atendió y dijo que tenia fiebre alta y que eso provoco que Seifer reaccionara así… Eso es todo lo que se. –Termino de explicar mientras ponía su mano en su mentón a modo de pensar – Una cosa mas… -Prosiguió -. Me dijo que había algo en su cuarto…

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo que? –Pregunto Irvine -.

-No lo se. –Respondió el castaño -.

-¿Por qué no vamos a echar un vistazo a la habitación de Seifer? Talvez encontremos algo. –Dijo la pequeña bruja llamando la atención de todos -.

A nadie se le había ocurrido ir al lugar de los hechos, y además que Rinoa fuera la primera en proponer tal idea simplemente los dejo perplejos. Luego de terminar su desayuno Squall fue a su despacho ya que tenía unos cuantos de miles de documentos, facturas, contratos, etc. Al llegar saludo a Shu, la cual parecía muy ocupada y se limito a darle una sonrisa de lastima al joven ya que ella sabia cuanto trabajo le esperaba, al entrar ve a Kramer y lo saludo para luego dirigirse a su despacho, pero antes de eso Kramer llamo su atención, parecía que necesitaba preguntarle algo.

-Squall ¿Qué sucedió anoche? –Pregunto el hombre de pelo cano -.

Squall tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido con el incidente de Seifer, y luego de unos minutos de una detallada explicación, Kramer, se sentó dejando sus gafas en la mesa y con su mirada fija al ventanal.

-¿Por qué habrá reaccionado así? –Se preguntaba el director -.

-Aun no lo sabemos… -Dijo el castaño -.

Squall había quedado con el grupo a las 1:00 a.m. en la habitación de Seifer, ya que a esa hora podían trabajar tranquilos en su investigación, pero no debían decir nada a nadie y sobre todo a Kramer ya que este se los impediría por que podría ser un peligro para ellos, la verdad es que Kramer se puso muy sobre protector después de la batalla contra Artemisa.

El día para Squall parecía que no iba a terminar nunca, pero al dar las 8:50 p.m. que es la hora en que Squall se va del despacho, un suspiro de alivio salio de su boca. Jamás en su vida había visto esa cantidad de papeles y esperaba jamás volver a verlas, Squall siguió su camino a su habitación para ducharse y comer algo con los demás en la cafetería, además por tanto papeleo prefirió no ir a almorzar para terminar lo antes posible. El muchacho llego a su habitación y entro en la ducha, cuando el agua helada toco su bien esculpido cuerpo, se relajo y dejo que el tiempo fluyera mientras se relajaba aun más. Al salir del baño, se puso una toalla por la cintura y se dirigió a su cómoda para sacar algo que ponerse, saco una polera negra, unos pantalones de jeans gastados en la parte de las rodillas, y una cazadora parecida a la que utiliza normalmente pero con mangas cortas. Al terminar de arreglarse se dirigió a la cafetería y en la entrada de esta, lo esperaba Rinoa.

-¿El comandante decidió cambiarse ropa? –Pregunto de forma coqueta mientras lo tomaba por la cintura -.

-¿Me dirás que no te gusta? –Pregunto con media sonrisa en su cara mientras tomaba la bien formada cintura de la bruja -.

-Me encanta –Acerco su labios con los del chico y este no tardo en juntar sus labios con los ella -.

Después de aquel recibimiento de la bruja, se dirigieron dentro de la cafetería para pedir algo de comida y sentarse con el grupo. Squall les comentaba la cantidad de papeles que había en su escritorio y su gran odisea de haberlos terminado en un día, luego de un rato de charlar de cosas sin tanta importancia, esperaron a que la cafetería estuviera vacía. Media hora mas tarde, no quedaba nadie allí se dispusieron a hablar del tema.

-Bien, los quiero a todos frente a la habitación de Seifer, con sus armas. –Dijo el castaño -.

-Tío, ¿Por qué debemos llevar nuestras armas? –Pregunto algo confuso el vaquero -.

-Irvine tiene razón, ¿Por qué, Squall? –Pregunto esta vez la chica de pelo despuntado -.

-Escuchen, según Seifer, hubo algo ahí, así que basándome en eso talvez esa… "Cosa", se mantenga cerca. –Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba en dirección a su habitación -. Aprovechen de dormir, porque lo más probable es que hoy no duerman. –Añadió -.

El grupo se levanto de la mesa y cada uno siguió por su lado. Todos debían descansar ya que tal como dijo Squall, talvez no dormirían esa noche.

-Vaya… Squall parece realmente preocupado por lo de Seifer… -Se decía el joven tatuado mientras caminaba a su habitación -.

-Te vez estresado muchachote. –Dijo una voz que el reconocía perfectamente -.

Zell se volteo y sus sospechas se confirmaron, era Thesea que lo recibió con una linda sonrisa. Aquella chica era muy bella, sus ojos color verde claro y su pelo castaño con algo de rojizo y corto la dotaban de un aspecto bastante sexy, su piel era suave y de tez blanca, tenía una figura bien marcada. Zell se acerco a ella y la invito a pasar a su habitación, esta sin vacilar asintió y procedió a entrar en la habitación del chico.

La habitación de Zell estaba muy bien ordenada, unas cuantas revistas de karate en su escritorio, en la pared habían unos pósters de unos luchadores de karate famosos, en una repisa tenia unas figuras de acción y en otra pared habían unos guantes de diferentes diseños cada par.

-¡Tu habitación es muy bonita! –Dijo mientras se lanzaba a la cama del chico -.

-Me alegra que te agrade. –Dijo con una sonrisa -.

La chica se sentó en la cama invitando al muchacho a seguirla, Zell algo nervioso le hizo caso y se sentó al lado de ella. El corazón del joven tatuado latía a mil por hora, realmente le gustaba la chica pero no sabía si ella iba a corresponder sus sentimientos y tenia miedo de hacer el ridículo. Una voz lo saco de su trance y se dio cuenta que Thesea le hablaba.

-¿Me estas escuchando, Zell? –Pregunto la chica -.

-¡Oh! Disculpa… ¿Qué me decías? –Se disculpo el chico invitando a la joven proseguir -.

La chica sonrío con una pequeña risa y luego siguió hablando.

-Veras… Quería agradecerte por lo atento que has sido conmigo desde que llegue al "Jardín"… Creo que es la primera vez que me siento tan cómoda en un lugar… Aun que no lo creas, en otros lugares me tachaban de rara… Lo que quiero decir es que… Yo… Yo… -La chica no supo como terminar la frase y bajo la cabeza. Talvez esperaba a que Zell dijese algo, pero aquello no ocurrió, el muchacho solo callo -. Creo que… No debería estar aquí… -Dijo al fin -.

La chica se apresuro a caminar hacia la puerta, pero una mano la agarro con suavidad del brazo.

-Por favor… Termina lo que me ibas a decir… Te lo ruego… -Suplico el tatuado -.

La chica al ver aquel brillo en los ojos de Zell no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta apareciera en su cara, así que decidida, prosiguió.

-Zell… Tu… Tu… Me gustas mucho… Desde la primera vez que me hablaste… Sentí que algo broto dentro de mí… No sabia como decírtelo ya que tenia miedo de hacer el ridículo… -Confeso la chica mientras Zell solo callaba -.

La chica observo como Zell callaba, y entendió que sus sentimientos no iban a ser correspondidos, la chica bajo la cabeza y se dirigió una vez mas a la puerta, pero sintió como una mano la agarraba por su cintura obligándola a darse vuelta. Zell estaba mas seguro que nunca, jamás había sentido algo así por una chica y acercándose lentamente a los labios de la chica, le susurro.

-Yo… Siento lo mismo por ti… Me gustas mucho… -Y diciendo esto junto sus labios con los de ella -.

Aquel tierno beso duro bastante, el par de enamorados tenia que aprovechar aquel hermoso momento, para que quedara grabado por mucho tiempo en sus mentes.

Eran 15 minutos para las 1:00 a.m. y Squall salía de su habitación junto con Rinoa la cual estuvo allí perdiendo el tiempo con Squall. Al llegar al lugar noto que Quistis, había sido la primera en llegar, seguida por Irvine y Selphie. Squall saludo a todos y de pronto noto que solo faltaba Zell, todos se preguntaban donde estaba el chico tatuado.

Irvine se había ofrecido para ir a buscar a Zell, pero en ese momento llegaba el chico rubio con la cara tatuada… Pero… No venia solo… Thesea venia junto con el y al llegar Zell noto como un ambiente de hostilidad se generaba. Squall llamo a Zell para hablar en privado.

-¡¿Estas loco? ¡¿En que estabas pensando cuando la trajiste? –Dijo el comandante en un tono alterado pero en voz baja -.

-Perdón tío, pero yo y Thesea ya no podemos tener secretos y se ofreció para ayudarnos… En serio lo siento, pero yo confío en ella –Dijo con seriedad el chico tatuado -.

Squall parecía entender ahora, se dio cuenta que Zell y Thesea estaban juntos, y el sabia muy bien lo difícil que era mantener secretos entre parejas, y sobre todo Zell, que no podía callarse. Así que Squall asintió.

-Entiendo, confío en ti Zell. –Dijo mientras se alejaba y se dirigía al resto del grupo -. Escuchen, Thesea estará con nosotros para ayudarnos. – Les informo y todos asintieron -.

Luego de aquel imprevisto, todos entraron en la habitación de Seifer y comenzaron a buscar cualquier pista, la mas minima cosa podía ser útil, pero no había nada. Así siguieron por más de 3 horas, pero nada. Squall se apoyo en una pared masajeado sus ojos, ya que estaba muy cansado, Rinoa se le acerco para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero en ese instante Squall noto lo poco que quedaba de la puerta y encontró una minúscula mancha roja, tan pequeña que si no hubiera fijado su mirada en la puerta por accidente no la hubiese encontrado. El comandante se acerco y lo examino, parecía pintura roja, finalmente Squall, se figuro más o menos que había sucedido.

-Escuchen. –Dijo Squall mientras todos se giraban hacia el -. Creo que ya se lo que ocurrió aquí… -Añadió -.

Squall se tomo su tiempo para elegir las palabras correctas y luego comenzó a hablar.

-Esto es solo una suposición pero… Es más o menos así; Seifer dormía tranquilamente, y luego alguien sigilosamente entro en su cuarto, talvez uso algún hechizo para mantener a Seifer en estado de letargo. Luego, con pintura roja escribió algo en la puerta, así que Seifer al despertar vio aquel mensaje anónimo. Presumo que luego se enfureció e hizo añicos la puerta con "Hyperion". –Termino de hablar mientras todos lo miraban y a la vez se preguntaban el por que del mensaje -. Aun que eso no explica por que su herida volvió a abrirse. –Añadió -.

-¡Bien hecho joven comandante! ¡Acertaste casi todo! –Dijo una voz misteriosa -.

-¡¿Quién es? –Grito Squall mientras sacaba su "Revolver" -.

Squall y su grupo salieron fuera de la habitación de Seifer y observaron como un tipo con una tunica con capucha de color negro que tapaba por completo su cuerpo se acercaba al lugar.

-Veo que ya descubriste que alguien entro y escribió algo. Pero no sabes que fue y porque fue. –Dijo con un tono de malicia -. Y además veo que vienes preparado. –De su tunica saco un sable pistola del tipo "Revolver" pero de color negro -.

Squall jamás había visto ese modelo de sable pistola, pero no bajaba la guardia ante aquel enigmático personaje.

-¡¿Fuiste tu quien entro en la habitación de Seifer? –Dijo con agresividad -.

-Puede ser… ¡Jajaja! –Su risa parecía maquiavélica -.

Squall, harto de aquel tipo corrió hasta él y blandiendo su espada de arriba a abajo choco su "Revolver" con el de él. Chispas saltaron al entrar en contacto los dos sables.

-No quiero hacerte daño… ¡Jajaja! ¡Pero no me dejas opción! –Dijo mientras un aura de oscuridad lo rodeaba -.

De pronto, toda esa energía oscura entro dentro del "Revolver Oscuro" y este se agrando 2 metros. Squall no podía creer lo que veía, jamás había visto que un sable pistola pudiera alargarse a tal tamaño. El tipo vio como Squall quedo anonadado al ver aquella escena, y aprovecho esa oportunidad para atacar. El joven de tunica negra lanzo un ataque el cual mando a Squall a volar, pero no recibió daño ya que alcanzo a cubrirse, el comandante aterrizo en la pared y corrió por ella hasta que salto para atacar, pero su ataque fue bloqueado con facilidad.

-Me estas aburriendo. –Dijo el tipo de tunica negra -.

-¡No lo hago para entretenerte! –Dijo mientras trataba de alejarse, pero el "Revolver Oscuro" era tan grande que Squall no tenia mucho espacio al cual correr -.

Después de un intercambio de espadazos, Squall quedo arrinconado y no tenia escapatoria. El tipo de negro lanzo un ataque descendiente hacia Squall, este no iba a poder bloquearlo ya que parecía un ataque bastante poderoso, y en el ultimo instante, el tipo se detuvo y volvió a "Revolver Oscuro" a su tamaño original.

-Se me acabo el tiempo, pero nos volveremos a ver… ¡Jajaja! –El tipo dio un salto y luego desapareció en mitad del aire -.

Todos quedaron anonadados por lo que acababa de suceder y también por la fuerza temible de aquel hombre. Squall cayó de rodillas, su respiración era agitada, Rinoa se acerco a él para ver si necesitaba curaciones, ya que su magia curativa era de alto nivel, pero no vio ni un rasguño, al parecer Squall solo estaba algo agotado por aquella pelea.

El grupo ya sabía que alguien había estado en la habitación de Seifer, ¿Pero para que? ¿Con que motivo? ¿Quién era aquel enigmático hombre? ¿Qué era ese extraño sable pistola? Al parecer la pequeña investigación del grupo en vez de dar respuestas solo había generado más interrogantes. ¿Qué querrán de Seifer?

* * *

><p>Les gusto? eso espero XD por favor dejen reviews y si alguien quiere cooperar con algo que ustedes quieran aportar a la historia mandenme un MP y lo discutimos por interno XD<p> 


	4. ¡Ataca Angelo!

****Aviso:** **Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII, pertenecen a Square Enix, los demas son de mi creacion.

* * *

><p>Espero les guste XD se me vinieron muchas ideas en este capitulos y fueron tantas que las pondre en otro capitulo XD aprovecho decir que el martes 21 de febrero subire un capitulo "especial" en celebracion de mi cumpleaños XD asi que no se extrañen si no avanza mucho la historia en el capitulo de ese dia<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IV: ¡Ataca Ángelo! ¡La bruja de Balamb en acción!<strong>

El tipo de la tunica caminaba por un pasillo largo y oscuro, había un alfombrado rojo y se podían notar muchos cuadros. A lo lejos se veía como otro tipo de tunica negra se le acercaba y no tardaron encontrarse, al parecer ambos tenían algo que decir.

-Te arriesgaste mucho al encarar a Leonhart de esa manera, Fionel. –Dijo uno de los tipos mientras movía la cabeza de forma negativa -.

-¡Oh, vamos Balduin, era muy aburrido esperar y aparte Squall no sospecha nada! –Dijo el otro mientras reía maliciosamente -.

-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un crío? –Dijo con una voz molesta -.

-Sabes muy bien que no debo, o mejor dicho, no puedo matar a Squall Leonhart. –Respondió Fionel mientras seguía su camino -.

-Al menos no hasta que nuestra gran ama, Zafiria, despierte de su larguísimo letargo… -Dijo antes de seguir su camino al igual Fionel -.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido… Blazz quería verte, no me preguntes más. –Fionel río al decir aquellas palabras -.

Ambos hombres siguieron su camino de forma opuesta al otro. Fionel se sentía muy bien después de comprobar la fuerza de Squall, al parecer quería asegurarse de haberle dejado bien en claro quien era mas fuerte o mas bien echárselo en cara, restregárselo y humillarlo haciéndole saber que contra el no podía hacer nada.

En el instante que Fionel se había marchado de la vista de Squall y su grupo, fue como si una gran presión hubiera desaparecido. Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Selphie y Rinoa, no pudieron moverse, era como si unas cadenas invisibles les detuvieran, pero al momento en que Fionel se fue todos recuperaron su movilidad. Solo Squall pudo hacerle frente, pero ¿Por qué? Ni el joven comandante tenia la respuesta, solo sabia que aquel tipo sabia muy bien como utilizar el sable pistola. Tampoco sabia que era aquel "Revolver Oscuro" que traía ese hombre, en toda su vida jamás había visto ese diseño y mucho menos que pudiera aumentar su tamaño, todo esto se volvía cada vez más misterioso. Todos esos pensamientos se acoplaron en la cabeza del joven comandante, pero su trance fue interrumpido por la pequeña bruja.

-¿Estas herido? ¡Puedo curarte en un segundo, solo espera! –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -.

-El… Es muy poderoso… No pude vencerle. –Dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con su mano izquierda -.

-¡Déjame curarte!

-¡¿No entiendes? ¡No me hizo daño alguno! ¡Solo me restregó su fuerza en mi cara! –Dijo de manera alterada -. Lo siento… No debí gritarte… -Se disculpo -.

-No te preocupes. –La bruja se levanto y ayudo a Squall a ponerse de pie ya que sus piernas le temblaban -.

Después de aquel mal rato todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, la investigación del grupo solo arrojo mas incógnitas. Nadie tenía fuerzas para pensar así que decidieron descansar por el momento.

En una de las camas de la enfermería yacía Seifer durmiendo, pero algo interrumpió aquel letargo del muchacho, este se despertó suavemente pero al parecer un pequeño ruido le había sacado de su sueño.

-Eso es… ¿Un pitido? –Dijo con su voz algo ronca -.

Súbitamente el pitido se hizo más fuerte, tan fuerte que era insoportable para Seifer, así que se levanto de un salto para dirigirse a la puerta, y en ese momento un látigo negro lo detuvo dejándolo inmóvil. Una mujer con tunica parecida a la de Fionel que también tapaba su rostro, retuvo a Seifer.

-¡¿Qué rayos? –Grito el rubio -.

-Grita todo lo que quieras pero nadie te oirá. –Dijo con una sonrisa malévola -. Mantente quieto mientras hago mi trabajo. –Añadió-.

-¡Suéltame perra! –Insulto a la mujer -.

Esta al escuchar el insulto, abofeteo a Seifer, luego se dirigió al abdomen de Seifer y retiro los vendajes. La mujer reía y poso sus manos sobre la herida, en las manos de la mujer se concentraban energía oscura y luego esa energía entro por la herida de Seifer. El chico rubio gritaba de dolor, para el pareciera que le estuvieran clavando una espada caliente. Después de unos minutos la mujer se detuvo y la cicatriz del abdomen del joven desapareció.

-¡¿Qué me hiciste? –Dijo alteradamente -.

-¡Silencio!

La mujer puso una de sus manos en la cara de Seifer y en ese momento una luz roja ilumino la habitación. Seifer cayo desmayado sin poder defenderse, luego la mujer retiro el látigo que parecía serpiente ya que se movía por si solo.

-No recordaras nada porque yo, Biroga, he borrado los recuerdos de hace un momento. –Con una risita algo malévola agito su látigo al suelo y de este un pitido fuerte sonó y en momentos un portal se abrió y Biroga lo atravesó, desapareciendo del lugar -.

Kadowaki entro a la enfermería y encontró a Seifer tirado en el suelo, esta se apresuro a levantarlo y acostarlo de nuevo en su cama, talvez pensó que se cayó de la cama o algo por el estilo, así que decidió despertar a Seifer.

-Seifer… ¿Me oyes? –Dijo la doctora -.

-¿Uh?... Si claro… -Dijo el rubio

-¿Que ocurrió? –Pregunto la doctora -.

-¿De que hablas? –Seifer tenia cara de confundido -.

Kadowaki prefirió dejarlo descansar y supuso que solo cayó de la cama, pero ella ni Seifer sabían que todo fue obra de Biroga y su magia extraña.

Horas más tarde, Squall, estaba en su despacho preparando unos papeles que debía entregar y luego discutir con Kramer sobre una misión que debía liderar. El comandante se dirigió hacia Kramer para dejar todo en claro antes de la misión, eso si, sin decir una sola palabra de lo que había ocurrido.

-Señor, ¿Me da los detalles de la próxima misión? –Pregunto de forma seria -.

-¡Si claro! –El hombre de pelo cano tomo unos papeles que detallaban todo y se los dio a Squall -. Aquí tienes, espero que sea todo un éxito -.

-¡Claro señor! –Dijo con decisión -.

Squall debía formar dos equipos, a los cuales debía repartir equitativamente y como siempre llevaría a su grupo favorito. Al parecer el equipo de Squall seria él, Zell y Rinoa. Mientras que el otro seria Quistis, Selphie e Irvine.

La misión se trataba de ir a investigar una extraña aparición de una nueva especie de monstruo, que al parecer tenía aspecto de Behimo pero este era de color oscuro, puede que sea una nueva raza de Behimo o algo por el estilo. Pero ese no era el mayor problema, el gran problema era que el monstruo era extremadamente agresivo y ya había acabado con 3 vidas y debía ser detenido.

Squall llamo a los demás para darles a cada uno el informe de la misión y al parecer algo más ya que traía una caja negra que tenía el símbolo de Esthar. Al parecer Laguna se había tomado la molestia de mandarles, otra vez, algún raro invento.

-Chicos, tomen uno de estos cada uno. –Dijo el comandante mientras abría la caja -.

Dentro de la extraña caja había unos dispositivos que parecían brazaletes, eran de color gris y tenían muchos botones, era un poco más grande que un reloj.

-¿Qué es eso Squall? –Pregunto la instructora -.

-Esto es el D.E.M. y nos será muy útil. –Dijo el castaño con una media sonrisa -.

-¿D.E.M.? –Pregunto la bruja -.

-Dispositivo de Enlace Mágico. –Respondió el comandante -.

Desde que vencieron a Artemisa, se prohibió el uso de G.F. ya que los héroes habían comprobado en carne propia que podían causar la perdida de memoria, Y desde ese momento se dio la orden en todos los jardines que, el uso de G.F. estaba estrictamente prohibido. Así que los estudiantes y los Seeds han tenido que valerse sin poder utilizar magia, ni G.F. Pero el departamento de investigación de Esthar a estado investigando una forma de poder utilizar el enlace mágico sin la necesidad de usar G.F. y así nació el D.E.M. y que mejor forma de probarlo que los Seeds.

-¿Te refieres a que podremos utilizar magia y extraer magia nuevamente? –Dijo la rubia -.

-Exactamente. –Respondió el castaño -.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora si que seremos mas poderosos! –Zell parecía entusiasmado -.

-Solo hay cinco. –Dijo la pequeña bruja -.

-Es porque, tu ya puedes utilizar magia sin necesidad de G.F. o D.E.M. –Dijo Squall -.

Todos excepto Rinoa tomaron el que les correspondía y luego se dirigieron a Balamb para tomar el tren hacia Dollet. Al llegar, Squall toma los pasajes que había reservado y abordan el tren. Al entrar Selphie le pide a Squall que habrá la puerta como de costumbre.

Ellos debían llegar a Dollet y de ahí dirigirse a un pueblo cercano llamado Fulgrea, que no tiene mucha conectividad con las ciudades pero los habitantes de Dollet se percataron de los incidentes y decidieron avisar a los Seeds por que sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que aquella bestia fuera a Dollet.

Al llegar ya era de noche, así Squall y los demás se van al nuevo hotel que había sido construido en Dollet, descansarían y partirían al día siguiente a Fulgrea para terminar con aquel monstruo. En la posada, se dispusieron a pedir habitaciones pero al parecer solo quedaban 4 habitaciones libres.

-¡Yo tomare la 456! –Se apresuro Zell -.

-¡Y yo la 458! –Le siguió Quistis -.

-Yo y Rinoa tomaremos la 501. –Continuo Squall -.

Al parecer solo quedaban Selphie e Irvine, y la idea de pasar la noche en la misma habitación les ponía la piel de gallina. Miles de ideas se acoplaron en la mente de los dos jóvenes, pero su trance fue quebrado por los demás.

-Bueno, Selphie e Irvine dormirán juntos, ¡Bye! –Dijo Rinoa mientras agarraba la llave y corría con Squall tomado del brazo hacia el elevador -.

-¡Adiós tortolos! –Dijo Zell -.

-Buenas noches. –Dijo Quistis -.

El vaquero y la chica de cabello despuntado se miraron un rato y luego dejaron caer sus cabezas mirando al suelo. Al llegar a la habitación, Selphie se lanzo a la cama, y comprobó que era muy suave. Mientras que el vaquero buscaba unas frazadas para cubrirse mientras dormía en el sillón.

-¿Qué haces? –Dijo la chica de pelo castaño -.

-¿Qué crees que hago? Es obvio que debo dormir aquí. –Dijo el francotirador mientras armaba su "cama" -.

-Si quieres podemos compartir la cama. –Respondió con una sonrisa -.

-No gracias. –Dijo tajante -.

El vaquero deseaba estar en la misma cama que Selphie pero debía respetarla y aparte que ellos no eran nada. Deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y compartir con ella cada segundo de su solitaria vida, pero las cosas no parecían tan fáciles ya que no podía expresar sus sentimientos con claridad hacia la chica.

La chica de cabello despuntado deseaba mas que nunca que el joven francotirador estuviera con ella para cobijarla en momentos de fragilidad y para protegerla en momentos de debilidad. Pero para ella era como si cada vez que estuvieran solos, Irvine fuera más distante con ella.

-Entiendo… -Dijo la pequeña mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa e ir a la cama -.

Selphie entro al baño y cerro la puerta con pestillo, se poso en un pared y dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones, mientras que Irvine se sentaba en la cama y al igual que Selphie dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

-Maldición… -Susurraron al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno escucho al otro -.

Squall y Rinoa estaban ya acostados y con la luz apagada. Squall seguía despierto ya que el enfrentamiento con Fionel no lo dejaba en paz, su respiración se hacia mas rasposa como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de gritar y al parecer Rinoa se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto la joven bruja -.

-Si…

-¿Seguro?

-Si…

La bruja odiaba cuando Squall daba respuestas de una sola palabra ya que significaba que algo serio le estaba molestando. Así que la bruja decidida se sentó en la cama y prendió la luz para encarar a Squall.

-¡Sabes que no debes guardarte tus sentimientos! –Reprocho al comandante -.

-No me presiones… -Se limito a decir -.

-¡Ach! ¡Se acabo! ¡Dormiré en el sillón! –La bruja se dirigió a un armario donde saco varias frazadas y se acomodo como pudo sobre el sofá -.

-¡No seas melodramática! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan teatral cuando te enojas? –Dijo algo exaltado -.

-¡¿Disculpa?

-¡Lo que escuchaste!

-¡Por que eres tan terco!

-¡Tu eres la terca! ¡No paras de decirme que debo ser mas abierto y que debo cambiar mi actitud! Pero ¡¿Te digo algo? ¡No pienso seguir el juego por más tiempo! ¡Estoy harto de tratar de comprender a la gente y que los demás se crean con el derecho de conocerme! –Squall se desahogo y luego de lanzar todo eso se dio cuenta de lo hiriente que fue -.

Por las mejillas de Rinoa corrían lagrimas que ella no podía controlar, sentía que en realidad estaba ahogando a aquel hombre.

-Entonces… ¿Solo soy un estorbo?... Pues discúlpame… No te molestare mas… -Al decir esto Rinoa tomo sus cosas y se fue de allí -.

-Rin… Rinoa… ¡Rinoa! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué hice? –El hombre se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y luego de vestirse salio en busca de la chica -.

Rinoa salía del hotel con su cara llena de lágrimas y lo único que atino a hacer fue a correr lejos de todo. Lo que no sabía es que alguien los estaba viendo a lo lejos, en un edificio cercano en el cual podía vigilar a los Seed.

-Pero que niña más descuidada… -Dijo una chica con tunica y capucha negra -.

La chica prefirió quedarse en su lugar ya que más que mal no era su trabajo hacer d niñera, solo estaba ahí para informar de algún movimiento que no estuviera en los planes de aquellos tipos.

El comandante salio del hotel corriendo en dirección a la entrada de Dollet. Ya eran las 2:00 a.m. y Squall sabia que podía ser peligroso para ella, así que siguió corriendo tratando de encontrarla y pedirle disculpas, pero con simples disculpas no serviría.

Rinoa estaba en una callejón lleno de cajas, así que se metió por entremedio de todo ese montón de cajas para que nadie la viese. La bruja estaba destrozada, no sabía que hacer al escuchar todas esas palabras que Squall le había dicho, se sentía una tonta al pensar que Squall realmente había cambiado.

-Soy una tonta… Squall solo quiere estar solo y yo lo sofocaba… -Dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas -.

Luego de un rato de llorar por aquel hombre fue a la estación de trenes de Dollet donde no había nadie, así que Rinoa se recostó en un banco de allí para esperar al siguiente tren e irse al jardín lo antes posible. No dejaba de pensar en que al estar cerca de Squall solo causaría mas problemas entre ellos pero todos esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un par de voces conocidas.

-Rinoa… ¡Rinoa! ¡Erez tu! –Dijo un hombre mientras corría a saludarla -.

-¿En verdad eres tu Rinoa? –Se acerco el otro -.

Eran Zone y Watts, antiguos compañeros de Rinoa de "Los búhos del bosque" La bruja se sorprendió al verlos y justo cuando iba a articular palabra alguna un ladrido la hizo mirar por detrás de Zone. Era Ángelo su fiel perro guardián que después de la derrota de la bruja del tiempo quedo a cargo de Zone y Watts.

-¡Zone, Watts y Ángelo! ¡Los extrañe mucho! –Dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia ellos y los abrazaba -.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo Zone -.

-Ez demaziado tarde para que nueztra princesa ezte zola a eztaz horaz de la nozhe. –Dijo Watts con su característico siseo -.

-Verán…

Rinoa les contó todo, lo de la misión, lo que le ocurría a Squall y sobre su discusión.

-¡Squall! ¡Ese hombre me las pagara! –Dijo Zone con ira y luego se agacho con las manos en su vientre -. Ouch ouch ouch… Estoy bien. –Añadió -.

Después de charlar un rato decidieron pasear un rato, hace mucho tiempo que Rinoa no compartía con sus dos amigos. Pero todo eso fue interrumpido por un rugido justo fuera de la ciudad, un rugido que parecía ser de una bestia muy agresiva.

-¡¿Será el Behimo Negro? –Pensó la bruja -. ¡Ustedes quédense aquí! ¡Vamos Ángelo! –Dijo mientras el perro ladraba y la seguía -.

Salio corriendo en dirección hacia las afueras de la ciudad y al llegar al origen del ruido vio lo que ella y los demás buscaban, al temible Behimo Negro. Este parecía bastante agresivo, sus ojos inyectados en sangre lo hacían parecer un demonio.

-¡No te acerques a la ciudad! –Grito la bruja -. ¡Hielo ++! –Pero extrañamente nada sucedió, su magia no salía, sentía como su poder estaba estancado y luego recordó las palabras de Edea.

"Habrán veces en que tus emociones no te dejen utilizar tus poderes libremente."

Rinoa no sabia que hacer, pero al ver a Ángelo, recordó que aun tenia su arma y a su fiel guardián.

Squall corría por unos callejones cuando escucho aquel rugido, se apresuro a dirigirse al origen de este que parecía proceder desde las afueras de la ciudad. Decidió no llamar a los demás ya que el rugido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todo el grupo se diera cuenta. Al llegar al origen de todo diviso como el Behimo negro tenia a Rinoa en el suelo sin dejarle escapatoria, estaba listo para darle un golpe de muerte a la bruja.

Rinoa supo que si aquel golpe le daba de lleno, seria el fin, vio como el monstruo levanto su gran garra y ella cerró los ojos, esperando a que el Behimo atacara, pero aquello no ocurrió. Cuando abrió los ojos, Squall estaba reteniendo la garra del Behimo con su "Revolver".

-¿Estas?… ¿Herida? –Dijo el comandante -.

-Solo… Me lastime un poco el brazo. –Dijo atónita al ver como aquel hombre podía resistir toda esa fuerza -.

-Bien… Asquerosa bestia… ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Squall comenzó a luchar con aquella bestia, mientras Rinoa se levantaba del suelo e iba al lado de Ángelo que estaba herido también.

El comandante trato de dar un corte descendiente pero la bestia se cubrió con sus garras, luego Squall dio un salto hacia atrás y corrió hacia el Behimo arrastrando la punta de "Revolver" en el camino.

-¡Aquí va! ¡Mandoble Final!

El joven de pelo castaño blande su espada para dar un corte ascendiente pero el Behimo vuelve a parar el ataque. Squall quedo atónito ya que nadie había podido detener alguna técnica de Squall. El comandante, ante el choque de espada y garras, dejo a Squall desprotegido y la bestia lo mando a volar de un zarpazo. El comandante reboto por el suelo varios metros lejos de la bestia, algo no iba bien, algo estaba debilitando al joven comandante, la bestia no era fuerte solo que el comandante estaba débil, pero ¿Por qué?

-¡Ugh! ¡Corre Rinoa! –Dijo mientras trataba de levantarse -.

La bruja veía como aquel muchacho luchaba arriesgando su vida por la de ella, en verdad aquel hombre se preocupaba por ella, aquel hombre la amaba tal como ella lo amaba a el.

Una luz blanca envolvió a Rinoa y luego unas blancas alas angelicales salieron en la espalda de la chica, unas hermosas alas que la hacían parecer un ángel. Esta se elevo un unos centímetros del suelo y luego llamo a Ángelo.

-¡No toques a Squall! –

Diciendo esto, las alas de Rinoa se agitaron y voló hacia la bestia a una gran velocidad, la bestia no podía ver a Rinoa ya que esta comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la bestia.

-¡Tornado!

Una luz azul apareció entre sus manos y luego un tornado apareció envolviendo al Behimo y mandándolo a volar. La bruja aprovecho para lanzar a "Luna Llena" dando un corte certero en el pecho de la bestia.

-¡Prepárate Ángelo! –Dijo mientras lo montaba -. ¡Estrella Fugaz!

Ángelo corrió hacia la dirección del Behimo y gracias a las alas de Rinoa pudieron alcanzarlo en el aire. Ángelo y Rinoa se envolvieron en un resplandor blanco y como una estrella empezaron a atacar por distintos lados, los ataques siguieron y siguieron hasta que con un último golpe atravesó a la bestia haciéndola desaparecer en el aire como si se hubiera desintegrado.

Un rastro de oscuridad quedo en el lugar donde la bestia desapareció y luego se disipo con el viento. Y justo antes de que desapareciera totalmente la chica de la tunica tomo un poco con un frasco, aprovecho la conmoción del momento para pasar inadvertida y luego salir de allí.

La bruja se acerco a Squall y le ayudo a levantarse. El hombre parecía muy lastimado, sus manos estaban en sus costillas ya que al parecer tenía las costillas rotas, y su brazo derecho sangraba. Con una los azul envolviendo las manos de Rinoa las poso sobre las costillas de Squall y a los pocos segundos ya no le dolían y luego hizo lo mismo con el brazo del muchacho.

-¿Mejor? –Dijo Rinoa -.

-Si… Gracias… -Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca -. Oye… Yo… Lo lamento mucho Rinoa… No quise decir lo que dije… Aquel tipo de negro me altero y dije cosas sin pensar… Yo enserio te amo mucho y no quiero que me dejes… No soportaría alejarme de ti… Y adem… -El comandante no pudo terminar la frase ya que la joven bruja le tapo la boca con un tierno beso.

Los dos jóvenes estaban besándose mientras sus alas desaparecían y solo pensaba en que quería pasar toda su vida con aquel joven y al parecer aquel joven pensaba lo mismo. Al rato llegaron al lugar Zone y Watts acompañados por el grupo de Seeds.

-¿Por qué demoraron tanto? –Reclamo Squall -.

-Veras… Cuando oímos el rugido bajamos y salimos del hotel pero no sabíamos de donde provenía el rugido y luego nos encontramos con este par y el resto es historia. –Se explico el tatuado -.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron al hotel para descansar ya que sorpresivamente no tuvieron que buscar a aquel monstruo, pero aun habían cosas que no comprendían, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué Squall se debilito ante aquella bestia? ¿Qué era ese extraño Behimo? Y sobre todo ¿Quién será aquella enigmática espía?

* * *

><p>Que les parecio? estuvo bien? eso espero Xd solo quiero que mis fics les gsuten alos que siguen mi historis Xd dejen reviews!<p> 


	5. Memorias

******Aviso:** **Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII, pertenecen a Square Enix, los demas son de mi creacion.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bueno pues aqui esta el quinto XD quiero dar las gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia y espero que les guste este capitulo pero bueno XD disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO V: Memorias...<strong>

El grupo volvió al hotel después de aquel incidente con el Behimo Negro. Todos se habían reunido en la habitación en la que Rinoa y Squall estaban, al parecer querían discutir algunas cosas antes de tomar todas sus cosas y volver a Balamb, e inclusive Zone y Watts, se encontraban ahí.

-¿Te encuentras mejor Squall? –Pregunto la joven bruja -.

-Si… No te preocupes Rin. –Respondió el comandante -.

-Y bien, ¿Qué sucedió con el Behimo? –Dijo la instructora -.

-Bueno… -Titubeo la bruja -.

-Rinoa lo derroto, y me salvo la vida. –Squall le regalo una tierna sonrisa a Rinoa y esta se sonrojo un poco -.

-¿En serio? ¡Woh! ¡Rinoa, eres genial! –Dijo el karateka -.

-Apeguémonos a lo que íbamos a hablar por favor. –Interrumpió Quistis -. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -.

-Pues volver al "Jardín" obviamente. Nuestra misión ya termino. –Dijo Squall mientras se levantaba de la silla donde se encontraba -.

-¿Ya esta? Y ¿La investigación? –Dijo Quistis -.

-No quedo rastro del Behimo y no se ha reportado de otra bestia. –Dijo el comandante mientras se dirigía a la ventana -. No creo que podamos ser de mucha ayuda y sobre todo yo… -Miro su mano derecha y la cerró formando un puño, apretando con fuerza -.

-¿Nos quieres contar que sucedió? Por lo general tú le das una paliza a los Behimos, no ellos a ti. –Dijo Selphie en tono serio, y fue raro ya que por lo general no usa ese demasiado ese tono -.

-Ese Behimo no era fuerte… Mi fuerza estaba reducida considerablemente… Tanto así que pudo detener el "Mandoble Final"… -Dijo el joven con orgullo de león mientras apretaba mas la mano -.

Todos sabían por que era, Squall fue humillado por aquel hombre, jamás le había sucedido ni siquiera con el fanfarrón de Seifer. Todos querían apoyar al comandante pero no encontraban las palabras adecuadas para eso. Rinoa se levanto de su puesto y abrazo a Squall por la espalda y saco así al joven del trance en el que estaba, luego el joven dirigió su mirada a la bruja y se sintió un poco mejor.

-Recuerda que eres mi caballero… Y no permitiré que nada le suceda a mi guardián… -Dijo la bruja -.

Squall, con media sonrisa en la cara, acaricia la cara de la joven.

-Eso debería decirlo yo tontita… -Squall junto sus labios con los de la joven y por un segundo olvido que los demás estaban allí, pero pronto fueron interrumpidos por el grupito -.

-¡Ese Squall es muy suertudo! –Pensó Zone -. Watts, vámonos. Ven Ángelo. –Dijo mientras se iban -.

-¡¿Qu-Que están mirando? –Dijo el comandante algo ruborizado -.

-¿La parejita necesita privacidad? –Dijo Irvine con un tono burlón -.

-Al parecer estamos sobrando, jeje. –Le siguió Zell -.

-Los dejamos torolitos. –Dijo Selphie con una risita -.

-Tan jóvenes y ya quieren estar solitos, como crecen estos chicos. –Dijo Quistis mientras se dirigía a la puerta junto con los demás -.

-¡Hey, dejad de vacilarme! –Dijo el comandante aun más ruborizado -. ¡Y mañana los quiero temprano en pie! –Añadió mientras los demás cerraban la puerta para irse -.

Rinoa estaba riendo y luego recobro la posición que tenia con el comandante. Los dos juntaron sus labios de una manera tierna y suave, pero luego de unos segundos esos besos se transformaron en unos de pasión. Squall tomo a Rinoa por la cintura y ambos se dirigieron a la cama. Los dos estaban acostados, Rinoa encima de Squall y sin separar sus labios, al parecer querían llegar a mas.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? Aun somos muy jóvenes para esto. –Dijo Squall interrumpiendo el beso -.

-Entonces… ¿No quieres? –Rinoa desvío la mirada al suelo -.

-Es que… Esto es nuevo para mí… Tú sabes… "Eso". –Dijo el joven comandante con rubor en sus mejillas -.

-¿En serio? ¿Un muchacho tan bien dotado como tu jamás lo ha hecho? –Dijo con una risita -.

-¿Acaso tu si lo has hecho? –Dijo el comandante con media sonrisa -.

-Bueno… No, pero me imaginaba que sabias algo de esto… -Dijo rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice -.

-Si no quieres entonces lo dejamos aquí…

-Pero… Es que… Yo… No se… Tal vez… -Decía la bruja con desesperación -.

El joven comprendió que Rinoa estaba igual de nerviosa que el pero que a la vez quería estar con el. Suavemente el comandante tomo la mejilla de la chica y la beso con ternura, la joven correspondió al beso y se relajo un poco más.

-Ahora estoy mas segura que nunca… Si estoy contigo, siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa. –Dijo la bruja quitándose su ropa quedando solo en ropa interior -.

-Rinoa… -El muchacho beso a la bruja mientras se quitaba la ropa quedando justo al igual que ella, en ropa interior.

Squall tomo a la chica deshaciéndose de lo que le quedaba de ropa y juntos se refugiaron bajo las sabanas, luego Squall comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, deleitándose de lo fina que era la piel de la muchacha. Rinoa acariciaba la espalda del joven, impresionándose de la buena figura que tenía su novio. Después de un rato de juegos de manos y besos, Squall, procedió a entrar en Rinoa. La chica temblaba y el muchacho no sabia si el también temblaba o era por Rinoa.

-Si estas asustada… Lo dejamos aquí… -Dijo Squall con una sonrisa de comprensión -.

-No… Yo quiero… La verdad es que estoy asustada un poquitito… Pero si eres tú quien lo va hacer… Me siento mas segura… -Dijo con una sonrisa tierna, una de esas que volvían loco al comandante -.

-Te amo… Rin… -El joven beso a la chica con pasión y procedió a entrar en la chica -.

Squall decidió entrar en el cuerpo de Rinoa y noto que había una barrera que debía romper, sabia que dolería pero debía hacerlo así que aplicando mas fuerza logro atravesar aquella barrera, y un gemido de dolor salio de la boca de la muchacha.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Me detengo? –Dijo algo asustado, pensando que le había hecho daño a la chica -.

-No… No, estoy bien, enserio… -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -.

Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición por un rato, y luego el joven comenzó a moverse. Los dos sentían como una combinación de sensaciones recorría sus cuerpos, llenándolos de placer. Todo era un vaivén de caderas y juegos de manos mientras aquella pareja se besaba. Pero de pronto una explosión de placer lleno el cuerpo de ambos chicos y luego desapareciendo, ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama. La respiración de ambos era agitada, el sudor recorría sus cuerpos, y la presencia de ambos los hacia sentir conformes.

-Te amo… Squall. –Dijo la bruja mientras lo abrazaba y reposaba su cabeza en el cuello del chico -.

-Y yo a ti… Rin. –Dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo y apoyaba su cabeza en la cabeza de la chica -.

Los dos descansaban, abrazados en la cama, luego de un rato quedaron rendidos y se durmieron.

Había luna llena, y todos los jóvenes descansaban. Se preparaban para su viaje de regreso al "Jardín".

Una joven, de pequeña estatura con tunica negra, corría através de un bosque oscuro. La joven iba a una velocidad increíble y era capaz de esquivar cada rama que se le cruzaba en el camino. Al pasar los minutos logro salir del espeso bosque, y frente a ella se podía ver una gran mansión de aspecto lúgubre, parecía abandonada. La joven procedió a entrar, la puerta rechino y el sonido se escucho por toda la mansión, luego de cerrar la puerta camino unos pasos y de la nada apareció una mujer, era Biroga.

-¿Qué tal te fue? –Dijo Biroga -.

-Lo tenemos… -Dijo mientras sacaba un frasco con una especie de humo negro -.

-¡Bien hecho, Getta! Ahora podré seguir con mi investigación. –Dijo mientras tomaba el frasco y caminaba para marcharse -.

-Espero que eso ayude… -Susurro y luego camino para marcharse a su habitación -.

Ya era de día, dos jóvenes en una cama descansaban después de aquella memorable noche. La joven despertó suavemente sobre el pecho del muchacho, el cual aun estaba dormido. Un sonrisa tonta se dibujo en la cara de la muchacha al ver como alguien tan serio podía ser tan adorable mientras dormía, luego la joven desvío la mirada a un reloj que había en la pared, eran las 9:00. Tenia que despertar a Squall de alguna manera si querían tomar el tren de las 10:00 y llegar al "Jardín", así que comenzó a besarle el a abdomen y luego fue subiendo hasta llegar a la boca, para la sorpresa de la joven el beso fue correspondido y entendió que Squall ya estaba despierto.

-Buenos días. –Dijo el comandante con una voz suave, típica de cuando alguien recién despierta -.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Dijo mientras dejaba reposar su cabeza en el pecho del joven -.

-Muy bien… ¿Y tu? –Dijo refiriéndose a lo de anoche -.

-Excelente… -Le regalo una sonrisa y luego se levanto llevándose las sabanas consigo -. Voy a ducharme. –Añadió mientras entraba al baño -.

Luego de un rato la joven salio con una toalla, e invito a Squall a que se dirigiera al baño. Luego de que el comandante se duchara, vistiera y desayunara, fue al encuentro con el grupo.

Todos estaban esperando a la pareja en la entrada del hotel, después de darse los "buenos días" se apresuraron a dirigirse a la estación. Llegaron 15 minutos antes, así que los tres hombres pasaron el rato que quedaba hablando de cosas sin sentido, bueno al menos Irvine y Zell ya que Squall estaba calladito escuchando los disparates que se le ocurría a aquel par. Por otro lado, las chicas hablaban muy animadamente, y entonces Selphie nota a Rinoa más feliz de lo normal.

-Rinoa ¿Qué te sucede? –Pregunto la chica del cabello despuntado -.

-¿A que te refieres? –Respondió con una sonrisa -.

-A eso, que estas mas feliz que de costumbre y es como si te hubieses levantado así después de… Oh… -Selphie sonrío de manera picara y moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo -. ¿Qué paso entre tú y Squall? –No pudo evitar preguntar -.

-Veras… Yo y Squall…

-¡Aja! ¡Lo sabia! -Selphie no dejo terminar a Rinoa -.

-¿En serio? Y ¿Cómo fue? –Pregunto Quistis con curiosidad -.

Rinoa y las demás siguieron hablando por un rato más, hasta que el tren llego y todos lo abordaron.

Al llegar a Balamb, se dirigieron directamente al "Jardín" para pasar por el despacho de Kramer y dar su informe. Squall les dijo que él le daría el informe mientras los demás se iban a descansar, todos asintieron excepto Rinoa que decidió ir con el.

El comandante toco la puerta del director y desde adentro se escucho al hombre de pelo cano invitándoles a entrar, la pareja entro dirigiéndose al escritorio del director.

-¡Squall, Rinoa! ¿Cómo les fue? –Pregunto el director -.

-La misión fue un éxito señor, el Behimo Negro fue derrotado. –Dijo Squall haciendo la típica pose de Seed -.

-No es necesario que seas tan formal, Squall. –Dijo Kramer con una sonrisa -. Si quieres puedes escribir el informe y luego me lo dejas en el escritorio, por ahora ve y descansa. –Añadió -.

La pareja bajo y como aun era temprano decidieron ir a tomar aire libre por el jardín. Rinoa fue a su habitación y Squall se dirigió a la nueva biblioteca, al parecer quería investigar sobre algo. Al llegar se sitúo en uno de los terminales de información, el comandante se saco su guante de cuero y lo poso sobre un tablero, luego de unos segundo sonó una voz digital.

-CONFIRMACION DE VOZ POR FAVOR. –Dijo la voz digital femenina -.

-Squall Leonhart. –Dijo para que la maquina lo escuchara -.

-VOZ CLAVE, CONFIRMADA. BIENVENIDO COMANDANTE LEONHART, ¿QUE DESEA HACER? –Dijo invitándolo a navegar en la base de datos -.

-Quiero registros sobre Behimos Negros.

-BURCANDO… … … … CERO RESULTADOS. –Respondió -.

-Lo suponía… Prueba con; bestias o monstruos con aura oscura. –Dijo intentando formular preguntas correctas -.

El joven lo intento una y otra vez pero sin resultados. Squall se estaba dando por vencido cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una pregunta algo rara pero no tenia otra alternativa.

-Prueba con… Posesiones de energía oscura. –El joven no estaba seguro de la pregunta pero no perdía nada con intentarlo -.

-BUSCANDO… … … … -Squall se preparaba para irse cuando la voz digital llamo su atención -. UN RESULTADO ENCONTRADO. –Squall estaba sorprendió, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo -. ¿ABRIR ARCHIVO? –Pregunto la maquina -.

-¡Si, hazlo! –Dijo esperando encontrar la respuesta -.

-ENTENDIDO, ABRIENDO DOCUMENTOS… … …

Squall esperaba pacientemente cuando los archivos se abrieron y el comandante comenzó a leer el archivo que al parecer era antiguo la fecha databa de unos 90 años atrás, y parecía increíble que aun estuviera disponible.

"Día 1 del mes 0 del año XX

Mi nombre es Gordon Fosster, soy un científico de Galbadia que fue elegido para la investigación de lo que denominamos "Proyecto Luna". Hace unos meses se descubrieron unas ruinas antiguas que estaban enterradas bajo tierra. Al parecer es muy profunda así que tratare de escribir los datos más importantes en este diario. Comenzare por explicar en que consiste esta investigación, nos dieron información clasificada así que si se enteran los de alto mando de este diario… Bueno sigamos, lo denominamos "Proyecto Luna" por que nos dimos cuentas que varias escrituras de las ruinas tienen que ver con algo relacionado con la luna, no hemos podido descifrar todos los escritos ya que al parecer son completamente desconocidos. Las ruinas pareces ir hacia abajo así que yo junto a un grupo de investigación, bajaremos para ver que esconden las ruinas."

Squall quedo pensativo, ¿Qué tenia esto que ver con los de posesiones de energía oscura? Pensó que talvez el archivo era erróneo pero decidió descargar el archivo para analizarlo en privado.

-Descarga los archivos y guárdalos en un Disco. –Dijo el comandante -.

-GRABANDO DATOS… … … … GUARDADO COMPLETADO.

Al decir eso un CD salio de un compartimiento de la terminal, Squall lo cogio y se fue de ahí.

Quistis caminaba en dirección a la enfermería para ver como se encontraba Seifer, pero al entrar choco con un hombre, era Seifer. La instructora Trepe estaba sorprendida ya que pensó que Seifer no saldría en un buen rato de la enfermería, también pensó que el chico podría estar escapando.

-Trepe, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto el joven rubio -.

-Pues vine a verte… ¡No es que me interese, solo que como ex-instructora tuya tengo el deber de saber como estabas! –Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos -.

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en la cara de Seifer pero luego la borro rápidamente.

-Bueno pues, ya me dieron el alta. –Dijo con un tono de satisfacción -.

-¿Y tu herida?

-Pues, ya sano… No se como explicarlo pero cuando Kadowaki me iba a cambiar las vendas se dio cuenta que la herida había sanado, se sorprendió tanto que pensó que había utilizado algún G.F. para enlazar Cura o algo así, pero no fue así y ni yo se que paso. Talvez soy un súper hombre, ¡ajajá! –Al terminar la risa noto como la cara de Quistis se transformaba en una de esas que significaba "algo escondes" pero la verdad era que el hombre no sabía nada -.

-Ya vale… Lo bueno es que ya estas mejor… ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, quería espera a que estuvieras totalmente recuperado pero como te sientes de lo más bien te lo daré ahora. –La joven instructora le extendió unos papeles al joven rubio -.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Papel higiénico? –Dijo con aquella sonrisa fanfarrona -.

-¡Claro que no! Es nuestra próxima misión…

-Espera… "Nuestra". –Pregunto con algo de curiosidad -.

-Lamentablemente me asignaron junto contigo en la próxima misión. –Dijo mientras le daba la espalda a Seifer -.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Quiero ir solo!

-Los Seeds jamás van solos a misiones, ¡así que acostúmbrate! –Al decir esto, la instructora Trepe se alejo del lugar.

Seifer apretó los papeles y luego los guardo, sentía que iba a ser un desperdicio de su tiempo. Luego de un rato Seifer se encontraba en la cafetería almorzando… Solo ya que ni Viento ni Trueno estaban en el "Jardín", al parecer Kramer les pidió ir a dejar un encargo al "Jardín" de Galbadia. Estaba ya por la mitad de su comida cuando una joven conocida se sentó al lado de el.

-¿Por qué tan solo? –Dijo Quistis -.

-¿Hay una ley que diga que Seifer Almasy no puede comer solo? –Dijo con sarcasmo -.

-Era una pregunta nada mas… -Dijo Quistis sacando un bollo y mordiéndolo -.

En otra mesa se encontraba Zell y Thesea, observando a Quistis y Seifer.

-¿Cuanto quieres apostar a que Quistis esta enamorada de ese tal Seifer? –Dijo Thesea mientras no despegaba la mirada del par -.

-¡¿Qué, estas loca? ¡Ellos se odian!

-Eso no es lo que se ve, ¡jijiji! –Río la joven pelirroja -.

-Eres rara, ¿Lo sabias?

-Y eso ¿Te gusta? –Dijo con una sonrisa picara -.

-¿Qué si me gusta? Pues me encanta…

Ambos jóvenes terminaron su almuerzo y se levantaron de la mesa, y aun seguían hablando del tema de Quistis y Seifer. Mientras que la otra pareja parecía estar discutiendo sobre la próxima misión que iban a tener juntos. Squall y Rinoa llegaban recién para almorzar y se sentaron junto a Irvine y Selphie.

-Chicos, los quiero en mi despacho a las 10:00 p.m. Díganle a Quistis por favor. –Dijo el joven comandante -.

-¿Para que es? –Pregunto la pequeña Selphie -.

-¿Es algo serio? –Le siguió Irvine -.

-Se que es importante pero no se cuanto. –Dijo el joven de pelo castaño -.

-Yo le diré a Quistis, no te preocupes. –Dijo la joven bruja -.

El grupo se dedico a terminar su almuerzo mientras hablaban de cosas sin mucha importancia. Las cosas se ponían mas misteriosas, ¿Qué será aquel diario que Squall encontró en los archivos? ¿Tendrá que ver con aquel Behimo Negro? ¿Qué querrán los misteriosos hombres de negro con aquel extraño gas oscuro?

* * *

><p>uuuu XD espero les haya gustado XD dejen Reviews plis<p> 


	6. Esp: ¡La mision mas dificil de todas!

********Aviso:** **Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII, pertenecen a Square Enix, los demas son de mi creacion.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bueno por lo menos aqui ya son mas de las doce de la noche y oficialmente es mi cumples XD espero se rian un poco con el capi XD la historia no avanza en este capi ya que esta situada antes de esta<strong>**

****espero disfruten XD ****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VI ESPECIAL: ¡La misión más difícil de todas!<strong>

Era un día de verano normal, finos rayos de luz atravesaban las cortinas de la habitación de una chica de pelo negro, tez blanca y una hermosa sonrisa en su cara. De pronto su reloj comenzó a sonar y la pequeña chica despertó.

-¿Uh?... Las diez… … … -La chica volvió a cerrar los ojos y de pronto los abrió de golpe de par en par -. ¡LAS DIEZ! ¡NO PUEDE SER! –Grito mientras saltaba de la cama y se bestia rápidamente -.

Salio casi echando abajo la puerta de su habitación y en el camino casi atropella a dos niños que se paseaban por ahí. La joven vio como Shu tomaba el ascensor y este se cerraba muy lentamente, no había de otra, la joven corrió lo más rápido que pudo y salto hacia el ascensor.

-¡¿Rinoa, que haces? –Grito la joven Shu -.

-¡Voy tarde!

La joven aun estaba en el aire y cuando pensó que podía llegar, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y la pequeña bruja choco en seco con la puerta.

-¡Auch! –Se quejo -. ¡Debo apresurarme!

La joven no podía esperar al ascensor, miro por todos lados y como a esa hora había clases no había nadie por ahí. La joven hizo uso de su habilidad de volar, extendió sus alas y llego al segundo piso donde Shu se detuvo.

-¡Rinoa! ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Shu -.

-¡Debo ver a Kramer! ¡Tenia una cita con el a las 9:45 pero me quede dormida! –Dijo con exaltación -.

-Ah ¿Eso? –Dijo Shu sin darle mayor importancia -. Kramer dedujo que llegarías tarde así que no te preocupes que recién llegó a su despacho. –Dijo con una sonrisa -.

La bruja se tranquilizo y luego subió al ascensor con calma para luego apretar el botón que llevaba al despacho del director. El ascensor se detuvo y Rinoa salio para luego tocar la puerta del despacho, pasaron unos segundos y luego Kramer le permitió la entrada.

-¡Rinoa! ¿Cómo estas? –Pregunto el hombre de pelo cano -.

-Bien, gracias señor, ¿Y usted? –Respondió la joven bruja -.

-Estoy de maravilla, ¿Y sabes por que? –Pregunto tratando de infundirle curiosidad lo cual estaba funcionando -.

-¿Por qué director?

-Hoy es un día muy especial, Rinoa… ¿Aun no sabes que día es hoy? –Pregunto con aun más misterio en sus palabras -.

-¿El día de la bruja? –Pregunto con una ceja arriba -.

-No…

-¿El día del Seed?

-No...

-¿San Edea?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por favor niña atínale de una vez!

-¡Ya se! –Dijo con toda seguridad -.

-¡Al fin!

-¡Hasta que al fin se va a operar la nariz! ¡Que bien! ¡Lo felicito señor Kramer! –Dijo Rinoa con una sonrisa en su cara -.

-¡Maldición, no!... Y… ¿Qué tiene de malo mi nariz? –Dijo frotándose la nariz -.

-¡Nada, nada!... Pero enserio ¿Qué día es hoy?

-¿Enserio no lo sabes? Al parecer quiere pasar desapercibido… Je, je, je… Se llevara la sorpresa de su vida. –Dijo Kramer mientras ajustaba sus lentes -.

-¡Vale ya, señor! ¡¿Qué día es hoy? –Pregunto de manera firme -.

-Hoy es…

La joven Shu subió por el ascensor después de acabar todo lo que tenia que hacer en la segunda planta, al salir del ascensor se aproximo a la puerta del despacho del director y justo en el momento que iba a entrar un grito la espanta.

-¡¿QUE? ¡¿ENSERIO ES HOY? –Grito la joven bruja desde dentro del despacho -.

Shu entro de golpe y vio a Rinoa boquiabierta mirando al director Kramer. Shu se aproximo para ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Shu -.

-¡¿Tu lo sabias? –Dijo Rinoa -.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Te refieres a lo de hoy? Si lo sabía. –Dijo así de simple -.

-Rinoa, necesito que te encargues de esta importante misión. –Dijo Kramer mientras miraba por el ventanal -.

-¿A que se refiere? –Dijo la joven bruja con una cara de confusión -.

El hombre saco unos papeles y se los dio a Rinoa, esta los tomo sin vacilar y les hecho una ojeada rápida y luego de unos segundos dirigió su mirada al hombre de pelo cano y luego asintió.

El joven comandante caminaba por los pasillos del jardín buscando a la joven bruja ya que hoy era su día libre y tenia planeado pasar el día con ella. Buscaba y buscaba pero no había pista de la chica, busco por la cafetería, la zona de entrenamiento, los dormitorios y nada. Luego de un rato se encontró con Quistis y Seifer, al parecer estaba repasando unas cosas para el examen de Seed.

-¿Squall, adonde vas tan apurado? –Pregunto la instructora -.

-Hola Quistis… Hola… Seifer… -Dijo a este ultimo apuñalándolo con la mirada -. Estoy buscando Rinoa, ¿No sabes donde esta? -.

-¡Ja! Talvez desapareció por "Arte de Magia". –Dijo con una sonrisa fanfarrona -.

Quistis golpe a Seifer en el hombro para que mantuviese la boca cerrada.

-Lo siento, no la visto. –Dijo la instructora -.

Squall le dio las gracias y luego se fue de ahí, Quistis dirigió su mirada hacia Seifer con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto el muchacho -.

-Nada… Pero parece que todo va de acuerdo al plan, mientras Rinoa le mantenga ocupado todo estará bien. –Dijo acomodándose los lentes -.

-¡Conste que solo mantengo mi boca cerrada por que me estas ayudando con ese estupido examen! ¿Entendido? –Dijo el joven volteando la mirada hacia el lado opuesta al de Quistis -.

La joven instructora río un poco y luego se marcho del lugar junto con el rubio.

Squall corría por todo el jardín y como era de suponer, no la encontró, su última esperanza era ir a ver a su despacho. El joven tomo el ascensor y al llegar al tercer piso se topo de frente con una chica, esta se golpeo con el pecho de Squall y cayo al suelo, el comandante al ver a la chica se dio cuenta que era a quien buscaba.

-¡Rinoa!... ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto el joven comandante -.

-¿Quién yo? Er… Bueno… ¡Te estaba buscando! ¡Si, eso, te buscaba! ¡Pensé que estabas en tu despacho pero luego recordé que tenias libre hoy, Ajajá! –Dijo tratando de ocultar algo -.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces algo… rara. –Dijo el chico de castaño notando que algo andaba raro -.

La joven le dijo que en realidad no sucedía nada y luego de convencerse a si mismo tomaron el ascensor para bajar a la planta baja. Al bajar del ascensor, Squall, trato de dirigirse a la cafetería ya que no había comido nada por estar buscando a Rinoa, pero esta lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva hasta el pórtico.

-Rinoa, ¿Qué haces? –Dijo confundido -.

-Ven que quiero ir a Balamb por unas compras. –Dijo con media sonrisa -.

-Pero… Pero tengo hambre… -Dijo dejando caer su cabeza mirando al suelo -.

-¿El legendario Seed, Squall Leonhart, no lloro cuando se enfrento a Artemisa y llora por no desayunar? –Dijo en modo de burla -.

-¡No estoy llorando! ¡Pero el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día! –Dijo frunciendo el ceño -.

Para mejorar aun mas la cosas se fueron caminando, lo que es mas o menos 40 minutos de caminata, pero la adorable Rinoa decidió darse un paseo por el bosque, así que la caminata mas, el paseo por el bosque mas, algunas peleas contra Arqueosaurios, Kedachikus, etc. Fueron 2 horas solo del "Jardín" a la ciudad de Balamb. Al parecer Rinoa tenía mucho tiempo, pero Squall estaba cada vez perdiendo más la paciencia.

Cuando entraron a la ciudad portuaria, Rinoa corrió apresuradamente a un puesto donde vendían cosas brillantes, parecían joyas. Al parecer había una feria en Balamb y Rinoa iba a aprovechar eso para gastar todo el tiempo posible con Squall, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico castaño.

-¡Squall, mira eso! ¡Y mira aquello! ¡Es tan bonito! –Decía tratando de tomarse todo el tiempo que le fuera posible -.

-¿Por qué no lo compras? –Dijo con media sonrisa forzada -.

-Mm..., no, no quiero. –Dijo con los ojos cerrados y mirando para otro lado -.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta?

-Si me gusta pero no lo quiero. –Al decir esto corrió hacia otro puesto donde habían varias cadenas, broches y varias cosas -.

Squall siguió a Rinoa por un buen rato, la chica se probaba ropa, la dejaba, luego volvía a probársela solo para dejarla de nuevo, ¿Pero a que quería llegar con esto?

En el gran salón un grupo de jóvenes se movía de un lado a otro, moviendo sillas, poniendo adornos y como, la pequeña Selphie estaba ahí para arreglar todo. En ese momento Quistis entra junto a Seifer, y se dirigen hacia Selphie, al parecer la joven instructora debía informar algo a la pequeña de cabello despuntado.

-¡Selphie! ¡Necesitamos apresurarnos! –Dijo Quistis tratando de recuperar el aliento -.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto -.

-¡Sucede que la bruja me mando un mensaje de texto diciendo que no puede retener por mucho tiempo al león! –Dijo tratando apurar a la chica -.

-¡Ósea! O ¡Terminas rápido! O ¡El comandante lo arruinara todo! –Interrumpió Seifer -.

-¡Rayos! ¡Esta bien! ¡Quistis, ayúdame con esas cajas! –Ordeno la pequeña Selphie -.

-¡Entendido! –Asintió la instructora -.

-Bien, supongo que me iré por ahí. –Dijo Seifer mientras caminaba a la entrada, pero un látigo rodeo el brazo del rubio -. ¡¿Qué haces?

-Te recuerdo que estas bajo mi cargo… -Dijo mientras tiraba del látigo para atraerlo hacia ella, cuando estaba muy cerca de ella esta con una cara maliciosa le dice -. Y como tu tutora te ordeno que me ayudes.

-O si no ¿Qué? –Dijo tratando de desafiarla -.

-¿Quieres probarme? –Dijo apretando el látigo con su mano -.

-¡Eso hago!

Quistis quedo mirando a Seifer fijamente, al parecer era un desafío de quien era el más rudo. Y así estuvieron por mas de 10 minutos, hasta que la pequeña Selphie los tomo a los dos por las orejas.

-¡Selphie, me lastimas! –Dijo Quistis -.

-¡Que haces pequeñaja! –Le siguió Seifer -.

-¡Ustedes dos se pondrán a trabajar ahora mismo! ¡Y si no lo hacen, le diré al director que ustedes se estaban besando y tocando en los baños! –Dijo Selphie con los brazos entrecruzados -.

-¡Eso jamás ha pasado! –Replico Quistis -.

-Ya hable con unos cuantos chicos para que me siguieran la corriente así que, o lo haces o lo haces. –Dijo con una cara maquiavélica -.

-Pero… Pero… Pero… ¡Esta bien! –Dijeron Quistis y Seifer al unísono -.

Los chicos siguieron arreglando el gran salón mientras Rinoa hacia todo lo posible por retener a Squall.

La pequeña bruja había recorrido junto a Squall, todos y cada uno de los puestos que habían ahí, en todo ese prueba y saca ropa, y ese quiero pero no quiero, tenían muy agotado al comandante y sin mencionar que su paciencia había alcanzado un nivel de semidios ya que no dijo nada en todo el día pero en su cara se notaba como quería sacar su sable pistola y con una "Guillotina Cósmica" acabar con todos y cada uno de los puestos de la feria. Rinoa logro gastar más de 5 horas del día libre de Squall, y este ya no daba más.

Rinoa comprobó su celular para leer un texto que le había llegado, era Quistis.

"Esta todo listo, el león ya puede regresar".

La chica guardo su teléfono y luego se dirigió hacia Squall para largarse de ahí, y volver al "Jardín".

-¿Qué tal si regresamos? –Dijo con una sonrisa, una de esas que volvían loco al comandante, pero no en este caso -.

-Como digas… -Dijo tajante -.

La pareja se encamino al "Jardín", Rinoa notaba que talvez se le había pasado la mano, después de todo ya era muy tarde y Squall no había comido nada en todo el día y a eso sumarle la jugarreta de Rinoa, era obvio que en cualquier momento el hombre iba a estallar.

Al llegar al "Jardín" Rinoa ya sabia que hacer, pero en ese momento el comandante se soltó de Rinoa y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? –Dijo Rinoa algo preocupada -.

-¿A dónde crees? A descansar… -Dijo mientras se dirigía a si habitación -.

-Pero… ¡Espera quiero ver algo más! –Dijo tratando de convencerlo -.

-¡¿Qué otra cosa quieres ver, demonios? ¡Estuve todo el día sin comer nada y aguantando tu infantil carácter sin decir nada! ¡Ahora princesa quiero descansar por que como tú no eres el comandante talvez no debas quebrarte la espalda revisando una tonelada de papeles que ni siquiera me importan! –Dijo desahogándose -.

Rinoa ya veía venir esto, siempre que algo molestaba a Squall, la única forma de desahogarse era lastimando inconcientemente a las personas que tenia cerca. La bruja se había pasado enserio pero lo había hecho por una buena causa.

-Squall, yo…

-¡Nada! ¡Por favor déjame solo un momento!

Rinoa se canso de la actitud del joven, talvez ella había tenido la culpa pero sus intenciones no fueron con una mala intención. La bruja se acerco al joven, al parecer el comandante en realidad estaba molesto ya que ni siquiera la miraba. Rinoa tomo el brazo de Squall y lo arrastro con ella.

-¡¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! –Dijo el joven comandante tratando de safarse -.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Solo ve esto y luego has lo que quiera! –Dijo la pequeña bruja -.

La muchacha llevo al joven comandante por unos pasillos oscuros, el muchacho no podía notar donde se encontraba ya que aun estaba enojado y no dejaba de pensar en eso. Luego de un rato entraron en una sala oscura, Squall no veía nada.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Dijo el comandante -.

-¿No reconoces el lugar? –Pregunto con una voz suave la joven bruja -.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo haga si esta completamente oscuro? –Dijo con sarcasmo -.

La joven soltó a Squall y de pronto este noto que había mas gente ahí en ese lugar.

-¡Ahora, Selphie! –Grito la bruja -.

De pronto la luz se encendió, y Squall se cubrió los ojos por el golpe de luz, cuando logro acomodarse de nuevo no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡SOPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, COMANDANTE! –Dijeron todos al unísono -.

Squall quedo atónito, no podía creerlo, ahora entendió todo, el porque Rinoa lo fastidio todo el día, ella quería mantenerlo lejos de esto hasta que estuviera listo. Había adornos por todos lados, al parecer Selphie había hecho un gran trabajo con la decoración, era muy similar a aquella noche cuando lo nombraron Seed. Un gran cartel que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS" recorría todo el salón.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo? Digo… Yo… -El comandante no lograba formular palabra alguna -.

De repente, la joven bruja entro con una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

-¿Cómo supiste de mi cumpleaños? –Pregunto aun sorprendido por lo que había sucedido -.

-Kramer me lo contó todo, de hecho la idea de todo esto fue de el. –Dijo mientras apuntaba al hombre de pelo cano que estaba en una esquina junto con Edea -.

Y no solo Edea se encontraba ahí, también estaban Eleone y Laguna. Squall tenia sentía que todo lo que le había dicho a Rinoa estuvo mal y quiso disculparse pero la joven le tapo los labios y le señalo la pequeña caja que le había regalado. El comandante desato suavemente el moño y abrió la caja. En su interior se hallaba una cadena con una insignia con forma de un par de alas, al lado había una foto, el comandante la tomo y se dio cuenta que era una foto de cuando Rinoa y el se habían dado su primer beso. Al parecer la chica de pelo despuntado la había tomado por accidente y no se había percatado hasta hace poco.

-Rinoa… Muchas gracias. –Dijo mientras la abrazaba -. Lamento lo de antes. - Añadió -.

La joven correspondió el abrazo y todos aplaudieron al comandante, luego de unas palabras del director Kramer, todos hicieron un brindis en honor al comandante. Ese fue un día memorable para Squall, la celebración de su primer cumpleaños ya que nunca antes lo había festejado, de hecho se había olvidado de el. Todos se divirtieron esa noche, ¿Acaso alguno sabia lo que iba a suceder después? ¿Podrán Squall y sus amigos disfrutar de otro día como este? Lo que si es seguro es que, el amor de Squall y Rinoa es único y va a durar mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado XD dejen reviews XD<p> 


	7. El secreto del Proyecto Luna

**Aviso:** Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a la gran empresa Square Enix(Soft) y los demas so de mi creacion.

* * *

><p><strong>Beuno XD he de admitir que me quede en blanco un largo rato e incluso le pedi ayuda a CarlyBones pero nada... PERO despues de un rato de pensar lo he conseguido! espero les guste!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VII: El secreto del "Proyecto Luna".<strong>

Eran las 8:00 p.m. y todos estaban curiosos de lo que, Squall, tenia que mostrarles. Rinoa, al igual que todos, estaba desconcertada ya que ni siquiera ella sabia de que trataba. La bruja estaba dirigiéndose a la habitación de Quistis para avisarle de la reunión, al llegar toco la puerta.

-¿Rinoa? ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto la instructora -.

-Es un mensaje de nuestro comandante, nos espera a las 10:00 p.m. en su despacho. –Dijo con una sonrisa -.

-¿Es importante?

-Al parecer lo es, así que será mejor que estemos todos. –Dijo la bruja poniéndose mas seria -.

-Cuenta conmigo. –Dijo Quistis con media sonrisa en su cara -.

Rinoa se fue del lugar y se dirigía a la habitación de Zell para avisarle también a el, ya que nadie le había dicho durante el día al igual que Quistis, al llegar a la habitación del tatuado toca la puerta esperando respuesta, para su sorpresa el joven recién salía de la ducha, tenia una toalla amarrada por la cintura y otra por el cuello, aquel estilo de cabello que llevaba Zell con su mecha levantada ya no estaba ya que el agua debía desarmar aquel mecha, su cabello le cubría sutilmente el rostro, de hecho a Rinoa le pareció mejor ese estilo comparado con el otro.

-¡Hola Rinoa! ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Zell con aquella particular sonrisa en su cara -.

-Squall dijo que nos quería a las 10:00 p.m. en su despacho y al parecer es importante. –Le dijo la pequeña bruja -.

-¿A las 10:00 p.m.?... Esta bien estaré ahí. –Dijo con una mirada seria -.

-Ya, pues nos vemos mas tarde. –Dijo mientras caminaba para alejarse de la habitación -.

Squall preparaba todo, antes de que los demás llegaran el ya había leído todo el contenido de aquel archivo y su rostro parecía preocupado, o mas bien era el de alguien sorprendió, tan sorprendido que no podía creerlo. El joven se sentó en su silla de cuero marrón, y dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj del escritorio, eran las 9:45 p.m. estaba todo listo, lo demás dependía de ellos. En el momento en que Squall meditaba sobre una infinidad de cosas, es interrumpido por su amada bruja.

-¿Todo listo? –Dijo mientras se sentaba en las piernas del joven -.

-Si… Espero que lleguen pronto. –Respondió mientras abrazaba a la bruja por la cintura -.

-Pareces preocupado… ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto la joven bruja en tono serio pero suave -.

-… Antes de que ustedes llegaran… Leí todo el archivo. –Dijo el comandante mientras se levantaba -. Créeme que ese tal Gordon no termino nada bien… -Añadió -.

-¿Te preocupa aquel Gordon? –Pregunto la bruja -.

-No, me preocupo lo que aquel tipo vio… Algunas partes se relacionan mucho con lo que sucedió en Dollet. –Dijo mientras cerraba las cortinas de su despacho -.

La joven pensó en aquella batalla contra el Behimo Negro, aquella bestia no era normal, pero tampoco pudo evitar pensar en aquella noche en el hotel, fue tanto que se le ruborizó toda la cara mientras la agitaba para hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos.

Luego de un rato llegaron Quistis, Irvine y Selphie, solo faltaba Zell y no quedaba más que esperar, y como era de suponer el chico no tardo en llegar con aquella mecha hacia arriba como de costumbre y para sorpresa de todos, venia con Thesea. No se pudo evitar el ambiente hostil de nuevo. A Squall tampoco le gustaba la idea pero entendía a Zell perfectamente.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, comencemos. –El comandante camino hacia la puerta y la cerro con pestillo, luego se dirigió a una pared y tiro de una pequeña cuerda revelando una especie de pantalla para diapositiva -.

Luego, desde su ordenador, apretó una serie de botones y una imagen se proyecto en la pantalla. La imagen parecía un informe, el mismo que Squall estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué es esto Squall? –Pregunto Quistis -.

-Si lo leen, lo entenderán. –Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared -.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a leer el diario de aquel tipo llamado, Gordon Fosster, luego de un rato en que los jóvenes leyeron la parte que Squall había leído en la biblioteca, el comandante cambio la pagina.

"Día 10 del mes 0 del año XX

Nos demoramos un poco en recolectar todo el equipo necesario y también contratamos 7 mercenarios, ya que por la profundidad deben de habitar monstruos ahí abajo ¡estoy realmente emocionado, al fin veremos aquellas ruinas!"

La segunda pagina no tenia nada de espacial así que el comandante la cambio nuevamente.

"Día 12 del mes 0 del año XX

Hemos bajado unos cuantos metros bajo tierra, y ahora hemos armado un campamento para descansar, una cosa que he notado es que aquí abajo las marcas de las paredes están un poco mas claras que las de arriba así que las anotare y luego las investigare."

Unos garabatos estaban escritos en el diario y Squall como no los entendía se limito a cambiar la pagina nuevamente.

"Día 20 del mes 0 del año XX

Un derrumbe nos dejo encerrados aquí abajo, y lamentablemente uno de los científicos a muerto a causa de este derrumbe… la verdad que es una pena ya que era uno de los mas emocionados por esta investigación. El derrumbe se ocasiono por unas criaturas llamadas Alagar, tenían una cara espantosa y su color oscuro con ojos rojos les daba ventaja en la oscuridad, pero gracias a los mercenarios, nos salvamos, pero la batalla causo el derrumbe y la muerte del científico Kaien…"

-¡Espera un momento! –Dijo Zell mientras Squall lo veía de manera que sabía lo que iba a preguntar -. ¡Los Alagars son de un color rojizo si no mal recuerdo, y además no recuerdo sus ojos rojos! ¡¿A que demonios se refiere? –Dijo algo exaltado -.

-Comienza a concordar con lo que vimos, solo que ellos vieron Alagars en vez de un Behimo… -Se limito a decir el joven de castaño -.

El comandante cambio la pagina de nuevo.

"Día 1 del mes 1 del año XX

Hemos estado atrapados por mucho tiempo aquí abajo, no han podido remover todas las rocas por temor a un derrumbe más grande así que decidimos seguir bajando para que los de arriba puedan quitar las piedras con tranquilidad. Hemos llegado a una sala un tanto extraña, parecía estar iluminada por una luz azul y misteriosa. Uno de los mercenarios se acerco al centro de la habitación y recogió una especie de mineral color oscuro. Ese lugar fue nuestro lugar de campamento, así que estoy aprovechando para poder escribir algunas cosas en el diario, como por ejemplo; que fuimos atacados por otros monstruos llamados Esqueletos, también de un color oscuros y de sus cuencas un brillo rojo. Los mercenarios lograron derrotarlos pero uno de los científicos salio herido y murió al llegar a este lugar, por un motivo que aun desconocemos, este lugar aleja a los monstruos, así que por hoy podemos dormir tranquilos."

-¿Otra vez? Pero que yo recuerde los Esqueletos no son oscuros… -Dijo Quistis mientras se ponía la mano en la barbilla -.

-Créeme, se pondrá mas raro aun. –Dijo el comandante cambiando la página -.

"Día 10 del mes 1 del año XX

Logramos llegar a otra habitación con un resplandor azul, al parecer no hemos sufrido bajas… aun… No se cuanto hemos bajado pero se que ya vamos por buen camino, estoy seguro de ello… He logrado descifrar algo de las marcas en las paredes al parecer dice lo siguiente; "En la creación de **** la Luna y el *** crearon * *** ******* diosa que prometió ********* ****, la diosa se comunico con los humanos mediante *********** y ********, los humanos estaban realmente *************…" solamente hasta ahí he podido descifrar gracias a las notas de Xilard, un gran científico."

-¿Qué querrán decir? –Pregunto Thesea -. Algunas partes aun están sin descifrar… -Añadió -.

-Sigamos. –Dijo Squall ignorando el tema y cambiando la página -.

"Día 29 del mes 1 del año XX

Una gran catástrofe ha ocurrido… Todos los utensilios para investigar, han sido destruidos por unos Galkimaseras, y lo que mas me ha llamado la atención es que todos los monstruos de aquí son de un color oscuro y al parecer los mercenarios sabían que había algo raro con aquellos monstruos, y no dijeron nada. Hemos perdido a varios camaradas y ya solo vamos quedando 3 científicos… Estoy comenzando a pensar que deberíamos volver… si… eso haremos…"

-… ¿Eso es todo? –Pregunto Quistis -.

-Ya quisieras… -Dijo Squall cambiando nuevamente la página -.

"Día 5 del mes 2 del año XX

¡Maldición! Por alguna razón cuando intentamos volver, la salida no estaba… Algo extraño hay en estas ruinas… Así que no tuvimos mas opción que seguir adelante… He formado una amistad con los mercenarios y en uno de los puntos de descanso me han enseñado como pelear, aun que no es mucho se algunas cosas… Ya que lamentablemente soy el único científico vivo… Intuyo que ya estamos muy cerca del final de estas malditas ruinas, espero que lo que encontremos, valga la pena y las muertes de mis camaradas."

-Es… Horrible… -Dijo Rinoa mientras dirija su mirada hacia el suelo -.

-Lo se, pero esto paso hace mucho… Ya no se puede hacer nada… -Dijo tratando de relajar a la muchacha -. Aquí va la ultima pagina… -Dijo mientras la cambiaba una ultima vez -.

"Día 15 del mes 3 del año XX

Todo… Esta perdido… No debimos haber entrado aquí… Esto es terrible… Logramos llegar al final de las ruinas… Estaba contento ya que al fin podría ver lo que ahí había… Entramos en una sala de color dorado, en el medio de esta había una cúpula oscura y no se veía que había dentro, pero derepente… una especie de onda comenzó a notarse en el espacio… ante mis ojos vi como el espacio se desgarraba y luego de unos minutos todo volvió a la normalidad… esto al parecer causo que aquella cúpula se abriera, no vi exactamente lo que era ya que estaba cubierto de una nube de oscuridad… y luego lanzo una especie de nube hacia uno de los mercenarios… este desapareció en cuestión de segundos… y luego siguieron los demás… Yo alcance a huir y a duras penas llegue a un punto de descanso… decidí escribir mientras aun tuviera aliento… La verdad es que no tengo salida, literalmente, así que me quedare a esperar mi fin… Ya no hay esperanzas… Si alguien algún día baja aquí… A estas ruinas… Y encuentra este diario… Por favor no cometa el error de nosotros… ¡Huya! ¡Corra, O simplemente muera a manos de aquella cosa!... La siento acercarse… No queda mas remedio que tomar el sable pistola de aquel mercenario… Y luchar… Aunque no servirá de nada… Terminare muerto en unos minutos al igual que aquellos mercenarios…"

Todos quedaron algo sorprendidos por aquellas últimas palabras, sintieron que casi podían oírlas, y que casi podían sentir la desesperación de aquel hombre…

-Que… Horrible… -Dijo Quistis -.

-¿Pero que nos dice esto exactamente? –Pregunto Thesea abrazada al máximo a Zell -.

-Gordon nos dice que; las criaturas negras tienen que ver con aquellas ruinas, eso quiere decir que algunos monstruos pudieron escapar de aquellas ruinas. –Explico Squall -.

Justo en el momento en que Irvine iba a decir algo, Squall le hizo una señal para que callara y con rapidez abrió la cortina. Vieron como estaban siendo espiados por aquel hombre extraño de la otra vez, estaba encima del tejado, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

-¡¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí? -Dijo Selphie -.

-¡Su horrible presencia lo delata! –Dijo mientras tomaba su sable pistola, abría la ventana y saltaba hacia el tejado -.

-¿Y que les pareció el diario? ¿Estuvo de su agrado? –Dijo Fionel mientras reía maliciosamente -.

-¡¿Cómo sabes del diario! A menos que… ¡Tu lo pusiste en la base de datos! –Acuso el comandante -.

-Que grave acusación comandante… ¡ajajá! –Fionel saco su "Revolver Oscuro" -. ¿Estas listo, comandante? –Añadió -.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mi? –Grito el comandante -.

-¡Ven y descúbrelo! –Este río y luego se puso en guardia -.

-¡Estas enfermo!

Ambos se pusieron en guardia, los dos con sus respectivos "Revolvers", en ese mismo momento comienza a llover, las gotas recorrían la cara del comandante, desarmando aquel peinado que siempre lleva, estaban esperando algo, y los demás como la ultima vez sentían que no podían moverse. Estuvieron quietos un largo momento, hasta que un rayo ilumino el lugar y ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el otro.

-¡Extraer! ¡Libra! –Squall estiro su mano y el D.E.M. comenzó a funcionar, este extrajo un Libra para utilizarlo con Fionel y conocer algunas cosas de el -. ¡¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Por qué Libra no reacciona? –Grito frustrado.

Fionel río en modo de burla y cuando ambos se hallaban cerca el uno del otro chocaron sus sables, de estos saltaron chispas, luego de unos cuantos choques de espadas ambos saltaron hacia atrás.

-Libra no funciono… ¿Qué hiciste? –Pregunto el comandante -.

-Eso no te incumbe. –Dijo tajante -.

Volvieron a correr y chocaron espadas nuevamente, el comandante dio un corte de izquierda a derecha para que luego Fionel lo parara en seco. Squall, frustrado, intento otro ataque descendiente y Fionel retrocedió con un salto.

-Me aburres, comandante. –Dijo bostezando -.

-¡Esto te parecerá divertido! –El joven dio un salto y quedo suspendido en el aire mientras cargaba energía en su revolver -. ¡Toma esto! ¡Circulo Letal! –Squall dio un giro liberando una explosiva onda expansiva -.

Una pantalla de humo cubrió el lugar, Squall, pensaba que le había dado, pero apenas la pantalla desapareció, se dio cuenta que Fionel se había protegido con su arma la cual había aumentado de tamaño al igual que la otra vez.

-Y… ¿Eso es todo? –Dijo Fionel sonriendo maliciosamente -.

-¡¿Qué demonios? –Squall poco a poco notaba que nuevamente su fuerza desaparecía, cayo de rodillas dispuesto a aceptar la derrota -.

En ese momento, Rinoa, al ver al joven apunto de rendirse, con mucho esfuerzo rompe esa parálisis que la dominaba y grita hacia el muchacho.

-¡Muévete ya Squall! ¡¿Acaso eso es todo lo que puede hacer el comandante? ¡Eres mi caballero, así que tú puedes hacerlo! –Grito con fuerza -.

La voz de Rinoa llego a los oídos del orgulloso león, lentamente este se levanta y mira a Fionel con ira. Un brillo extraño sale de los ojos de Squall, un brillo cristalino.

-Así que… Ya ocurrió… -Dijo mientras se ponía en guardia -.

-No entiendo lo que dices pero… -Mientras decía esto, a gran velocidad corrió hacia Fionel y apareció detrás de este -. ¡Te venceré cueste lo que cueste! –Continúo la frase -.

Squall dio un corte descendiente el cual fue bloqueado.

-¡Así me gusta Leonhart! ¡Ese brillo, esa ira asesina, realmente quiero matarte! –Dijo mientras mandaba a volar a Squall por los aires con su gran sable -.

Squall no salio herido solo expulsado producto de la gigantesca espada de aquel hombre. Squall aterrizo en el suelo y corrió hacia Fionel esquivando los ataques de este.

-¿Crees que tu espada es grande? ¡Entonces ve esto! –Se paro en seco y levanto su espada, alzándola al aire, apretó el gatillo y un gran haz de luz salio de la espada cortando las nubes -. ¡Guillotina Cósmica! –Grito con fuerza -.

Squall, hizo un ataque descendiente hacia Fionel el cual estaba excitado por el poder que Squall estaba liberando, pero para él, el juego debía terminar. La "Guillotina Cósmica" bajaba hacia Fionel pero este de un solo movimiento de espada corta en dos el ataque de Squall haciendo que este desapareciera en el aire.

-¡¿Qué sucedió? –Dijo Squall en tono confuso -.

-Resulta que… Tu poder es inestable… Si me hubiera dado, lo cual no ocurrió, me hubiera aniquilado junto con la mitad del "Jardín" –Dijo sonreía -.

Los ojos de Squall volvieron a la normalidad, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que puso en peligro a todo el jardín.

-¡Eres un! ¡Maldito! –Dijo el comandante mientras corría hacia Fionel -.

En ese momento, Fionel, apareció al lado de Squall. Este apenas se dio cuenta, el hombre de tunica negra se acerco al comandante y le susurro.

-Solo por aquella actuación te diré el nombre de quien te venció. –Dijo mientras ponía su espada, la cual había sido disminuida de tamaño, en el pecho de Squall -. Fionel…

Al decir esto, Fionel atraviesa el pecho del comandante, una gran cantidad de sangre mancho el suelo. Squall no podía creerlo, veía como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, la vista se le nublaba, sus piernas le temblaban y sus manos parecían no estar respondiendo, no tardo en dejar caer su "Revolver" tanto como su cuerpo al suelo.

-Adiós… Leonhart… -Dijo mientras desaparecía -.

Rinoa vio como su caballero era atravesado por la espada del hombre de tunica oscura.

-No… No pudo haber sucedido… ¿Squall? ¡Squall! ¡SQUALL! –Grito la joven mientras saltaba al tejado hasta llegar donde estaba su amado -.

-Rin… Rin… Rinoa… -Dijo el joven mientras trataba de mantener la mirada en la joven -.

-¡Squall, solo espera, estarás mejor! –Dijo la bruja con desesperación -.

Los demás, al igual que la vez pasada, salieron de aquella parálisis y corrieron hacia Squall. Cuando llegaron el joven casi no respiraba.

-¡Squall, resiste! –Dijo Zell -.

-¡No puedes dejarnos así! –Grito Selphie -.

-¡Reacciona Squall! –Le siguió Quistis -.

-¡Te salvaras! –Continuo Irvine -.

El joven levanto la mano acariciando la mejilla de la bruja, luego dirigió una débil mirada a los demás, una débil sonrisa se formo en el rostro del muchacho, sus ojos se apagaron y su mano cayo inerte desde la mejilla de Rinoa al suelo.

-Squall… ¡Squall! –Gritaba Rinoa -.

Selphie se apoyo en el pecho de Irvine mientras lloraba, mientras que Zell apretaba su puño con fuerza mientras Thesea apoyaba su delgada mano en el hombro del tatuado, Quistis se saco sus gafas dejando caer una lagrima solitaria, y Rinoa…

-No te dejare… No así… ¡Así no! –Grito mientras un aura de luz la rodeaba -.

De la espalda de Rinoa aparecieron aquellas alas blancas que Rinoa revelaba cuando salía su poder como bruja, las alas de la joven rodearon a Squall y a este le salio un aura de luz al igual que Rinoa, la bruja poso sus manos en el corazón de Squall y con pequeños golpes de magia le hacia un masaje cardiaco.

-¡Respira, respira, respira! ¡Por el amor de dios, RESPIRA! –Gritaba mientras seguía -.

La bruja veía que no resultaba, y se dejo caer en el pecho del joven, llorando…

-¡No! ¡Squall! –Dijo mientras un río de lágrimas caía por sus mejillas -.

De repente la bruja noto un débil latido, y todos vieron como el castaño movió levemente la mano, rápidamente la joven siguió tratando de curar al joven, ¿Podrá Squall salvarse de esta? ¿Qué planes tenia Fionel con el joven comandante? ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Gordon Fosster?

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado XD espero sus reviews y otra cosa mas... me ayuden con el arma de Thesea ya que he pensado en algunas pero no me decido T.T asi que aqui los dejo por ahora nos vemos para la otra!<p> 


	8. Corazón de León

**Aviso: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII le pertenecen a la gran empresa Square Enix (Soft) los demas son de mi loca imaginacion.**

* * *

><p><strong>BUUUUENO! espero les guste trate de dejarlo con algo de intriga para que queden mas trapaditos con la historia mmmm y en cuanto al arma de Thesea aun no me decido, asi que si quieren seguir acotando ideas las aceptare con gusto!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VIII: Corazón de León.<strong>

Una joven con tunica negra caminaba por un pasillo oscuro, unos cuadros lúgubres estaban colgados en las paredes y una alfombra roja amortiguaba los agitados pasos de la joven. Al doblar por una esquina del pasillo se encuentra con Biroga que al parecer debía ir al mismo lugar que ella.

-¿Te enteraste, Getta? –Pregunto Biroga en un tono serio -.

-Si… Aquel tonto casi lo arruina todo… -Dijo en un tono desinteresado -.

-¡¿Qué pensaba Fionel al hacer tal estupidez? –Biroga apretó los dientes -.

-Esa es la razón de la reunión, Biroga, ahora sabremos cuales fueron sus razones. –Getta siguió caminando mientras ignoraba a Biroga, quien le hablaba de cosas que a ella no le interesaban -.

Llegaron a una puerta doble, muy grande y de color rojo, Getta abrió con delicadeza y vio como otros 5 hombres con túnicas estaban sentados en una mesa circular, y en el medio se hallaba Fionel, al parecer aun nadie decía una sola palabra. Getta y Biroga se sentaron junto a un tipo llamado Balduin que parecía el mas disgustado de todos.

-¿Ya estamos todos? –Pregunto uno de los presentes, parecía ser un hombre -.

-Si, supongo que todos saben por que nos hemos reunido ¿No? –Dijo otro -.

-Si, Blazz, ya lo sabemos. –Le interrumpió Biroga -.

-¿Podéis apresuraros? Me aburro aquí ¿Saben? –Dijo Fionel mientras entrecruzaba los brazos -.

-¡Silencio Fionel! –Biroga saco su látigo pero antes de poder atacar, un hilo plateado le detuvo el brazo -. ¡¿Qué?

-Deberías controlar tu temperamento, Biroga. –Dijo uno que estaba junto a Blazz -.

-Suéltala ya, Kige. –Dijo Blazz en un tono muy tranquilo -.

-Como quieras… -Dijo con tono de sin darle mucha importancia -.

Los hilos retrocedieron como si tuvieran vida y volvieron hacia Kige, no se vio exactamente de donde salieron los hilos debido a su tunica negra.

-¡Suficiente! –Dijo uno que estaba en una silla diferente a la de los demás -. Todos compórtense y volvamos al tema que nos compete.

-Discúlpenos, Lord Gilga. –Dijeron todos al unísono, excepto Fionel -.

Cuando todos ya estaban en sus puestos, Gilga, se levanto de su asiento.

-Fionel Arukas, ¿Puedes explicarnos por que tomaste la decisión de asesinar a, Squall Leonhart? –Pregunto Gilga con las manos atrás -.

-Señor Gilga Nordog… En primera; no mate a Squall Leonhart, si se dieran cuenta, podrían sentir que la energía de Leonhart aun se siente, aunque es muy baja pero esta vivo, y en segunda; mi intención no fue tratar de matarlo, mas bien tratar de hacerlo ver cuanto mas necesita mejorar. –Dijo Fionel con los brazos entrecruzados -.

-¡¿Te das cuenta que casi lo matas? –Grito Biroga -.

-Biroga tiene razón, si Leonhart estuviera muerto, nuestros planes se vendrían abajo, sobre todo para ti, Fionel. –Dijo Balduin con tono tranquilo pero serio -.

-Tienes que admitirlo, Fionel, fuiste descuidado, al menos pudiste cortarle un brazo. –Dijo Kige con media sonrisa -.

-Se lo que hago, y no necesito reprimendas de ti, Kige. –Dijo Fionel mientras miraba a Kige con furia -.

-¿Qué haremos con Fionel, Lord Gilga? –Pregunto Blazz -.

-Por ahora, no dejaremos que Fionel actúe solo, Lira, se que aun no tienes todos tus poderes pero, ¿Podrías quedarte junto a Fionel? –Pregunto Gilga de una manera muy amable -.

Una de las que estaban sentada, se levanto y miro a Gilga en modo de respeto.

-Como desee Lord Gilga. –Dijo la joven mientras miraba a Fionel sin interés y volvía a sentarse -.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Esa pequeñaza estará sobre mí todo el tiempo? –Se quejo Fionel -.

-A mi tampoco me agrada la idea, pero ordenes son ordenes. –Dijo Lira con la mirada pegada al suelo -.

-¡No lo apruebo! –Fionel se levanto de donde estaba dispuesto a irse -.

-"Atrapa"… -Desde debajo de la tunica de Kige, unos hilos plateados rodearon a Fionel dejándolo atrapado, sin ninguna opción de poder moverse o escapar -.

-¡¿Qué haces? ¡Esto no es divertido! –Dijo Fionel forcejeando -.

-Mientras mas te muevas mas te dolerá… ¿Quieres acaso que tire de los hilos? –Kige sonrío maliciosamente -.

-¡No te atreverías!

-¡Ja! ¿Enserio?... –Kige comenzó lentamente a tirar de los hilos -.

Fionel se quejaba del dolor, Kige realmente quería matarlo, cada vez los hilos estaban apretando más y más el cuerpo de Fionel, mas bien comenzaban a atravesar un poco la piel de este.

-"Repre… -Kige no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando vio que los hilos eran cortados por una espada -.

Kige mantuvo la compostura e hizo que sus hilos volvieran, Gilga había cortado los hilos como si fueran mantequilla, una espada con empuñadura morada, una hoja morada con unas líneas doradas y el símbolo de una luna menguante en ambos lados de la hoja, así era la espada de aquel hombre.

-Kige, ¿Acaso te he dado la orden de matar a Fionel? –Gilga miro a Kige de manera amenazante, nada que ver de cómo trato a Lira -.

-Discúlpeme señor… Solo encontré que Fionel había sido grosero con usted. –Se excuso Kige -.

Fionel cayó al suelo, tratando de tomar aire ya que Kige lo estaba asfixiando, luego Gilga hizo desaparecer su espada, volvió a su puesto y dio la orden de que volvieran a sus labores.

Lira espero a Fionel en la puerta, mientras que este aun le faltaba el aliento. Kige iba saliendo y antes de hacerlo se acerca a Fionel y le susurra.

-Tienes suerte, para la próxima no tanto… -Dijo con una sonrisa sanguinaria, como si deseara haber manchado de sangre aquella sala -.

-¡Engreído! –Dijo Fionel en un tono ahogado -.

En el pasillo, Kige volvía a su habitación cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, lo tomo para mirar quien era y le dio al botón de contestar.

-Kige al habla.

-¿Estas solo? –Pregunto una voz distorsionada -.

-¿Quieres que lo esté? –Dijo Kige en tono serio mirando a varios lados -.

-¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar! –Dijo aquella voz -.

-Si, si, como digas. –Dijo en tono desinteresado -. Cambiando el tema… ¿El sol sigue brillando? –Pregunto -.

-Aun brilla… -Se limito a decir la voz -.

-Perfecto. –Diciendo esto, Kige cortó la llamada y siguió su camino -.

En el "Jardín" de Balamb, había conmoción por el intento de asesinato del comandante Leonhart, como era de esperarse, la noticia se difundió rápidamente por todo el "Jardín" llegando a oídos del director Kramer. Este, al saber de la situación de Squall, corrió hacia la enfermería, donde encontró un tumulto de jóvenes que querían saber el estado actual del comandante. El director se abrió paso como pudo y cuando llego a la puerta, vio como Irvine y Zell estaban alejando a los curiosos.

-¡Director Kramer! –Dijeron Irvine y Zell al unísono -.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí, porqué tanta gente? –Dijo Kramer -.

-¡Quieren ver a Squall! –Dijo Zell -.

-¡Déjame pasar! –Dijo Kramer al joven tatuado y este accedió -.

Irvine y Zell le permitieron la entrada al hombre de pelo cano, y al entrar lo recibe Kadowaki. La doctora tenia una cara de pocas esperanzas, ella le explico al hombre de pelo cano que la herida era muy grave y si no hubiera sido por la magia regeneradora de Rinoa, Squall ya hubiera muerto hace mucho. Kramer estaba destrozado, para el, si Squall muriese, era como perder un hijo. Kadowaki le pide al hombre que se siente un rato, este le hace caso y en los asientos ocupados estaban Selphie y Quistis.

-Quistis… Selphie… ¿Y Rinoa? –Pregunto el hombre -.

-Esta ayudando a Kadowaki… Si no fuera por su magia… -Quistis no pudo terminar la frase debido a un nudo en su garganta -.

-Esto es nuestra culpa *Sniff, sniff* ¡No pudimos hacer nada! –Selphie parecía haber llorado por horas, realmente su estado era lamentable -.

-No llores Selphie… El hubiese querido que ninguno de ustedes se entrometiera… Quistis… Cuéntamelo todo… -Dijo el hombre de pelo cano -.

La joven instructora no sabía muy bien si contarle todo pero a estas alturas ya era ridículo esconderle algo al director. Quistis comenzó contando desde que fueron a la habitación de Seifer, hasta lo que sucedió hoy, el director Kramer se saco sus gafas y las dejo en la mesa. Aun no podía procesar toda la información, así que le pidió a Quistis si le podía hacer un informe detallado, a lo que la joven asintió con la cabeza.

Kadowaki y Rinoa salieron de la sala donde se encontraba Squall, al salir Rinoa cayo de rodillas; jadeando, sudando, con su mirada pegada al suelo y temblando. Se notaba que en sus ropas había manchas de sangre, al parecer Rinoa estuvo asistiendo a Kadowaki con su magia para estabilizar al joven comandante. Selphie corrió hacia su amiga y la ayudo a sentarse, Rinoa no paraba de temblar, al parecer estaba agotada.

-¡Rinoa! ¿Qué sucedió? –Dijo Selphie -.

-Había… Mucha sangre… Su corazón se detuvo… Muchas veces… -Dijo mientras trataba de no temblar -. Pero… Logramos estabilizarlo… El esta vivo… -Añadió con una débil sonrisa -.

-¡¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Gracias Rinoa, gracias! –Dijo Selphie entre sollozos -.

-¡Es un alivio! –Dijo Quistis mientras se ponía la mano en su pecho -.

-Kadowaki, Rinoa, gracias… Muchas gracias. –Dijo Kramer con una voz algo quebrada -.

-No me des las gracias… Sin Rinoa, no hubiera podido hacer mucho… -Dijo la doctora mientras tomaba asiento -. Aun esta muy lastimado, y probablemente tome algún tiempo en sanar -. Añadió -.

Luego de unos minutos, el director salio e informo a todos los allí presentes que el comandante Leonhart se encontraba vivo y estable, los estudiantes, aliviados por aquella información decidieron alejarse del lugar. Rinoa, Selphie y Quistis salieron de la enfermería y acompañaron a Rinoa a su habitación para recoger algunas cosas ya que esta pensaba quedarse cerca por si necesitaban su poder.

Mientras todos se iban de la enfermería, un chico de pelo negro y desordenado, ojos café oscuro y un extraño pañuelo que le recorría la frente cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, se alejo del lugar y marco un número en su móvil.

-¿Alo? –Pregunto una voz distorsionada que provenía del móvil -.

-Esta vivo. –Dijo mientras se dirigía a los dormitorios -.

-*Fiu* Es un alivio… En cuanto pueda iré a verlo. –Dijo en un tono emocionado -.

-Es mejor que le dejes descansar, ¿No crees? –Dijo el joven con el pañuelo -.

-¡No seas malo, Maki! ¡En verdad quiero saber como esta! –Dijo la voz -.

-Debemos cerciorarnos que sobreviva estas semanas que vienen, nada es seguro por ahora. –Dijo llegando a una puerta -.

-Está bien, tengo que irme alguien esta tocando la puerta. –Dijo la voz -.

-Adiós… Thesea… -Dijo mientras cortaba la llamada y abría la puerta con su tarjeta -.

Zell caminaba en dirección a la habitación de Thesea, a quien quería contarle sobre el estado actual de Squall. Al llegar escucho como la chica sostenía una conversación por teléfono, no le tomo mucha importancia así que toco la puerta y luego de unos segundos la joven Thesea abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa al ver que era su amado Zell.

-¡Zell! –Dijo la joven mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del joven y lo besaba en los labios -.

-¡Woh! ¡Pareces mas animada que de costumbre! –Dijo el joven interrumpiendo el beso -.

-¡Es que me han dicho que Squall esta vivo! ¿Acaso no es genial? –Dijo la joven de cabellos rojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho? Y yo que tenía la intención de ser el primero en decírtelo. –Dijo refunfuñando -.

-No has pensado en ¿Ser el primero en otra cosa? –Dijo mientras arrastraba al joven a su habitación y cerraba la puerta… con llave -.

-¡¿Qué? ¡P-pero no puedo! ¡Digo, no podemos! –Dijo ruborizado y algo nervioso -.

La joven insistió y junto con Zell se lanzo a la cama, besos apasionados comenzaron seguidos de juegos de manos y demás. Pero su apasionado encuentro fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Thesea.

-No contestes… -Dijo Zell -.

-Lo lamento… Pero debo hacerlo. –La joven tomo su móvil, miro quien la estaba llamando y se giro rápidamente hacia Zell -. Lo lamento pero debo alistarme para… una misión que me acaban de asignar. –Dijo mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Zell fuera de la habitación -.

-¡P-pero! –Zell no alcanzo a completar la frase ya que la joven cerró la puerta en su cara, este extrañado al ver la actuación de su novia decidió irse -.

Thesea confirmo que Zell se hubiera ido y luego volvió a su habitación, miro el móvil y contesto.

-¿Estas solo?...

Seifer se dirigía a la enfermería, ya que había escuchado sobre el estado critico de Squall, aunque no lo aparentaba, el joven de rubio le tenia mucho aprecio al comandante, casi como si fuera un hermano. Al entrar vio a Quistis, Kadowaki y a una débil Rinoa, este se acerco a las chicas para preguntar sobre el estado del comandante.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –Pregunto el joven rubio con una cara seria -.

-Esta estable… Por ahora… -Dijo Quistis mientras se levantaba de su asiento -.

Rinoa rodó los ojos hacia Seifer como si fuera la ultima persona que quisiera ver en su vida, el chico entendió lo que significaba eso y decidió irse, pero la instructora le siguió para hablar con el.

-¿No piensas decirle nada a Rinoa? –Dijo la joven rubia -.

-Creo que soy la última persona con la que desea hablar en este momento. –Dijo con su mirada al frente -.

-Bueno, pues le has dado razones de más para que piense así ¿No? –Dijo Quistis mientras miraba a Seifer que se detuvo en seco al oír eso -.

-Debí haberlo sabido… Tu también piensas eso ¿No? –Dijo el rubio con la mirada al suelo -.

-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Quistis -.

-¡Aun me tienes rencor por lo de Artemisa! ¡Pues no te culpo! –Dijo en tono enfadado -.

-Seifer escucha…

-¡Fui un tonto al pensar que me comprendías! –Dijo apretando los puños -.

Quistis se acerco a Seifer a paso firme y al estar lo bastante cerca de el, le abofetea.

-¡Eres un tonto! –Quistis al decir esto se alejo casi echando humo por la nariz -.

Seifer se quedo estupefacto al ver la reacción de la joven instructora, el joven no comprendía por que Quistis había hecho eso, no era algo que la instructora hiciera. Así que decidió volver a su habitación ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer, salvo prepararse para la misión que tenia mañana junto a Quistis… Pero con los ánimos con que estaban no sabia cual seria el resultado de la misión.

Rinoa decidió ver como se encontraba Squall así que entro en la habitación donde se encontraba, vio como Kadowaki cambiaba las vendas del malherido comandante, así que la bruja decidió ayudarle. Se sentía como una verdadera medica, aunque sus conocimientos médicos fueran nulos tuvo un gran manejo en la magia curativa. Al terminar, Kadowaki, decidió dejar a Rinoa sola con Squall.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Hablo la joven esperando respuesta -.

-… -El joven no respondía -.

-Todos te esperan… Tienes que volver. –Dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar -.

-… -No respondió -.

-Me hubiera encantado ayudarte con aquel tipo… Pero luego pienso, ¿Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarte? Esa pregunta no me deja dormir realmente… -Dijo mientras posaba suavemente sus manos en una de las manos del joven -.

-… -Aun no respondía -.

-No sabes cuanto necesito verte… No sabes cuanto haces falta… -Dijo mientras una lagrima solitaria caía desde su mejilla hasta la mano del joven comandante -.

-… … … R… -Se escucho un balbuceo -.

La joven se aproximo a la boca de Squall esperando oír algo.

-… Ri… Rinoa… -Dijo débilmente -.

-Squall… ¡Squall! –Dijo la joven con lágrimas en los ojos -.

El joven comandante abrió suavemente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a una emocionada Rinoa con un río de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Rinoa llamo a la doctora Kadowaki para que viera que Squall había despertado. La noticia no tardó en expandirse por el jardín, el comandante del "Jardín" de Balamb estaba vivo, pero eso aun no responde algunas cosas como por ejemplo; ¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de aquella organización? ¿Cuál fuel el motivo de Fionel para casi matar a Squall? ¿Ese tal Maki, tendrá que ver con ellos? Y ¿Thesea estará traicionando al grupo de Seeds?

* * *

><p>UUUU XD como quedo? espero que les haya gustado asi que porfas! dejen Reviews!<p> 


	9. Desde las tinieblas

**Aviso: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII no son de mis propiedad si no de la gran Square Enix (Soft) los otros son de mi loca imaginacion :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Buuuuueno me demore un poco ya que la pagina no me permitia subir el capi por asuntos de actualizacion y cosas por el estilo, en fin aqui esta espero os guste XD enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IX: Desde las tinieblas…<strong>

Un joven de pelo negro, con una especie de pañuelo rodeándole la cabeza que tapaba el ojo izquierdo, estaba acostado con la mirada fija en el techo. El chico se levanto y abrió la ventana para que la luz entrara a su habitación, al parecer llevaba unos boxers negros, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, con algunas cicatrices que delataban que había estado en batallas feroces.

-El día esta soleado… -Dijo el chico mientras dejaba que la brisa mañanera le acariciara la cara -.

En ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar, este se acerco, verifico quien era y luego contesto.

-¿Qué sucede Thesea? –Dijo el chico -.

-¡¿Maki, aun estas dormido? –Dijo la chica desde el otro lado del móvil -.

-¡Mujer, no seas tan exagerada!

-¡Bueno, ya! ¡Te avisaba que Squall ya despertó! –Dijo Thesea -.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial… Hay que estar atentos, ¿Vale? –Dijo Maki rascándose la nuca -.

-Vale, cualquier cosa te aviso, adiós.

Maki se dirigió a la ducha, y luego de unos minutos, salio con una toalla amarrada a su cintura. El joven se había quitado aquel pañuelo que cubría su ojo izquierdo, y se notaba un leve color negro en el parpado pero ninguna marca de herida o algo por el estilo, se puso el pañuelo como de costumbre y luego su ropa, tomo su arma que parecía una katana negra pero de una tamaño parecido al de un cuchillo, y procedió a salir de su habitación.

El joven con el ojo tapado había llegado al "Jardín" hace unos meses, el joven demostró un gran talento, casi tan fuerte como Squall, todos decían que era un prodigio, que podía voltear cualquier situación a su favor y que podía adecuarse a cualquier ambiente necesario para una misión. Al cabo de 3 meses fue tanto su desempeño que le ascendieron a Seed sin necesidad de dar el examen, hasta el mismo Squall había sido impresionado por el joven Maki, que a la edad de 16 años pudo ascender a Seed. Su extraña forma de luchar era impresionante, concentrando su poder en un solo ataque su arma crecía al tamaño normal de una katana y podía mantenerla así durante un periodo de tiempo, y luego cuando la ocultaba volvía a su diminuto tamaño.

Maki al parecer tenia una misión, Thesea le había dicho que también debía ir a una misión pero que no le habían dado mas detalles ya que todo fue muy repentino, el chico sacando conclusiones dedujo que hiria junto con Thesea, pero también pudo deducir que por el rango "S" de la misión, no serian los únicos en ir.

Rinoa entro en la enfermería, al parecer había ido a bañarse ya que había estado mucho rato con Squall y no se había percatado que realmente necesitaba asearse. Al entrar vio a Quistis y Selphie, al parecer el par estaba esperando a la bruja, esta se acerco y las saludo como de costumbre, luego procedió a sentarse.

-¡Así que ya despertó! ¡Que emoción! –Dijo una animada Selphie -.

-¡Sssh! ¡No hagas ruido! –Dijo Rinoa en un áspero susurro -. Kadowaki le administro unos sedantes ya que si se mantenía despierto el dolor seria agobiante. –Explico la bruja -.

-Entiendo… -Dijo Selphie en modo de disculpa -.

-¿Quistis? –Dijo Rinoa con tono de interrogante -. ¿No tienes una misión hoy?

-Ah… Eso… No te preocupes que estaré bien. –Dijo la rubia -.

-Pero tú sueles pasar un buen tiempo arreglándote para estas misiones… sobre todo si son de rango "S". –Dijo la bruja -.

-Es cierto, ¿Nos estas ocultando algo Quistis? –Pregunto Selphie -.

-¡Que no es nada! –Dijo la instructora en tono elevado -.

Rinoa y Selphie le hicieron bajar el tono y esta se disculpo, con la mirada en el suelo salio de la enfermería y se dirigió a su cuarto sin dar ninguna explicación a sus amigas. Aun estaba molesta por la conversación que tuvo con Seifer, no podía creer que el chico desconfiara de ella después de todo el apoyo que esta le brindo, si hay algo que a Quistis le desagradaba de Seifer, era que no podía confiar en nadie, le hervía la sangre cuando se desinteresaba de los demás simplemente por que no confiaba en sus habilidades. Una vez llego a su habitación tomo todo lo necesario y se fue.

Maki llego al pórtico ya que ese era el lugar de reunión, minutos mas tarde, llego Thesea con algo envuelto del tamaño de una guitarra tras su espalda.

-¿Maki, que haces aquí? –Pregunto la pelirroja -.

-¿No es obvio? Nos asignaron a la misma misión. –Dijo el joven del ojo tapado -.

-¡Aquí no le avisan nada a nadie! –Dijo la joven refunfuñando -.

-Tenemos que esperar a los demás…

-¿Quiénes son?

-No lo se, pero por el rango de la misión me imagino que deben ser dos o uno. –Dijo con la mano en su barbilla -.

Seifer se dirigía hacia el pórtico mientras pensaba en que habría hecho enojar a Quistis, la verdad que aquel hombre no tenia idea de nada, sin darle mas importancia llego y noto a dos jóvenes Seed en el pórtico.

-¡¿Y ustedes quienes son? –Pregunto el rubio -.

-Me llamo Thesea Bagrant, ya nos hemos visto algunas veces… -Dijo la joven tratando de evitar la mirada de aquel joven -.

-Yo soy Maki Douraji, mucho gusto… -Le siguió el joven del ojo tapado -.

Seifer refunfuño y luego se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al par. EL rubio no contaba con más gente en la misión, prefería haber tenido un tiempo para conversar con la joven instructora.

Después de unas horas, la joven instructora llego y noto la presencia de los dos jóvenes que sobraban, con una cara de extrañada miro a Thesea y luego la dirigió a Maki.

-¿Thesea, Maki? –Dijo extrañada -. ¿Ustedes serán los reemplazos de Squall? –Añadió -.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Squall iba a venir con nosotros? –Pregunto el rubio -.

-Si, se me había olvidado decírtelo. –Dijo la joven tratando de no darle importancia al chico -.

-¡Hola Quistis! –Dijo la pelirroja -. Es una sorpresa encontrarme contigo, pensé que ibas a quedarte con Rinoa. –Añadió -.

-Ya me había comprometido con el director, así que no podía fallarle. –Respondió la joven instructora -.

-Hola Instructora, ha pasado un largo tiempo. –Dijo Maki -.

-¡Si que es una sorpresa verte Maki! –Dijo la rubia -. Ni siquiera en el "Jardín" se te ve mucho. –La joven puso su dedo en su frente tratando de recordar la última vez que lo vio y luego se rindió sin tomarle más importancia -.

Luego de charlar un rato con los jóvenes, decidieron irse ya que Seifer se estaba poniendo pesado, caminaron hasta Balamb, en donde les esperaba un bote igual al que se subieron Squall y Seifer en su examen de Seed, iban a ir a una isla que hace poco fue descubierta y se han avistado monstruos peligrosos, inclusive se vieron algunos monstruos marinos cerca de la isla, la misión era entrar en la isla y averiguar que sucedía ahí. Parecía simple, pero el peligro real era que se ha registrado una energía similar a un "Arma" e inclusive tal vez más poderosa que el "Arma Omega" que el grupo de Squall había enfrentado en el castillo de Artemisa.

Todos subieron al bote y luego de unos minutos este comenzó a moverse, todos estaban muy callados y el ambiente era tenso, Seifer se entrecruzo de piernas y recostó su cabeza en el apoyo del asiento en el que estaba, Maki estaba leyendo un libro titulado "When Angels Cry." Al parecer otra de las cualidades del chico, es que le encantaba leer todo tipo de libros, siempre tenia uno en su tiempo de descanso o cuando caminaba, inclusive cuando aun era un estudiante, Quistis le había regañado un par de veces por estar pegado a un libro y no prestando atención a las clases, Thesea también estaba leyendo… una revista de moda… la verdad es que aquella chica le gustaba trajinar aquellas revistas aunque nunca compraba nada y Quistis estaba hojeando los detalles de la misión.

-Bien, chicos, creo que es hora de explicar un poco de que va la misión, ya que solo Seifer y yo sabemos esto. –Dijo la joven instructora -.

-Te escucho Quistis. –Dijo Maki quitando su vista del libro -.

-¿Qué será? –Se preguntaba la pelirroja -.

-¡A callar! ¡Presten atención! –Dijo el rubio de mal humor -.

-No le presten atención, creo que esta algo enojado. –Dijo Quistis tratando hacer caso omiso a la actitud de chico -. Hace algunos días se ha descubierto una isla que hasta ahora estaba hundida en el mar, por razones que aun desconocemos salio a flote y muchos monstruos peligrosos han estado rondándola, nuestro objetivo es entrar en la isla y averiguar de donde proviene una extraña energía parecida al "Arma Omega", por sea caso el "Arma Omega" es un monstruo que nuestro equipo derroto en el castillo de la bruja de Artemisa, era extremadamente poderoso, pude tomar algunos datos de aquel monstruo pero no muchos. –Explico la rubia -.

Maki levanto la mano para pedir la atención de Quistis.

-¿Si Maki? –Dijo Quistis -.

-Se supone que hay monstruos rondando la isla, ¿Cómo entraremos? –Dijo el joven del ojo tapado -.

-Excelente pregunta, usaremos Levita gracias a los D.E.M. con eso podremos correr por el aire hasta la isla, el bote nos dejara lo suficientemente cerca como para correr unos cuantos minutos a la isla. –Quistis se sentó de nuevo -.

-Mmm... No es tan mal plan, creo que puedo trabajar con eso. –Dijo Maki -.

-Solo no se interpongan en mi camino, o lo lamentaran. –Dijo Seifer -.

-Bla bla bla, deja de gruñir. –Dijo Quistis burlándose de el -.

-¡Jajaja! –Se río Thesea -.

-¡¿De que te ríes niñata? –Grito Seifer -.

-¡Es que… Jajaja… Es que parecen marido y mujer, jajaja! –Thesea no podía parar de reír -.

-¡¿Qué? –Gritaron Quistis y Seifer al unísono -.

Luego de aquel momento todos se quedaron en silencio, Maki volvió a su libro y Thesea se imaginaba al par como si estuvieran casados y con hijos, esto le causaba mucha risa, Quistis y Seifer aun no se dirigían la palabra, y si lo hacían solo eran respuestas de una palabra.

Rinoa paso mucho tiempo al lado de Squall, junto a Kadowaki comenzaron a tratar las heridas del comandante, las heridas iban sanando muy lentamente, pero estaban mejorando, según Kadowaki si seguían con el tratamiento mágico de Rinoa, Squall estaría en pie en una semana, pero para la lucha tendría que esperar otra semana mas, talvez dos. Luego de unas horas, Rinoa estaba muy agotada y decidió sentarse al lado de Squall, Kadowaki termino de cambiarle las vendas y luego decidió dejar a la pareja sola, Squall aun dormía debido a los sedantes, la joven bruja no dejaba de mirarlo, realmente le agradaba la cara de ángel que tenia cuando dormía, pero no le gustaba tener que ver esa cara en estas condiciones, al cabo de un rato la joven se quedo dormida y en ese momento Squall abrió suavemente los ojos.

-… Rin… -Dijo suavemente el comandante -. Ella ha estado junto a mí todo este tiempo… -Añadió -.

Squall acaricio la cara de su amada, decidió no despertarla ya que parecía cansada, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se durmió.

El bote ya había llegado al lugar, al parecer tendrían que correr un poco mas de media hora para llegar a la isla, ya que los monstruos estaban extrañamente agresivos y no podían acercarse mas. Quistis había repartido los D.E.M. a todos y luego les dijo que apenas toquen suelo en la isla debían reagruparse.

-Esta todo listo, ¿Preparados? –Dijo Quistis -.

-Claro. –Dijo Maki -.

-¡Si! –Le siguió Thesea -.

-Como sea. –Continuo Seifer -.

Cuando estaban todos listos, activaron los D.E.M. y utilizaron Levita, todos podían mantenerse en el aire, y luego de una rápida mirada entre todos, comenzaron a correr. Maki corría bastante rápido, él calculaba que demoraría unos 27 minutos en llegar, a los 5 minutos de haber empezado a correr unos monstruos marinos saltaron desde debajo del agua para atacar al joven, este rápidamente saco su singular arma y los partió en dos, luego guardo su katana y siguió corriendo, Thesea iba un poco mas adelante que Maki, al parecer la chica era bastante mas rápida que aquel joven, al igual que a Maki le saltaron unos monstruos, rápidamente desenvolvió aquel extraño bulto que tenia tras su espalda dando a relucir una gran espada con varios detalles, tenia una hueco en medio y la hoja tenia unos toques de oro, rápidamente termino con unos cuantos enemigo y siguió corriendo, en cuanto a Quistis y Seifer, estaban corriendo casi a la misma altura, era increíble como Quistis podía dejar de lado los problemas personales y poder cooperar con aquel tipo, Quistis daba latigazos mortales mientras que el otro junto con sus hechizos de fuego y su "Hyperion" no daba tregua a los monstruos.

-¿Cuánto nos queda, Trepe? –Dijo el rubio -.

-¡Unos 29 o 26 minutos! –Respondió mientras alejaba a sus enemigos -.

Maki había alcanzado a Thesea, al parecer este par también hacia buen equipo en la lucha.

-¿Y esa arma? –Pregunto Maki -.

-¡Es la "Serafín 2"! –Dijo la joven mientras partía en dos a un monstruo -.

-¿dos, y que tiene que ver una espada con tu antigua arma la "Serafín" que era un arco?

-¡Esto! –La joven acciono un tipo de mecanismo en su arma y esta se abrió formando un gran arco completamente de metal, saco unas flechas y rápidamente las cargo apuntando a Maki -.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces? –Dijo Maki -.

La joven disparo tres flechas a la vez, estas pasaron muy cerca de Maki, la primera le dio a un monstruo en la cabeza, la segunda dio de lleno en el ojo de otro, y la tercera atravesó a uno que había saltado hacia Maki.

-¡Gracias! –Agradeció el muchacho -.

-¡De nada!

-¡Ya casi estamos en la isla solo unos 15 minutos mas! –Señalo Maki -.

Maki y Thesea siguieron corriendo, atrás de ellos les seguían Seifer y Quistis, Ya estaban apunto de llegar a la isla solo les faltaba unos 5 minutos.

-¡Maki, ya casi llegamos! –Dijo Thesea con emoción -.

-¡Si, tenemos que apresurarnos! –Dijo el joven del ojo tapado -.

-¿A cuantos has derrotado? –Pregunto la chica sin nada más que hablar -.

-¡¿Crees que me interesa? ¡Solo sigue adelante! –Dijo Maki -.

Mientras que Seifer y Quistis estaban apunto de alcanzar a los jóvenes Seed que estaban adelante.

-¿Cómo es que nos llevan la delantera? –Pregunto Seifer -.

-¡No lo se, pero ya estamos cerca así que a callar! –Dijo la instructora en modo demandante, a Seifer se le dibujo una sonrisa -.

Maki y la joven pelirroja llegaron a la orilla y cuando estaban a punto de correr un poco más adentro de la isla, un gran calamar gigante salio, y con su gran tentáculo trato de dar un latigazo pero ambos alcanzaron a esquivarlo, Maki saco su arma preparándose para la lucha.

-¡Thesea, déjamelo a mi! –Demando el joven con el ojo tapado -.

Seifer y Quistis lograron esquivar al calamar y se reunieron con Thesea, Maki les dijo que siguieran adelante, pero Seifer se negó, como era de costumbre, el joven no le gustaba escapar.

-¿Acaso no me oyeron? –Dijo Maki -. ¡Salgan de aquí ahora!

-¿Crees que le are caso a alguien tan insignificante como tu? ¡Se nota que no has escuchado de mí! –Grito Seifer -.

-Como ex-instructora de ti, no puedo abandonarte. –Dijo Quistis mientras recogía su látigo y se preparaba para la lucha -.

-¡Estoy lista para luchar! –Thesea puso su arma en modo de espada -.

-Son unos… *Suspiro* ¡Esta bien, vamos! –Grito Maki -.

Todos juntos decidieron correr hacia la gran bestia, Thesea cortaba algunos tentáculos para abrirle el paso a Maki, este corría defendiéndose de los ataques de aquella bestia, Seifer lanzaba bolas de fuego con su D.E.M. y luego atacaba con "Hyperion" y Quistis utilizaba algunas habilidades de su famosa "Magia Azul" con "Ojo Maser" atacaba algunos tentáculos. Al parecer todos cooperaban para que Maki pudiera avanzar, cuando esta ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, comenzó a correr por el cuerpo del monstruo, al parecer quería llegar arriba.

-¡Dash! –Dijo Maki, al decir esto su velocidad aumento, esquivaba con gran rapidez los ataques de la bestia -.

-¿Qué clase de técnica utilizo? –Se preguntaba Quistis -.

Maki siguió escalando hasta llegar a lo más alto, luego dio un gran salto y en el aire comenzó a juntar energía en su katana la cual tomo el tamaño de una katana normal.

-¡Aquí termina todo! ¡"Espada Llameante"! –Su Katana negra se envolvió de un fuego azul -.

El joven se dejo caer sobre la bestia con su espada envuelta en aquel fuego azul, el joven comenzó a cortar a la criatura como si fuera mantequilla, la espada no se detenía y en unos segundos el calamar gigante había sido partido por la mitad. Ambas partes cortadas del calamar cayeron inmediatamente sin vida al mar, todos quedaron estupefactos al ver la capacidad de aquel chico.

-Quizá en dos o tres años, pueda superar las habilidades de Squall. –Pensó la rubia -.

-¡Woh, eso fue impresionante Maki! –Dijo Thesea -.

-¡Ja, yo pude haberlo vencido sin ayuda de nadie! –Gruño Seifer -. ¡Ese mocoso tiene un poder increíble, aun así soy mas fuerte que él! –Pensó -.

Después de acabar con el monstruo corrieron hasta adentrarse más en la isla, ahora la verdadera misión ha comenzado, el grupo deberá investigar que tipo de bestia se encuentra ahí y que es lo que causa tal agresividad en los monstruos de la cercanía, ¿Qué esconderá aquella isla? ¿Cuáles serán los planes de Maki? ¿Será aquella bestia mas fuerte que el Arma Omega?


	10. ¡Arma Zero!

**AVISO: Final Fantasy VIII es propiedad de Square Enix (Soft) los demas son personajes de mi retorcida imaginacion.**

* * *

><p><strong>AQUI ESTA! debo ser sincero... jamas espere tener un decimo capitulo, pense que mi fic no seria tan bueno como otros, pero veo que ha tenido buenos resultados, la verdad es que quiero darle las gracias a:<strong>

**Aedora: Gracias por tu apoyo y a veces tus opiniones me dan nuevas ideas para futuro.**

**IProOmise: Contigo me entretengo mucho hablando por MP jejeje es un gusto que estes siguiendo mi Fic.**

**CarlyBones: Partimos casi al mismo tiempo en los fics de Final Fantasy VIII, tambien he tendio la oportunidad de compratir opiniones sobre los fics.**

**Muchas gracias a todos, espero les guste el capi -ENJOY!-**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO X: ¡Arma Zero! <strong>

Un hombre miraba por una ventana, como si estuviera esperando en vano a que algo ocurriese, una tez blanca, pelo de color castaño claro, una cicatriz horizontal que empezaba desde arriba de su ceja derecha y terminaba en la mejilla sin afectar a su ojo, sus ojos rojos carmesí, tenia una polera sin mangas y en sus brazos y hombros se veía que tenia vendas, el trance de aquel hombre fue interrumpido por un visitante que entraba a su habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Dijo una voz de mujer -.

-Me encuentro bien, gracias, Lira. –Dijo el hombre -.

-Kige en realidad pretendía cortarte en pedazos, tuviste suerte Fionel. –Dijo la joven encapuchada -.

-Pero Lord Gilga me defendió ¿No? Eso es importante… -Dijo mientras se pasaba el dedo por su cicatriz -. Tal como alguna vez yo le defendí… -Añadió -.

-¿De que hablas? –Pregunto la joven mientras se quitaba la capucha -.

Tras la capucha una joven de pelo negro con toques de blanco, tez blanca también y los mismos ojos rojos carmesí que tiene Fionel.

-Oh… Es cierto… Olvídalo… -Dijo el extraño hombre -.

Ambos no dijeron nada por un momento, Fionel no había desviado la mirada de donde la tenia, ni siquiera cuando entro Lira a su habitación, la joven de ojos rojos se acerco a la ventana junto a Fionel.

-¿Qué es lo que vez? –Dijo mientras miraba el paisaje -.

-No es lo que veo… Si no lo que veré. –Fionel tomo su tunica mientras Lira le miraba con cara de desconcertada -.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, caminaron unos cuantos metros por aquella lúgubre mansión, y mientras subían una escalera, la joven Lira se sintió debilitada de un momento a otro, se mareo y perdió el balance, su cuerpo iba a caer escaleras abajo y justo en el momento que pensaba que se rompería el cuello, una mano la sostuvo de la suya, el joven de ojos rojos la tomo firmemente y la ayudo a incorporarse en su posición original.

-G-Gracias… -Dijo Lira al espantada -.

-Procura tener mas cuidado, eso fue debido a que tus poderes aun no están completos y no has descansado, por ende te estas debilitando solo con el hecho de respirar. –Dijo con una mirada fría -.

-L-Lo siento… -Dijo bajando la mirada -.

El joven se sorprendió al ver la reacción de la chica, siempre era tan fría y ahora estaba tan expuesta, creyó que tuvo miedo de caer.

-Creo que es mi culpa, después de todo has tenido que levantarte temprano a causa mía… -Dijo con el dedo en la mejilla, luego de darse cuenta de su propia actuación retomo su posición de tipo duro -. Bueno, vámonos -.

-Si… -Dijo la chica retomando su posición de chica fría, pero su corazón por algún motivo latía rápidamente -.

Los dos jóvenes desaparecieron en un pasillo oscuro, tenían una reunión con ese tal Lord Gilga Nordog, al parecer sus planes están yendo justo como ellos lo planean.

Los cuatro jóvenes Seeds, Quistis, Seifer, Thesea y Maki, Corrían a través de una espesa jungla, el grupo era perseguido por un grupo de Mosquitos y Kedachikus, tan insignificantes que prefirieron seguir adelante, Seifer era de la idea "Destrocemos todo a nuestro paso." Pero rápidamente le ignoraron.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos corriendo? –Dijo Thesea -.

-Mas o menos una hora. –Respondió Quistis -.

-¡¿No podemos simplemente acabar con aquellos insignificantes bichos? –Gruño Seifer -.

-¡Si eso quieres! –Decía Thesea mientras se volteaba y transformaba su espada en arco -.

La apunto a los monstruos y luego disparo sus flechas, fueron exactamente 21 flechas para 21 enemigos y en la increíble marca de 3 segundos, había sido tan certera en su tiro que los monstruos fueron derrotados de una flecha cada uno, Quistis estaba sorprendida de que apenas pudo ver el rápido movimiento de la chica, prácticamente nadie sabia el estilo de lucha de Thesea, solo algunos pocos como Zell, Kramer, Squall y Maki, los demás estaban a raya, al igual que los demás del grupo tiene varias habilidades como la que utilizo ahora que se hace llamar:

-"Sonata del Ángel". –Dijo la pelirroja casi en un susurro -.

-¡Buen trabajo, Thesea! –Dijo Maki mientras la tomaba por el hombro -.

-He de reconocer que tienes habilidades muy curiosas Thesea, eres toda una prodigio. –Dijo Quistis sonriendo -.

-Como sea, nunca me podrá superar. –Dijo Seifer dándole la espalda al grupo -.

Un sonido comenzó a sonar de las D.E.M. de todos, al parecer estas también podían detectar fuentes de poder grandes que estén cerca de los jóvenes. Todos se miraron y decidieron esconderse o mas bien ocultar su existencia, una bestia gigante, de color amarillo casi dorado, unos ojos azules, y extrañamente unos grandes colmillos provenían de debajo de su estomago, portaba dos grandes espadas y atrás parecía tener otra espada pero mas grande, su cola grande con unos pinchos que recorrían toda esta, al parecer esta es la criatura que buscaban, la criatura estaba… digamos paseando, ya que pareciera que no buscaba nada, los demás decidieron dejarla pasar ya que necesitaban recolectar mas datos. Luego de unos minutos la criatura desapareció entre los árboles.

-¿Eso era nuestro objetivo? –Pregunto Thesea -.

-Si, estoy tratando de comparar estos datos con los del Arma Omega… -Dijo Quistis mientras apretaba una serie de botones -.

-¿Cómo funcione esta cosa? No tengo el maldito manual. –Dijo Seifer -.

-Bien, os explicare mas o menos como guardar los datos de los enemigos, a lo largo de nuestra aventura con el grupo de Squall, recolecte información de cada uno de los monstruos a los que nos enfrentamos, así como de algunos fuertes robe sus habilidades, la cosa es que todo esos datos los traspase a una base de datos y esta a su vez fue incluida a los D.E.M. así que con esto puedo ver los datos de enemigos como Artemisa, Seifer, Edea, Adel, Gabotender, Etc. Y aparte puedo incluir nuevos datos, así que ahora mismo estoy analizando estos datos con los de Arma Omega para ver cual es la diferencia de poderes. –Dijo Quistis pareciendo querer hablar mas pero un *Bip* la distrajo -. ¡Ya esta!... … … … … ¡Imposible! –Dijo algo alterada -.

-¡¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Maki -.

-Esta criatura es un Arma también… Y es mucho mas poderosa que… Omega… -Dijo la rubia mientras no creía o que redactaba -.

-¡¿Es eso posible? –Pregunto Seifer -.

-Al parecer… Si… -Respondió Quistis -.

-No sacamos nada con paralizarnos aquí por miedo a esa cosa, debemos combatirla, es nuestra misión como Seeds. –Dijo Maki desenfundando su peculiar "Katana Negra" -.

-Tienes razón, no se que me paso, discúlpenme. –Dijo Quistis, talvez si tenía miedo, pero como Seed ella debía afrontarlo con su equipo -.

Todos decidieron combatir a la bestia cueste lo que cueste, así que fueron en su búsqueda, usando el D.E.M. siguieron la señal de aquel "Arma", así estuvieron más de 2 horas hasta que a lo lejos vieron como caminaba mientras derribaba árboles en su camino, le siguieron sigilosamente, pero cuando estuvieron muy cerca, Seifer, salto al combate el solo.

-¡No, Seifer! –Grito Quistis -.

-¡Estupido! –Le siguió Maki -.

-¡Te matara! –Finalizo Thesea -.

-¡No me subestimen, yo el gran Seifer derrotare a esta bestia y probare que soy el mas fuerte! –Dijo el rubio mientras se abalanzaba hacia la bestia -.

En la enfermería, Rinoa y Kadowaki terminaron otra sesión de curaciones, al parecer Squall estaría en pie mas rápido de lo que la doctora y Rinoa esperaban, extrañamente las heridas del joven sanaban a un paso no muy normal, Kadowaki dice que es un poder oculto de Rinoa, pero esta asegura que solo esta utilizando un 10% de su fuerza ya que no tiene mucha experiencia con ese tipo de heridas y liberar mas poder podría ser bastante peligroso y la herida podría cerrarse mal. Squall ya podía mantenerse conciente, al parecer la herida solo le picaba un poco, Rinoa le trajo algo de comida, ya que pareciera que el chico había perdido peso.

-Traje tu plato favorito… -Dijo Rinoa mientras buscaba algo en una bolsa -. ¡Ta-ta! ¡Un Rinoa especial! –Dijo mientras le mostraba un plato envuelto en papel aluza -.

Era un plato de arroz frito con una ensalada de atún con pimientos rojos y verdes, un toque de comino y pimienta, unos huevos duros, una salsa de champiñones y de postre, helado de fresa. El joven al ver aquel plato, trago saliva y pregunto.

-¿L-Lo cocinaste tu? –Dijo mientras simulaba una sonrisa -.

-¡Claro que si! –Respondió con una sonrisa angelical -.

El joven jamás había comido un plato que haya preparado Rinoa, no tenia mucha confianza ya que para otros quehaceres la bruja era un desastre, una vez casi inunda la cocina del comandante tratando de lavar los platos, otra vez quemo las cortinas tratando nada mas ni nada menos que… Regar unas plantitas… Rinoa no era mala en todo solo que a veces tenia problemas para no preguntar como se hacían las cosas, toda su vida no se le permitió hacer cosas del hogar ya que su padre, el coronel Calway, le decía que las sirvientas se encargaban de eso, creció sin tener idea de las tareas domesticas.

-¡Maldición, si como un bocado talvez muera por intoxicación! –pensó el joven mientras acercaba su plato a su nariz -. No huele mal, de hecho, ¡Huele excelente! –volvió a pensar, esta vez tomo un tenedor y comió un bocado -. Esto… ¡Esto esta delicioso! –Le dijo a Rinoa -.

La joven sonrío, aliviada de que a su novio le haya gustado su comida. Al parecer la joven bruja sabia cocinar ya que cuando era niña ayudaba a su madre, Julia, a cocinar, aprendió muchos trucos en la cocina debido a eso.

Una vez hubo terminado su comida, Rinoa guardo todo de donde lo había sacado.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Pregunto la bruja -.

-Con tu tratamiento y cariño ¿Quién no se mejoraría? –Dijo el comandante con media sonrisa -.

Los jóvenes juntaron sus labios, estuvieron un buen rato deleitándose de la presencia del otro, el comandante estaba agradecido de poder respirar otro día para poder estar junto con su amada bruja, y esta estaba más que feliz ya que sin su caballero no tenía ganas de vivir. Luego de un buen rato de charlar, la bruja se fue para que Squall pudiera descansar, prometiendo que volvería mas tarde, este acepto sin rechistar y la bruja se fue, el joven al rato se quedo profundamente dormido.

Quistis corría con hilo de sangre cayendo de su frente, a sus espaldas llevaba a un inconsciente Seifer, a su lado corría Thesea, y Maki se había quedado para detener a la bestia, al parecer era demasiado poderosa para que pudieran vencerla ellos solos, detrás de ellos se podían escuchar pisadas bestiales que se acercaban con rapidez en donde se encontraban los Seeds restantes.

-¡Maldición, esto no debió haber sucedido! –Dijo mientras zamarreaba a Seifer para que despertase -. ¡Despierta rápido, no puedes morir aquí!

-¡Quistis, debes calmarte, se que encontraremos la forma de salir de esta! –Dijo Thesea, al parecer la chica no salió afectada del ataque de aquella bestia -.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la criatura, esta lanzo un sablazo directo hacia Thesea, la pelirroja lo esquivo en el momento justo, preparo a Serafín 2 en modo arco y luego lanzo 4 flechas que iban dirigidas a los ojos del monstruo. La bestia, con su otra espada se deshizo de las flechas y trato de atacar nuevamente a Thesea, pero Quistis uso su habilidad "Mega vibración" para distraer al enemigo mientras Thesea volvía a su posición normal, Thesea cambio su arma a modo espada, esta corrió rápidamente hacia la bestia escalando en esta hasta llegar a su cabeza, la chica dio un salto tratando de imitar lo que hizo Maki con aquel calamar, de su espada un brillo rosado apareció.

-¡Corta el viento! ¡"Tenaza Aérea"! –Dijo la joven pelirroja mientras se dejaba caer sobre la bestia con su espada envuelta en aquel poder -.

La hoja de Serafín 2 choco con la gruesa piel del monstruo, luego de unos segundos de forcejeo de parte de Thesea comenzó a cortar la piel de la bestia, pero rápidamente fue atacada por la cola de este. La chica salió disparada hacia un árbol y luego cayo al suelo.

-¡Thesea! –Grito Quistis mientras corría hacia ella -. ¿Estás bien?

-¡Si, escucha! ¡Logre hacer un abertura en su piel, tenemos que aprovechar eso!

Quistis asintió y procedió a dejar a Seifer cerca de un árbol, acto seguido, se alejaron del lugar junto con la bestia lo más que pudieron.

-¡Toma esto! ¡"Llamarada"! –Dijo Quistis -.

Una gran llama se dirigió hacia la bestia, esta se protegió con sus dos espadas, pero desde atrás Thesea usa su arma en modo de arco.

-¡Baila! ¡"Réquiem del Arcángel"! –Grito la pelirroja -.

Alrededor de esta aparecieron varias siluetas de flechas, y al momento de disparar la que tenia cargada todas las siluetas se materializaron atacando a la bestia al mismo tiempo. La criatura intento defenderse como pudo pero uno de las flechas impacto en uno de sus ojos, la bestia dio un alarido de dolor. Las jóvenes tenían la ventaja ahora, con su visión recortada a la mitad solo tenían que hacer unos cuantos movimientos y listo, pero algo andaba mal, la bestia arrojo lejos sus dos espadas y procedió a sacar su espada trasera, esta era de un color rojo sangre, tenia un aspecto bastante demoniaco, pareciera tener partes de huesos, una energía maligna comenzó a adornar el ambiente, las jóvenes Seeds sabían que la bestia tenia un poder mas grande guardado.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Dijo Thesea -.

-Seguir luchando… Necesito que le distraigas mientras reúno la energía suficiente para usar mi última técnica, ¿Podrás? –Dijo Quistis -.

-¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo! –Respondió la pelirroja mientras corría hacia la bestia -.

Thesea comenzó a correr alrededor de la criatura mientras lanzaba flechas para tratar de distraer a la bestia, pero esta alzo su gran espada y alrededor de esta aparecieron numerosas esferas de energía oscura, luego apunto con su espada a Thesea y las esferas rodearon a la joven chica.

-¡"Punto Muerto"! –Dijo una voz bastante demoníaca y tétrica -.

-¡¿Acaba de hablar? –Dijo la pelirroja sorprendida mientras era rodeada por aquellas esferas -.

Las esferas atraparon a Thesea y poco a poco se fueron uniendo hasta que solo quedo una gran bola negra, y luego de unos segundos la esfera exploto produciendo una onda negra, la chica pelirroja estaba bastante lastimada, un hilo de sangre caía por su boca y otro desde su frente, la chica cayo de lleno al suelo. Quistis no podía moverse debido a que su energía estaba canalizándose en su próximo ataque, y la bestia estaba acercándose cada vez mas a la chica tirada en el suelo, Thesea estaba levantándose lentamente, al parecer tenia unas costillas rotas y la pierna fracturada, no podía moverse, la bestia alzo su espada otra vez.

-¡"Punto Muerto"! –Dijo otra vez -.

Las esferas aparecieron y luego rodearon a Thesea, al parecer era su fin, pero justo en ese momento desde lo lejos se oyó:

-¡"Flash"! –Maki apareció avanzando a una gran velocidad y tomando a Thesea por la mano -.

El "Punto Muerto" se había formado pero sin atrapar a Thesea, el joven del ojo tapado estaba bastante malherido, tenia cortes en varios lugares de su cuerpo, y al parecer no podía mover su brazo derecho que era con el cual empuñaba su "Katana Negra".

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto el joven mirando directamente a la bestia -.

-La verdad es que me cuesta respirar *Cof-cof* -Respondió con dificultad la joven -.

-¡Maki, necesito mas tiempo, ya falta poco! –Quistis miro fijamente a Maki esperando una respuesta -.

-¡Cuenta con ello! –Dejo suavemente a Thesea en el suelo y con su única mano, la izquierda, empuño su "Katana Negra" y se dirigió a la bestia -.

El joven alargo su arma y comenzó con un choque de espadas, era increíble que pudiera siquiera tocar aquella colosal espada sin que su arma se trizara o rompiera, luego de unos segundo de que saltaran chispas por el choque de ambas armas, Maki salto para tomar distancia, su espada se envolvió de un fuego azul, y luego comenzó a correr hacia aquel monstruo.

-¡"Espada Llameante"! –Grito Maki mientras corría a una gran velocidad -.

El monstruo no alcanzo a reaccionar ante la velocidad de Maki, este subió hasta la cabeza repitiendo el mismo movimiento que había hecho contra el calamar, logro divisar la fisura que Thesea había hecho anterior mente y con un movimiento de su espada la clavo en ese punto, el monstruo gemía de dolor, se sacudía de un lado a otro y en ese momento Quistis le dio la señal de que saliera del camino, el joven se separo de la bestia.

¡Explosión majestuosa, brillante trueno desgarrador, aniquila a mi enemigo! ¡"Onda Expansiva"! –Dijo la rubia mientras una energía blanca envolvía a la bestia en forma de esfera -.

La bestia luchaba para liberarse pero era inútil, una vez atrapado por aquella técnica lo mejor era esperar sobrevivir. La joven había logrado sobrevivir a la técnica del G.F. Gryphus, de ahí obtuvo esta gran técnica, aunque le tomaba algo de tiempo juntar la energía sin duda era una de las mas poderosas que tenia. La esfera blanca se elevo por los aires atravesando una especie de portal a un espacio cerrado, en ese momento la bestia es liberada, pero unos rayos forman una especie de núcleo al centro de aquel espacio el cual empieza a ponerse un poco mas grande con los segundos y luego exploto, la energía ocasiono un gran daño a la bestia, esta cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Lo lograste, Quistis! –Dijo Maki -.

Antes de decir nada, la bestia se levanto, algo herida y corrió hacia el grupo, Quistis y Thesea no podían moverse por que estaban debilitadas, y Maki no podía huir sin ellas, debía pensar rápido, no tenia mucho tiempo, pero de pronto un bola de fuego impacto a la bestia, era Seifer que iba directo al monstruo mientras giraba su "Hyperion".

-¡Sufre! ¡"Sed de Venganza"! –Grito mientras corría hacia aquel monstruo -.

El rubio blandió su espada lanzando un haz de poder que al chocar con la bestia, esta fue derribada, ya no tenia fuerzas para continuar. Seifer aun estaba mal herido, al parecer también estaba malherido, se arrodillo tratando de tomar algo de aire.

-¡Seifer! ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Quistis en un tono muy preocupado -.

-¡Claro que si, solo estoy un poco agotado!… Eso es todo. –Dijo con media sonrisa -.

La joven rubia sonrío al ver que el muchacho no perdía su espíritu fanfarrón, la verdad es que tuvo miedo de perderlo.

Para sorpresa de todos, el monstruo volvió a levantarse, pero no quería pelear, estaba tan agotado como los jóvenes Seeds.

-Son unos grandes adversarios, pero juro que volveré, y cuando lo haga, lamentaran el día en que se enfrentaron a Zero, el "Arma" suprema. –Dijo aquella bestia mientras abría una especie de portal y desaparecía por el -.

Los jóvenes querían analizar más al Arma Zero, pero ahora era imposible, así que decidieron salir de ahí. Unas horas más tarde el bote que los esperaba tuvo acceso libre a la isla ya que los monstruos parecieron calmarse después de que aquella bestia desapareció. Luego abordaron el transporte, y se fueron de ahí, todos estaban muy callados, mejor dicho, cansados. La jornada fue difícil, estuvieron en una lucha bastante difícil, ¿Cuál será el propósito del Arma Zero? ¿Tendrá conexiones con los hombres de negro? ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Maki y Thesea?


	11. ¡El ataque de Balduin! Parte 1

**AVISO: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII son de Square Enix (Soft) los demas son creacion de mi retorsida mente :F**

* * *

><p><strong>Me demore bastante en este episodio y decidi hacerlo en dos partes XD espero os guste y tambien espero sus reviews XD sin mas preambulos aqui esta el capitulo 11<strong>

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XI: ¡El ataque de Balduin! Parte 1<strong>

El joven de pelo castaño abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de su joven amada, la chica había venido temprano para ver la mejoría del chico, al parecer ya le quedaba poco para empezar a caminar y en otras 2 o 3 semanas podría volver a la acción. Squall se sentó en su cama y le dio un beso a su novia, la joven correspondió su beso y luego le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –Pregunto la chica -.

-Mucho mejor, ya casi no me duele. –Respondió robándose el cuello -.

-¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para curarte lo mas pronto posible! –Dijo Rinoa con ambos puños cerrados -.

-¡Hey! No te presiones, estas haciendo mucho esfuerzo y no quiero que te excedas. –Squall la tomo de la mano y la invito a sentarse en su cama -.

-Adoro cuando estamos así… Tranquilos… Solos… -Dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Squall y lo besaba -.

-A mi también me encanta cuando estamos… -Squall no alcanzo a completar su frase, ya que cuatro Seeds y la doctora Kadowaki entraron en la enfermería, al parecer traían a un herido en una camilla, estaban muy agitados -. ¡¿Pero que demonios?

Rinoa ayudo a Squall para levantarse y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban Kadowaki y los demás Seeds, Thesea estaba con una mascarilla de oxigeno, estaba muy herida, Rinoa y Squall quedaron atónitos al ver a Thesea en aquella condición.

-¿Qué hacen ahí? ¡Ven Rinoa, te necesito! –Dijo Kadowaki -.

Squall le hizo un gesto para que fuera y esta asintió, la joven bruja seguía las instrucciones de la doctora mientras buscaba puntos específicos que curar. En ese mismo momento, Zell entra muy acelerado por la puerta, al parecer le llego la noticia de la situación de Thesea.

-T-Thesea… ¡Thesea! –Dijo mientras se acercaba a la camilla pero es atajado por Squall -. ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame verla! –Dijo tratando de sacarse a Squall -.

-¡Lo único que harás será estorbar! ¡Déjalos hacer su trabajo! –Dijo Squall mientras se lo llevaba fuera de la enfermería -.

-¡Espera, por favor, quiero verla!

Ambos salieron de ahí, luego de unos minutos logro que Zell volviera en todos sus sentidos, el joven jamás se había comportado así, al parecer no quería perder a Thesea.

-¿Estas bien Zell? –Pregunto el comandante -.

-Si, gracias… -Dijo en un tono algo deprimido -.

-Necesito quitarme estas ropas de enfermo, dan mucho calor. –Dijo Squall tratando de animar al joven tatuado -.

-Debí… Debí ir con ellos, un Seed mas no importaba…

-Escucha; Thesea es una Seed de las más importantes en el "Jardín", tienes que comprender que no siempre podrás protegerla y que ella deberá enfrentarse sola en ciertas situaciones.

-No digas bobadas, tú pensarías lo mismo si Rinoa estuviera en aquella camilla. –Respondió secamente el joven tatuado -.

-Jaque Mate… Pero lo importante es que esta viva, y además Rinoa se encargara de sus heridas. –Squall poso su mano en el hombro del joven -. Ouch, ese forcejeo me dolió un poco… -Dijo mientras se masajeaba suavemente la herida -.

-En verdad lo siento.

En ese momento se acercaron al lugar Quistis, Seifer y Maki. Todos estaban en un estado lamentable, con vendas y parches en algunas áreas de sus cuerpos. La primera en acercarse al joven tatuado fue Quistis.

-Zell, en serio lamento no haber podido ayudar a Thesea, fue mi culpa lo que le sucedió… Le pedí que consiguiera tiempo y por eso ella…

-No tienes que disculparte… Ella solo hizo su trabajo como Seed, nada más. –Zell sonrío de medio lado -. Pero ustedes, ¿Cómo se encuentran, están bien? –Pregunto el tatuado -.

-Solo unas leves heridas, no es nada de que preocuparse. –Dijo la rubia con media sonrisa -.

-¡Solo son unos rasguños nada mas! –Dijo Seifer en aquel típico tono fanfarrón -.

-Ahora dices eso, cuando estábamos en aquel sitio parecías bella durmiente. –Dijo Maki en tono burlón -. Al parecer mi brazo derecho esta fracturado, me dieron al menos unas 2 o 3 semanas para recuperarme. –Añadió -.

-¡¿Cómo que bella durmiente? –Grito Seifer pero Maki lo ignoro -.

-Al parecer, nos recuperaremos juntos. –Squall sonrío de medio lado y se acerco a Maki -. Espero tener un duelo de entrenamiento contigo. –Añadió -.

-¡Claro, será un honor tener un duelo con el Seed legendario! –Respondió con una sonrisa -.

-¿Seed legendario? Pero que títulos mas tontos me dan, soy solo un humano como tu. –Dijo el joven comandante -.

Maki no respondió nada, solo callo y luego dijo que quería dormir un rato, y que cuando Thesea despertara que le avisaran, todos asintieron menos Seifer que se fue a quien sabe donde.

Un joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos rojos, estaba en una sala grande y oscura, tenía en mano su "Revolver Oscuro" y al parecer estaba meditando. Desde una puerta doble, entro la joven Lira, esta se tomaba en serio su misión de vigilar al joven de ojos rojos.

-Creí decirte que debías descansar. –Dije Fionel con la mirada perdida en el techo -.

-Se lo que dijiste, pero mi tarea es vigilarte. –Dijo la joven mientras se sacaba la tunica -.

-Solo estaba meditando, ya sabes, me gusta tener un momento de paz en el día… -Fionel quito la mirada de aquel punto perdido en techo y apunto a la chica con su arma -. ¿Tienes ganas de practicar? –El joven sonrío de medio lado -.

-Sabes que no puedo… Me siento inútil… -La joven se sentó en una pared del lugar -.

-… … … … No… No digas estupideces, tu energía aun es inestable y tienes que darle tiempo para que se acomode a tu cuerpo. –El joven de ojos rojos hizo desaparecer el "Revolver Oscuro" como por arte de magia y luego se acerco a la chica -. Entonces, ¿Qué planes hay para hoy?

-Veras…

Balduin se encontraba en su habitación, al parecer estaba viendo un tablero de ajedrez, movía una y otra vez las piezas como si tratase de planear algo. Su paz se vio interrumpida por unos pasos firmes y agitados de alguien acercándose, cuando se detuvieron la puerta se abrió violentamente, era Fionel que venia con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¿Qué es eso de que atacaran el "Jardín"? –Fionel se acerco a Balduin y lo agarro de sus ropas -.

-Al parecer Lira te ha contado el plan… -Dijo sin ninguna emoción en su rostro -.

-¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo algo sobre esto?

-¿Acaso olvidas que estas bajo castigo? Si te decíamos, la probabilidad de que arruinases el plan era muy alta.

-¡Ridículo! ¡Aun pertenezco al grupo! –Fionel apretaba fuertemente sus dientes y luego soltó a Balduin -.

-Ahora lo sabes, y ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que ataque el "Jardín"? –Balduin entrecruzo sus brazos mientras esperaba la respuesta del joven castaño claro -.

-Bueno, eso es por que… Espera, dijiste ¿Qué tu atacaras el "Jardín"?

-Me han elegido a mí, y acepte. –Balduin se volteo a su meza de ajedrez y luego tomo una pieza, era la del rey -. En este juego… Si el rey queda inutilizable… Pierdes, aprovechare para eliminar a la basura, mientras Leonhart no pueda moverse. –Dijo Balduin con media sonrisa -.

-Tan estratégicamente cobarde como siempre… Me da asco tu estilo de lucha. –Se encamino a la puerta -.

-Tu no me engañas Fionel, se que te traes algo entre manos, y averiguare que tramas. –Luego de que Balduin dijo eso, Fionel salio del lugar y en el pasillo estaba esperando Lira -.

Fionel se encamino a su habitación y Lira le seguía, el joven estaba exaltado, no podía creer que fueran a atacar el "Jardín" tan pronto, el debía hacer su siguiente movimiento, no quería que Balduin se llevase toda la gloria.

Rinoa y Kadowaki salieron de la enfermería, Rinoa se veía muy agotada, la doctora Kadowaki se acerco a los allí presentes para informarles sobre el estado de Thesea.

-La muchacha se encuentra estable, tenía unos cuantos huesos rotos y fracturas, pero nada que el tiempo no sane, en este momento se encuentra sedada pero despertara pronto. –Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora -.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! –Dijo Zell con una alegría inmensa -.

-¿Cuándo estará despierta? –Pregunto el joven comandante -.

-Con calma, esta delicada así talvez despierte mañana. –Dijo Kadowaki en modo explicativo -.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo doctora, y a ti también Rinoa! –Zell salio disparado en dirección hacia su habitación -.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Squall -.

-¡A recoger algunas cosas para Thesea! –Grito el tatuado mientras se alejaba -.

En el momento que Zell se fue, Rinoa comenzó a marearse y por poco cae al suelo si no hubiera sido por la rápida reacción de Squall, el comandante la atajo en sus brazos, la doctora Kadowaki le dijo que necesitaba descansar ya que al usar sus poderes en Squall y Thesea la había agotado mucho.

-Está bien, me iré a dormir, te veo al rato Squall. –La joven se acerco a Squall y le dio un apasionado beso para luego marcharse -.

-¿Estará bien sola? –Squall aparto unos mechones de pelo que le estorbaba en su cara -.

-Solo esta cansada, no por que uso demasiada fuerza, si no que al usar sus poderes los debe reprimir para no salirse de control. –Explico la doctora -.

-¿Cómo es que esta tan bien informada sobre Rinoa y sus poderes?

-Pues Rinoa misma me lo ha dicho, después de cada sesión de entrenamiento que tenia con Edea, debía venir a hacerse un chequeo. –

-¿Chequeo? –El joven comandante estaba muy curioso por saber que había detrás de esos "chequeos" -.

-Pues… -La doctora Kadowaki titubeo un poco pero comprendió que el joven ya sospechaba de ella así que decidió soltar todo -. Sucede que el cuerpo de Rinoa aun se esta acomodando a su nuevo poder… Según Edea, tenemos que estar atentos de cualquier anormalidad en su energía, cuerpo, mente, etc. –Explico -.

-¿Por qué habría de tener alguna anormalidad? –Pregunto una vez más el joven -.

-Será mejor que hables con la misma Edea, ella solo me pidió hacer los chequeos, nada mas y por favor, no le digas nada Rinoa.

El joven asintió, luego de eso se fue a la enfermería y se acostó en su cama. No paraba de pensar en que seria tan secreto detrás de aquellos aparentemente inofensivos chequeos, debía llamar a Edea para hablar con ella, si definitivamente haría eso apenas despertara de su pequeña siesta. Pero su intento de sueño se vio interrumpido por un gran temblor, fue tan fuerte que casi se cayó de la cama.

-¡ATENCION, ATENCION PERSONAL, ESTUDIANTES Y SEEDS, TODOS A SUS PUESTOS DE COMBATE, ALERTA DE ATAQUE NIVEL S! –Dijo una voz por el altoparlante -.

-¡¿Nivel S, acaso nos esta atacando un dios? –Pensó Squall mientras buscaba sus cosas para salir de allí.

Justo en el momento en que pudo dar con su arma y ropas, la doctora lo detuvo y le dijo que solo seria un estorbo para los demás Seeds. Squall solo podía sentarse y observar que pasaría.

-¡Zell Dintch, Selphie Tilmitt e Irvine Kinneas, Vengan a mi despacho de inmediato! –Ordeno el director Kramer -.

Unos minutos mas tarde, llegaron los tres jóvenes… Bueno había uno de más, Maki también estaba allí argumentando que aun podía pelear, sin necesidad de su brazo. No tenían tiempo para tratar de persuadir al muchacho, la verdad es que debían actuar lo más rápido que podan.

-¡Muchachos, no hay tiempo, miren por la ventana! –Señalo el hombre de pelo cano -.

Los jóvenes se asomaron, y vieron una multitud de monstruos de color oscuro, eran muchos, unos 100 o 200, había Arqueosauros, Kedachiku, Buel, etc. Todos de un color oscuro y unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Todos estaban sorprendidos de la cantidad de monstruos que rodeaban el "Jardín". No sabían que hacer, su comandante estaba herido, el prodigio de Balamb tenía un brazo lesionado y la bruja de Balamb estaba debilitada.

-¡Señor, déjeme encargarme de la situación! –Dijo el joven del ojo tapado -.

-¿Cómo podrías tu hacer la diferencia? –Dijo el hombre de pelo cano -.

-Por que conozco de estrategias, el enemigo esta usando una de las estrategias más antiguas en el mundo de la estrategia. De donde yo vengo esta se llama "El Asechador", el enemigo rodea a su presa, haciéndole pensar que esta perdido y para aumentar aun mas el miedo, hacen ataques que a simple vista se ven agresivos, pero la verdad es que no causan ningún daño. –Explico el joven -.

-¿Y que propones que hagamos? –Pregunto Zell -.

-Lo que debemos hacer, es juntar a francotiradores, arqueros, o cualquiera que utilice armas de largo alcance, y ponerlos en el techo o cualquier lugar donde puedan ver desde las alturas.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con eso? –Pregunto esta vez la pequeña Selphie -.

-Medir la paciencia de su líder, así sabre a que hombre nos enfrentamos, debemos hacer ataques a larga distancia para que sepan que no les tememos, aun no debemos entrar en contacto físico ya que nos harían añicos. –Explico nuevamente el joven -.

El director Kramer estaba sorprendido de que un joven como el, a tan corta edad ya maneje el arte de la estrategia. El hombre podía confiar en el, o mas bien debía confiar en el joven.

-Selphie, Zell, Irvine, por favor ayudad a Maki en todo lo que necesite. –Ordeno el director Kramer mientras se dirigía al micrófono -. ¡Atención a todos los que están en el "Jardín", estamos en una situación muy extrema y debemos correr ciertos riesgos para mantenernos en pie! ¡Solo por esta situación, le doy el cargo de comandante al Seed, Maki Douraji, él es el que esta mas asociado con este tipo de enemigo, por favor cooperad con el para salir victoriosos de esta situación! –EL hombre se alejo del micrófono -. Te abriré el despacho de Squall para que tengas acceso a todas las cámaras, mapas, salidas, entradas, micrófono, todo.

-¡Si, señor! –Respondió Maki mientras acompañaba al director al despacho del comandante -.

En la enfermería, Squall escuchaba atentamente a lo que el director decía.

-Así que Maki… Solo espero que pueda manejarse con todo esto… -Dijo serenamente -.

Como se les ordeno los Seeds y estudiantes que usaban armas de largo alcance se situaron en distintos puntos del techo del "Jardín", solo esperaban la orden de Maki para poder iniciar el contraataque aéreo. Irvine estaba con uno de los grupos de Seeds que se situaron en el techo.

-¡Aquí Hawkeye, estamos listos para la acción! –Dijo Irvine por un radio -.

Balduin estaba esperando a que los Seeds salieran a combatir a sus bestias, pero le extrañaba que se demoraran tanto después del primer ataque, talvez necesitaban otro incentivo para que procedieran como el hombre tenia planeado.

-¡Atacad! –Ordeno el hombre de tunica negra -.

Unos dragones rojos… En este caso, negros, lanzaron unas pequeñas bolas de fuego hacia el jardín.

-¡Contraatacad ahora! –Ordeno el joven Maki -.

Los Seeds, lanzaron flechas, balas, magias, todo tipo de armas voladoras. Algunas eran para repeler los ataques y otras para atacar al enemigo. El enemigo estaba retrocediendo, levemente pero lo hacia.

Balduin se sorprendió un poco al ver como respondía el "Jardín", pensó que seria muy fácil pero se equivoco, ahí dentro había alguien que era tan bueno como el en las estrategias y su deber era derrocarlo como en el ajedrez.

La batalla acaba de comenzar, los Seeds contra Las Criaturas Oscuras, Balduin contra Maki, ambos bandos preparando estrategias para derrotar al otro, una verdadera lucha de titanes. El "Jardín" tiene desventaja pero ¿Podrá Maki tomar la delantera con la desventaja que se les presenta? ¿Cuál será el próximo movimiento de Balduin? ¿Podrá Squall permanecer a raya durante la batalla?


	12. ¡El ataque de Balduin! Parte 2

**AVISO: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII no son de mi propiedad sino que de Square Enix (Soft), los demas son de mi creacion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui esta el 12vo capitulo de La bruja de la Luna, espero que les guste Xd estoy tratando de escribir mas seguido ya que mi trabajo no me da mucho tiempo o simplemente me seca las ideas XD este capitulo se me vino en un sueño asi que disfrutad XD<strong>

**ENJOY:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XII: ¡El ataque de Balduin! Parte 2<strong>

EL intercambio de ataques había comenzado, Seeds contra las bestias oscuras, ambos bandos se mantenían fuertes, ninguno cedía ante el otro. Irvine cargo "Balas Antitanques" y comenzó a disparar a las bestias enemigas mientras evitaba ser golpeado, corría a través del techo del "Jardín" y en momentos se detenía a aniquilar a uno que otro monstruo.

-¡Aquí Hawkeye, hasta el momento estamos a la par! –Dijo Irvine por un radio mientras evitaba ataques enemigos -.

-¡Manténganse así, traten de evitar bajas innecesarias! –Dijo una voz detrás del radio -.

-¡Entendido Maki! –Irvine cortó el radio y se dedico a disparar otra vez a algunos monstruos -.

En la enfermería, el comandante, trataba de escabullirse para ayudar pero cada vez que pensaba en hacerlo, le llegaban aquellas palabras de Kadowaki "Solo serás un estorbo para los demás Seeds… Lo siento pero es verdad". Aunque doloroso, es la verdad, en esos momentos no podía hacer mucho… Pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Soy un Seed… Soy el Caballero de la Bruja de Balamb… Soy el Comandante del "Jardín"… Si solo me quedo aquí mirando… No merezco todos esos títulos. –Dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su arma una vez más -.

-¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? –Le reprocho Kadowaki -.

-Lo siento, pero no va a detenerme esta vez, por lo menos debo ayudar a Maki en su estrategia, presiento que algo malo ocurrirá… Debo ir. –Dijo el comandante con decisión -.

-¡Ashh! Realmente eres un testarudo… Esta bien… Pero con una condición.

-Dígame.

-No entres en combate hasta que hayan pasado dos horas, cuando pase el tiempo ven a verme. –Dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba en su despacho -. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve! –Grito desde dentro de su despacho -.

Irvine había eliminado a muchos monstruos, finalmente junto con los otros Seeds habían logrado hacer retroceder a las bestias, cada vez iban retrocediendo mas y mas. El plan de Maki estaba funcionando, debía reducir el número antes de enfrentarse en tierra. Ya había pasado 1 hora y el número de enemigos había sido reducido considerablemente, ahora era el momento en que debían rematarlos.

-¡Atención, ahora es el momento en que debemos probar de que estamos hecho los Seeds! ¡Equipo Dintch, al frente junto con el Equipo Almasy y Sigfrido! ¡Retaguardia, Equipo Tilmitt, Gardios y Diastic, prepárense! –Dijo el joven Maki -.

-¿Seifer también luchara? –Pregunto el hombre de pelo cano -.

-Aunque le haya dicho que no, no me hubiera hecho caso. –Respondió el muchacho del ojo tapado -.

Mientras que en el pórtico, los equipos de ataque se preparaban para salir a la batalla, Zell estaba dando los últimos arreglos a su D.E.M. mientras que Seifer le decía a su equipo que no se metieran en su camino, como es de esperarse de él. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse dejando el paso libre a los Seeds que iban a la batalla, cada equipo constaba de 20 Seeds mas los lideres de equipo.

-¡Muchachos, al ataque! –Dijo Zell mientras corría hacia el campo de batalla seguido de los demás guerreros -.

-¡Es hora de matar o que os maten a vosotros! –Grito Seifer seguido de su equipo -.

Francis Sigfrido, un Seed antiguo, salio a la batalla junto con los demás.

Zell corría velozmente por el campo hasta que llego con una criatura, este le dio un uppercut tan fuerte que sonaron los huesos de la bestia romperse mientras caía al suelo, luego salto encima de otra y le dio una lluvia de golpes hasta que la criatura quedo noqueada, otra iba a atacar a Zell por la espalda pero un Seed con un hacha le ataco por la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Seifer iba destrozando a monstruo que se le cruzaba, al parecer aquellas heridas no lo domaban, un gran behimo negro le bloqueaba el camino pero con un corte ascendente combinado con el halar del gatillo de "Hyperion" dieron como resultado a un behimo derrotado casi al instante.

Maki observaba desde el escritorio de Squall como los Seeds acababan fácilmente con las bestias, al parecer la victoria estaba asegurada para el bando de los Seeds. Luego de un rato de batalla solo quedaban unos cuantos monstruos.

Los guerreros derrotaban a los pocos que quedaban, Zell peleaba con un Draco negro, el tatuado daba volteretas hacia atrás para esquivar algunos ataques de la criatura, y luego dio un salto y con una patada derroto al monstruo. Al darse cuenta que ese había sido el ultimo, todos comenzaron a celebrar que había podido sobrevivir… Bueno, todos menos Maki.

-Eso fue más fácil de lo que espere… No tuvimos ninguna baja… Hay algo que no encaja… ¿Pero que es? –Se preguntaba el joven del ojo tapado -.

Balduin observaba muy tranquilo mientras la última de sus bestias era derrotada, veía sin ninguna emoción en su cara como los Seeds celebraban su victoria… Pero todo eso solo le provocaba echarse a reír a carcajadas, los Seeds se voltearon al ver que ese hombre, el que no se había manchado las manos, el que estaba manejando todo, no se desmorono, sino que todo lo contrario, es como si estuviera en lo mas alto.

-¡De verdad que son increíbles los Seeds! ¿Cómo es que resistís tanto? Digo, no sois soldados comunes y corrientes… ¡Pero bueno, es hora de que el verdadero show comience! –Diciendo esto se elevo por los aires y cuando ya estaba a unos 4 metros lejos del suelo, trono los dedos -.

Al hacer aquello, libero una onda oscura, todos se cubrieron, pero extrañamente nadie salio herido por aquella extraña onda. Zell se preparaba para ir donde aquel tipo cuando un grito desgarrador lo detuvo, un Seed estaba siendo apuñalado por un Esqueleto oscuro, el Seed lamentablemente estaba muerto… En ese momento todos los monstruos que hubieron derrotado, habían vuelto a la vida, cada uno de ellos estaba de pie nuevamente.

El joven del ojo tapado miraba atónito aquel espectáculo, no lo podía creer, había caído en la trampa del enemigo, jamás había visto aquella estrategia. Maki golpeo el escritorio con su mano.

-¡Esto es ridículo! ¡¿Cómo es posible? –Dijo mientras tomaba el micrófono -. ¡Escuchen, Equipo Tilmitt, Gardios y Diastic, ayuden a los demás a volver al "Jardín" lo antes posible!

El joven del ojo tapado solo pudo dejarse caer sobre la silla, rápidamente se llevo la mano a la cara, estaba desesperado, acababa de fallarle a todos… El sabía que no podrían con aquella cantidad de monstruos teniendo a la mayoría de los Seeds agotados, y suponiendo que el enemigo no caerá dos veces en la misma estrategia de Maki.

-Soy un desastre… -Dijo Maki mientras se tomaba el pelo -.

-¡No es hora de llorar! –El joven comandante entro rápidamente a su despacho y se dirigió hacia Maki -. ¡Escucha, tomaste el mando creyendo que podías ganar, ahora que ya lo has hecho y has visto que todo esta en tu contra te hechas a morir! ¡Déjame decirte que aun sigues siendo un mocoso! –Grito Squall -.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Acaso crees que no estoy pensando en algo para salvarnos? –Dijo el joven del ojo tapado mientras ponía su dedo índice en el pecho de Squall -. ¿¡Y tú en que ayudas!

Squall apretó fuertemente el puño y golpeo a Maki, haciéndolo caer al suelo, este se limpio el hilo de sangre que por su boca caía.

-De hecho estoy aquí para ayudar… Pero necesito tiempo, has que todos estén adentro del "Jardín" en menos de una hora, tengo una idea. –Dijo Squall mientras empuñaba su "Revolver" y la dejaba reposar sobre su hombro -. ¿Puedo contar contigo, Maki?

El joven del ojo tapado comprendió el significado del golpe recibido de parte del comandante, le había despertado de ese estado de rendición y desesperanza, no tardo en incorporarse y con voz firme dijo:

-¡Si, comandante! –Mientras volvía al escritorio y hablaba por el micrófono -. ¡Hawkeye! ¿Me escuchas?

-¡Aquí Hawkeye, te escucho fuerte y claro! –Dijo Irvine -.

-¡Necesito apoyo aéreo para los Seeds terrestres! –Dijo Maki mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a cambiar de cámaras -.

-¡Entendido! –Fue lo último que se escucho y luego se corto -.

Squall salio de su despacho corriendo y satisfecho de haber levantado el animo al que ahora era el comandante temporal. Rápidamente se dirigió al elevador y presiono un botón que lo comenzó a llevar hacia abajo.

Zell y los demás tenían graves problemas, el tatuado apenas podía esquivar los ataques enemigos, de repente, fue rodeado por unos behimos negros, el muchacho comenzó a acumular energía y de pronto sus hombros comenzaron a arder en llamas.

-¡"Furia Ardiente"! –El tatuado dio un salto, esquivando el simultáneo ataque enemigo para luego caer al suelo dando un puñetazo feroz -.

El suelo se abrió alrededor del joven y de la fisura salio una gran cantidad de fuego que noqueo inmediatamente al enemigo.

Seifer lanzaba bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra, no paraba de aniquilar bestia que se le cruzara, un gran dragón rojo "negro" trato de triturarlo pero este solo se reía de la bestia mientras lo esquivaba. El rubio se subió encima del dragón y le clavo su "Hyperion" en su lomo, el dragón dio un gruñido de dolor, finalmente el rubio deslizo su sable hacia atrás, de esta forma abriéndole la espalda y derrotándolo.

-¡Vamos malditos, vengan a por mi si es que no le temen a la muerte, por que todos deben probar morir algún día! –Decía mientras se abalanzaba hacia otra bestia -.

Aunque los lideres de equipo se manejaban bien, los demás Seeds estaban siendo aplastados, ya había muchas bajas y no sabían si podrían resistir mucho. El apoyo aéreo ayudaba, pero no lo suficiente… Tal y como Maki les había mandado, trataban de retroceder pero los monstruos que habían revivido detrás de ellos les bloqueaban el camino, es decir estaban acorralados.

Selphie junto con Dante von Diastic y Falan Gardios, habían ido al campo de batalla para ayudar a los demás, Selphie luchaba contra unos wendigos negros, a uno lo noqueo con un golpe de sus nunchakus en su cabeza, otro se había lanzado hacia ella pero esta lo alejo de una patada y lo remato con su arma, y al ultimo…

-¡Hacia los cielos! –Dijo mientras levantaba los nunchakus -. ¡"Levita ++"! –Al decir aquello unas alas blancas aparecieron detrás de aquel wendigo y lo elevo al infinito por los aires -.

La muchacha del pelo despuntado, sonrío al ver que el monstruo parecía una estrella negra en un cielo azulado, luego desvío su mirada al frente y continúo peleando para abrir paso a los Seeds que estaban siendo atacados.

Maki al ver esto desde sus ventanas, pudo notar que el "Jardín" quedaría muy expuesto al ataque enemigo luego de que los Seeds regresaran, pero confiaba en que Squall pudiera hacer algo.

Selphie y los demás pudieron deshacer la barrera de monstruos que no dejaba que Zell y los otros Seeds, pudieran escapar. Rápidamente, el joven tatuado ordeno a todos que retrocedieran al "Jardín" y así se hizo, pronto la mitad de los Seeds estaban a salvo en el "Jardín", y cuando ya entraron todos, por fin hubo un momento de calma. Cerraron las puertas para que ninguna bestia pudiera entrar al "Jardín".

-¡Han caído en mi trampa! Debo admitir que lo que hiciste en un principio, lo de contraatacar mediante fuego aéreo, me sorprendió un poco pero siempre vengo preparado. - Dijo Balduin mientras tronaba los dedos una vez más -.

Los monstruos que habían sido nuevamente derrotados por los Seeds, se levantaron una vez mas. Los jóvenes Seeds miraban atónitos aquella escena, ya no podían seguir combatiendo, estaban cansados y faltaban hombres.

-¡Jaque Mate! –Grito el encapuchado, como si estuviera dando la orden de atacar definitivamente el "Jardín" -.

En aquel momento en que los monstruos se decidían en aniquilar al "Jardín", un gran estruendo resonó en el lugar, seguido de un gran temblor. Lentamente, el "Jardín" comenzó a elevarse por los aires, aquel aro que se encontraba por encima del "Jardín" se movió hacia abajo y girando como si fuera una gran hélice.

Maki no podía creer lo que sucedía, estaban volando, luego de aquel espectáculo, hubo un sonido en la oficina del director Kramer, un sonido que no supo descifrar. Rápidamente se dirigió ahí para ver con una gran plataforma había tomado el lugar del escritorio del hombre de pelo cano, un pequeño elevador bajo para recoger a Maki y este subió, en el momento que llego arriba, se encontró con Cid y Squall.

-¡¿Qué rayos sucedió? –Dijo el joven del ojo tapado mientras se acercaba a los dos hombres -.

-Este es mi plan, veras; antiguamente esto era un refugio, cuando Cid lo compro, lo remodelo y lo convirtió en un "Jardín", pero esta función aun estaba accesible, el "Jardín Volador" nos salvo hace cinco meses cuando estuvimos envueltos en el asunto de las brujas. –Explico el comandante -.

-Impresionante… Jamás me imagine que semejante mecanismo de defensa estuviera escondido en el "Jardín"… ¡Ahora tenemos una oportunidad! –El joven Maki estaba emocionado, rápidamente se acerco al director para comentarle de algunas estrategias mientras aprovechaban el tiempo de respiro que Squall les había regalado -.

Squall regreso a la enfermería, ya se había cumplido el tiempo impuesto por Kadowaki, rápidamente cuando llego al primer piso, pudo ver a los heridos, a los muertos que alcanzaron a rescatar y a los agonizantes… Era un ambiente lamentable, pero debía seguir su camino. Al entrar en la enfermería se sentó en su cama, y se masajeo el lugar donde tenía la herida, definitivamente haber pasado por todo aquel sótano, esquivando monstruos y activar el sistema de vuelo, lo había dejado delicado.

-No entraste en ninguna pelea ¿Cierto? –Pregunto Kadowaki mientras traía una mesita con una jeringa y un frasco con un líquido extraño -.

-Justo como usted me dijo… -Dijo el comandante -.

-Quítate tu camiseta y las vendas. –Ordeno la doctora -.

El joven hizo lo que se le ordeno, luego de hacerlo dirigió su mirada a Kadowaki y vio que se dirigía a el con jeringa en mano. La aguja entro cerca del lugar de la herida, el líquido entro al cuerpo de Squall y luego de unos segundos la jeringa fue retirada.

-¿Qué es eso?... ¡Agh! –Squall se tomo el lugar de la herida ya que sentía que le ardía como si hubieran dejado un metal al fuego por varias horas y luego decidieron ponérselo en el lugar de la herida -. ¡¿Qué dem…?

-No te preocupes, te dolerá unos segundos luego de eso no sentirás dolor en ese lugar. –Explicaba Kadowaki -. Es una antigua medicina de mi familia, necesita tiempo para hacerse por eso es que te pedí que no lucharas por lo menos hasta pasadas dos horas. –Añadió -.

Lentamente el dolor desapareció, Squall se toco la herida y en efecto, no le dolía.

-¡Es increíble! –Dijo el comandante algo emocionado -.

-No te esfuerces demasiado, ya que después de que el efecto pase, te dolerá mucho. –Diciendo esto Kadowaki se dirigió a ayudar a los heridos -.

El comandante se puso su camiseta y luego su cazadora, tomo su "Revolver" y se fue del lugar.

Bladuin miraba sorprendido como su presa se escapaba de entre sus manos, un sentimiento de rabia y frustración lo lleno por completo, lo habían llevado a planear otra jugada, algo que nadie antes había logrado.

-¡Ya me habéis cabreado! ¡Elviores, Elnoirs, ataquen! –Ordeno el encapuchado -.

Una horda de Elviores y Elnoirs se dirigían hacia el jardín. Los jóvenes Seeds lograron divisar a los monstruos y se lo reportaron al director Kramer y Maki.

-Esta tratando… Ya veo… Si es que aquellas bestias lograsen llegar al "Jardín" tendríamos un espacio reducido para pelear… Lo que significa que tendremos que luchar en el techo del "Jardín". –Maki levanto la vista a la ventana y vio que las bestias estaban bastante cerca -. Es hora… -El muchacho tomo su "Katana Negra" y procedió a salir de la oficina de Kramer y se dirigió al techo junto con los otros Seeds que allí se encontraban, al llegar se sorprendió al ver que Squall ya estaba listo para pelear, Irvine preparaba su arma y ayudaba a algunos Seeds en sus problemas de puntería, Selphie se movía de un lado a otro, algo nerviosa por lo que esta apunto de suceder, y Zell discutía con Seifer por que este le había dicho "_Si te metes en mi camino, te aniquilare gallina." _Estos dos siempre se llevaban discutiendo así que no era de sorprenderse.

-¡La hora decisiva se acerca, preparaos! –Grito el joven Maki a lo que todos asintieron con un grito de guerra -.

El primero que estuvo más cerca del "Jardín" fue aniquilado rápidamente por Irvine, el cual uso una "Bala Negra" causándole envenenamiento y haciéndolo caer desde las alturas. Luego todos los Seeds se vieron envueltos en batalla con aquellas bestias voladoras negras, Selphie peleaba arduamente con dos de ellos, uno le lanzo un zarpaso el cual la chica bloqueo con la magia Coraza y contraataco con un ataque en el gran mentón de la bestia, el otro lanzo una ráfaga de aire a lo cual Selphie esquivo saltando encima de la criatura, puso la cadena de su nunchakus en el cuello de esta y comenzó a aplicar fuerza para asfixiarlo hasta morir, la bestia cayo inerte y la joven se dirigió a la próxima.

Zell estaba rodeado por tres de ellos, uno trato de agarrar al tatuado pero este dio una voltereta en el aire solo para enterrarle una patada en la cara a la criatura, otra trato de ayudar al que había sido atacado por Zell, pero este reacciono mas rápido y con un veloz movimiento se desplazo hacia la otra criatura dándole su famoso "Golpe de Talón" en la cabeza, este cayo al suelo y finalmente para el otro le regalo una "Lluvia de Puños" dejándolo fuera de combate.

Squall corría a través del techo dando sablazos a diestra y siniestra, un gran montón de bestias le impedían el paso pero este se deshizo de ellos fácilmente, cuando pudo abrirse paso hasta el ultimo que estaba en su camino, comenzó a arrastrar la punta de su sable por el suelo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se preparo para atacar.

-¡"Mandoble Final"! –El comandante dio un corte ascendente, elevándose junto con su espada -.

El monstruo fue partido por la mitad, el comandante aterrizo suavemente y luego se volteo para retirarse hacia otro combatiente, pero en ese momento otra criatura trato de atacar a Squall, pero fue destruida por un feroz ataque de Maki.

-Deberías cuidar esa espalda tuya. –Dijo el joven del ojo tapado con una sonrisa -.

-Lo tendré en mente. –El comandante le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se marcho -.

Irvine esquivaba un sin numero de ataques, no podía atacar, hasta que vio una oportunidad y cargo rápidamente unas "Balas Antitanques", luego apunto con su "Valiant" a un grupo de enemigos y disparó, destruyendo a la mayoría de esos despreciables seres.

Luego de un rato de batallar, los Seeds lograron derrotar a todos los monstruos que allí se encontraban, todos estaban callados cuando el último de ellos fue destruido, pasaron 2 minutos antes de que Zell diera un grito de victoria para que todos le siguieran.

-¡Si, hemos ganado! –Grito Zell -.

Squall fue donde se hallaba Maki, al parecer ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir.

-Sabes que esto aun no ha acabado ¿Cierto? –Pregunto el comandante -.

-Es obvio, ese tipo no se permite perder así como así. –Respondió Maki -.

Balduin, estaba frustrado, ya no le quedaba mucha paciencia para lo que el llamaba "aquellos bichos asquerosos", luego de ver como sus bestias eran derrotadas, el hombre se elevo por los aires se dirigió a donde estaba el "Jardín".

Squall, Maki, Zell, Irvine, Seifer y Selphie, estaban preparados para la llegada de su nuevo huésped, no podían evitar pensar lo poderoso que debía ser, solo había que compararlo con Fionel, que pudo derrotar a Squall sin mucho esfuerzo, ¿Podrá el "Jardín" resistir este nuevo ataque? ¿La droga que se le aplico a Squall durara para cuando la batalla termine? ¿Podrán hacerle frente al extraño encapuchado llamado Balduin?


	13. ¡El ataque de Balduin! Parte 3

**AVISO: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII no son de mi propiedad si no de Square Enix (Soft), los demas son de mi absoluta creacion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, lo termine muy rapido este XD espero sea de su agrado y que les guste, me esforze escribiendo esto talvez me demore mas en sacar el siguiente pero lo tendre listo si o si antes del domingo XD<strong>

**DISFRUTEN/ENJOY:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XIII: ¡El ataque de Balduin! Parte 3<strong>

El hombre encapuchado se detiene muy cerca del "Jardín", tanto como para que los jóvenes Seeds lo escuchen. Aun se mantenía en el aire, los observaba, los estudiaba y se preguntaba como era posible que ellos pudieran resistir tal castigo.

-Así que Seeds… Menuda broma, ustedes no son mas que insectos, insectos asquerosos que no hacen mas que gastar aire. –Dijo mientras descendía y tocaba el suelo del techo donde todos se encontraban, los Seeds formaron un circulo alrededor de el y tomando distancia -. Pero, el hecho de que hayan podido resistir mis planes y estrategias… Simplemente es algo de admirar, déjenme preguntar ¿Quién fue el gran estratega? –Pregunto Balduin mientras cruzaba sus brazos -.

El joven Maki se acerco al lugar, ya cuando estaba a unos 7 pasos de Balduin se detuvo, se limpio la suciedad que tenia en el hombro y dirigió su mirada al hombre encapuchado.

-Ese seria yo. –Dijo Maki sin rodeos -. Yo soy Maki…

-Douraji… -Maki no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta ya que se vio interrumpido por aquel hombre -.

-¡¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre? –Pregunto el joven algo exaltado -.

-Eso no te incumbe, se mucho de ti y eso es lo único que deberías saber.

El comandante temporal apretó un poco los dientes, tenía muchas ganas de tomar su "Katana Negra" y atacar a aquel tipo, pero debía ser precavido o podría acabar como Squall.

-En fin, pienso acabar con todos ustedes ahora mismo, no me permitiré fallar así. –Dijo aquel hombre mientras todos los allí presentes lo miraban atónitos por lo que acababa de decir -.

En ese momento desde el montón del Seed, se vio como alguien saltaba hacia Balduin, tan rápido que solo se vio una sombra, no pudieron distinguirlo hasta que hubo un choque de ataques. Era Zell, había atacado a Balduin pero este lo paro con solo una mano.

-Déjame preguntar ¿Qué pensabas que pasaría cuando me atacaste? –En el rostro de Balduin se marco una leve sonrisa -.

Zell estaba impactado por lo que veía, su gran fuerza había sido reducida, su cuerpo comenzó a entumirse y rápidamente ya no podía moverse. Balduin lo tomo de la muñeca y como si fuera un látigo lo azoto contra el suelo. El tatuado soltó un grito de dolor, luego Balduin lo elevo de nuevo para azotarlo nuevamente.

Squall iba a ayudar a su amigo, pero extrañamente no pudo moverse, estaba en la misma situación que estuvieron sus amigos cuando fue atacado por Fionel, quería ayudar desesperadamente a su amigo pero su cuerpo no le respondía, lo mismo era para Irvine, Selphie, Seifer, Maki y el resto de los ahí presentes, solo podían limitarse a ver como Zell era azotado una y otra vez.

-Ya me cansaste, ahora vete. –Balduin, diciendo esto, arrojo a Zell fuera del "Jardín" dejándolo caer por las alturas -.

-¡Zell! –Grito el comandante… Luego solo silencio -.

El comandante acababa de perder a uno de sus amigos, impotencia, ira, tristeza, rabia, un sin fin de emociones que hizo que el comandante pudiera liberarse de aquella extraña parálisis. El comandante aun no podía creer que Zell estuviera muerto, pero lo que vio… Un brillo azulado se hizo presente en los ojos de Squall.

-Te juro… Te juro tu muerte será vengada… -Dijo cabizbajo el comandante -.

En el momento en que Squall iba a lanzarse hacia Balduin una mano conocida le agarro del brazo. Era Maki, el comandante se preguntaba porque lo estaba deteniendo, pero antes de articular pregunta alguna, el joven del ojo tapado lo hizo mirar hacia la dirección donde había caído Zell.

Lo primero que todos vieron, fueron unas hermosas alas blancas, seguidos de una igualmente hermosa muchacha, efectivamente la bruja de Balamb había llegado y en sus brazos traía a un inconsciente Zell. Squall se alegro cuando vio que su amigo aun respiraba y que su amada había llegado para ayudar.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –Pregunto la bruja -.

-Ahora no hay tiempo. –Dijo Squall mientras tomaba a Zell y lo dejaba descansar en el suelo -.

Aquel brillo azulado se desvaneció, luego de que dejaran a Zell en un lugar seguro se voltearon adonde estaba Balduin.

-Así que la brujita ya esta aquí, esto será genial – Dijo el encapuchado con una sonrisa -.

-¡Ella no es la única que llego! –En ese momento, un látigo apareció y se enredo en el brazo de Balduin -. Siento llegar tarde pero estaba ayudando con los heridos. –Se excuso la rubia -.

-Que venga todo el "Jardín", porque necesitaran ayuda. –Dijo Balduin agarrando el látigo con su otra mano -.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera halar, la joven instructora hizo una descarga de Electro ++ por el látigo, este golpeo a Balduin, pero no le hizo mucho efecto, igualmente comenzó a halar, rápidamente Seifer corto el látigo para que Quistis no saliera herida.

-¿Como rayos pudo moverse? –Dijo el encapuchado para sus adentros -.

-¿Te crees muy fuerte? Se nota que no te has enfrentado al gran Seifer. –Dijo con su sonrisa fanfarrona -.

Selphie, Irvine y Maki se liberaron de su parálisis al ver que sus amigos estaban reunidos para luchar contra aquel hombre, todos estaban preparados para enfrentarse a ese nuevo enemigo.

-Ya basta de charla ¡Vengan todos! –Grito el hombre -.

-¡Déjennos esto a nosotros, los demás Seeds manténganse a raya! –Grito Squall antes de correr hacia Balduin -.

Squall, Irvine, Selphie, Maki, Seifer y Quistis, corrieron para atacar a Balduin.

Quistis se preparo para invocar su "Magia Azul" mas poderosa, "Onda Expansiva", Maki trato de darle una estocada pero el hombre fue demasiado rápido y con una fuerte patada en el estomago lo alejo, luego Seifer dio un salto para atacarlo desde el aire, pero su "Hyperion" fue detenida por las manos desnudas del hombre, este tomo el arma por el filo, y arrojo a Seifer en contra de Quistis que estaba cargando su magia, Irvine cargo unas "Balas Rápidas" y comenzó a disparar en contra del hombre pero este comenzó a correr en contra de Irvine esquivando la ráfaga de plomo, Balduin ya estando cerca del vaquero, le dio un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo de viaje al suelo, Selphie fue para defender al francotirador, trato de atacar a Balduin con su nunchakus pero este lo tomo y como si fuera un látigo la arrojo donde estaba Maki que se estaba incorporando otra vez a la batalla.

-¿Eso es todo? –Pregunto el hombre encapuchado -.

En ese momento, la "Luna Llena" de Rinoa iba directo hacia aquel hombre, este se cubrió resistiendo el ataque, pero Rinoa con un simple movimiento de sus manos hizo que apareciera un Tornado en donde estaba la "Luna Llena" haciendo que el hombre saliera volando, la bruja lo siguió a gran velocidad apareciendo detrás de el y usando la magia Artema en él. Hubo una gran explosión verde, luego de eso Balduin cayo al suelo.

-El poder de la bruja de Balamb, es increíble… Te pido disculpas por subestimarte, pero ahora debes morir. –Balduin, diciendo esto, comenzó a cargar un rayo de energía oscura en sus manos -.

Rinoa se preparo y comenzó a preparar un rayo blanco, luego de un rato de que ambos cargaran sus poderes, los lanzaron. Un choque de energías se hizo presente, ambos estaban a la par pero de pronto, Balduin, comenzó a liberar mas energía oscura, Rinoa estaba perdiendo terreno y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, pero si su comandante, desde atrás de Balduin, Squall había estado preparando su ultima técnica, el legendario "Summun", el comandante comenzó a correr hacia el, y con un gran corte ascendente, mando al hombre por los aires, acto seguido, Squall dio un salto y cuando alcanzo a Balduin empezó con una combinación de cortes a gran velocidad, así siguió hasta que se detuvo para cargar su ultimo ataque, y luego dio un gran corte partiéndolo por la mitad.

-¡Si! –Grito Irvine -.

-¡Así se hace Squall! –Dijo Selphie -.

El cuerpo de Balduin cayo duramente al suelo, mientras que Squall se preparaba para aterrizar un punzante dolor se hizo presente en su hombro, el efecto de la droga de Kadowaki se había agotado, el dolor era demasiado intenso al punto de quedar semiconsciente, Squall iba cayendo, pero Rinoa lo atajo antes de que impactara en el suelo.

-Gra… Gracias… -Dijo con dificultad el comandante -.

-Lo hicimos… -Dijo la bruja, regalándole una tierna sonrisa -.

La pareja aterrizo suavemente, y fueron recibidos por los Seeds que ahora estaban libres de aquella extraña parálisis, Rinoa dejo a Squall en manos de Seifer quien al principio lo miraba con cara de indiferencia pero luego cambio a una sonrisa la cual Squall no supo descifrar.

-Buen trabajo, comandante de segunda. –Dijo Seifer en tono de broma -.

-De nada teñido. –Le respondió Squall algo débil -.

Todo había terminado, estaban regresando al interior del "Jardín" cuando una sombra se hizo presente en el aire.

-Fue una batalla increíble, solo por esta vez les daré la victoria.

Todos dirigieron su mirada y no podían creer lo que veían, era imposible que estuvieran viendo a aquel hombre. Era Balduin, no tenia ni un rasguño.

-¡Es imposible! –Grito Squall -.

-Esa replica salio algo defectuosa… Tendré que reprocharle eso a Biroga… Pero bueno creo que es hora de irme. –Dijo mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse -.

-¡Detente! –Squall trato de hacer algo pero el dolor iba creciendo aun más -.

-Te has esforzado Leonhart, debo admitir que tus poderes son increíbles, al igual que la bruja, eres maravillosa pero aun te falta mucho. –Balduin se saco la capucha dejando ver unos ojos rojos, tono de piel normal, un cabello ordenadamente peinado hacia atrás y rubio -. Fue un gusto haber jugado con ustedes, mi nombre es Balduin y espero verlos pronto. –Sin más que decir desapareció con una carcajada y una nube de energía oscura -.

El ambiente se volvió tenso… Todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho fue para derrotar a una replica, un farsante. Squall se dirigió junto con los demás heridos para ser atendidos, aquella droga que tanto le había ayudado ahora lo estaba destrozando en un dolor insoportable, por más que Rinoa intentase curarlo, no cesaba, Kadowaki había dicho que no pararía hasta por lo menos 1 o 2 horas.

Finalmente todo era paz… Por el momento, los heridos eran muchos, Zell estaba estable, pero Squall tenía que soportar aun los efectos de aquella droga, los demás solo tenían heridas menores, Rinoa estaba totalmente agotada así que no pudo ayudar con los heridos. Realmente era un panorama no muy agradable, luego de unas 2 horas, el "Jardín" regreso a Balamb. El efecto de la droga había cesado y Squall fue sedado, Kramer pidió ayuda a Balamb para trasladar a sus heridos al hospital de ahí, no tardaron mucho en recibir la ayuda, por ahora debían descansar y reponerse.

_**Una semana después… **_

Lo sucedido en el "Jardín" de Balamb fue tema de discusión para los medios, la noticia se había esparcido por todo el mundo y nadie sabía quien era la nueva amenaza. El director no dio declaraciones de lo ocurrido por respeto a los familiares de los Seeds fallecidos en la batalla, de hecho en ese momento estaban preparando una ceremonia en honor a los caídos en batalla, realmente este era un día oscuro para los Seeds.

Squall ya estaba recuperado y volvió a su puesto como comandante, aunque feliz por volver a la acción no debía olvidar lo que había sucedido y eso, no era tema para dar felicidad. Thesea aun tenía que cuidarse de sus heridas pero ya estaba fuera de peligro, gracias a las curaciones de Rinoa, sus huesos habían sanado rápidamente. Zell había sufrido algunas lesiones debido a su enfrentamiento con aquel tipo llamado Balduin, más que herido físicamente, era su orgullo el que realmente había sido herido, aquel hombre por poco lo mata y no pudo siquiera moverse. Irvine y Selphie ayudaban con los preparativos para la ceremonia, Selphie decoraba el gran salón mientras que Irvine se encargaba de arreglar todo los sistemas tecnológicos a petición de su bella Selphie. A Seifer no se le había visto mucho por el "Jardín" de hecho pasaba mucho tiempo en su habitación y ni siquiera la instructora Trepe lo había visto. Quistis ya había sanado completamente después de los hechos ocurridos con el Arma Zero y Balduin, ahora había retomado su puesto como instructora. Maki ya podía mover totalmente su brazo, ahora estaba listo para entrar en acción pero exactamente no era eso lo que mas quería, el ahora debía saber como es que Balduin conocía de él.

Un muchacho castaño salía de la ducha con la toalla amarrada a su cintura, se dirigió a su ventana y pudo adivinar que se venia una tormenta, pues el cielo estaba en un gris muy oscuro, rápidamente fue a su cómoda para buscar que ponerse, saco su uniforme de Seed y su ropa interior, antes de vestirse se quedo quieto, pensando y meditando… Por su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos que el no supo responder, a lo cual el resultado fue dar un golpe a la pared que tenia mas cercana, estaba frustrado, era tanta su ira que no se dio cuenta que su amada bruja había estado mirándolo desde el umbral de su puerta.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí? –Pregunto el comandante mientras separaba su puño de la pared y se procedía a vestirse -.

-Solo… Unos minutos… -Dijo la muchacha mientras se acercaba al muchacho y le tomaba la mano con la cual había golpeado la pared -. Estas sangrando… Déjame curarte. –Un brillo azul salio de las manos de la joven sanando al instante la herida del joven -.

-Gracias… -Dijo Squall -.

-Sabes… Esto no es tu culpa. –Dijo Rinoa mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda -.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Pues por que, tú no los obligaste a pelear, sino que ellos fueron al campo de batalla por su orgullo como Seeds, tú habrías hecho lo mismo en el lugar de ellos. –Rinoa se aferro más a la espalda del muchacho -.

-Supongo que tienes razón… Pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme mal… -El muchacho se dio vuelta y la abrazo con fuerza -. Por favor… No te alejes de mí durante la ceremonia… No puedo enfrentarme a sus familias solo… Simplemente no puedo.

La joven entendía perfectamente el comportamiento de Squall, el muchacho si bien podía ser frío y rudo, también era sentimental en ciertas ocasiones.

-No te preocupes, que no pasara nada. –La joven beso apasionadamente a Squall -.

Ambos se quedaron así un rato, luego Squall termino de vestirse, y se dirigieron al gran salón. Al llegar vieron que Irvine y Selphie junto con el comité estudiantil habían hecho un gran trabajo.

-¿Cómo están muchacho? –Dijo Quistis que se acercaba por atrás de Rinoa y Squall -.

-Pues ambos estamos bien y, ¿Tú? –Pregunto la bruja -.

-Mentiría si dijera que esto bien pero aun estoy viva. –Dijo la instructora -.

-Te entiendo… -Dijo Squall -.

-¿Cómo se encuentran chicos? –Maki venia llegando, con su traje de Seed puesto -.

-Bien, ¿Cómo esta tu brazo? –Pregunto Squall -.

-Mucho mejor. –Dijo el joven del ojo tapado -.

-Veo que ya están llegando todos. –Dijo Thesea que estaba amarrada al brazo de Zell -. ¿Cómo están todos? –Pregunto con una leve sonrisa -.

-Bien. –Contestaron todos al unísono -.

Luego de saludarse y charlar un rato, todos se dirigieron al gran salón y tomaron sus asientos, media hora después ya había comenzado la ceremonia, el director Kramer fue el primero en enfrentar a todos los familiares de los fallecidos, se puso enfrente del micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

-Alumnos, Seeds, instructores, padres y madres, nos hemos reunido hoy para conmemorar a los valientes que perdieron la vida en batalla… Desearía que las cosas hubieran salido de otra forma pero lamentablemente, así es el destino, quisiera dar las respectivas disculpas a los familiares que hoy están sufriendo por esta gran pérdida, y expresarles mi pesar… -Después de unas cuantas palabras mas, el director finalizo su discurso y todos se levantaron a aplaudirle -.

Luego de eso, se mostró un video hecho con las fotos de los jóvenes que habían muerto, era de cuando habían entrado al "Jardín", y de algunos que habían llegado al grado de Seed. Luego de eso todo era silencio… Silencio y lagrimas, Squall estaba muy nervioso, estaba temblando pero luego se detuvo al ver que su amada le apretaba la mano en signo de confianza, pero sabia que por mucho que le pidió a la joven que lo acompañara, al momento de subir a hablar, debía hacerlo solo. Finalmente el video termino y Squall subió y se preparo para hablar por el micrófono.

-Erm… Damas y caballeros… Padres y madres presentes… La verdad es que no se muy bien donde empezar… A algunos no los conocía muy bien, pero eso no quita el respeto y el orgullo que les tengo, lucharon por sus ideales, por defenderlos… Me hubiera gustado salvarlos a todos pero lamentablemente no pude… Quisiera darles mi más sinceras disculpas por todo lo ocurrido, en verdad me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido distintas… -Squall dejo de hablar y un silencio se hizo presente, el joven comandante pensó que nadie se había creído una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, Squall se dispuso a abandonar el lugar hasta que se escucho que alguien aplaudía -.

Al darse vuelta vio que la que aplaudía era Rinoa, con una tierna sonrisa, luego fue Maki el que comenzó a aplaudir, seguido de Irvine, Selphie, Zell y Thesea, mas atrás Quistis estaba aplaudiendo junto con Seifer que extrañamente también estaba aplaudiendo, luego de eso todos comenzaron con los aplausos. Squall se sintió mucho más aliviado, ahora podía retirarse a su asiento con un poco mas de calma.

-Gracias Rin… -Dijo Squall mientras le besaba la frente -.

-Te dije que te apoyaría en todo. –La joven se amarro al brazo del joven -.

Luego de todo eso, la ceremonia término, los invitados se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Squall y los demás se quedaron charlando un rato, excepto Quistis y Seifer, ellos se encontraban en el lugar secreto de la zona de entrenamiento.

-No lo había mencionado antes pero… Gracias por salvarme en ese instante… -Dijo Quistis que estaba apoyada en la baranda -.

-¿De que hablas? –Dijo Seifer que también estaba apoyado en la baranda -.

-Cuando cortaste mi látigo… Si no lo hubieras hecho yo…

-¡Ya vale! –Dijo el rubio antes de que la instructora pudiera finalizar lo que había empezado -. Hice lo que debía… -Añadió -.

-¿Por qué te enojas?

-No estoy enojado… Solo que… Yo…

-¿Tú que? –Interrumpió Trepe -.

-Nada…

-Siempre es lo mismo ¿No? Yo te pregunto que pasa por esa cabeza tuya, luego tu me ignoras, luego peleamos y dependiendo de la situación te abofeteo, no nos hablamos por un día y medio y luego hacemos como si nada. –Dijo Quistis mientras caminaba a la salida -.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto el rubio -.

-Hoy no quiero pelear… -Dijo Quistis -.

Antes de que pudiera seguir adelante, Seifer la toma por el brazo, no podía dejar que se fuera sin antes decirle unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Y esa es tu forma de arreglar las cosas, escapando? –Dijo Seifer -.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme?

-¡Solo digo la verdad!

-¡¿Así que ahora te dedicas a escupirle la verdad a la gente?

-¡¿Por qué eres tan pesada? –Grito Seifer -.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? –Grito Quistis -.

-¡No puedo creer que me gustes! –Gritaron al unísono -.

Ambos jóvenes se taparon la boca, al mismo tiempo, se miraron mutuamente, luego ambos se ruborizaron, lentamente se acercaron y unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, ya no podían esconder lo que escondían el uno por el otro, simplemente se dejaron llevar, no querían mas gritos, no mas peleas, solo querían disfrutar ese momento a solas que a ambos se les había regalado

Ya la noche ha caído, los Seeds descansan después de aquella ceremonia, dos días de luto les espera, aun tenían mucho trabajo que hacer reparando un poco el "Jardín".

Un auto se iba acercando al "Jardín" de Balamb y se estaciona cerca.

-Ya llegue… Si, estoy en la puerta… Ok, te espero pero apresúrate que me congelo. -Dijo un hombre que hablaba por teléfono -.

Luego de unos minutos, el director Kramer fue personalmente para abrir el portón, recibió al hombre con un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

-Hacia mucho que no te veía Cid. –Dijo mientras se sobaba la nuca -.

-Es un gusto tenerte aquí, Laguna. –Dijo Kramer mientras lo invitaba a entrar al "Jardín" -.

Ambos decidieron entrar ya que hacia mucho frío como para hablar ahí mismo, al parecer el director le había llamado para algo especial, ¿Cuál será el asunto de Laguna en el "Jardín"? ¿Por qué le llamo Cid?


	14. ¡El poder del caballero de la bruja!

**AVISO: Los Personajes de Final Fantasy 8 son propiedad de Square Enix (Soft) los demas son de mi autoria.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquie esta el nuevo capi XD si bien no hay mucha accion, es solo una introduccion para lo que se viene XD espero os guste y bueno disfrutenlo mucho!<strong>

**ENJOY:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XIV: ¡El poder oculto del Caballero de la Bruja!<strong>

Laguna y el director Cid se dirigieron al despacho de este ultimo, el hombre de pelo cano le ofreció café al presidente de Esthar, este acepto gustoso, luego de que ambos tuvieran una taza de café en sus manos procedieron a hablar del tema que les competía.

-¿Ya es hora, tan pronto? –Dijo Cid con un tono de sorprendido -.

-Se que es pronto, pero debido a los ataques que han habido… Squall debe saberlo, mas que mal, el lo sabrá pronto. –Laguna le dio un sorbo a su taza de café -.

-Ese muchacho es en verdad increíble, a tan corta que ya pueda… -El director Cid paro de hablar un segundo -. Shu, ¿Qué haces ahí? –Dijo Cid dirigiéndose a la puerta de la entrada -.

Efectivamente Shu se encontraba tras la puerta, la chica algo avergonzada se disculpo con el director Kramer.

-Lo lamento señor, vine a buscar unos informes que se me habían quedado y note que el señor Laguna estaba aquí y… No pude evitar escuchar. –Se excuso la joven -.

El director le sonrió, la verdad es que el director no le tomo mucha importancia, ya que solo era Shu, para él, ella era de mucha confianza y sabia que le podía comentar cualquier cosa sin dudarlo.

-Ven aquí Shu, creo que tú también debes saberlo. –Le dijo el director invitándola a pasar -.

-¡Shu, hace mucho que no te veía! –Dijo Laguna con aquella sonrisa que siempre tenía -.

-¡Es un gusto volver a verlo señor Laguna! –Respondió con una leve sonrisa -.

-Bueno volvamos al tema. –Laguna tomo una cara mas seria -. Es momento de llevarme a Squall un tiempo.

Shu mostró una cara de sorprendida, no creía lo que escuchaba, volteo para ver la cara del director Kramer pero este estaba tranquilo, sin duda el hombre de pelo cano lo sabia.

-¡¿Pero, porqué? –Pregunto Shu -.

-Shu cálmate un momento. –Trataba de explicar Cid -. Es necesario para Squall, es solo por su bien. –Añadió -.

-¿A que se refiere? –Pregunto nuevamente la joven -.

-Es complicado… -Dijo Laguna -.

Los tres se quedaron hablando durante horas, las expresiones faciales de Shu cambiaban constantemente tratando de asimilar lo que aquellos dos hombre le estaban revelando, simplemente no se quedaba tranquila, definitivamente no podía entender mucho pero trataba con todas sus fuerzas asimilarlo. Luego de unas cuantas horas de exhaustiva explicación la joven decidió interrumpir.

-Entonces… Si ese es el caso, también debería llevarse a Seifer. –Dijo Shu firmemente -.

-Es verdad, no lo había pensado hasta ahora. –Dijo Laguna mientras ponía su mano derecha en su barbilla -.

-Es muy probable que Seifer también pueda… Es dudoso debido al poco tiempo que estuvo a su servicio pero… Puede que tengas razón. –Dijo Kramer imitando lo que hizo Laguna -.

-Está hecho, en la mañana le explicare todo a Squall y Seifer, y con tu permiso me los llevare un tiempo a Esthar. –Dijo finalmente el presidente de Esthar -.

Luego de unas cuantas palabras mas, los tres presentes procedieron a retirarse, Shu se fue a su cuarto, mientras que Cid acompañaba a Laguna a su auto, ya que se quedaría en alguna posada de la ciudad de Balamb.

Unos rayos de luz se pasaban por entremedio de las cortinas de la habitación del comandante, este abrió suavemente los ojos, dirigió su mirada a su derecha y vio a su amada bruja, con la que había compartido la noche anterior. Suavemente el comandante se levanto y se metió en la ducha sin despertar a la muchacha que parecía un bello ángel dormido.

Ya en la ducha, dejo que las frías gotas de agua lo relajaran, se dejo llevar por ese ya prácticamente "ritual matutino", luego de unos minutos, salio con una toalla amarrada por la cintura, vio que su amada bruja despertaba, una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en su rostro. Se acerco suavemente y se sentó junto a ella, la joven abrió sus ojos y ahí estaba el, su amado comandante.

-Buenos días. –Dijo Squall -.

-Buenos días. –Dijo Rinoa mientras se estiraba suavemente -.

-¿Dormiste bien? –Pregunto el comandante mientras besaba el cuello de la muchacha -.

-Si, gracias a ti. –Dijo la bruja con una sonrisa picara -.

Rinoa se dio vuelta encarando a su amado de ojos azulados, le dio un tierno beso en los labios, estuvieron así por un momento hasta que pasaron a los besos con más pasión, ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama estaban muy concentrados en lo que estaban, o mas bien, lo que iban a hacer.

-Y aquí vamos otra vez… -Dijo Squall dando un breve descanso entre besos, y luego continúo -.

-Parece que no te basto con lo de anoche… -Rinoa soltó una pequeña risa y luego volvió a besar al hombre -.

Ambos seguían besándose, con una pasión indescriptible, estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían, hasta que…

-¡Squall, es urgente, te necesitan en…! –Zell había entrado de un portazo, no pudo terminar su frase al ver a la pareja en una escena "acalorada" -.

-¡Z-Zell! –Dijo Rinoa con la cara roja -.

-¡¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar? –Dijo Squall con la cara del mismo color que Rinoa -.

-Yo… Yo… ¡Disculpa, cuando estén "listos", ve a la oficina de Kramer! ¡Hasta luego! –Dijo el tatuado con una risa nerviosa mientras abandonaba la habitación -.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un momento, luego rieron por aquella extraña situación, lamentablemente ya no podían continuar. Después de unos cuantos minutos, ambos salieron de la habitación, Squall llevaba una cazadora sin mangas, una polera gris con el dibujo de una sombra de león en la parte derecha de esta, sus pantalones de cuero negro junto con unos pedazos de piel en cada lado de si cintura, una pequeña capa de cuero al lado derecho de su cintura justo bajo el pedazo de piel y sus cinturones puestos de la manera en los que el los pone. Rinoa llevaba una polera manga larga de color azul claro, pantalones de jeans negros junto con unas botas vaqueras cafés.

Ambos se dirigían a la oficina del director Kramer, caminaban por el pasillo de los dormitorios de los Seeds, cuando a lo lejos divisan a la joven instructora Quistis Trepe, saliendo de una habitación, la rubia miraba para todos lados, como si no quisiera que alguien la viera, la pareja vio alejarse rápidamente a la rubia y antes de llamar su atención, la perdieron de vista en la primera vuelta del pasillo. Curiosos, se dirigieron a la habitación de donde había salido pero al llegar ahí se dieron cuanta que no vieron cual habitación era exactamente.

-¿Crees que este saliendo con alguien? –Pregunto Rinoa con la mano en su fina barbilla -.

-Puede ser, hay que dejarla en sus asuntos. –Dijo tranquilamente el comandante -.

-¡Pero quiero saber quien es!

-Ya basta, después le preguntaremos. –Dijo Squall mientras tomaba a Rinoa por la mano y retomaban su camino -.

Llegaron al elevador, apretaron el botón que los llevaba a la oficina del director, y luego subieron. Cuando el elevador se detuvo, salieron de el para poder acceder a la oficina del director. Squall movió suavemente la perilla de la puerta de despacho, al abrir aquella puerta, vieron que el director Cid, Edea, Laguna, Shu, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Thesea y Maki se encontraban ahí.

-Vaya, cuanta gente. –Dijo Squall mientras avanzaba hasta llegar con los ahí presentes -.

Saludo a todos los ahí presentes, a Laguna aun no podía descifrar como debía saludarle, si como a un extraño o a un padre, el comandante deshecho la segunda opción de inmediato, aun no podía llamarlo papá, y talvez jamás lo haría.

-¿Dónde esta Quistis? –Dijo Rinoa -.

-Fui a su habitación a buscarla pero no la encontré, de seguro que se levanto temprano y se a algún lugar, pero le deje un mensaje para que viniera cuanto antes. –Dijo Zell -.

Rinoa y Squall se miraron un poco, recordaron ver a Quistis en el pasillo así que era imposible que se haya levantado temprano.

-Aun necesitamos que llegue Seifer. –Dijo Laguna -.

-¿Seifer? ¿Por qué necesitáis a Seifer? –Pregunto Squall -.

-Es algo complicado y no quiero contarlo dos veces. –Laguna, al decir esto se volteo hacia el gran ventanal que había en el despacho -.

-Esto es extraño. –Dijo la bruja de Balamb -.

Pasaron unos 40 minutos y aun no llegaba ni Quistis ni Seifer, estaban empezando a perder la paciencia, la verdad es que era extraño que la rubia llegara tarde para una reunión importante. Luego de 5 minutos mas, ya cuando los presentes estaban muy impacientes, escucharon la perilla de la puerta girarse, luego de eso entraron por la puerta Quistis y Seifer.

-¡Disculpen por llegar tarde pero tuve un asunto que atender! –Se excuso la rubia -.

-Y yo… Eemm… Eerr… -Seifer balbuceó unos segundos pero luego de un codazo de parte de Quistis -. ¡Me quede dormido!

-Que bueno que ya están aquí, ahora que estamos todos necesito hacer un anuncio importante. –Dijo Laguna -. Squall, Seifer, van a venir conmigo a Esthar.

-¡¿Qué? –Gritaron todos al unísono, excepto Edea, Cid y Shu -.

-¡¿Cuál es la razón para que hagas eso? –Dijo Squall muy sorprendido -.

-¡Yo exijo una explicación! –Le siguió Seifer -.

Luego de aquel anuncio, comenzó un bullicio insoportable en aquel lugar, Laguna se sobaba la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de calmar a los presentes para informarles la importancia del asunto.

-¡Por favor déjenme hablar! –Grito Laguna desesperado -.

Todos hicieron caso a Laguna, luego de que se callaran, el presidente de Esthar hablo.

-La razón por la cual me llevo a Squall es por que debo enseñarle a controlar su nuevo poder.

Los ahí presente se quedaron en silencio y luego voltearon a ver a Squall con cara de sorprendidos.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué poder? –Dijo Squall más sorprendido que todos ahí juntos -.

-Te lo explicare; cuando una bruja decide tener un caballero, después de un tiempo, el mismo Caballero de la Bruja comienza a obtener nuevos poderes, me han dicho que ya han empezado a despertar en ti, ¿No has notado como de un momento pasas de estar de cansado a sobrepuesto? –Dijo Laguna mientras Squall asentía -. Esto sucede unos cuantos meses después de haber sido compañero de la bruja, sorprendentemente tú ya has obtenido unos pocos poderes a la fecha de cinco meses.

-Squall, cuando fuimos atacados por Balduin y pensaste que Zell había muerto, tus ojos obtuvieron un brillo extraño por unos minutos. –Dijo Maki -.

-Ahora que Maki lo mencione… Cuando te enfrentaste a Fionel en el techo… Cuando grite que no te rindieras, me pareció ver un pequeño destello en tus ojos, no le preste mucha atención ya que después Fionel te… -Rinoa no termino la frase -.

-¿Es enserio? No me puedo creer esto… -Dijo Squall mirando fijamente a Laguna -.

-Escucha, Cid fue en su debido tiempo, Caballero de la Bruja, y yo aun sigo siéndolo. –Dijo sorpresivamente Laguna -.

-¡¿A que te refieres con que eres un Caballero de la Bruja? –Dijo Squall algo exaltado -.

-¿Acaso olvidas que Elleone es una bruja? No una peligrosa pero lo es. –Explico Laguna -. Escucha, si vienes conmigo podrás liberar un poder increíble, será esencial para enfrentarnos a este nuevo enemigo que nos asecha.

-Yo… -Squall dudaba un poco sobre todo esto, aun no comprendía todo fácilmente pero al final decidió lo correcto -. Lo are.

-Y Seifer, también necesito que vengas conmigo, aunque fuiste por poco tiempo, Caballero de Artemisa y Edea, puede que hayas recibido algunos pocos poderes, ¿Te interesa ser mas fuerte? –Pregunto Laguna al final -.

-¿Mas fuerte de lo que ya soy? ¡Eso seria imposible, pero si insistes esta bien! –Seifer puso esa sonrisa fanfarrona que era típica de él -.

Squall no le gustaba la idea de ir junto con Seifer, pero si así podía volverse más fuerte, y hacerle frente a Fionel, tendría que asimilarlo. Luego de unas cuantas palabras, Laguna le dijo a Seifer y Squall, que tomaran sus cosas y que los veía en el pórtico, los muchachos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Rinoa. –Dijo Edea -. Necesito hablar contigo.

La bruja asintió y se dirigió donde se encontraba su mentora.

-¿Qué sucede Edea?

-Debes venir conmigo a Esthar, hace mucho que no hemos entrenado. –Dijo la mujer del director -.

-Tienes razón, lamento haber dejado de lado mis practicas pero, han ocurrido demasiadas cosas. –Dijo la bruja -. No te preocupes que iré de inmediato a recoger mis cosas.

-De acuerdo, estaré esperando junto con Laguna.

Rinoa corrió hacia el elevador para bajar a su habitación.

Laguna junto con Edea bajaron al pórtico, Maki, Irvine, Selphie, Thesea, Quistis y Zell se quedaron ahí charlando de cosas como "debemos volvernos aun mas fuertes para alcanzar a Squall", en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el director Kramer.

-Muchachos, ya que Squall no estará por unas semanas, el nuevo comandante temporal será Maki. –Dijo el director -.

-Como usted diga director. –Respondió Maki -.

-Director, yo planeo hacer un viaje a Trabia. –Dijo Zell -.

-¿Con que propósito? –Pregunto el director -.

-También debo volverme más fuerte… Iré a ver a un experto en artes marciales que vive en las montañas de por ahí, talvez el pueda ayudarme. –Explico el tatuado -.

-Si me permite, yo lo acompañare. –Dijo Thesea mientras le sonreía a su novio -.

-De acuerdo Zell, que tengas mucha suerte. – Sin más que decir el director se fue -.

Zell y Thesea fueron los siguientes en irse, se encaminaron para arreglar sus cosas y luego marcharse a su nuevo destino.

Maki se quedo ahí junto con Quistis, Selphie e Irvine.

-¿Y ustedes que van a hacer? –Pregunto Maki -.

-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Quistis -.

-Me refiero a ¿Qué harán para aumentar sus poderes? –Maki, estiro sus brazos mientras esperaba la respuesta -.

-Yo… Bueno… Este… -Quistis no sabia que decir, no había pensado en lo insignificante que era comparada con el enemigo -.

-Irvine y yo no sabemos como volvernos más fuertes… -Dijo la chica del cabello despuntado -.

-Yo estaba pensando en algo, si quieren se me pueden unir, ¿Qué dicen? –Pregunto el joven del ojo tapado -.

-Irvine ¿tú que piensas? –Selphie se volteo hacia Irvine -.

-Si tú dices que si entonces yo también iré. –Dijo el vaquero mientras se acomodaba su sombrero -.

-¿Y tu Quistis? –Maki miraba a Quistis que estaba algo indecisa -.

-No se que hacer, ¿En verdad funcionara lo que piensas?

-Hay un setenta, no, un ochenta por ciento de que funcione, solo deben confiar en mí. –Maki comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para salir de ahí -. Les avisare cuando sea la primera sesión, hasta entonces, nos vemos. –Y desapareció tras la puerta -.

Los jóvenes que quedaban, decidieron retirarse del despacho del director, ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí, los tres juntos tomaron el ascensor y se dirigieron a la primera planta.

Quistis se fue a cambiar de ropa ya que en 1 hora tenia que dar clases a los de primer año, decidió que lo mejor era correr hacia su habitación para ahorrar algo de tiempo, cuando iba por la vuelta, choca con un joven y cae de trasero al suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! –Dijo la rubia mientras dirigía la mirada hacia arriba para ver quien era -.

-Lo lamento Quistis. –Dijo el joven -.

-¡Seifer!

La joven se levanto rápidamente, noto que llevaba un gran bolso con algunas cosas que pertenecían a él, y en su mano llevaba su sable pistola. La joven recordó su noche con aquel joven, al parecer se estaba enamorando del chico malo de Balamb.

-¿Y-ya te vas? –Pregunto la instructora -.

-Si… -Respondió el rubio sin mas que decir -.

-Espero… Espero que te vaya muy bien… Y… Espero verte pronto. –Dijo Quistis mientras sus mejillas de sonrojaban, ella, después de lo que le sucedió con Squall, no había pensado en sentir un sentimiento así por otro hombre, y menos con Seifer -.

-Sabes, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo, pero ahora debo atender esto, pronto volveré, no olvides lo que te dije ayer… -Seifer, sorprendentemente, también se sonrojo, esto era un espectáculo para tomar fotos, pero curiosamente, nadie estaba por ahí -.

Quistis se abrazo al muchacho y le dio un calido beso en la boca, luego de eso, se marcho.

Squall fue el primero en llegar al pórtico, estuvo esperando cerca de 5 minutos para que llegara Rinoa, y luego de otros 5 minutos llego Seifer. Ya estaba todo listo para partir, así que subieron sus cosas al auto de Laguna y procedieron a marcharse.

-Hubiéramos llegado más rápido con el Lagunamov, te dije que debíamos traerlo. –Dijo Edea -.

-Lo siento, es que con las prisas preferí no tomarlo de nuevo, ya sabes como se ponen los del comité cuando tomo la nave sin hacer el estupido papeleo. –Se excuso Laguna -.

-Oye, Laguna, cuando lleguemos a Esthar, quiero que me expliques con sumo detalle todo lo del poder del Caballero de la Bruja. –Dijo Squall con un tono demandante -.

Laguna asintió sin mucho problema, por lo general, ese hombre no se hacia problemas estupidos, y tomaba casi todo a la ligera. Luego de que llegaron a Balamb, Laguna devolvió el auto rentado y se encaminaron a tomar el tren hacia Timber y ahí los estaría esperando un transporte para llevarlos directamente a Esthar.

Las cosas en el grupo se están poniendo mas difíciles, ahora se estaban separando para buscar mas poder, para hacer frente a la nueva amenaza que se aproxima a paso rápido, ¿Qué pasara con aquel poder que fluye por el cuerpo de Squall? ¿Seifer tendrá posibilidades de activar su poder? ¿Cuál será el entrenamiento en el que esta pensando Maki?

* * *

><p>ya llevo algunas paginas del proximo asi que talvez y solo talvez, pueda subirlo en unos cuantos dias.<p>

espero que les haya gustado, saludos a todos!


	15. En las sombras

**AVISO: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII son propiedad de Square Enix (Soft) los demas son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste este capitulo XD, hice la mayoria en mis horas de trabajo, espero que les agrade<strong>

**ENJOY:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XV: En las sombras…<strong>

Esa noche había luna llena, el joven de castaño claro, aun no podía conciliar el sueño, miraba alrededor de su cuarto de vez en cuando, deseando que algo o alguien estuviese ahí, sus ojos rojos resaltaban mas debido a la oscuridad. Decidió quedarse un rato pegado en aquella ventana, no podía hacer más que eso, el muchacho no sabía lo que quería.

-La luna, ¿Eh? –Se Fionel dijo para si mismo -.

El joven comenzó a mirar su mano derecha, en la cual había un tatuaje de un león negro, luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hizo aparecer su "Revolver Oscuro".

-¿Qué será este maldito sentimiento? Jamás había sentido algo así, ¿Será una extraña enfermedad? –Se preguntaba una y otra vez sin encontrar la respuesta -.

En ese momento tocan a la puerta de Fionel, el joven de ojos rojos se extraño un poco al ver que tenia un visitante, desvió la mirada a un reloj que tenia en un pequeño escritorio, eran las 3:41 a.m. su única pregunta fue ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas? En fin, el muchacho desapareció su sable pistola, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡¿Lira? –Dijo Fionel muy sorprendido, la joven estaba con una camisa para dormir que le llegaba hasta las rodillas -.

-¿Puedo…Pasar? –Pregunto la joven cabizbaja -.

El muchacho asintió y le invito a pasar, la muchacha avanzo hasta la habitación del joven, se sentó en la cama de este y se recogió de piernas. Fionel no sabia que decir, al ver a la chica, siempre había algo que no lo dejaba en paz. No sabía si era molestia u otro tipo de cosa.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto el joven sentándose en la ventana retomando su antigua posición viendo a la luna -.

-Tuve… Tuve una pesadilla. –Dijo inocentemente Lira -.

-¿Acaso…Acaso puedes soñar? –Pregunto el joven -.

-¿Tu no puedes?

-A decir verdad, ninguno de nosotros puede. –Dijo el muchacho mientras alejaba un molesto mechón de su cara -.

-¿Por qué una persona sueña? –Pregunto la joven -.

-Bueno eso es porque… Porque… ¡Bah, no me molestes! –Dijo con frustración -.

La joven Lira soltó una tona risita, Fionel se volteo sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que la oía hacer ese sonido que para el ya parecía algo olvidado. Inclusive, la propia Lira parecía sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Qué me esta sucediendo? –Se pregunta Lira mientras se miraba la palma de la mano -. Se supone que fuimos creados solo con el propósito de seguir órdenes, no deberíamos tener emociones o sentimientos, no deberíamos soñar ni tampoco reír, ¿Por qué razón yo puedo reír? –Se decía mientras hundía aun más su cara entre sus piernas -.

-Eso… Eso no lo se. –Dijo el muchacho de ojos rojos -.

-Talvez soy solo un fracaso.

-¡No digas tonterías! –Fionel se había levantado de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la chica -. Escucha, no se lo digas a nadie, pero… Al parecer yo también puedo sentir… Aunque no he tenido sueños o algo por el estilo, pero el caso es que no creo que sea tan malo. –Dijo regalándole una sonrisa -.

-¿Qué tipo de sentimientos tienes? –Pregunto la joven, sedienta de saber mas sobre… "Sentir" -.

-Se que puedo sentir, pero no se como se llaman… O más bien los olvide hace mucho tiempo. –Explico el muchacho mientras se sobaba la nuca -.

-¿Acaso será lo mismo que siento yo? –Pregunto la chica -. No se cual es la razón por la cual podemos tener sentimientos, pero es una sensación rara.

-¿Como es lo que sientes?

-Bueno… Son como… Si algo anduviera por mi estomago cuando estoy… ¿Sabes? Creo que debería irme a dormir. –La chica se apresuro en levantarse para dirigirse a la puerta y salir de ahí -.

Había abierto la puerta cuando la mano del joven Fionel la toma por el brazo.

-Yo siento lo mismo cuando estoy… Contigo… Aun no se como identificar lo que siento, pero no es molesto, no, sino todo lo contrario, me… Me gusta… -Dijo Fionel sonrojándose -.

La joven lo miro sorprendida, no espera tal reacción del joven taciturno. Lira sentía como la mano de Fionel temblaba, casi podía oír los latidos rápidos y violentos del joven.

-¿Tu también sientes lo mismo? –Lira sin notarlo se había sonrojado -.

El joven no pudo articular palabra alguna, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué…Es lo que podría ser este sentimiento? –Se pregunto la muchacha -.

-¿Sabes? Acabo de… Acordarme de cómo se llama. –Dijo el Fionel mientras tomaba la cara de Lira -.

-¿Cómo se llama? –Lira se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, no sabía muy bien que es lo que iba a pasar, pero quería y deseaba que sucediera -.

-Lo llaman amor… -Fionel junto sus labios con los de Lira en un apasionado beso -.

Lira se dejo llevar por el momento, y en un acto de reflejo, cerro la puerta. Aun sin separa sus labios, ambos jóvenes se tumbaron en la cama, no sabían como es que pudo suceder todo esto, como acabaron sintiendo eso uno por el otro, pero la verdad era que no tenían ninguna intención de que se acabara. Lira y Fionel se detuvieron un momento para tomar aire, ambos se miraron a los ojos, esos ojos rojos.

Después de un rato de intercambios de besos, ambos permanecían inmóviles sobre la cama, aun no llegaban a mas, solo querían compartir un poco la presencia del otro, como si fuera la ultima vez que se verían. Parecían estar conversando de ¿Cómo es que pudieron llegar a eso? Y ¿Cuáles serian sus consecuencias? Pero luego de unos minutos, no les importaba en lo más mínimo, solo querían estar juntos por ese momento.

Detrás de la puerta de Fionel, una muchacha en las sombras estaba escuchando todo, luego de unos minutos, decidió que era tiempo de alejarse. Mientras iba por el pasillo no dejaba de pensar en lo que vio y escucho.

-Así que Lira y Fionel han obtenido sentimientos… Eso seria molesto para los planes de Lord Gilga. –La muchacha siguió caminando hasta que se topó con Biroga, quien se había quedado hasta tarde en su laboratorio -.

-¿Guetta? ¿Qué haces a estas horas? –Pregunto Biroga -.

-Justo a quien necesitaba, ven conmigo, debemos hablar de algo importante.

Ambas se perdieron por los oscuros y tétricos pasillos de aquella mansión.

Los dos jóvenes de ojos rojos se quedaron en silencio, ambos abrazados, aun no comprendían del todo aquel sentimiento. Todo esto era nuevo para ellos, pero parecían disfrutarlo como si lo conocieran desde hace mucho.

-Nunca pensé que acabaríamos así… -Dijo Fionel con la mirada pérdida en el techo -.

-¿Crees que nos meteremos en problemas por esto? –Dijo Lira mientras se aferraba aun más al muchacho, dejando notar el miedo que por su cuerpo corría -.

-Tenemos que ser discretos, no es usual que nosotros desarrollemos este tipo de sentimiento. –Explicaba el joven de ojos rojos -. En fin, debemos mantenerlo en secreto, solo tú y yo. –Añadió -.

Se dibujo una tierna sonrisa en la cara de la muchacha, Fionel jamás pensó en ver una sonrisa así, por alguna razón, no podía evitar pensar en que esto ya lo había vivido antes. Pasaron las horas, y Lira decidió que era mejor volver a su cuarto para que no los atraparan, se despidió del muchacho con un tierno beso y se fue.

Mientras Lira caminaba por los oscuros pasillos, se tocaba sus labios, para recordar aquel momento con el joven de ojos rojos como los suyos. Llego a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y antes de entrar una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

-¡Guetta! –Dijo Lira con sorpresa -. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto retomando su posición fría -.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. –Contesto Guetta -.

-Solo quería tomar un poco de aire, no me sentía bien y no podía dormir. –Dijo la joven mientras abría la puerta aun más -.

-¿Eso es todo? Muy bien, duerme que mañana tenemos una misión, descansa. –Sin nada más que decir, la joven Guetta se fue -.

Lira dio un suspiro de alivio, luego de mirar para todos los lados posibles, se metió en su habitación, luego a su cama, y comenzó a tocarse suavemente los labios, recordando la presencia del joven.

Laguna, Edea y los Seeds, habían llegado a Esthar, ya era muy tarde, por lo que Laguna decidió llevarlos a su casa para dejarlos descansar. La casa del hombre era una de dos pisos, del tamaño de una casa normal, algunos dirían que es muy pequeña para un presidente, pero al hombre no le molesta. Laguna invito a pasar a sus invitados, una vez dentro, les señalo sus habitaciones, ya que como vivía solo tenia unas cuantas habitaciones disponibles.

-Squall y Rinoa pueden tomar la habitación cerca del baño, y Seifer tu puedes tomar la que esta al final del pasillo a la izquierda. –El hombre subió las escaleras dando las buenas noches, al parecer estaba demasiado cansado -.

Seifer se fue a dormir sin decir ninguna palabra a los jóvenes, solo notaron que saco su móvil y comenzó a marcar un numero mientras se alejaba y entraba rápidamente en su habitación.

Squall y su amada bruja, se dirigieron a su habitación, notaron que había una cama de dos plazas, se notaba que Laguna lo tenía bien planeado muy bien, pero la verdad es que ya iban siendo las 5:36 a.m. y estaban agotados para siquiera hacer algo. Squall se quito sus ropas y se puso unos pantalones de tela y una camiseta blanca para dormir, mientras que la bruja se puso una polera blanca con tirantes que le llegaba hasta el ombligo y unos shorts cortos. Luego se metieron en la cama, y no se demoraron en dormirse.

Squall estaba en un lugar extraño, miro a su alrededor y vio a todos sus amigos tirados en el suelo, trataba de gritar pero su voz no salía, luego miro a su lado y ahí estaba su amada, luchaba por quedarse de pie, sus alas blancas habían perdido color por el maltrato que sufrieron, luego dirigió su mirada a su propio cuerpo y descubrió que el también estaba lastimado, no llevaba su cazadora ni su camiseta gris, solo sus guantes y sus pantalones de cuero negro, en su pecho una gran herida en diagonal que extrañamente no sangraba. Finalmente la bruja cedió ante el cansancio y cayo al suelo, Squall se arrastro como pudo hacia la joven, tomándola en sus brazos, sus rostro estaba manchado de tierra y sangre, el joven comandante le quito unos mechones de pelo que le estorbaban en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? –Dijo una voz que venia a unos metros de donde se encontraba -.

Fijo su mirada por donde venia la voz, ahí vio a una mujer con un vestido blanco de un lado y negro del otro, este llegaba hasta el suelo, en sus hombro habían unos velos que brillaban y colgaban hacia atrás, era una mujer hermosa, tenia unos ojos grises, casi blancos, pero se podía notar la pupila, detrás habían unas majestuosas alas doradas, eran mucho mas grandes que las alas de Rinoa, su cabellos era de un tono plateado con unos toques de dorado. Simplemente parecía una diosa, y se iba acercando cada vez mas a Squall, en ese momento cuando estaba solo a unos metro de ella, pudo sentir la sed de sangre que provenía de la hermosa mujer. Desesperadamente comenzó a buscar su "Revolver", cuando miro a sus espaldas, noto con horror como su sable pistola estaba hecho añicos literalmente, de su arma solo quedaba el mango.

-¿Le temes a la muerte? –Pregunto con una voz suave y a la vez malévola -.

El comandante no podía articular palabra alguna, trataba de ponerse de pie, pero no tenia fuerzas.

-Seeds, han luchado con valor, pero lamentablemente, el poder puede mas, ahora la oscuridad reinara por cien ciclos de estaciones, es lo menos que se puede hacer para reparar el daño que habéis hecho. –La joven se detuvo justo enfrente de Squall -.

El comandante temblaba, no sabía que hacer, no podía defenderse de aquella mujer, que por alguna razón le causaba una sensación de un miedo horrible.

-Volveré a preguntarte joven guerrero, ¿Le temes a la muerte? –Dijo tomando a Squall por la barbilla -.

Squall, con el mayor esfuerzo del mundo articulo sus primeras palabras desde que había llegado ahí.

-¡Claro que le temo, pero estoy preparado para ello! –Le grito en la cara el joven comandante -.

La mujer se levanto, y bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada del joven, que luchaba por levantarse.

-Es inevitable, no luches más guerrero, ahora descansa. –La mujer puso su mano abierta frente a la cara de Squall -. Duerme… En la oscuridad, "Infierno Oscuro".

Una bola oscura apareció en la mano de la mujer, la fémina no quitaba esa cara de serenidad. Lo último que vio Squall fue un destello… Y luego… Oscuridad.

Squall se incorporo violentamente en su cama, sudaba mucho, la gotas corría desde su frente a su barbilla, se tomo la cara con su mano derecha tratando de calmarse un poco, sus latidos poco a poco se fueron disminuyendo, ya cuando estaba mas calmado y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, miro a una esquina, y reposando en una pared estaba su preciada "Revolver", luego miro a su izquierda, pero no vio a su amada bruja, se desespero un poco al no encontrarla, pero luego diviso en un escritorio que había una carta. Se levanto rápidamente, y cogio la carta, se tranquilizo cuando vio que llevaba la firma de Rinoa. Abrió la carta con delicadeza y lo la leyó.

"_Para: Squall_

_Disculpa por no despertarte, pero es que te veías tan tranquilo que no quise despertarte de tu sueño, a que estabas soñando conmigo, ¿No?"_

Squall soltó un gemido.

-Ojala hubiera sido así… -Dijo mientras seguía leyendo -.

"… Edea me despertó temprano ya que nos vamos a la zona de entrenamiento de Esthar, me dijo que Laguna ira por ti luego, que tengas mucha suerte tratando con Seifer, me siento bastante intranquila con que Seifer te acompañe, temo que pueda herirte de nuevo.

En fin, creí pertinente dejarte una carta, ya que no nos veremos en algunos días, espero que todo resulte muy bien para ti.

Te amo. –Rinoa Heartilly-"

Squall doblo la carta muy suavemente, y se la guardo en el bolsillo. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en su rostro, luego se vistió con su típica cazadora negra, con una camiseta de color negro y sus pantalones de cuero negro, con sus correas puestas de la manera como solo el sabe ponerlas.

El comandante salio de su habitación para encontrarse de frente con su rival, Seifer. El muchacho llevaba su típica gabardina gris, pero sin mangas, se puso unos guantes de cuero negro, su chaleco de color azul y sus pantalones negros. Ambos se apuñalaron con la mirada, al parecer había mucha tensión en los compañeros de entrenamiento. Squall quería evitar pelearse con Seifer así que decidió bajar las escaleras pero como era de suponer, el rubio no podía callarse.

-Tratare de no hacerte otra cicatriz. –Dijo con una sonrisa fanfarrona -.

Squall se queda mirando a su rival como deseando clavarle su "Revolver" en un lugar donde nunca llega la luz del sol.

-Y yo tratare de no devolverte el golpe. –Dijo Squall con un tono sarcástico -.

-¡Ja! Esa vez solo me deje, pensé en lo guapo que me vería con una cicatriz así. –Seifer dio una pequeña carcajada y luego se dirigió al baño, dejando a Squall ahí parado -.

El comandante frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí se encontraba Laguna atragantándose con una tostada para luego dar un gran sorbo a su vaso de leche para pasar la comida. Squall sonrió de medio lado, le pareció gracioso, como él y su padre se diferenciaban tanto. Ambos habían tenido experiencias en combate, dar muerte a otras personas, haber estado al filo de la oscuridad eterna, pero pareciera que para Laguna todo eso quedo en el pasado mientras que Squall no puede evitar sentirse un personaje taciturno.

-¿Quieres una tostada? –Laguna le extendió una tostadas al joven de castaño -.

Squall apenas entendió lo que dijo su padre, ya que tenia la boca llena de comida.

-Por favor, no hables con la boca llena. –Dijo Squall sonriendo de medio lado otra vez y recibió la tostada -.

Laguna trago la comida dando un suspiro, como si hubiera estado peleando por que aquellos pedazos de alimento pasaran por su garganta. El presidente de Esthar miro a Squall, lo observaba, miraba cada facción de su cara, sus ojos y luego miro hacia el techo dando una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué sucede? –Dijo el comandante mientras le daba un mordisco a su tostada -.

-Tienes sus ojos… -Dijo Laguna con la mirada aun pegada al techo -.

Por un momento hubo un gran silencio, aun recordaba aquella conversación después de la batalla de Artemisa, a Squall jamás se le olvidara aquel día en que Laguna confeso ser su padre.

_**Día de la celebración por la derrota de Artemisa…**_

Squall estaba abrazado a Rinoa, en aquel balcón. Ya se habían besado y el comandante se sentía muy feliz de tener a todos sus seres queridos ahí. Todo era perfecto, su amada, sus amigos, etc. Él y su amada bruja estaban viendo aquella hermosa luna, pero fueron interrumpidos por un hombre.

-¡Hola tortolos! –Dijo Laguna con una copa de vino en mano, sus mejillas estaban rojas, al parecer había bebido mucho -.

-¡¿Laguna, que haces aquí? –Dijo Squall, algo molesto por haber roto el momento que tenía con Rinoa -.

-Rinoa, ¿Me permites llevarme a tu novio por un momento? –Dijo con una sonrisa estupida -.

Squall se dio una palmada en la frente, no podía creer lo fastidioso que Laguna era en los recuerdos de Elleone y lo era aun más en persona.

-C-claro… -Rinoa se ruborizó un poco al escuchar la palabra "novio" -.

Squall no alcanzo a protestar ya que un Laguna pasado de copas lo llevo a rastras por los pasillos de "Jardín". Llegaron al ascensor, subieron al segundo piso y luego caminaron hasta el balcón que estaba cerca de la salida de emergencias, el cual Squall había utilizado en la batalla de los jardines al proteger a un niño. Cuando llegaron ahí, una tierna brisa marina les acaricio la cara a los dos hombres, no pudieron evitar relajarse un poco.

-¿Para que me has llamado? –Pregunto curioso el comandante -.

-Quería hablarte de algo… Pero no se muy bien por donde empezar… -Dijo Laguna titubeando un poco -. Amas a Rinoa, ¿No? –añadió -.

Squall se sonrojo y luego asintió con la cabeza. Laguna lo observo por un momento y luego desvío su mirada a la luna.

-Cuídala bien, es una bella chica… -Dijo Laguna -. Raine… Hasta hoy en día la extraño mucho.

-…

-Squall, me es difícil decirte esto, después de todo han pasado muchos años… Pero es mi deber decírtelo… -Laguna se volteo para encarar a Squall -. Yo y Raine… Somos tus padres…

Squall abrió sus ojos lo que más podía, luego desvío la mirada al suelo y se sobo la nuca.

-Ya lo suponía… En el Lagunamov, Ward y Kiros me hicieron unos comentarios que me dejaron pensando. –Squall miro a Laguna -. Pero no esperes que llame "papi". –Dijo con una pequeña risa -.

-Jeje, no se de que tenia tanto miedo… Pero me alegra poder hablar contigo. –

Laguna se acerco a Squall y le dio un abrazo, el comandante al principio no supo como reaccionar, pero poco a poco le correspondió el abrazo.

_**Actualidad…**_

-… Estoy seguro que ahora esta en un mejor lugar. –Dijo Squall -.

-De eso no hay duda. –Laguna termino de comer y luego se levanto de la mesa -.

El presidente de Esthar se encamino fuera de la cocina.

-Yo me adelantare, en unas horas los vendrán a buscar para llevarlos a la zona de entrenamiento. –Sin más que decir Laguna se marcho -.

Squall solo asintió y volvió a darle una mordida a su tostada. Se vienen tiempos difíciles para los jóvenes Seeds, desde ahora las cosas ya no serán sencillas para nadie, ¿Podrán aumentar sus poderes? ¿Serán capaces de hacerle frente a aquellos tipos?


	16. ¡Entrenamiento en marcha!

**AVISO: Los personajes de Final Fantasy no son de mi propiedad, los demas personajes si son de mi autoria.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento mucho no haber subido capitulo antes pero he estado bastante ocupado en mi trabajo y sinceramente, me estaban secando las ideas, pero alfin lo termine, por que prometi que terminaria este fic cueste lo que cueste! Enjoy! ::<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XVI: ¡Entrenamiento en marcha!<strong>

Squall y Seifer habían sido encerrados en un campo de entrenamiento bastante grande, Laguna miraba desde un cuarto en lo alto de este extraño lugar, estaban ajustando un par de cosas mientras el castaño y el rubio tenían una batalla de entrenamiento.

-Bien, pongan atención. –Dijo Laguna por un micrófono -. Ahora aumentaremos la gravedad un veinte por ciento.

Los científicos que se encontraban ahí con Laguna comenzaron a teclear una serie de botones.

De golpe, Squall sintió como su "Revolver" e inclusive su propio cuerpo se sentía mas pesado. Seifer también sintió lo mismo, pero se mantuvo firme frente a su rival.

-¿Cansado llorón? –Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa fanfarrona -.

-¡Ya quisieras teñido! –Squall se abalanzo hacia Seifer -.

Ambos intercambiaban choques de espadas, ninguno cedía, el sudor de su cara se hacia mas abundante. Squall se separo de un salto, y luego se volvió a lanzar hacia su rival.

Laguna veía con una cara de preocupación la escena que tenia enfrente.

-¿Qué ocurre presidente? –Dijo Gadus, su fiel mano derecha -.

-Esos chicos, están utilizando solo la fuerza bruta… Si siguen así jamás lograran liberar "La bendición de la Bruja". –Laguna avanzo hacia un pequeño armario que había ahí -.

Al abrir el armario, había una vieja ametralladora, la tomo, se la colgó a la espalda y se dirigió a un elevador.

-Me encargare personalmente, y aumenten la gravedad al cuarenta por ciento. –Diciendo esto, comenzó a bajar -.

Los muchachos seguían chocando sus armas ferozmente, hasta que de golpe sintieron más peso en sus cuerpos. Ambos cayeron de rodillas, estaban jadeando repetidamente, el cansancio se hacia presente cada vez mas.

-¿Tan jóvenes y ya están cansados? –Dijo Laguna, caminando hacia ellos, como si la gravedad no le afectara -. Si siguen luchando tan brutamente, no lograran nada.

-¿Y que sugieres? –Pregunto Seifer -.

-Yo mismo les enseñare… -Fugazmente, Laguna toma su arma y apunta al joven rubio -. No te preocupes, son municiones de sensaciones falsas.

Laguna dispara una ráfaga de balas en contra de Seifer, quien pudo esquivarlas a duras penas. El rubio corrió hacia dando un corte ascendente hacia Laguna pero este se movía demasiado rápido y termino esquivándolo. Desde su espalda, Squall también venia a atacarlo, pero igualmente, lo esquivo dando un salto al aire.

-¡¿Cómo demonios es tan rápido? –Gruño Seifer -.

En ese momento notaron un brillo púrpura en los ojos de Laguna, pronto se hizo visible un aura púrpura que rodeaba a Laguna.

-Con fuerza bruta no llegaran lejos. –Laguna suspiro profundamente y luego se sobo la nuca -. Squall, tus movimientos tienden a ser rápidos, pero te demoras en incorporarte si fallas un golpe, y Seifer tus movimientos son salvajemente poderosos, pero debes pensar antes de atacar a un enemigo.

-Dinos que hacer… Después de todo estamos siguiendo tu entrenamiento. –Dijo el comandante -.

Laguna sonrió de medio lado, como si al fin hizo que los jóvenes entendieran de qué iba esto.

Zell y Thesea se habían dirigido a las nevadas montañas de Zetera, estaban al norte del "Jardín" de Trabia, ambos jóvenes caminaban por el blanco paraje que los rodeaba, el tatuado miro a su acompañante para comprobar como estaba, esta le regalo una calida sonrisa. Zell tomo de la mano a Thesea mientras avanzaban.

-Después de que le encontremos, ¿Qué pretendes hacer? –Pregunto Thesea -.

-Bueno, ya es hora de evolucionar mi estilo de lucha. –Dijo Zell con una sonrisa en su rostro -.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo utilizo un estilo incompleto, hay aun mas formas en las cuales puedo pelear. –Zell dirigió su vista al frente -. ¡Mira, ahí es! –Dijo señalando una pequeña cabaña -.

Maki y los demás estaban muy ocupados en el "Jardín", el muchacho jamás pensó en todo el trabajo que debía hacer Squall, a diario. Pronto su hora de trabajo se termino y regreso a su habitación. Decidió darse una ducha ante de dormir, y luego de unos minutos salio con una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Se tiro sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo y tocándose el ojo que aparentemente estaba inservible. Unos recuerdos emergentes llegan a su mente.

"Maki, aun estaremos juntos…

¿No crees que es peligroso?...

¡Maki eres un idiota!...

¿Te encuentras bien?...

Siempre… Te querré… No importa a donde me vaya… Te amare…"

Casi con una ira titánica, golpeo la pared con tal fuerza que dejo al descubierto una gran grieta. Decidió calmarse antes de vestirse para dormir. Luego de haberse puesto su pijama, lo llaman a su puerta, Maki camina a la puerta, no sin antes ponerse aquel pañuelo que cubre su ojo, abrió suavemente la puerta, y vio que era una hermosa joven, de pelo negro, ojos azules cristalinos, piel blanca, delgada y de buena figura.

-¿Tu eres? –Pregunto Maki -.

-Camille… Camille Galan… -Responde la chica en forma tímida -.

-¿Deseas algo?

-Quiero… Entregarte esto… -La chica, bastante ruborizada, hace entrega de una carta con un corazón dibujado -.

El joven tomo aire profundamente.

-No es mi intención ser descortés pero… No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. –Dijo el comandante temporal mientras desviaba la vista -.

-¡Pero! ¡¿Por qué no? –Pregunto la joven -.

-Simplemente, mi ser no me lo permite, y además… Estoy podrido por dentro y no merezco el amor de nadie… -Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta -. No puedo después de lo que le pasó a ella… -Pensó -.

La joven no dejo que Maki cerrara su puerta y fugazmente esta se acerca, y le roba un beso. Maki sorprendido, la aparta rápidamente.

-¡Te he dicho que no! –Maki cerró la puerta tan violentamente que pareciera que la dejo giratoria -.

Ya en su habitación, se quito la saliva ajena de su boca, y procedió a acostarse.

Al día siguiente, Maki caminaba hacia el despacho de Squall. En el camino se topa con Quistes, quien llevaba una carta en su mano.

-Por favor, no me digas que tu también... –Dijo Maki tocándose la frente -.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? ¡No, es para otra persona! –Dijo Quistis algo sonrojada -.

-Por tu expresión diría que es la primera vez que escribes una carta.

-Pues bueno es que yo… -Quistis no alcanzo a decir nada, cuando desde atrás, Selphie le arrebata la carta -. ¡Selphie!

-¡Veamos quien es el enamorado de Quistis!… … … ¡NO JUEGUES! –La pequeña de pelo despuntado había leído para quien era la carta -.

Rápidamente, se acerco a Quistis tocándole la frente, revisando la dilatación de sus ojos, todo tipo de estupideces al estilo Tilmit.

-No tienes fiebre, tus ojos están bien, no te han crecido los pechos… ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE LA CARTA VA PARA SEIF?... –La muchacha no alcanzo a gritar lo demás por que Quistis le tapo y se la llevo lejos -.

-¡Ssshhh! ¡No grites! –Dijo Quistis -.

-¡Estas saliendo con Seifer! –Dijo Selphie susurrando -.

-¿Te molesta que salga con Seifer? –Dijo Quistis -.

-¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Me molesta no haberlo descubierto antes, ahora no podré hablar con Rinoa sobre esto! ¡¿Hay por que a mi? –Decía la pequeña Selphie, casi como si fuera el fin del mundo -.

-¡Bueno ya, si, si estoy saliendo con Seifer! –Confeso la rubia -.

-La verdad es que de todas las parejas posibles, tú y Seifer eran las últimas en mi lista, jamás pude imaginarlo. –Selphie sonrió y abrazo a su amiga -. ¡Pero, estoy muy feliz por ti Quistis!

La instructora sonrió para si misma, y luego correspondió el abrazo de su amiga, se fueron a un lugar donde pudieran hablar sin que nadie les molestara.

Squall y Seifer estaban colgados de las piernas con unas cadenas, la gravedad estaba al 60% más ahora, ambos se balanceaban de un lado a otro tratando de safarse.

-¡Esto es una estupidez! –Grito el rubio -.

-¡Seifer escúchame! –llamo Squall -. Quiere que trabajemos juntos, debemos hacerlo si queremos avanzar.

-¿Y que sugieres?

Laguna, quien estaba sentado a unos metros, noto que ambos se estaban susurrando algo, al parecer no fue mala idea haberlos colgado de esa manera.

-¿Listo Seifer? –Grito Squall -.

-¡Cuando quieras! -.

Ambos comienzan a balancearse en un vaivén, hacia atrás y adelante, cuando ya alcanzaron cierta altura, comenzaron a balancearse hacia el lado del que se encontraba el otro, así enrollando las cadenas, no duro mucho, ya que por la gravedad sus cuerpos pesaban más, y las cadenas finalmente cedieron.

-¡Muy bien pensado chicos! –Dijo Laguna mientras preparaba su metralleta -.

Seifer y Squall corrieron al unísono para recoger sus armas que estaban tiradas en el piso, al parecer ya estaban en sincronía. Laguna disparo en contra de Seifer, pero Squall bloqueo la ráfaga con su espada, Seifer salto para atacarlo desde el aire pero Laguna fue bastante mas rápido, sin darse cuenta que Squall estaba cubriendo los espacios que dejaban los ataques de Seifer. Siguieron luchando de aquella forma, ya pasadas unas horas, a Laguna se le hacia complicado evadir los ataques, cada vez se estaban sincronizando mas y mas, hasta que ocurrió. Los ojos de Squall comenzaron a brillar, un color azul cristalino, y los de Seifer también, eran de un color amarillo rojizo. Sus cuerpos parecían ser plumas, la gravedad no les afectaba en lo mas mínimo.

-¡Es tu fin! ¡"Lobo de Oro"! –Grito Seifer envuelto en un aura dorada -.

Seifer se lanzo como un remolino envuelto en energía hacia Laguna, este salto para esquivarlo pero arriba ya se encontraba Squall.

-¡"Mandoble Final"!... ¡Nivel 2! –Grito Squall envuelto en un aura azul -.

Squall se lanzo hacia Laguna al igual que Seifer, Laguna lo esquivo a duras penas, pero en ese momento, Squall aterrizo rápidamente y se lanzo otra vez, esta vez mandando a volar a su padre.

Laguna cayó duramente al suelo, ambos chicos ya habían despertado su potencial, ahora debían controlarlo. En ese momento, Laguna se levanta riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Ustedes chicos son sorprendentes! –Dijo Laguna -. Hoy, han ganado el primer round, pero no se fíen, aun les queda por controlar el poder. –Añadió -.

Ambos muchachos rieron un poco, pero luego se desplomaron en el suelo terriblemente agotados.

Edea y Rinoa estaban en el otro lado de Esthar. A Rinoa aun se le hacia difícil no salirse de control, pero estaba mejorando considerablemente.

-Rinoa… ¿No has considerado en utilizar dos armas? –Le dice Edea -.

-¿A que te refieres Edea? -.

-Cuando utilizas tu Luna Llena, te ves obligada a lanzarla, por lo tanto, eso te deja varios segundos en desventaja. –Explica Edea -. Te enseñare a como invocar un sable de energía.

Rinoa asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a su posición de meditar. El entrenamiento de Rinoa, era más mental que físico, pero era igual de agotador que el entrenamiento de Squall.

Maki ya había terminado otro día de arduo trabajo, se dirigía a su cuarto cuando en el trayecto es atajado por Irvine, el muchacho parecía estar agitado.

-¿Qué sucede Irvine? –Pregunta el muchacho del ojo tapado -.

-¡Tío, te estado buscando todo el día! –Irvine se dio un pequeño momento para tomar aire -.

-¿Sabias que estuve en la oficina de Squall todo el día, cierto?

-¡Hijo de p…! ¡No, no lo sabia! –Irvine apretó los dientes -. Bueno, te estaba buscando para saber cuando va a iniciar nuestro entrenamiento.

Maki miro hacia un lado y luego le dio un papel.

-Estoy en eso, cuando te diga el día, avísale a los demás el lugar y la hora que esta en ese papel. –Maki apuntaba al papel mientras hablaba -.

Irvine levanto una ceja mientras miraba el papel, luego asintió y se alejo de lugar.

Maki casi llegaba a su habitación cuando Camille llamo su atención, la joven venia con una cara de vergüenza.

-¡Quería pedirte disculpas! –Dijo apenada la joven -.

-Solo… No lo hagas de nuevo. –Maki siguió caminando -.

La joven se quedo ahí parada mientras Maki entraba en su habitación.

Fionel estaba en su cuarto, como siempre suele hacer estaba mirando por la ventana, luego tocan a la puerta, el muchacho se levanta a abrir solo para encontrarse con el tierno abrazo de Lira.

-¿Qué sucede? –Dijo el muchacho algo extrañado -.

-¡Tengo que darte una noticia! –Dijo la joven con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo Fionel tiene el lujo de ver -.

El joven cerró la puerta y luego sonrío a la chica.

-¿Qué es? Cuéntame. –Dijo el muchacho mientras la invitaba a sentarse -.

-Sucede que, Lord Gilga me enviara a una misión hoy, y la verdad es que estoy algo emocionada. –Dijo jugando con sus dedos -.

-Entonces, ¿Adonde iremos?

-La cosa es… Que me enviaran con Guetta y Biroga.

-A, bueno si ese es el caso, trata de no entrometerte en el camino de ambas. –Dijo Fionel -.

-Lo se, quería despedirme antes de partir. –Lira se acerco al muchacho y lo beso -.

Ambos juntaron sus labios por un momento, antes de que Lira se levantara le diera una abrazo y se fuera del lugar. El joven luego se sentó nuevamente en su ventana, luego de unos minutos vio como Lira, Guetta y Biroga, abrían un portal oscuro y desaparecían tras el.

-Es una pena, ¿No? –Blass apareció por detrás de el -.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo digo que es una pena que vayan a eliminar a Lira.

Fionel abrió sus ojos al máximo, pero sin dejar que su compañero le viera.

-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Fionel -.

-Guetta informo a Lord Gilga que Lira había obtenido sentimientos, planean llevarla lejos para asesinarla y tomar su núcleo para crear otro cuerpo. –Explico Blass con las manos tras la nuca -. Es una pena, era una chica muy guapa -.

Al escuchar esto, el corazón de Fionel se acelero, su sangre se enfrío, sintió como todo se estaba derrumbando, si Guetta sabia lo de Lira, él no tardaría mucho en caer.

Rápidamente Fionel salto por la ventana, Blass solo observo tranquilo lo que era parte de su plan. El joven mientras caía por el aire abrió un portal para luego atravesarlo y desaparecer tras el.

Fionel apareció en un gran campo de flores, delante de el, se encontraban Biroga y Guetta, Lira estaba en el suelo, se encontraba herida ya que alrededor de ella había un pequeño charco de sangre.

-¡¿Qué hacen? –Fionel invoco su "Revolver Oscuro", y se lanzo contra las jóvenes -.

Biroga atrapo a Fionel en el aire con su látigo, este látigo rápidamente se transformo en una serpiente que lo apretaba mas y mas.

-Mantente quieto, ya sabemos tu juego Fionel. –Dijo Biroga -.

-No podemos darnos el lujo de perderte ni a ti ni a Lira, así que debemos hacer lo correcto. –Diciendo esto Guetta hizo un gesto con la cabeza para alguien que se encontraba detrás de Fionel -.

Fionel, con mucho esfuerzo, logro mirar de quien se trataba. Era Kige, quien de su tunica sacaba sus hilos y los enrollaba en el cuerpo de Fionel.

-¡Maldito! –Dijo Fionel en un esfuerzo para liberarse pero era inútil -.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene has lo que te digo. –Dijo Kige mientras le susurraba algo que para los ojos de Biroga y Guetta no tenía importancia -. ¡"Jaula Mística"! –Un aro de energía apareció alrededor de la cabeza de Fionel -.

El aro cada vez se hacia mas pequeño, hasta que toco la cabeza de Fionel, el joven atrapado, comenzó a moverse debido a un gran dolor que este aro le provocaba, luego de unos segundos dejo de moverse.

-¿Listo? ¿Ya le borraste la memoria? –Pregunto Biroga -.

-Si, hice que olvidara que tenía sentimientos, borre algunos segmentos importantes que hicieron detonar sus sentimientos así que ya esta. –Kige soltó a Fionel haciendo que cayera al suelo -. Ahora voy con Lira, "Jaula Mística".

Kige repitió el mismo ritual con Lira, ahora ambos no recordaban nada de lo que había sucedido, ni mucho menos que tenían sentimientos el uno con el otro.

Laguna, Seifer y Squall volvieron a la casa para descansar, Rinoa no volvería a esa casa, ya que se quedaría con Edea. Aprovecharon de comer algo, ver televisión lo mas que pudieran, y luego a dormir, ya que mañana seria otro día de trabajo arduo.

Las cosas se ponen complicadas, aun lo jóvenes guerreros deben seguir entrenándose para aumentar su nivel, la amenaza ya se acerca, deben estar preparados lo mas que pueda, ¿Podrán contra ella? ¿Serán capaces de defender lo que mas quieren?


	17. Sin limites

**Aviso: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII no son de mi propiedad, los demas son de mi autoria.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, me demore mas con este, no sabia que escribir ya que se me secaron las ideas pero bueno XD prometi no rendirme con este fic. Aqui va otro capitulo y espero que les guste.<strong>

**Enjoy!:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XVII: Sin Límites.<strong>

Era otro día de entrenamiento, el sol recién se asomaba anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. En el sitio de entrenamiento, ambos jóvenes estaban colgados por cadenas y bocabajo, ambos parecían estar recién despertando, luego se miraron el uno al otro y…

-¡¿Me quieres decir que demonios hacemos colgados de esta manera? –Seifer grita tratando de mecerse de un lado a otro -.

-¡¿Me vez cara de saber que ocurre? –Respondió Squall haciendo la misma acción de su acompañante-.

-¡Esto es ridículo! –Dijo el rubio tratando de soltarse, pero al parecer, estas cadenas eran mucho mas resistentes que las del día anterior -.

-Déjame ver una cosa… -Squall comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro, un par de guiles se cayeron de su bolsillo y cayeron tan violentamente en la tierra que quedaron incrustados -. Sip, la gravedad esta activada. –añadió el comandante -.

-¡Veo que ya despertaron! –Dijo Laguna caminando hacia ellos -.

-Nos trajiste mientras dormíamos, ¿Cierto? –Dijo el joven comandante -. ¿Cómo demonios no nos despertamos?

Laguna apunto con una sonrisa al cuello de Squall, este se toco el cuello y descubrió un dardo clavado ahí.

-¡Nos drogaste! –Grito el comandante -.

-¡Lo lamento, pero era la única forma! –Dijo Laguna riendo levemente -.

-¡Suéltanos ahora, en las mañanas me dan ganas de ir al baño! –Dijo Seifer meciéndose otra vez -.

-Eso explica por que no paras de moverte… -Dice Squall moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa -.

-Les explicare en que consiste en esto; esas cadenas están bañadas del poder de una bruja, denle las gracias a Rinoa. –Dijo Laguna sonriendo -. Deben usar su poder para romper las cadenas, ¡Sin usar las manos! –Dicho esto Laguna comenzó a caminar para irse -. ¡Aunque intenten usar sus manos, no lograran nada! –Añadió mientras subía el ascensor -.

-¡Espera, maldición, enserio me urge ir al baño maldita sea! –Gritaba Seifer -.

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez, me causas jaquecas! –Dijo Squall en un delicado estado de ánimo al filo de la ira máxima -.

-¡¿Quieres pelear? –Dijo Seifer en igual estado que Squall -.

Ambos seguían discutiendo, mientras Laguna los observaba desde las alturas junto con un grupo de científicos.

-Estos chicos se la pasan peleando. –Laguna suspiro profundamente -.

-¡Señor, los jóvenes aun no muestran señales de energía! ¡Sus estados están estables por el momento, pero si no se liberan rápido, sus cuerpos cederán ante la gravedad! –Dijo un científico -.

-¿Eso quiere decir? –Pregunto el presidente de Esthar con una cara confusa -.

-Presidente, si esos muchachos no salen en por lo menos 3 horas, sus cuerpos no resistirán este nivel de gravedad, y lo mas probable es que pierdan sus extremidades. –Explicaba lentamente el científico para que la mente de Laguna lo procesara -.

-Oooh… ¡Pero eso es muy malo! –Grito Laguna pegando su cara fuertemente al vidrio -. ¡Y aun siguen discutiendo! –añadió -.

Squall comenzó a hacer flexiones mientras estaba ahí, Seifer lo miraba con extrañeza mientras el solo combatía por no tener un accidente en ese lugar.

-Demonios, realmente necesito ir al baño… ¿Y que estas haciendo? –Pregunta Seifer -.

-Estoy… Haciendo… Flexiones para… Que mi sangre… No se agolpe en… Mi cabeza… -Decía entre cortado ya que en ningún momento paro de hacer sus ejercicios -.

Seifer se lo quedo mirando un rato y luego comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Squall, habían dejado de discutir y habían empezado a trabajar, no como se esperaba pero era un comienzo.

Laguna los observaba y se dio cuenta que ya no peleaban, una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro para luego ordenar a los científicos que le enseñaran los estados de los jóvenes.

-Sus señales cerebrales están aumentando al igual que las físicas, esto es increíble, se comenzaron a centrar en algo tan simple como no dejar que su sangre llene su cabeza y ahora sus parámetros están subiendo… ¡Estos chicos no pueden ser humanos! ¿De donde los ha sacado presidente? –Dijo el científico -.

-Uno de ellos es mi hijo, y el otro es su mejor amigo. –Laguna sonrió un poco -.

Squall sintió un gran escalofrió en su espalda, Seifer se detuvo ya que sintió lo mismo.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que están hablando de nosotros. –Dijo Squall retomando su ejercicio -.

-Yo sentí lo mismo… -Seifer retomo al igual que Squall sus ejercicios -.

Los jóvenes seguían ejercitándose mientras los minutos pasaban. Squall pensaba en un modo de liberarse de aquellas cadenas, tiene que haber un modo y debía descubrirlo rápido.

Rinoa estaba en las instalaciones junto con Edea, al parecer estaban fortaleciendo el combate aéreo de Rinoa. La joven bruja esquivaba los rayos de unos pequeños robots voladores.

-Concéntrate Rin… … ¡A la derecha! –Rinoa pensaba mientras evadía un ataque enemigo -.

La joven seguía esquivando ataques, realmente parecía un ángel danzando en el cielo. Edea le dio una especie de señal a Rinoa, y está cambio rápidamente a su estilo de pelea.

La bruja invoco seis lanzas de hielo traslucido, adentro de las lanzas se veían unos destellos de luz. Mientras la joven volaba, estas lanzas iban alrededor de ella.

-¡"Cristales Resplandecientes"! –Grito Rinoa -.

En el acto, las lanzas se esparcieron por todo el lugar. Una de las lanzas alcanzo a uno de los robots y al hacer contacto con este se libero una gran explosión de luz, así fue con cada lanza que impacto con un enemigo mecanizado, pronto el lugar estuvo repleto de luz.

La muchacha aterrizo suavemente, y al hacer contacto con el suelo cae de rodillas demostrando su agotamiento.

-¿Cuánto duro? –Pregunto la joven mientras jadeaba -.

-Superaste las cuatro horas en tu modo bruja, ¡Te estas superando! –Dijo Edea felicitando a la joven -.

-¡Que bien! Si sigo así, podré hacer frente al enemigo. –Rinoa se levanto muy rápido y caminó a un asiento para descansar -. Pronto podré ver a Squall y mostrarle lo fuerte que me he hecho… -Pensaba -.

Zell y Thesea fueron recibidos por un hombre grande como un oso, en la cara tenia unas cuantas cicatrices de batalla. Zell le había explicado más o menos la situación en la que se encontraba, el hombre pareció entender y recibió a Zell como su pupilo sin mayor problema.

-¡Así que tu eras el famoso artista marcial de Balamb! –Dijo el hombre algo sorprendido -. ¡Tú eres uno de los guerreros que salvo el mundo, me alegra tenerte aquí como pupilo! –Añadió -.

-¡El honor es todo mío señor Blasco! –Zell se limpio la mano como suele hacer antes de estirarla para saludarlo -.

El hombre lo saludo muy energéticamente, y luego lo tomo por el hombro.

-¡Mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento, por ahora puedes relajarte! –Dijo Blasco mientras tomaba una jarra de cerveza -.

Zell y Thesea pasaron la noche en la cabaña de aquel amigable hombre, ambos sabían que el día siguiente seria muy duro.

Squall y Seifer estaban agotados, la gravedad ya estaba haciendo efecto en los jóvenes. El joven comandante comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo, era la carta de Rinoa, el joven comenzó a leerla de nuevo.

-¿Eso es de Rinoa? –Pregunto el rubio -.

-Si… Me la dejó antes de marcharse. –Respondió mientras se la guardaba otra vez -.

-Quiero ir al baño… -Dijo el rubio lamentándose -.

-Solo debemos hacer una cosa… Laguna espera que trabajemos en equipo… Pues hagámoslo… -Squall cerró sus ojos para concentrarse -.

Seifer siguió los actos de su compañero, rápidamente ambos se vieron envueltos por unas auras brillantes. Ambas auras comenzaron a aumentar, el ambiente comenzó a volverse extraño. Laguna los observaba desde las alturas, parecía emocionado.

-¡¿Qué dicen las lecturas? –Dijo Laguna algo excitado -.

-¡Las lecturas están sobre lo esperado! –Dijo uno de los científicos -.

Squall abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió su mirada a Seifer, este imito las acciones del castaño. Ambos enfocaron su energía juntando ambas manos apuntando en un punto de sus cadenas. En la mano de los jóvenes apareció una pequeña bola de energía, la de Squall era azul mientras que la de Seifer era de un color amarillo.

-¡Desactiven la gravedad! –Dijo Laguna -.

En el preciso momento que desactivaron la gravedad, los jóvenes lanzaron esa pequeña bola de energía a las cadenas las cuales no duraron a la intensidad del poder de la energía. Los jóvenes cayeron al suelo jadeando, luchando por respirar un poco.

-Al parecer lo hemos logrado… -Dijo Seifer mientras se levantaba -.

-Eso fue mas agotador de lo que se debió ver… -Squall se levanto junto con Seifer -.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron un momento, luego de eso, comenzaron a reír como si fueran amigos.

Laguna bajo junto con unos científicos y unos médicos, los médicos comenzaron a chequearlos al instante, mientras que los científicos tomaban muestras de energías residuales y cosas por el estilo.

-Eso fue interesante chicos. –Dijo Laguna con una gran sonrisa -.

-Ahora estoy empezando a comprender este poder. –Dijo Squall -.

-Me estoy motivando a seguir con esto, la verdad es que me sentí poderoso. –Dijo el rubio -.

-Están avanzando mas rápido de lo que pensé. –Admitió Laguna -. Pronto podrán mantener ese poder por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Los chicos fueron llevados al hogar de Laguna donde se estaban quedando. Squall subió a su cuarto mientras que Seifer asalto el baño.

-¡SI, MALDITA SEA SI! –Gritaba de jubilo Seifer al alcanzar llegar al baño -.

El muchacho rubio salio satisfecho y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Maki terminaba otra jornada de trabajo, bostezaba, ya que no había podido dormir muy bien, sombras del pasado lo asaltaban a mitad de la noche, haciéndole recordar cosas que debió olvidar hace tiempo. La luna brillaba en aquel hermoso cielo estrellado y el joven del ojo tapado se aproximaba a su habitación. El joven saco su tarjeta de ingreso y la pasó por el lector, la puerta se abrió muy fácilmente y el joven noto múltiples cartas con corazones, todas de la misma chica.

-Esa acosadora me pone de los nervios… -Pensó el joven mientras tomaba las cartas y las ponía en su pequeño basurero -.

El joven entro en la ducha para despejarse un poco, luego de unos minutos salio del baño con su pijama y secándose el cabello con la toalla. Se sirvió un poco de café mientras revisaba unos pocos papeles que se había traído del despacho de Squall. Las horas pasaron y el joven fue vencido por el sueño, se quedo dormido mientras trabajaba en los papeles.

"_No seas tan tonto, podemos superarlo…_

_Tu ojo… ¿Te duele?..._

_¡Serás cabeza hueca, Maki, todo se puede!..._

… _No es tu culpa… Adiós…"_

Maki se levanto sobresaltado de su cama, su tomo la cabeza, le dolía mucho. Noto que era su ojo el cual estaba adolorido.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Se pregunto el joven -.

Maki miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido, se metió en la ducha para despejarse. Tardo una media hora para luego salir con una toalla atada a la cintura, encendió el radio que tenia ahí, la emisora comenzó a tocar música de jazz, Maki comenzó a vestirse y luego de unos minutos estaba preparado para bajar a la cafetería.

El joven camino hasta la cafetería, ahí se encontró con una alterada Quistis.

-¡Contigo quiero hablar! –Quistis se acerco al muchacho muy violentamente -.

-¿Qué te preocupa? –Pregunto el muchacho -.

-¡Ya han pasado varios días desde que dijiste algo sobre el entrenamiento y aun nada! -.

-Solo dame un poco mas de tiempo. –Pidió el joven del ojo tapado -.

Quistis lo miro con algo de curiosidad.

-Oye… ¿Estas bien? Pareciera que no has dormido en días. –Dijo la joven instructora -.

-He tenido el sueño algo perturbado… Pero estaré bien. –Maki camino hasta la maquina dispensadora de comida, metió unos guiles y saco una bebida energética -. Tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vemos luego.

Maki llego al despacho de Squall, procedió a sentarse para luego masajear sus ojos. Comenzó a trabajar en aquellos papeles que tenia encima del escritorio. Pasaron las horas y el joven término todo su papeleo, se recostó en su asiento de cuero fino y fue vencido por el sueño.

La puerta del despacho de Squall se abrió sigilosamente, la silueta de una joven se acercaba sigilosamente al muchacho que estaba en un letargo profundo. La joven se acerco al muchacho y le tapo con una manta, cerró las cortinas y se fue. Salía del despacho de Squall cuando fue sorprendida por el director Kramer.

-¿Qué haces aquí Shu? –Pregunto el director -.

-Resulta que venia a buscar los informes de los cadetes y me encontré con que Maki había terminado todo. –Dijo la joven Shu antes de poner su mirada en la puerta del despacho de Squall -. El pobre se quedo dormido.

-Ha estado bajo mucha presión, además debe comenzar su entrenamiento… ¿Te gustaría tomar el lugar de comandante por un tiempo? –Pregunto Cid -.

La joven Seed se quedo sorprendida al escuchar aquel comentario del de pelo cano.

-¿Esta usted hablando enserio? –Shu se puso el dedo índice en la sien -. ¿Pero, y Maki?

-El ya ha hecho suficiente, tenia planeado ponerte al mando desde hace unos días, ¿Qué dices?

-¡Por supuesto, are mi mejor esfuerzo! –Dijo la joven mientras corría a su escritorio -.

El director miro adentro del despacho de Squall solo para observar como el muchacho dormía profundamente.

Selphie se dirigía a su habitación con unas amigas del comité del "Jardín". Hablaban sobre la celebración del festival de Balamb. La pequeña de pelo despuntado se despidio de sus amigas y se dirigió a su cuarto, antes de entrar, noto una carta.

-¿De quien será? –Se pregunto la muchacha -.

La tomo y rápidamente entro en su cuarto, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

"_Para: Selphie Tilmitt._

_Te espero en la terraza del segundo piso, hay algo que debo hablar contigo._

_Con cariño, Irvine Kinneas."_

-Es una carta muy grande para tan pocas palabras. –Pensó la joven -.

La muchacha guardo la carta en un cajón mientras se preguntaba para que le querría el vaquero. La muchacha cayo en cuenta de que talvez seria una cita amorosa, se emociono y rápidamente, se metió en la ducha. Le tomo unos cuantos minutos antes de salir con la toalla atada desde su pecho, comenzó a tararear una canción llamada "Eyes on me", pues era su favorita. Saco un lindo vestido celeste, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenia unos lienzos plateados que la hacían parecer un ángel y en el pecho, había un listón rojo. Ya lista, procedió a salir de su habitación para dirigirse al elevador, eran las 8:30 p.m. por lo que ya estaba oscureciendo.

Se dirigió emocionada al elevador y apretó el botón, seguía tarareando aquella canción mientras el elevador se detenía en su destino. La chica bajo caminando lentamente hacia la terraza. Cuando le quedaban solo unos minutos para llegar al lugar, vio unas flechas de un papel rojo que la guiaban. La chica pensó que debía ser obra de Irvine, sin mas se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la terraza y al abrirla, se encontró con una pequeña mesa para dos, un fino mantel cubría aquella pequeña mesa, encima de este, unas copas de vino junto con la respectiva botella de vino, unas velas blancas iluminaban el lugar y encima de la mesa, una nota. La pequeña del pelo despuntado la tomó y la leyó.

"Ahora que estas aquí, he de ser sincero… Mira al frente…"

La muchacha, algo desconcertada, dirigió su mirada al frente, para ver como una pequeña aeronave cruzaba aquel cielo anaranjado con un cartel colgando detrás, este decía.

"Mi corazón te pertenece, te quiero, Selphie Tilmitt."

Selphie se cubrió la boca al ver el cartel, estaba realmente sorprendida, y casi no noto el par de brazos que la rodeaban.

-Creí que si debía decírtelo, debía hacerlo con estilo. –Dijo el hombre mientras reía levemente -.

La joven se volteo solo para encontrarse con esa mirada esmeralda de su amado Irvine. El joven estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros, y un saco del mismo color, su cabello estaba amarrado por un lazo negro. La joven estaba algo emocionada y no lograba articular palabras.

-Talvez fue demasiado, ¿No? –Dijo el muchacho mientras se sobaba la nuca -.

La muchacha se lanzo a los labios del francotirador, el cual al parecer, lo tomo por sorpresa, el joven luego de unos segundos, decidió reaccionar y devolver aquel tierno beso que le había dado la pequeña joven.

-Realmente te gusta lucirte, ¿Cierto? – Selphie sonrío tiernamente mientras reposaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven -.

-Que tal si no sentamos, ¿Te parece? –Pregunto el joven señalando la mesa -.

Ambos se sentaron y fueron atendidos por una camarera, que para sorpresa de Selphie, era Quistis. Quistis les trajo los aperitivos y los demás platos que el joven francotirador había preparado para su hermosa Selphie. La noche transcurrió tranquila, los jóvenes disfrutaban de la comida y el vino. Realmente fue una noche magnifica para ese par.

El grupo, aunque este separado, sus sentimientos siempre estarán unidos. No necesitan estar ahí, para apoyarse el uno con el otro. El león de Balamb sigue su duro entrenamiento junto con su compañero y rival, la bruja de Balamb se esfuerza al máximo para poder proteger a los seres que mas quiere, el artista marcial junto con su arquera se prepara para un duro entrenamiento y los demás aun esperan órdenes de Maki. Pronto, se librara una batalla de magnitudes grandes, quizás sea aun mas grande que la batalla contra la bruja del tiempo, Artemisa.


	18. Estallido

**AVISO: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII no me pertenecen, los demas son de mi creacion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen por no haber subido en mucho, pero MUCHO tiempo a lo usual, solo es que tuve un bloqueo y uno enorme, creo que fue por que no trabajaba y el estres con el que me desquitaba escribiendo ya no me ayudaba, pero no se preocupen, ahora estoy trabajando y llegare con mas estres digo ideas para seguir esto hasta el final, no se preocupen que Makisotu aun vive y vivira lo suficiente para terminar el fic. sin mas preambulos...<strong>

**ENJOY:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XVIII: Estallido.<strong>

Fionel se levanta a media noche y como siempre se puso a mirar la luna, a pesar de haber perdido algunos recuerdos, mirar la luna a media noche era algo que llevaba en su interior, el muchacho miraba muy concentrado aquella esfera blanca en el cielo oscuro, algo le parecía muy nostálgico de aquellos pero no lograba recordar que era. Unos minutos mas tarde tocaron la puerta, Fionel se levanto y abrió para encontrarse con Kige.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto el joven de castaño claro -.

Kige se saco su capucha dejando ver un cabello blanco como la nieve y unos ojos grises.

-Venia a informarte de la próxima misión, el Arma Zero ya se ha recuperado y planeamos soltarla en Esthar, llego la hora de "negociar" con el presidente. –Dijo Kige -.

-¿Esa cosa aun vive? Pensé que los Seeds habían derrotado a esa abominación. –Fionel se rasco la nuca -.

-Y tú serás el que la lleve, necesitas escoltarla… más bien que solamente destruya Esthar, ¿Entendido? –Kige sin decir más, se fue del lugar -.

-¿Qué es lo que te planeas? –Fionel agito la cabeza y cerro la puerta -.

En el "Jardín", Maki se encaminaba con una mochila y su ropa de entrenamiento hacia el pórtico, ahí se encontraba Quistis junto con Irvine y Selphie.

-Al fin iremos de entrenamiento. –Dijo la alegre Selphie -.

-Disculpen la demora pero, con el trabajo de Squall y todo eso, no tenia tiempo para preparar todo. –Dijo Maki con media sonrisa -.

-Bueno pues, ¿Nos vamos? –Irvine tomo su bolso y todos se dirigieron afuera del "Jardín" -.

El grupo se dirigió a Balamb, una vez ahí, Quistis pidió uno de los barcos que el "Jardín" tenia a disposición. Todos subieron y pronto zarparon. Maki revisaba unos papeles, mas bien parecían instrucciones.

-¿Qué tanto vez Maki? –Dijo la joven Selphie -.

-Solo unas cuantas cosas, ya veras. –Maki no despegaba la mirada de los papeles -.

Maki había ordenado ir a una pequeña isla deshabitada para poder entrenar a gusto. Unas dos horas de viaje mas tarde, los jóvenes llegaron al sitio de entrenamiento. Lo primero que se dispusieron a hacer, fue armar las tiendas y todo el equipo para poder vivir ahí unos días. No se demoraron mucho en tener todo listo, y luego de unos minutos Maki los llamo para comenzar.

-Bien, para poder comenzar nuestro "entrenamiento especial", debo contarles todo. –Dijo Maki con un aire de misterio -.

-¿De que hablas, nos has estado ocultando algo? –Dijo Quistis con una mirada amenazadora -.

-¿De que se trata? –Selphie se puso algo nerviosa -.

-¡No me digas que…eres uno de ellos! –Irvine saco rápidamente su escopeta y apunto al joven del ojo tapado -.

-¿Tan poca confianza me tienes? –Maki desenfundo su "Katana Negra" -. Si confianza es lo que necesitas…

Maki levanto su katana haciendo que sus compañeros se pusieran en guardia, pero el joven Maki solo la arrojo varios metros detrás de el, luego levanto las manos en señal de que no tenia intención de lastimarlos.

-No tengo la más minima intención de luchar, por favor déjenme hablar. –Dijo Maki con seriedad -.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, no bajare mi arma! –Irvine estaba muy desconfiado -.

Irvine estaba algo alterado, pero rápidamente se tranquilizo cuando su amada Selphie le pidió que bajara el arma. Maki dio un profundo suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, luego hizo una señal para que se sentaran también.

-Escuchen, tengo que contarles toda la verdad, toda mi verdad, si quiero que este entrenamiento funcione, debo hacerlo. –Dijo Maki -.

-Te escuchamos. –Quistis se saco los lentes y se preparo para lo que el joven tenía que decirles -.

-Bueno, debo confesarles que… yo no provengo de este mundo. –Dijo el joven del ojo tapado con la mirada en el suelo -.

-¡¿QUEEEE? –Dijeron los tres ahí presentes al unísono -.

Maki se espanto un poco por el grito, luego se los toco para que pasara el dolor del fuerte ruido.

-¡¿De que hablas? –Irvine dijo algo impaciente -.

-Mejor dicho, yo no vengo de esta dimensión… puede que sea un futuro lejano o un pasado lejano. –Maki comenzó a sacarse su pañuelo dejando descubierto su otro ojo, el cual al parecer solo tenía el parpado oscuro -. De hecho, Thesea y yo venimos del mismo mundo o dimensión o tiempo o lo que sea.

-¡¿Ella también? –Dijeron al mismo tiempo -.

-¿Por qué vinieron aquí? –Pregunto la curiosa Selphie -.

-No fue elección nuestra, de hecho, se podría decir que fue culpa de Artemisa. –Maki se tomo un tiempo para encontrar las palabras correctas -. Verán, fue debido al desgarro del espacio-tiempo de la compresión temporal, en mi mundo, yo y Thesea somos unos guerreros experimentados en el arte de batalla, es algo parecido a los Seeds, se podría decir que seria algo alternativo a su mundo pero es parecido. Cuando estábamos en una misión, nuestro alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse y luego de eso, nos encontramos tirados en el suelo cerca de Trabia, el director de Trabia nos alojo con mucha facilidad y no nos pregunto mucho. Cuando ya estuvimos listos, comenzamos a investigar y nos dimos cuenta de que ya no estábamos en nuestra tierra llamada Zalfirion, si no que nos encontrábamos en otro lugar. Revisamos archivos, historiales, hecho importantes y nada nos llevo a que nos encontrábamos en el pasado o el futuro. Pronto decidimos actuar como si perteneciéramos a este mundo, nos unimos al "Jardín" de Trabia y pronto nos interesamos en conocer a los que derrotaron a la causante de la grieta espacio-temporal de nuestro mundo, así fue como llegamos a Balamb. –Maki dio un profundo suspiro -. Se que es difícil de creer.

-Yo te creo. –Dijo Selphie -. Después de todo hemos viajado al futuro y hemos estado al borde de la destrucción, puedo creer lo que dices. –Selphie sonrío levemente cerrando los ojos -.

-Y yo confío en tus palabras, nos has demostrado múltiples veces que eres de fiar. –Quistis dijo -.

-Supongo que he de creerte, aun me parece algo raro pero bueno, supongo que es mi imaginación. –Irvine se puso la mano en la nuca -. Disculpa por lo de antes.

Maki sonrío a los demás, estaba realmente feliz de que ellos hayan aceptado su verdad.

-Entonces, esos tipos raros, vienen de tu mundo, ¿Cierto? –Pregunto Irvine -.

-No, esos tipos son de este mundo, no tienen nada que ver con el mío, ya lo investigue y no se parece a algo que haya visto antes. –Aseguro Maki -.

-Pensé que podrían haber venido de tu mundo. –Irvine se levanto del suelo -. Entonces, ¿Cuál es nuestro entrenamiento fuera de lo común?

Maki saco una variedad de objetos de su mochila. Luego de darle una revisada a cada uno, se dispuso a explicar.

-Afortunadamente, antes de ser transportado a este lugar, traía una variedad de cosas que por lo general usamos para no perder el ritmo en el descanso de las misiones. –Maki le dio a Quistis una especie de disco del tamaño de un plato y algo robusto -. Esto es un simulador de monstruos, según tu habilidad puedes copiar habilidades de ellos, pues aquí hay varios datos de monstruos de mi mundo y puedes tratar de copiarlos.

-Esto se pone interesante. –Quistis tomo el disco junto con un papel que decía como utilizarlo -.

-Irvine, he notado que te gusta cambiar de balas mientras luchas. –Maki tomo unas cajas de color negro -. Dentro de estas cajas hay unos monstruos que les gusta copiar la forma de su victima, conócete a ti mismo y veras lo que te falta. Cada caja tiene un número, mientras mas grande es el número mas dificultad tiene, te recomiendo el número uno.

-Suena interesante luchar contra mi mismo. –Irvine tomo las cajas -.

-Selphie, según mis datos, te gusta usar tu magia de ruleta, bueno, esto te ayudara a aprender mas formas de usar tu magia. –Maki le dio una especie de visor -. Esto simula múltiples situaciones, te sugiero simular batallas del numero trece al cuatrocientos dos.

-¿Tantas? Bueno, supongo que nos quedaremos un muy largo tiempo. –Selphie inmediatamente se puso los visores -.

Y así, cada uno comenzó el pequeño entrenamiento que el joven Maki les había encomendado a cada uno.

Mientras, en Esthar, los dos jóvenes Seeds practicaban en aquel centro de entrenamiento, ambos estaban rodeados de un aura única, el joven Squall tenía un aura azul mientras que Seifer tenía una amarilla. Ambos estrellaban sus espadas con la del otro, luego de unos minutos, Laguna dio la señal de que cesaran.

-Han mejorado mucho, ¡Ya pueden mantener el modo caballero por media hora! –Dijo Laguna algo emocionado -. A mi me tomo mucho tiempo, realmente son unos prodigios.

-¿De verdad? A mi me parece muy complicado estar concentrado en mantener ese estado mientras peleo. –Dijo Squall mientras tomaba una toalla y una botella con agua -.

-Me siento muy poderoso cuando estoy en esa forma pero al igual que Squall es difícil no perder el control. –Seifer hizo lo mismo que Squall, solo que este en vez de agua tomo una soda -.

-Ya veo, no se preocupen, seguro que en poco tiempo lo tendrán controlado, por ahora dejémoslo aquí. –Dijo Laguna mientras los llevaba a la salida del lugar -.

Laguna y los Seeds, se subieron al jeep de Laguna y procedieron a volver a su casa. Los jóvenes estaban agotados y estos últimos días han estado llevándose bien, de hecho su relación ha mejorado mucho. Luego de unos minutos de viaje, se encontraban en la zona de comercio, Laguna se detuvo ahí para comprar cosas para hacer la cena y celebrar que habían superado todas las etapas del entrenamiento especial. Los muchachos se quedaron mirando algunas tiendas de por ahí, cuando en ese momento.

-¡¿QUE ES ESO? ¡AAAGH! –Se escucho un grito cercano y luego una gran explosión -.

Squall y Seifer miraron de donde provenía la explosión y luego de unos segundos, miles de personas venían desde esa dirección huyendo de algo. Squall rápidamente tomo su arma y seguido le dio la suya a Seifer. Ambos corrieron en la dirección de las explosiones y lo que vieron les dejo la piel de gallina.

-Es imposible… ¡Nosotros destruimos a esa cosa! –Dijo Seifer mientras miraba al Arma Zero -.

-¡¿Qué, esa es el Arma Zero? –Pregunto Squall mientras miraba aquella dorada criatura -.

La bestia mira a Seifer y lo reconoció inmediatamente, tomo sus espadas y se preparo para luchar. En su hombro estaba Fionel mirando a Squall desde ahí.

-¡Fionel! –Grito Squall con mucha ira -.

-Es una coincidencia Leonhart, pero hoy no tengo tiempo de destrozarte, se lo dejare a este monstruo. –Fionel desapareció por un portal oscuro -.

-¡Tu! –Dijo el Arma Zero con una voz muy profunda -.

-¡Veo que hiciste un nuevo amigo! –Dijo Squall preparándose para la batalla -.

-¡Digamos que en nuestro ultimo encuentro, se marcho marcado por mi!

El Arma Zero, tomo firmemente sus espadas y con gran fuerza lanzo una ráfaga de poder a los jóvenes Seeds. Squall se mantuvo firme con la ayuda de su "Revolver" al igual que Seifer hizo con su "Hyperion".

-Eso ni nos movió. –Dijo Squall con una sonrisa burlona -.

Squall comenzó a emanar aquella extraña energía azulada y rápidamente, estuvo cubierto por ella. Seifer no tardo en imitarlo, ambos habían activado su nuevo poder.

-¡"Punto Muerto"! –Grito la gran bestia -.

Un gran numero de bolas oscuras aparecieron rodeando a Squall, esta técnica fue la misma que uso en contra de Thesea, de la cual no salio bien parada.

-¡Ten cuidado con ese movimiento! –Dijo Seifer mientras corría hacia la bestia -.

Se marco una leve sonrisa en la cara de Squall, poco a poco las esferas fueron cubriendo el cuerpo de Squall, hasta que al fin, se formo la gran esfera. Dentro de esta, Squall se encontraba meditando con los ojos cerrados.

-Puedo verlo todo, inclusive con los ojos cerrados, puedo sentir las vibraciones de las partículas al chocar con mi piel… -Pensaba Squall -.

La gran bestia soltó una bestial carcajada al ver que ya tenía a uno de los Seeds, pero no contó que se tuviera que enfrentar al León de Balamb. Un gran haz de luz atravesó la esfera y al mismo tiempo se dirigió hacia el Arma Zero, esta bestia se protegió deteniendo el ataque. La gran esfera se disipo en el aire, revelando a un ileso Squall Leonhart, el hombre había realizado un ataque de "Guillotina Cósmica".

-Es hora de ponerlo en prueba… "Guillotina Cósmica nivel 2". –Dijo Squall suavemente -.

El comandante levanto su sable pistola dejando que el haz de energía se expandiera, luego de unos minutos un torbellino de energía transparente rodeo a "Revolver", en cuestión de segundos, la energía comenzó a condensarse en una espada mas pequeña, al menos una espada de 2 metros. La espada no dejaba de brillar, ese brillo amarillo carmesí que desprendía, era como si hubiera cristalizado la energía en la espada.

-Esta técnica… cuando utilice la versión normal contra Fionel este me dijo:

"Resulta que… Tu poder es inestable…"

-Esas palabras me hicieron pensar, ¿Y que tal si concentro toda esa energía inestable de mi ataque en un solo punto? Este fue el resultado de mi entrenamiento. –Dijo mientras apuntaba a la bestia -.

El Arma Zero lo miro indiferente mientras tomaba la gran espada que tenia en su espalda. Rápidamente, el comandante dio un rápido corte en el gran brazo de la bestia, el brazo cayó duramente en el suelo seguido de un agudo grito de parte de la bestia.

-Gracias a que solo es energía, solo pesa lo que realmente pesa el sable pistola. –Señalo el comandante -.

La bestia, enojada, tomo la gran espada con el brazo que le quedaba, alzo la espada al cielo y de esta comenzaron a salir unos tentáculos extraños, estos tentáculos trataron de atacar a Squall, pero este se deshizo de ellos con solo un movimiento.

-¡"Haz Letal"! –Dijo el comandante levantando su "Revolver".

Rápidamente dio un corte descendiente haciendo que la energía condensada se hiciera inestable nuevamente y la lanzo en forma de corte hacia la bestia. Esta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que casi al instante estaba partida a la mitad. Las mitades de la bestia cayeron duramente en la calle, algo de sangre cayo en el rostro de Squall dándole un aspecto diabólico a su ser. Seifer se acerco a su compañero algo sorprendido.

-¡Ni siquiera me dejaste un pedazo! –Dijo Seifer a modo de broma -.

-Lo siento, tenia ganas de esperar a mi siguiente encuentro con Fionel pero no podía esperar a probar esta técnica. –Se excuso el comandante -.

La gente que se escondía pudo ver todo lo que sucedía, pronto todos estuvieron rodeados por la gente que los felicitaba por haberlos salvado de aquella bestia. Laguna llego tarde ya que estaba ayudando a los heridos, pero estaba sorprendido de lo que aquellos pocos días de entrenamiento podían hacer.

Luego de unas horas, regresaron a casa de Laguna, este les dijo que ya no era necesario quedarse en Esthar y que podían seguir entrenando en el "Jardín" por cuenta propia. Los muchachos comenzaron a reunir sus pertenencias para marcharse de aquel lugar que los había ayudado tanto.

Tan pronto estuvieran listos estaban dispuestos a irse, Squall y Seifer metían sus cosas en el jeep de Laguna mientras el hablaba por teléfono con Gadus, su mano derecha. Los jóvenes estaban a punto de subirse al auto cuando a lo lejos divisaron un haz de luz. Venia del sitio donde Rinoa estaba entrenando, rápidamente y sin dudarlo, Squall tomo su arma y salio corriendo al lugar de entrenamiento de la joven.

El joven comandante llego 20 minutos mas tarde solo para encontrarse con una gran bestia carbonizada y que poco a poco se convirtió en polvo. Cuando aquella figura se desvaneció, Rinoa estaba en su estado "Hada" con sus alas extendidas, su "Luna Llena" girando sobre su dispositivo y en su otra mano un sable pistola de energía, por algún motivo la joven eligió esa forma para su espada de energía. Sus alas estaban extendidas al máximo, pareciera que habían crecido un poco más y se podían notar unas marcas azules en la cara, brazos y piernas de Rinoa. Aquella imagen dejo sorprendido a Squall, pero luego de unos minutos, la bruja cayó desplomada al suelo. El comandante corrió a tomarla en brazos.

-¡Rinoa, despierta! –Decía el joven comandante -.

-Ella esta bien. –Dijo Edea desde atrás -. Aquella criatura nos ataco justo cuando Rinoa había acabado de perfeccionar su nueva habilidad, es por eso que esta tan cansada. –Explico la ex-bruja -.

Squall volvió su mirada a Rinoa la cual descansaba placidamente en los brazos fuertes de Squall. El hombre la tomo con delicadeza y la llevo al jeep de Laguna, se demoraron un poco más en tomar las cosas de Rinoa y marcharse hacia el "Jardín".

El helado viento de las montañas de Trabia, chocaba con la cara del joven Zell. Su cara magullada por el entrenamiento, sus manos hinchadas por el frío y cansado por el entrenamiento. Definitivamente, Blasco se merecía el titulo de mejor artista marcial, sus habilidades, esa increíble velocidad para tan gran cuerpo, su destreza y ferocidad para dar cada golpe era increíble.

-Esta es tu última lección Zell, solo debes pasarla y se habrá acabado todo. –Indico Blasco -. ¡Derrótame Zell! ¡Derrótame y vuelve con los tuyos!

El joven Zell asintió levemente pero seguro. Se puso en guardia y cerro sus ojos, comenzó a oír lo que tenia a su alrededor, el viento helado de las montañas, la nieve que chocaba con el suelo, pronto pudo escuchar la nieve chocar con el cuerpo de Blasco. Zell comenzó a mover su cuerpo como un péndulo sobre si mismo, luego relajo sus brazos para luego aparecer detrás de Blasco.

-¡"Infierno Final"! –Grito el joven tatuado -.

El rubio tatuado comenzó a darle una ráfaga de puños a Blasco, este los bloqueaba con dificultad pero lo hacia, rápidamente los puños de Zell se envolvieron en fuego. El ultimo golpe que lanzo le dio a Blasco en el rostro dejándolo desprotegido, Zell se apoyo con ambas piernas en el pecho de Blasco para impulsarse hacia atrás, mientras estaba en el aire comenzó a cargar su puño con una especia de energía roja, con un rápido movimiento se acerco a Blasco, este no tenia tiempo para evadirlo pero justo antes de ser atropellado por Zell… este se detiene. El puño del tatuado queda cerca de la cara de Blasco.

-¡Vaya vaya, has mejorado mucho Zell, realmente eres uno de los mejores que jamás he visto! –Dijo Blasco -. ¡Has pasado, las técnicas de las habilidades combinadas ahora son tuyas.

-¡Muchas gracias maestro! –Dijo Zell muy emocionado -.

Thesea corrió hacia su novio, lo abrazo con cuidado debido a sus heridas. A la mañana siguiente, los jóvenes partían hacia Balamb para reencontrarse con sus amigos.

Cada uno de los Seeds la tuvo muy difícil. Squall, Seifer, Rinoa, Zell y Thesea han completado satisfactoriamente sus entrenamiento, solo queda el grupo de Maki y ya todos estará listos para la gran batalla que les espera.

* * *

><p>Tuve una grosa idea, quiero que me den una idea de un nuevo enemigo, algo no tan... por decirlo de una manera malevolo, mas bien que sea gracioso, algo que sea como por unos capitulos nada mas, denme sus ideas, si les gusta escriban el nombre, las caracteristicas, su arma, personalidad, etc. lo que se les ocurra XD hasta la proxima.<p> 


	19. ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 1

**Aviso: Los personajes de FFVIII no me pertenecen (Ojala fuera asi T.T) los demas son de mi autoria.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ufff, gracias IPromise por ayudarme a inspirarme en esto, espero te guste como quedo y bueno, XD espero reviews.<strong>

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XIX: ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 1.<strong>

Un leve zumbido se hizo presente en los delicados oídos de la bruja de Balamb. Sus ojos cerrados, se abrieron suavemente para encontrarse dentro de la cómoda camioneta de Laguna. La muchacha froto suavemente sus ojos y luego desvío su mirada a su derecha, ahí se encontraba Seifer roncando como un animal. Rinoa hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de mirar al otro lado, ahí reposaba su agotado comandante. A Rinoa le encantaba observar a su novio dormir, se veía tan despreocupado de todo, como delicadamente le caían unos mechones de pelo en su rostro.

-¿No quieres tomar una foto?

La bruja dio un salto de sorpresa. Squall abrió los ojos y los rodó hacia su novia.

-Rin, deberías dormir más. –Pronuncio suavemente -.

-Ya no tengo sueño. –Dijo la pequeña bruja aguantando un pequeño bostezo desde su interior -.

Squall sonrío al ver a Rinoa enfrente de el, definitivamente, esos días habían sido muy duros sin haberla tenido a su lado. La extrañaba.

-¿Crees que seamos capaces de hacerles frente ahora? –Pregunto con delicadeza antes de reposar su cabeza en el pecho de Squall -.

-No lo se, somos mas fuertes pero no se cuanto.

-Que optimista. –Se burlo la bruja con una pequeña risa -.

-Según me dijo Maki una vez, "un buen calculador en lo primero que piensa es en la forma que va a ser derrotado, mientras tengas en mente eso, podrás evitar la derrota." Y en lo personal creo que es un buen consejo. –Squall sonrío de medio lado antes de tomar la cara de Rinoa suavemente por el mentón -.

El comandante unió sus labios con los de la joven. Rinoa correspondió el amoroso beso de su novio, pero en ese momento un extraño destello de luz los interrumpió. Seifer había tomado una foto con su teléfono celular.

-Me pregunto, ¿Cuánto me darán los del diario escolar por esta foto? –Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa -.

Rinoa, algo enojada, disparo una pequeña chispa hacia el teléfono de Seifer. Al instante, el teléfono quedo destrozado. Seifer abrió los ojos al máximo y luego gruño como una bestia.

-¡Arruinaste mi móvil! –Grito Seifer -.

-¡Tu me obligaste! –Gruñó Rinoa -.

Ambos comenzaron una dura batalla verbal de las cuales Rinoa pronuncio palabras que Squall jamás había oído de parte de ella. Unos minutos mas tarde, Squall decidió terminar la discusión ya que se estaba hartando.

-¡Dios, Rinoa, a veces no se como puedo besar esa boca tuya! –Dijo el comandante haciendo referencia a las palabrotas de hace un momento -.

Laguna soltó una carcajada chistosa a la cual Rinoa no pudo evitar reír también.

-¡Ustedes los jóvenes son tan graciosos! –Laguna no paraba de reír mientras conducía su jeep -.

-Concéntrate en conducir, no quiero morir antes de la gran batalla. –Exclamo Squall -.

Hubo un gran silencio en ese momento, pero por algún motivo, Laguna tenía ganas de seguir riendo. Decidió controlarse un poco colocando la radio.

"Aquí en Dollet FL atendemos a tus llamados, este tema fue pedido por un fan de nuestra radio, espero que lo disfrutes Nordog."

Luego de unos segundos comenzó a sonar la canción "Maybe I'm a lion." Uno de los favoritos del comandante. Squall tarareaba la canción por el camino, a medida de los segundos, Seifer también comenzó a tararearla hasta que al final todo el mundo comenzó a cantarla.

Mientras tanto…

Fionel caminaba junto con Lira por los pasillos de la espaciosa mansión. Al parecer ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho con el otro, solo decían cosas como "hola" y "¿Cuándo será la próxima misión?". Se dirigían al cuarto de Biroga la cual estaba metiendo un bullicio de los mil demonios.

-¡Maldita sea! –Gritaba Biroga tirando todo al suelo -.

Lira se puso en la entrada de la puerta mientras que Fionel se puso detrás de ella. Biroga lanzaba cosas al aire con ira, una de ellas salio disparada a la entrada de la habitación. Lira se agacho justo a tiempo mientras que Fionel la atajaba con una mano. Ambos entraron en la habitación completamente destrozada.

-Pareciera que un behimo haya entrado y destrozado toda tu habitación. –Dijo Fionel –

Biroga lanzo una mirada asesina hacia Fionel. La mujer camino furiosamente hacia el y lo tomo de sus ropas.

-¡Mi preciada Arma Zero fue aniquilada y ni siquiera moviste un dedo para ayudarle, esa bestia tenia mis mejores datos! –Grito furioso a la cara del castaño claro -.

Fionel se soltó de Biroga muy suavemente, le devolvió una mirada seria a la rubia de ojos rojos.

-Tenía órdenes de liberarlo en Esthar, no debía cruzarme con Leonhart. –Dijo secamente antes de salir de la habitación -.

Biroga quedo con una expresión desencajada, estaba totalmente arruinada sin su preciada Arma Zero. Luego miro a Lira, la cual aun estaba observándola.

-¡Vete de aquí maldita muñeca, no eres mas que una muñeca sin emociones! –Gritaba lanzándole cosas a las cual Lira esquivaba sin esfuerzo -.

Luego de unos segundos, Lira decidió marcharse. Camino un rato por el tenebroso y oscuro corredor de la gran mansión y luego en una esquina ella… sonrío levemente, era como una pequeña burla hacia Biroga.

Fionel camino hasta la sala de conferencias, ya que lord Gilga lo había mandado a llamar. Cuando llego, el líder de la organización estaba revisando unos extraños artefactos. Fionel hizo notar su presencia tocando a la puerta, el hombre, aun con la cara tapada le hizo el gesto para que entrara.

-¿Qué necesita mi lord? –Pregunto Fionel haciendo una leve reverencia -.

-Siéntate por favor. –Pidió sin quitar la vista de aquellos artefactos -.

Fionel camino hasta una silla cercana y se sentó. Gilga puso a un lado aquellos artefactos y miro fijamente a Fionel. Seguramente era para informarle de algo serio.

-Ha llegado el momento Fionel. –Informo sin rodeos -. Todo esta preparado el gran despertar de nuestra dios Zafiria.

-¡Eso suena perfecto! –Exclamo el de castaño claro -.

-Ahora es momento en que necesitamos al grupo de Leonhart. –El hombre se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a un estante y comenzó a buscar algo, luego de unos minutos de trajinar los cajones, lanzo una medalla a Fionel -. Cada uno de ustedes llevara una de estas, son muy importantes no las vayan a perder durante la pelea, si es necesario, mueran con ellas puestas. –Ordeno el hombre volviendo a su asiento -.

-Entendido señor.

-Ve a prepararte, partiremos en una hora para activar el Heaven's Breaker. –Sin nada más que decir, volvió su vista hacia aquel artefacto -.

Fionel se retiro de la habitación, camino un largo tramo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Antes de entrar, volvió su mirada hacia atrás y vio a Lira haciéndole un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza a lo cual Fionel respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Mientras tanto…

-¡Al fin en casa! –Dijo Rinoa respirando el aire portuario de Balamb -.

-Nos hemos tardado pero lo logramos. –Dijo el comandante tomando a Rinoa por el hombro -.

En ese momento, Seifer se contrajo de dolor, una mueca desencajada se hizo presente en la cara del rubio.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto el castaño acercándose a Seifer -.

-¡E-Es mi herida! –Seifer se arranco la camiseta que llevaba en ese momento dejando ver como aquella cicatriz brillaba en un tono rojo vivo, como si se estuviera quemando -.

Al instante, una especie de energía oscura salio del cuerpo de Seifer. El rubio cayó abatido por el dolor de rodillas, mientras que el comandante y la bruja observaban atónitos aquella nube de oscuridad en frente de ellos. Aquella nube comenzó a moverse de izquierda a derecha sin parar, hasta que de repente, salio despedida hacia el horizonte perdiéndose en la lejanía.

-Creo que acabamos de averiguar que fue lo que te sucedió aquella vez que te atacaron. –Dijo Squall ayudando a Seifer a levantarse -.

Rinoa se sorprendió un poco al ver que Seifer no oponía resistencia a la ayuda de Squall, ella esperaba un famoso, "Yo puedo solo, no soy un perdedor/fracasado/soquete/idiota/bueno para nada, como tu", luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro quitándose esa extraña sensación.

Apenas entraron al "Jardín", fueron recibidos por un maltratado Zell, el muchacho estaba muy moreteado y tenia el 90% de su cuerpo vendado. El muchacho hizo una extraña mueca al ver a Seifer siendo arrastrado por Squall.

-Diría hola pero creo que querrán decirme algo. –Dijo Zell rascándose la nuca -.

-¿Sabes donde están los demás? Creo que deben escucharlo todos. –Dijo Squall -.

-Si nos buscabas, acabamos de llegar. –Dijo una voz -.

Squall volteo la mirada y vio a Maki junto a una agotada Selphie, una exhausta Quistis y a un desvelado Irvine. Maki les hizo entrenar al máximo, de hecho aunque fue muy corta su estadía ahí, gracias a aquellos objetos que tenia Maki, pudieron trabajar sin cansarse, trajo consigo una droga que los hacia descansar en un minuto lo que ocho horas hacen.

-No esperaba que llegaran tan rápido. –Exclamo Rinoa -.

-Usaste Higedrea, ¿Cierto? –Dijo Thesea -.

Todos apuntaron su vista hacia Thesea, jamás habían escuchado aquel nombre. Squall hizo un gesto de interrogación el cual no duro mucho ya que Maki llamo su atención.

-Thesea, es hora de decirles. –El joven del ojo tapado la miro directo a los ojos -.

-… Esta bien. –Dijo Thesea con algo de preocupación en su voz -.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron al despacho de Squall, entraron rápidamente para no ser vistos por nadie excepto Shu. No tenían tiempo para explicaciones al director o cualquier otra persona. Una vez dentro, Squall cerró con llave la puerta.

-Comienza. –Ordeno el castaño -.

Maki comenzó su relato comenzando donde decía que no pertenecían a ese mundo, de cómo la Compresión del Tiempo afecto a su dimensión y de cómo llegaron a ser Seeds. Cada palabra era mas difícil de creer que la anterior, a cada rato la mueca de sorpresa de Squall se hacia mas notoria. Sin saltarse ningún detalle el muchacho del ojo tapado explicaba cual eran sus motivos al estar aquí en este mundo.

-Pensábamos que si los teníamos cerca, pronto descubriríamos el modo de regresar. –Maki cerró los ojos un momento -. Pero decidimos ayudar en este asunto, también es una de nuestras opciones que talvez este conflicto sea la respuesta a nuestros problemas o nuestra condena eterna.

Al terminar el relato, los que no sabían de la noticia pusieron una mueca de "Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto.", pero no lo era, cada palabra que pronuncio Maki fue con total sinceridad. Zell retrocedió unos pasos antes de mirar a Thesea, la joven volteo a ver a Zell, no sabia exactamente que decir.

-Zell yo…

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? –Interrumpió el tatuado -. Podríamos haber pedido ayuda a Laguna, seguro que en Esthar pueden ayudarlos, a que si. –Dijo Zell tratando de animar a Thesea -.

-No dije nada por que quería quedarme aquí… Ya perdí los deseos de volver a Zalfirion. –Dijo la arquera -.

-Te entiendo, no hay nada que temer, aun puedes quedarte aquí, ¿Cierto chicos? –Dijo Zell mirando a todo el mundo -.

Todos desviaron la mirada, nadie se atrevía a enfrentar la mirada de Zell. El tatuado no comprendía el porque de sus amigos, aquella joven los había ayudado tanto y ahora solo por que no pertenecía a su mundo ¿La desechaban?

-Thesea y yo no pertenecemos aquí, tenemos asuntos pendientes que completar en Zalfirion. –Dijo Maki -.

-Lo lamento mucho Zell… -Dijo Thesea mirando al suelo -.

-Esto debe de ser una broma… -Dijo Zell -.

-Disculpen que interrumpa pero debemos atender mi asunto. –Seifer llamo la atención de todos -. Aquel que me ataco hace algunos meses me implanto algo dentro de mi y no se que era.

Squall comenzó a relatar como aquella pequeña nube de oscuridad salía lentamente del cuerpo de Seifer. Las caras de interrogación parecían estar de moda ya que ninguno tenia idea alguna de lo que ocurría.

-Esto es confuso… El diario de Gordon no nos ayudo en nada… -Suspiro Rinoa -.

En ese momento algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Squall, acababa de recordar algo importante. Rápidamente prendió su portátil y accedió a los archivos del diario de Gordon, se había olvidado de dos archivos que estaban bajo código.

-Como no lo pensé antes… ¡Es maldito Fionel se burlo de nosotros todo este tiempo! –Exclamo Squall -.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Rinoa-.

-Cuando encontré estos archivos, habían dos carpetas que estaban bajo clave, no les preste atención y les mostré lo que tenia a mano. –Dijo mientras apretaba los puños -. Luego cuando me ataco e insinúo que puso esos archivos adrede.

Los chicos aun no figuraban bien lo que el comandante trataba de decirles. Pero como era de esperar del joven del ojo tapado, fue el primero que capto lo que Squall decía.

-¡Hemos tenido la respuesta debajo de nuestras narices y no nos hemos dado cuenta, ese bastardo estaba divirtiéndose con nosotros! –Dijo Maki igual de enojado o humillado que Squall -.

Todos cambiaron su expresión a una de sorpresa y enojo, nadie esperaba tal golpe.

-Si se trata de hackear, déjenmelo a mí. –Dijo Zell mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de Squall -.

De su bolso, el cual no había guardado ya que llego solo unos minutos antes que Squall, saco una pequeña laptop, luego con un extraño cable la conecto a la portátil de Squall. Apretó algunos botones y dejo que un programa comenzara a decodificar la clave puesta por Fionel.

-Por la forma en que los archivos fueron bloqueados, diría que no era un experto en el tema computacional, no me demorare mucho en descifrarlo. –Dijo Zell mientras sonreía -.

Luego de unos minutos, aquellos archivos se abrieron, en cada uno había una parte perdida del diario de Gordon. Squall tomo el cable del datashow y lo conecto a su portátil, cerro las cortinas y bajo la pantalla blanca para proyectar la imagen.

-¡Abre el archivo de una puñetera vez! –Dijo Irvine algo excitado -.

Zell, algo molesto por el comentario de Irvine, abrió los archivos mostrándolos en la pantalla.

"Día 10 del mes 2 del año XX

No nos queda mucho para llegar al final de las ruinas, he de admitir que aunque estoy triste por las muertes de mis compañeros, estoy algo emocionado por ver que es lo que esconde esta trampa mortal.

Le comente a Fionel y a los otros mercenarios que pronto llegaríamos al final, aunque Balduin solo pensaba en largarse de este lugar, Biroga me defendió diciendo que por la ciencia todo valía la pena, aquella mujer me entendía. Getta sonrío de medio lado como burlándose de Blass que estaba bailando en su rato de aburrimiento.

Decidimos acampar luego ya que estábamos agotados, Lira contó historias de terror que sinceramente me hizo erizarme los pelos. Realmente estos ratos son muy agradables si no fuera por que ya se nos acaba la comida y el agua y sobre todo el hecho de que no tenemos donde escapar."

Squall abrió los ojos al máximo que podía, al igual que todos lo ahí presentes. El primer archivo revelaba la verdadera identidad de aquellas personas vestidas de túnicas negras, jamás se imaginaron que podrían seguir con vida después del último testimonio de Gordon en la última anotación.

-¡¿Cómo es posible? –Dijo Irvine al mismo tiempo que Selphie -.

-¡Si lo supiéramos no estaríamos lidiando con este problema! –Recrimino Zell -.

-¡Esos tipos están vivos! –Seifer dijo levantándose de su asiento -.

-No hagas como si entendieras, no engañas a nadie. –Dijo Quistis tranquilamente con sus ojos cerrados -.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpo el rubio -.

Todos rodaron los ojos a la pareja, ¿Acaso escucharon un "lo siento" de parte de Seifer?

-¿Algo que contar, Quistis? –Pregunto Rinoa -.

-No nos desviemos del tema, luego haga sus interrogatorios. –Ordeno el comandante mientras Quistis y Seifer suspiraban de alivio -. Zell, el otro archivo.

Zell procedió a abrir el segundo archivo, este era de un día antes de la última nota de Gordon.

"Día 14 del mes 2 del año XX

¡Lo logre! Pensé que había perdido todos los avanzes en el ataque de aquellos Galkimaseras pero no, logre salvar accidentalmente unos papeles que me ayudaron a descifrar completamente la escritura que había traducido a medias. Al parecer cuando aquellas bestias nos atacaron, pateé un maletín que cayo escaleras abajo, lo encontré no sabiendo de que se trataba hasta que hace dos días decidí abrirlo, aquí va lo que realmente dice la escritura.

"En la creación de todo, la diosa Luna y el dios Sol crearon a una hermosa diosa que prometió trabajar por el bien de la tierra, pero la diosa se comunico con los humanos mediante estragos y desastres, los humanos estaban realmente aterrorizados de lo que podía hacer la bellísima diosa. Decidieron enfrentarla pero cualquier intento era inútil, la diosa tenía un poder superior y cualquiera que la desafiara terminaba muerto o manipulado por su oscura magia. El dios Sol y la diosa Luna decidieron crear un mineral especial que reducía considerablemente los poderes de la diosa malévola. Siete héroes, con arma hechas de este material, enfrentaron a la poderosa diosa y salieron victoriosos, si no fuera por que la diosa no podía morir. Los héroes decidieron encerrarla en la gran torre de Gecktis, dentro de una cúpula hecha del mismo mineral que sus armas. La profecía dice que el caos reinara cuando ella despierte. Así fue como nació la raza de las brujas. "

Según esto, estamos en la tumba de la bruja original, no sabemos que pasara realmente cuando despierte, pero les aseguro que no quiero averiguarlo."

La nota terminaba ahí. Esta vez absolutamente todos tenían una cara de no comprender nada.

Antes de siquiera poder formular palabra alguna, la tierra comenzó a sacudirse. Rinoa se tambaleo y perdió el equilibrio pero fue atajada por su comandante. Sintieron el sonido de la tierra abrirse y se asomaron por el ventanal de Squall mirando al horizonte. Desde un punto no fijo, observaban como una gran torre salía de la tierra elevándose hasta los cielos. Todos miraron atónitos como aquella estructura subía y subía en movimiento de espiral. La torre no se detenía, parecía ir en dirección fija a la luna, ya que a esa hora ya podía verse en el cielo. La gran torre seguía saliendo de la tierra, todo esto comenzaba a tener sentido, la diosa, los mercenarios, las notas… Squall se sentó en su escritorio tomándose el rostro.

-A una diosa… nos estamos enfrentando a una verdadera diosa… nos enfrentamos a la primera bruja que existió. –Dijo el comandante no creyéndose sus propias palabras -. ¡Es una locura!

El grito de Squall resonó por todo el "Jardín" pero nadie le tomo atención debido al espectáculo que tenían a la lejanía, ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?


	20. ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 2

**Aviso: Los Personajes de FFVIII no me pertenecen... ya llevo diciendo esto todos los capis ya ustedes entienden ¬_¬**

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO! Aqui estamos, fue mas pronto de lo que esperaron, si no sabian que lo postearia tan pronto ponganme un review y si sabian dejenme un review igual... si XD pero bueno a lo que vengo, la verdad es que mi nuevo estres esta ayudando a mentalisarme en mi fic y creo que esta ayudando.<strong>

**ya pronto se acabara y me da penita :'(**

**sin mas preambulos aqui les va, ENJOY:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XX: ¡El despertar Zafiria! Parte 2<strong>

Squall abrió los ojos suavemente, no sabía donde se encontraba. Se puso de pie lentamente tratando de identificar aquel extraño lugar. Era una casa antigua y desgastada, parecía algo medieval, el joven busco con la mirada alguna señal de vida pero nada.

-¡Rinoa, Seifer, Zell, Maki, alguien! –Grito Squall tratando de encontrar a sus amigos -.

El comandante decidió abrir la puerta que se encontraba en aquella demacrada habitación, se acerco lentamente y con sumo cuidado, giro el pomo.

Al abrir la puerta lo único que vio fue un paisaje desértico, autos volcados, gente muerta tirada en el piso, aves comiendo de los cadáveres. El joven hizo una mueca de disgusto y sin seguir esperando salio de aquella habitación. Al caminar unos pasos, noto que algo no estaba bien, algo que le perturbaba. Fijo su mirada a los cielos y su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa total.

-¡¿Qué demonios?

La Luna se iba acercando cada vez más a la tierra, parecía mucho más grande de lo que era antiguamente, en medio de la luna había una especie de agujero que pareciese no tener fondo. Squall trato de correr pero se tropezó con algo.

-¡Rinoa! –Grito con horror Squall mirando el cadáver desfigurado de su amada -.

Squall no podía abrir más los ojos, su mirada desencajada era un signo de desesperación total.

"_Yo puedo darte la paz eterna, solo tienes que pedirlo."_

Una voz resonó por todo el lugar, el comandante decidió darse la vuelta para enfrentar a la causa de la voz. Cuando la encontró se sorprendió al ver que era exactamente la misma hermosa mujer de su anterior sueño, aquellas alas doradas y majestuosas, esos velos que caían desde sus hombros, sus cabellos grises con unos tonos dorados, esos hermosos ojos carmesí miraban a Squall.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto tratando de buscar algo co que defenderse -.

-Soy la elegida para convertir la tierra en el paraíso. –Dijo la mujer mientras se paseaba entre los cadáveres-.

Squall, con mucha furia, apunto con la mano estirada hacia atrás de el.

-¡¿Esto te parece un paraíso? ¡Esto no es mas que el infierno! –Grito descontrolado -.

-Lo dices por que jamás has visto el verdadero paraíso. –La mujer río levemente antes de que mágicamente levantara a un cadáver sin siquiera tocarlo -. Toma el ejemplo de Irvine, el acepto su destino.

Squall se estaba volviendo loco, ¿Ese cadáver desfigurado era Irvine? ¡No!, o eso era lo que el quería creer. La mujer envolvió de una nube oscura al cadáver de Irvine, luego de unos segundos, el cuerpo de Irvine se sostenía solo, su cara estaba reconstruida y no parecía estar dañado, pero lo que mas inquietaba era el tono rojo sangre de sus ojos. Luego ocurrió lo mismo con Rinoa y de pronto con todos los cadáveres que estaban a su alrededor.

-Acepta tu destino, ven con nosotros, conviértete en un ente poderoso y reverénciame como la diosa que soy. –La mujer soltó una leve carcajada que ala vez de angelical era malévola -.

El comandante atino a correr, todos los que habían resucitado se abalanzaron contra el, pero el comandante era muy ágil y esquivaba a todo el mundo. Lamentablemente, Rinoa le alcanzo rápidamente en su estado hada. La pequeña bruja se paro enfrente del joven y le regalo una tierna sonrisa, esa de las que solamente Rinoa sabia brindarle.

-Todo estará bien mi amor… solo debes… -Rinoa beso al muchacho apasionadamente, el comandante no tardo en corresponderlo, no podía evitarlo, aun la amaba con toda su alma -. Dejarte llevar.

Una sonrisa tierna volvió a su cara, Squall no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió el goteo en el suelo, miro a su pecho y vio tres puntas de espada que le atravesaban el pecho, su vista comenzó a nublarse y tan pronto sacaron las armas de su cuerpo, se desplomo en la tierra. La vista de Squall se oscurecía a cada segundo que pasaba, lo último que diviso fue aquel cielo rojizo que adornaba el cielo.

-S…qu…Squa…Squal… -Escuchaba el muchacho -. ¡Squall!

El comandante salio de su profundo trance al oír la voz que lo llamaba, estaba desconcertado, aun estaba en su despacho y al desviar la mirada vio que aquella voz era de su novia que lo estaba llamando. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? La última vez que paso algo similar estaba durmiendo pero ahora… estaba definitivamente despierto, ¿Habrá sido un premonición?

-¡Squall! ¡¿No me oyes? –Dijo Rinoa muy molesta por estar siendo ignorada por Squall, aun que no fuera adrede -.

-Err…Umm… ¡Oh, si! Disculpa es que… no importa de veras. –Dijo Squall con unas gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro al mentón y de ahí al suelo -.

-¡Esto es malo, están poniendo su plan en marcha! –Advirtió Rinoa -.

-Debemos hacer algo… ¿Alguna idea comandante? –Pregunto Maki refiriéndose a Squall -.

-S-si… Si, disculpa, estoy algo sorprendido eso es todo… Lo que haremos es enfrentarnos a esos tipos. –Dijo el comandante sin vacilar -.

-¡Hay que aplastarlos! –Gruño Seifer -.

-Preparen todo, los veo en una hora en el pórtico… y Shu. –Squall miro hacia la puerta del despacho que aun se encontraba cerrada con llave -.

-¡Lo siento, no pude evitar escucharlos! –Se excuso la joven Seed desde atrás de la puerta -.

-Eso no me interesa, llama de inmediato a Laguna diciéndole que ordene que traigan el Lagunamov. –Ordeno el comandante -. Es ridículo, pudimos haber vuelto en el en vez de traernos en aquel jeep.

-¡Si comandante! –Dijo la Seed antes de salir corriendo a tomar su teléfono para llamar al presidente de Esthar, era suerte que aun se encontrara en Balamb -.

Squall salio de su despacho al igual que su grupo que lo seguía de cerca. Al salir del elevador todos se separaron, Squall a su habitación con Rinoa, Quistis a la suya junto a Seifer, Thesea a la de Zell, Selphie a la de Irvine y Maki a la suya propia.

El comandante preparaba su atuendo para salir a la batalla, preparo sus correas como solo el puede hacerlo, coloco el símbolo de Gryphus en la hebilla del cinturón central, a cada lado de las caderas caía un fino pedazo de piel que recorría parte del muslo, en la parte derecha, justo debajo de la piel había una tira de cuero que le llegaba a la rodilla, tomo una cazadora del armario, esta era casi igual que la que siempre usaba con el detalle de que esta tenia la marca de un león rojo en la espalda, se coloco una polera negra muy parecida a la habitual y en su cuello colgaba el símbolo de Gryphus.

Rinoa miraba a Squall y quedaba maravillada con el nuevo atuendo que tenía el muchacho, así que la bruja comenzó con el propio, decidió mantener su parte de abajo mientras que su polera era reemplazada por una camiseta negras apretada y abotonada, en la parte del vientre había un relámpago dibujado en blanco, tomo una gabardina azul claro muy parecida a la que acostumbraba, solo que esta tenia la parte de atrás desde la altura de la cintura hasta abajo partido por la mitad, en la espalda estampadas dos alas y por ultimo no debía faltar aquellos anillos que siempre llevaba consigo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato, luego ambos sonrieron y con un leve beso sellaron su salida a la batalla.

Quistis abrió su armario mientras buscaba algo que ponerse, se coloco unos pantalones de cuero apretados que le llegaban hasta la mitad de las canillas, luego complementó con una especie de falda que cubría toda la parte derecha de abajo mientras que la otra estaba descubierta dejando ver sus pantalones de cuero, unas botas de color carmesí adornaban los pies de la joven, una polera manga larga de color roja que le llegaba hasta su ombligo era la mas indicada, pero la muchacha se puso otra polera de un tono mas claro pero sin mangas, combinaban perfectamente, se amarro su rubia cabellera, se puso sus guantes de cuero y sus apuestos lentes.

Seifer sacaba algunas prendas de su bolso, se puso unos pantalones de tela de color plomo, se puso un chaleco sin mangas como el que acostumbra utilizar pero este era gris, su gabardina no tenia mangas por lo cual dejaba al descubierto los musculosos brazos del joven Seifer, se puso su típicos zapatos y por ultimo se puso unos guantes de motorista.

Quistis miro fijamente a Seifer, esta le hizo un gesto de estar lista y el joven con una sonrisa fanfarrona la beso en los labios antes de salir del cuarto.

Zell se coloco unos pantalones de jeans azules, unas zapatillas de color negro con unas llamas dibujadas, una camisa de color negro con las mismas llamas dibujadas, en la espalda estaba estampado un puño envuelto en fuego, sus guantes de cuero de un color plomo oscuro, una correa roja colgada del lado derecho de su cintura y por ultimo peino su cabello como solo a el le gusta.

Thesea tomo una maleta que guardaba desde el viaje, tomo un extraño uniforme, era el que utilizaba en Zalfirion, decidió ponérselo para esta batalla, se puso una falda de color azul marino, luego una camisa blanca que iba de forma ordenada, sobre la camisa se coloco una pequeña chaqueta con hombreras doradas, en la parte del derecha del pecho había una "S.S." enmarcada en oro sobre la chaqueta, se puso un listón en su muslo derecho y un pañuelo blanco en el brazo.

-¿Qué significa S.S.? –Pregunto el tatuado -.

-Es Sapphire Star, así es como se llama nuestra academia. –Dijo Thesea -. Realmente quiero estar aquí pero, debo terminar todo lo pendiente en Zalfirion.

-Lo se. –Dijo Zell dándole un suave beso en los labios a lo cual ella lo correspondió -.

Rápidamente ambos salieron de la habitación.

Selphie se puso unas botas vaqueras, una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas de color café, una linda camisa delineada de color amarillo, en el cuello llevaba una gargantilla con una roca brillante colgando de el.

Irvine decidió cambiar de sus pantalones comunes a unos de cuero café, una camisa negra y una gabardina un poco mas corta que estaba a la altura de las rodillas de color café oscuro y sin olvidar sus guantes.

Irvine tomo de la mano a Selphie quien se veía una y otra vez en el espejo, temía que la chica volviera a cambiarse por no agradarle su atuendo y decidió arrastrarla al pórtico.

Maki se coloco unas zapatillas de color blanco con negro, unos pantalones azul marino, una polera blanca junto con una chaqueta que le llegaba a la cintura, tenia delineaciones de oro y al igual que el de Thesea, tenia enmarcado en oro las letras "S.S.", cambio su pañuelo por una venda de color negro, se coloco una pulsera de oro con platino y una cadena en forma de nube colgaba en su cuello.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con aquella niña que le pretendía, el joven rodó los ojos como queriendo decir algo.

-Te mereces a alguien de este mundo y que sea humano.

Sin nada más que decir, el joven cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se encamino al pórtico.

Maki llego al pórtico, fue el ultimo de los del grupo en llegar, todos ya estaban mas que preparados para lo que se venia. Squall ordeno que movieran el "Jardín" a Esthar, lo más lejos de Galbadia ya que desde ahí estaba saliendo aquella extraña torre.

-¿Estamos listos? –Pregunto el del ojo tapado -.

-Solo falta a que llegue el Lagunamov. –Dijo el comandante -.

En ese momento, lograron divisar la gran nave de Esthar acercándose al "Jardín". Luego de aterrizar, los jóvenes subieron a preparar todo. Zell fue el encargado de manejar la nave, ya que era el más experimentado en el tema.

-Y pensar que solo han pasado nueve meses desde lo de Artemisa y ya tenemos otra catástrofe en proceso. –Squall suspiro profundamente -.

-Solo piensa que lo de Artemisa permitió que nos conociéramos. –Rinoa lo tomo del hombro con una sonrisa -.

-Y a nosotros. –Maki sonrío de medio lado -.

-Si es que todo esta listo, debemos partir. –Squall desenfundo su sable pistola y apunto al frente -. ¡Vamos a derrotarlos! –Dijo con semblante de valentía -.

Todos asintieron mirando aquella gigantesca torre, Zell apretó en acelerador y la nave no tardo en despegar como un rayo. Si iban en el Lagunamov, no tardarían mucho en llegar, lo único que llamo la atención de los jóvenes, fue que la torre detuvo su crecimiento, todos miraron en donde se había detenido y para sorpresa de todos, esta pareciese estar cerca de la luna.

Al llegar cerca de la torre, notaron que la entrada estaba infestadas de bestias oscuras, no sabían que hacer ante tal situación. De pronto, varias naves de Esthar comenzaron a llegar al lugar y de estas salían Seeds y alumnos de todos los "Jardines" como el de Balamb, Galbadia y Trabia. Todos se alegraron al ver que tenían la ayuda de todos los Seeds del mundo.

-Esto fue obra de Laguna, ¡Aprovechemos esta oportunidad! –Dijo Squall dirigiéndose a la escotilla -. ¡Es hora!

Sin pensarlo, salto desde las alturas, por supuesto, a esta altura cualquier persona moriría, por fortuna, Squall no era cualquier persona. Aquella aura azulada se hizo presente en todo su ser. Para su sorpresa, fue sujetado por una delicada mano, al ver quien era, era nada mas ni nada menos que su amada bruja. Luego el siguiente en saltar fue Seifer, este accedió a su modo "Caballero" haciendo que todo su cuerpo se envolviera en un aura amarilla. Zell comenzó a maniobrar para esquivar los ataques que venían desde tierra por lo que se vio forzado a tratar de aterrizar. Comenzó a descender cuando una gran bola de fuego impacto en las turbinas principales de la nave, aunque no estaban tan cerca del suelo, no morirían a esa altura. Zell ordeno a todos abandonar la nave.

Mientras caían pudieron observar como el Lagunamov se estrellaba hecha una bola de fuego, ese fue el último vuelo del Lagunamov. Los Seeds, cayeron sanos y salvos en medio del fuego cruzado. Squall y Rinoa se abrían paso a la gran entrada de la torre mientras que los otros seguían en el lugar en donde cayeron.

-¿Ustedes son los Seeds de Kramer? –Dijo un hombre que tenia un atuendo del "Jardín" de Galbadia -. Se nos ordeno ayudarlos a entrar en la torre.

-Eso ayudaría mucho, por lo que veo, la tienen difícil. –Dijo Maki mirando alrededor -.

En lo que hablaban, un monstruo salto por detrás del hombre tratando de matarlo, pero una certera flecha atravesó su ojo. Todos miraron a Thesea que ya había cargado otra flecha.

-Tienes la misma mala costumbre de hablar cuando estamos en un conflicto. –Lo regaño con dureza -.

El hombre hizo una señal con una bengala, rápidamente los demás Seeds comenzaron a abrir un camino directo a la entrada de la torre. Zell y compañía corrieron rápidamente mientras observaban como algunos Seeds se sacrificaban para poder dejarlos pasar.

-Juro… ¡Juro que no morirán en vano! –Grito Zell corriendo lo más rápido que le era posible -.

Luego de correr un largo tramo, se encontraron con Rinoa y Squall que ya habían logrado llegar. El comandante hizo una seña para entrar en la torre, lo primero que vieron fueron unas escaleras que parecían no tener fin.

-Debemos subir rápido. –Indico el comandante -.

Procedieron a correr lo más rápido que les era posible, subiendo escalón por escalón anduvieron más o menos una media hora y ya habían recorrido una gran distancia. Al pasar unos cuantos minutos mas, llegaron a una puerta, todos sabían que les esperaba un enemigo en esa habitación.

-No debemos gastar mucho tiempo, lo más correcto es que uno se quede a pelear mientras los demás vamos subiendo. –Dijo Squall mirando al grupo, decidió hablar una vez más pero fue interrumpido -.

-No te atrevas a decir que te quedaras por que eras nuestra arma secreta. –Dijo Rinoa -.

Squall sonrío al ver a su novia hablar con tal determinación. Sin más preámbulos, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Al entrar en aquel cuarto, todo parecía indicar que era una librería gigantesca, era ridículamente grande, lo único extraño era que el lugar estaba lleno de unos hilos blancos. Todos entraron esquivando como podían los hilos, avanzaron unos minutos hasta que lo encontraron. En el centro, había una mesa con unos libros, una figura vestida de tunica negra sostenía uno entre sus manos. Parecía no moverse aunque era obvio que sabia que estaban ahí, comenzaron a acercarse, Maki decidió caminar mas adelante para confirmar quien era el que se ocultaba tras la tunica.

-Podrías ser… -Maki estiro la mano para tocar la capucha del misterioso -.

En el momento en que su mano siquiera toco la tela de la capucha, los millones de hilos se movieron de forma agresiva, comenzaron a recogerse y acomodarse cerca de una pared. Maki se cubrió para no salir lastimado pero en cuanto los hilos se detuvieron, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba intacto.

-¡Maldita sea! –Grito alguien -.

Maki desvío la mirada detrás de el, ahí se encontraban sus amigos atrapados entre millones de hilos blancos, al parecer no podían liberarse.

-¡Chicos! –Grito el joven Maki mientras empuñaba su "Katana Oscura" -.

-Es un gusto verte otra vez Maki… -Dijo una voz escondida en la tunica -.

-Me imaginaba que eras tú… El único que es capaz de manipular los hilos así… -Dijo Maki que se volteo a ver a su enemigo -.

El hombre cerro aquel libro y se levanto de su asiento, comenzó a caminar unos pasos y se quito la capucha.

-¡Kige! –Grito Thesea sorprendida -. ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-No esperaba que fueras arrastrado aquí también. –Dijo Maki con un semblante serio -.

-¡¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo? –Grito Zell -.

-Hay mucho ruido. –Kige trono los dedos y al instante, los Seeds atrapados fueron elevados a lo alto de la habitación, perdiéndose en las alturas -.

-¡¿Qué les hiciste? –Maki se puso en guardia -. ¡Se supone que tú no eres de los malos!

-Recuerda que yo actúo solo para mi conveniencia, si todo sale bien, puedo hacer que aquella bruja me devuelva a Zalfirion. –Indico Kige quitándose la tunica -.

Kige vestía unos pantalones cafés, una camisa algo desguañangada con los botones de las mangas sueltos, unos extraños guantes que en la parte de abajo estaban conectados con unos anillos que rotaban y aparentemente de ahí salían los numerosos hilos.

-Quiero entretenerme Maki. –Kige recogió la totalidad de sus hilos haciendo que se escondieran en aquellos anillos rotativos -.

-Tendré que emplearme bien. –Dijo Maki con una expresión de ira -.

Los Seeds despertaron en un sitio extraño. Al parecer estaban del otro lado de la habitación, eso quería decir que Kige los dejo pasar solo para enfrentarse a Maki.

-¡Tenemos que volver! –Dijo Thesea -.

-No, Maki puede apañárselas solo. –Squall indico las escaleras que daban hacia arriba -. Si volviésemos solo estaríamos perdiendo tiempo y la confianza que tenemos en Maki.

Thesea hizo el ademán de decir algo pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo, Zell la miraba con una cara de esperanza mientras quitaba su mano del hombro de la chica. No tardaron en retomar el paso de vuelta hacia arriba cuando se comenzaron a escuchar explosiones en el piso de abajo.

-La pelea ya comenzó. –Susurro Squall para si mismo sin detenerse ni por un segundo -.


	21. ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 3

**Aviso: ya ustedes entienden, si digo que los personajes de FFVIII son mios, square enix manda a unos cicarios y me matan XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO! Rompi mi propio record, subi tres capis en una semana, quero decir que estoy imparable, no puedo creer que escribi tanto sin descansar, ni siquiera me di tiempo despues del ultimo capi que subi, bueno asi enmiendo el tiempo que estuve ausente, espero les guste el capi.<strong>

**esta dedicado a IPromise que me ha estado ayudando con algunas ideas, espero te gusto XD**

**ENJOY!:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXI: ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 3 – El sentimiento de Maki.<strong>

Maki se mantenía en guardia esperando el movimiento de Kige, el cual tenía una de sus manos guardada en su bolsillo, una gota de sudor caía desde la frente de Maki, por alguna razón sabia que la batalla contra el aparentemente amigo de Maki seria una difícil.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste a esta dimensión? –Rompió el silencio el del ojo tapado -.

-El director me informo que desaparecieron en acción, lamentablemente soy tu titular, lo que me hace responsable de lo que te ocurra. –Kige sonrío malévolamente -. Utilice un encantamiento para ubicarte lo que me llevo a esta tierra, pero, lady Zafiria me sedujo con sus planes. –El del pelo blanco se relamió los labios -. Ya que estamos muy lejos de Zalfirion, ya no soy tu titular, así que por lo tanto ya puedo matarte.

Maki abrió los ojos al máximo al oír estas palabras. Un pequeño, casi imperceptible movimiento de dedos de Kige alerto al joven Maki. Unos hilos que venían desde atrás trataron de atrapar al del ojo tapado, rápidamente Maki corto los hilos con su "Katana Oscura".

-Ya extrañaba tus trucos sucios. –Dijo Maki sonriendo de medio lado -.

-Ya extrañaba tu ingenuidad. –Kige sonrío al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Maki -.

Maki cayó en cuenta de que el ataque anterior había sido solo una distracción, miro sus piernas y vio que estaban enredadas en hilos blancos. Kige dio un salto hacia Maki dándole un puñetazo en la cara, el joven del ojo tapado salio disparado pero Kige lo atrajo con sus hilos, volvió a repetir aquel puñetazo y estuvo prácticamente jugando ping pong con el pobre Maki.

-¡Suficiente! –Maki alargo su "Katana Oscura" envuelta en un fuego oscuro -. ¡Que la oscuridad te consuma! ¡"Espada Llameante"!

Maki blandió su arma lanzando una onda de fuego quemando los hilos, el joven se soltó y con una pirueta, aterrizo suavemente en el suelo. Maki se limpio el hilo de sangre que por su boca corría.

-¿Cansado? –Dijo Kige mientras mas hilos salían de sus anillos rotativos -.

-Ya quisieras, siempre he odiado esos malditos hilos. –Manifestó Maki -.

Maki tomo aire profundamente, luego se relajo un poco y procedió a correr hacia su enemigo.

-¡"Dash"! –Dijo Maki mientras su velocidad aumentaba considerablemente -.

Kige lanzo un montón de hilos hacia Maki, el joven salto a unos de los cuantos libreros que había ahí, comenzó a correr verticalmente en ellos como si la gravedad no le afectara. Kige siguió lanzando hilos concentrados hacia los libreros, mientras Maki saltaba entre los gigantescos libreros esquivando los letales ataques de Kige.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso es, baila Maki, baila! –Gritaba mientras dirigía más y más hilos hacia el del ojo tapado -.

Maki se veía desesperado, aquel enemigo no le daba chancees de atacar, lo que le irritaba aun mas. Maki decidió dejar de esquivar los ataques para contraatacar. Envolvió su arma en llamas oscuras y salto hacia los hilos que intentaban atacarle, fugazmente, iba cortando y quemando los hilos que hacia el se dirigían. No tardo en abrirse camino hacia Kige quien lo esperaba con calma.

-¡"Rompe Demonios"! –Kige alzo su mano generando una extraña esfera de luz, inmediatamente, la esfera se vio envuelta por hilos dejándola como una maza -.

Kige comenzó a darle vueltas a la extraña esfera y la lanzo hacia el muchacho. Maki puso una mirada de terror al ver aquella técnica, por algún motivo sabia que esa esfera le haría mucho daño si lo alcanzaba. Maki decidió saltar para esquivar el ataque, no contó que gracias a que estaba la esfera estaba envuelta en hilos, Kige podría manejarla, rápidamente la esfera lo siguió haciendo que Maki se cubriera con su espada. La esfera choco con el sable de Maki, salían chispas del arma del muchacho y pareciera que no duraría mucho ya que la esfera estaba ejerciendo mucha presión.

-"Atrapa"… -Murmuro Kige -.

Los hilos que rodeaban la esfera se soltaron y envolvieron a Maki.

-"Explota". –Murmuro otra vez -.

La esfera comenzó a brillar más y mas, lo único que pudo hacer Maki fue observar como estaba apunto de salir muy lastimado.

-¡Maldita sea! –Grito Maki en su desesperación -.

Los Seeds despertaron en un sitio extraño. Al parecer estaban del otro lado de la habitación, eso quería decir que Kige los dejo pasar solo para enfrentarse a Maki.

-¡Tenemos que volver! –Dijo Thesea -.

-No, Maki puede apañárselas solo. –Squall indico las escaleras que daban hacia arriba -. Si volviésemos solo estaríamos perdiendo tiempo y la confianza que tenemos en Maki.

Thesea hizo el ademán de decir algo pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo, Zell la miraba con una cara de esperanza mientras quitaba su mano del hombro de la chica. No tardaron en retomar el paso de vuelta hacia arriba cuando se comenzaron a escuchar explosiones en el piso de abajo.

-La pelea ya comenzó. –Susurro Squall sin detenerse -.

-Maki, tienes que vivir. –Dijo Thesea sin mirar hacia atrás, pues no quería insultar la confianza que su amigo había puesto en los demás -.

Los Seeds siguieron corriendo escaleras arriba por un largo tiempo hasta que llegaron a una habitación que desprendía un brillo azul.

-Esta debe ser una las habitaciones en la que Gordon escribía. –Dijo Squall -.

-Tomémonos unos minutos antes de seguir. –Dijo Quistis algo cansada -.

-Cinco minutos. –Squall recostó su espalda en una pared -. Espero que esa explosión no haya sido demasiado para ti, Maki… -Susurro para si mismo -.

Una gran pantalla de humo se levanto después de la explosión, los ojos de Kige ni se in mutaron ni por el humo ni por la explosión. Comenzó a caminar entre el humo y se detuvo en cierto punto, al dispersarse el humo, una figura se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-Ese ataque es inofensivos para los humanos, seria una simple cosquilla para cualquiera, pero tú no eres humano, de donde venimos eres conocido por ser el último de una extraña raza, la cual tiene un gran poder. –Kige se puso en cuclillas -. Es extraño, juraría que no estabas usando todo tu poder, pero al parecer hay algo más ¿no? –Pregunto el de ojos grises -.

Maki gimió de dolor sin poder moverse del suelo.

-Ya veo, será que acaso esta dimensión debilita nuestros poderes… ¿será que no has logrado romper el limitador dimensional? –Kige sonrío ante la desdicha de Maki -.

-Je…je. –Maki río levemente mientras que Kige puso una cara de interrogación -.

-¿A que se debe esa risa? –Pregunto intrigado el de ojos grises -.

-Es… todo lo contrario… logre encontrar la forma de quitar el limitador… pero no tuve tiempo de probarlo, ¿Me ayudarías a comprobarlo? –Maki levanto la mirada para encarar a Kige, aquel ataque realmente lo había lastimado, inclusive su ropa estaba toda rota, lo único que se veía intacto, eran sus pantalones y zapatos -.

-Pero por supuesto, ¿Cómo podría negarme? –Kige sonrío, se levanto y camino unos pasos lejos de Maki -. Adelante, ya puedes comenzar.

-Hace mucho que no utilizo esto. –Maki se levanto a duras penas del suelo -.

Tomo las tiras de la polera y chaqueta, y las arranco, dejando su torso desnudo al descubierto.

-¡Haaaaa! –Grito Maki -.

Una gran onda de energía salio del cuerpo del muchacho, muchos libreros salieron despedidos, pero Kige no se inmutaba, solo cruzo sus brazos. El cabello de Maki, suavemente comenzó a erizarse, el color de sus negros cabellos comenzaron a tornarse plateados, sus ojos cafés se colocaron dorados y sus pupilas parecían las de un tigre, sus uñas se afilaron como las de una bestia y su cuerpo se lleno de marcas negras, las que mas destacaba era una mara que atravesaba verticalmente la nariz del joven. Su transformación termino con una gran explosión de energía.

Mientras iban subiendo las escaleras, súbitamente se detuvieron Squall, Rinoa, Thesea y Seifer.

-¿Sentiste eso? –Rinoa dirigió su mirada a Squall -.

-Ese poder… ¿Es Maki? –Pregunto Squall -.

-Una energía de magnitudes colosales. –Seifer dijo -.

-Acaso… ¿Logro transformarse? –Thesea miro a los demás muchachos -. Maki… Maki es de una raza única que vive en nuestro mundo, esta tiene una transformación que incrementa radicalmente su energía, pero cuando llegamos a este mundo, nuestros poderes se vieron reducidos, como si tuviéramos un limitador y Maki no podía realizar aquella transformación.

-Así que por eso es que leía tanto. –Dijo Irvine -. Mientras nos entrenábamos, estaba leyendo unos libros y debes en cuando se desaparecía con la excusa de que iba al baño.

-Debemos continuar, si todo le sale bien, nos encontrara mas adelante. –Squall hizo un gesto a los demás para que continuaran su camino -.

-¡Graaaagh! –Gruño Maki -.

Maki miro furiosamente a Kige, este noto que la parte blanca de los ojos de Maki se pusieron negras. Kige decidió ponerse en guardia.

-Lo suponía, la bestia en ti ha tomado el control, supongo que el limitador aun sigue puesto, aunque no es por mucho. –Kige hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha -.

Miles de hilos rodearon a Maki y lo aprisionaron, miles y miles mas comenzaron a amontonarse dejándolo en una gran tumba de hilos plateados. Kige hizo otra seña con su mano izquierda, un montón de hilos se acumularon arriba del tumulto de hilos del suelo, comenzaron a tomar forma de estaca, una gigante.

-"Juicio" –Murmuro -.

Kige dio una vuelta sobre si mismo tirando de los hilos. Instantáneamente, la estaca cayo sobre el tumulto de hilos, el piso se remeció ante el choque. Kige, sonrío maliciosamente antes de caminar hacia el tumulto de hilos. Súbitamente se detuvo con los ojos abiertos al máximo, fugazmente dio un salto hacia atrás, el gran tumulto de hilos comenzó a revolverse violentamente, una gran explosión oscura se hizo presente desintegrando los hilos. La furiosa expresión de Maki era algo que haría a cualquiera salir huyendo, lamentablemente, Kige no es cualquiera.

-¡Graaaaaaagh! –Gruño Maki poniéndose en pose de cuatro patas como si de un animal se tratase -.

-¿Cómo es que no terminas de morirte? –Kige puso su mano en la frente como haciendo burla a Maki -.

Maki no lo tomo en cuenta y salto salvajemente hacia Kige, este levanto una muralla con sus hilos pero no fue suficiente, Maki tenia las manos envueltas en esas llamas oscuras y logro hacerse camino através de los hilos. Maki tomo violentamente el cuello de Kige, luego empujo a Kige al suelo, incrustándolo en el, ni siquiera dio tiempo a Kige de defenderse ya que Maki comenzó a correr con Kige aun agarrado del cuello y firmemente arrastrándolo por el suelo. Maki recorrió mucha distancia arrastrando a Kige mientras pasaba a llevar todo lo que tenia a su paso, libreros, pilares, mesas, sillas, etc.

-¡Maldición, detente de una maldita vez! –Gritaba Kige tratando de soltarse -.

-¡Si eso es lo que quieres! –Hablo al fin Maki dejando con cara de sorpresa a Kige -.

Maki dio un gran salto solo para lanzar salvajemente a Kige al suelo.

-Todo este tiempo estuviste lucido. –Dijo Kige mientras se levantaba y limpiaba el polvo -. Eso me dolió mucho, ¿Sabes? –Kige también se quito las tiras de camisa que tenía encima -.

-No era para hacerte cosquillas. –Maki se masajeaba el cuello mientras el negro de sus ojos volvía a estar blanco -.

-Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que luchamos de esta manera. –Kige dibujo una sonrisa de nostalgia en su rostro -. Los buenos viejos tiempos.

-Se sincero, ¿Por qué aparentas ayudar a esos tipos locos? –Maki se cruzo de brazos de manera acusadora -.

Kige dio un suspiro y luego sonrío.

-No se te va nada, ¿No es así Maki? –Kige se sacudió el polvo del cabello -. No lo pude evitar, se veía muy divertido fastidiar un poco, y supuse que te podría encontrar y de paso pelear un poco, tú sabes.

-Me estas diciendo, ¿Que fingías trabajar con una organización que planea destruir todo y poner TODO en peligro solo para que pudiéramos luchar? –Dijo Maki en un tono de ira -.

Kige puso su dedo índice en su mejilla y sonrío como un niño.

-¡Básicamente, si! –Indico con una extraña felicidad -.

-Y Thesea, ¿Lo sabia? –Pregunto Maki mientras se sacaba las vendas de su ojo tapado -.

-Si, le hice prometer que no te diría nada, le dije que era algo de vida o muerte y accedió.

-Debí suponerlo, por eso es que utilizaba tanto su teléfono. –Maki termino de destaparse el otro ojo -.

-A si, se me olvidaba que solo puedes utilizar ese ojo en esa forma, es una lastima lo de aquel accidente.

Miles de imágenes se acoplaron en la mente de Maki.

-Ya deja de parlotear, debemos alcanzar a los demás. –Dijo Maki -.

-¡No seas aguafiestas! Vamos, terminemos esta pelea ¿Por favor, si? –Kige junto sus manos -. Si quieres que te abra el camino por supuesto. –añadió -.

Maki dio un profundo suspiro antes de mirar a Kige.

-Eres realmente despreciable. –Maki empuño su "Katana Oscura" y se puso en guardia -.

Kige sonrío y también se puso en guardia.

-Solo una cosa mas, ¿Sabes todo lo que planean? –Pregunto Maki con intriga -.

-Hasta el ultimo detalle, y si me vas a preguntar que es lo que traman, tenemos que terminar esta batalla. –El de ojos grises sonrío como si de un niño se tratase -.

-Te encanta hacer todo mas complicado.

Sin pensarlo mas, se lanzo hacia Kige, este formo una espada con sus hilos y detuvo el ataque de Maki, ambos comenzaron un intercambio de cortes. Maki envolvió su espada en llamas y corrió hacia Kige, este lanzo un mar de hilos hacia Maki.

-"Atrapa". –Dijo Kige -.

Los hilos seguían de cerca de Maki mientras este los iba cortando con su katana, su velocidad había incrementado considerablemente, al igual que su resistencia, antes se abría cansado de escapar de los hilos pero ahora su cuerpo no se cansaba. Maki dio un gran salto mientras los hilos lo rodeaban en medio del aire, el joven Maki comenzó a girar como un trompo y no tardo en verse envuelto en llamas quemando todos los hilos.

-¡No te olvides de los que están escondidos arriba! –Grito Kige con cierta diversión en su voz -.

-¡¿Qué? –Grito sorprendido Maki -.

El joven desvío la mirada hacia arriba, y miles de hilos cayeron de sorpresa encima de Maki, lo envolvieron dejándolo atrapado.

-¡"Represalia"! –Kige alzo su mano abierta, y acto seguido, formo un puño -.

Los hilos comenzaron a brillar mientras apretaban a Maki. Este gritaba de dolor en un esfuerzo de liberarse, mas no pudo hacer mucho ya que los hilos extrañamente se habían hecho muy resistentes.

-¡Este hijo de *****, esta luchando muy enserio! –Gruño Maki -.

Maki soltó un grito de guerra y acto seguido, se vio envuelto en llamas oscuras. El choque entre los hilos y las llamas provocaron una gran explosión.

-Buuuu, yo quería seguir jugando. –Dijo Kige con tristeza -.

-¡Juega con esto maldito!

Maki cayo en picada sobre Kige, mas este lo esquivo a penas, Maki rápidamente comenzó a darle algunos golpes a Kige, ya que su katana estaba recién cayendo desde el aire. Luego sus garras se envolvieron en fuego, dio un zarpazo en forma de equis para seguidamente tomarlo del cuello. El joven Maki lanzo a Kige al aire mientras el también saltaba a gran velocidad.

-¡Esto es de lo que hablaba! –Kige se incorporo en el aire -.

Maki sobrepaso a Kige en el aire y tomo su "Katana Oscura".

-¡"Fuego Delta"! –Maki se envolvió en fuego oscuro y junto con su arma comenzaron a caer en picada para atacar a Kige -.

-¡"Crisis Final"! –Kige junto sus manos abiertas hacia el frente apuntando a Maki, luego un gran tumulto de hilos se acumulo en frente de sus manos para luego convertirse en energía, toda esa energía estaba siendo acumulada -.

Maki estaba apunto de tocar a Kige con su feroz ataque cuando Kige libero su energía acumulada, el choque de las energías causo que el cuarto se llenara de una luz cegadora.

Los Seeds iban llegando a la siguiente habitación cuando un gran remeson hizo perder el equilibrio a Thesea. Zell la atajo a tiempo, todos miraron hacia abajo como si pudieran observar algo.

-La batalla termino. –Dijo Squall llamando la atención de todos -.

-¿Y quien gano? –Pregunto Quistis -.

-No puedo decirlo, aun me cuesta identificar la energía. –Squall cerró los ojos -. Se que hay una energía en pie pero no se si es Maki o aquel tipo, Kige.

-Seguro que Maki es el ganador. –Dijo Zell tratando de animar a Thesea -.

-Estoy segura de eso. –Thesea puso sus manos juntas en su pecho -. Solo espero que ambos se encuentren bien.

-Luego me explicaras por que fingías sorpresa cuando viste a ese tal Kige. –Dijo Squall -.

-¿Lo sabias? –Pregunto con una cara inocente -.

-Pero por supuesto, estar con Rinoa me ha dado tiempo para prender sobre mujeres. –Sin nada más que decir, el comandante retomo su camino.


	22. ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 4

**Aviso: Los de Square Enix me obligaron a poner el aviso, me llamaron a mi celular y me dijeron "Oye Maki, no puedes rebelar que mandamos a matar gente, asi que pon los malditos avisos o te mueres." como no me quiero morir, voy a poner los avisos. Los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII pertenecen a Square Enix, los demas son de mi creacion.**

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO! rompi mi record, subi cuatro capitulos en una semana XD espero que les guste esta pelea, por que de mi punto de vista creo que quedo muy bien :D dejen Reviews plz, espero que lo disfruten.<strong>

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXII: ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 4 – La determinación de Zell.<strong>

El equipo de Seeds mantenía su paso firme, mientras los Seeds de los otros "Jardines" luchaban en un esfuerzo por contener a aquellas bestias. Laguna observaba todo desde la nave presidencial de Esthar, se encontraba algo ansioso, no podía mantenerse quieto.

-¡Gadus, yo no debería estar aquí, debería estar ayudando ahí abajo! –Dijo Laguna mientras se apoyaba en el vidrio de la ventana -.

-Los miembros del comité no permitieron que usted se involucrara. –Gadus se masajeo las sienes -. Lo que mas me molesto es que dijeron que si era un plan de Galbadia podrían echarle toda la culpa a los Seeds.

-Esas sanguijuelas, recuérdame despedirlos a todos. –Dijo Laguna como si fuera un niño -.

Gadus sonrío ante lo que Laguna había dicho, luego miro hacia todos lados y rápidamente habría un compartimiento secreto en una pared cercana. Dentro había una metralleta, no era la de Laguna pero era más nueva.

-No se lo diremos a nadie. –Sonrío Gadus -.

-¡Por eso es que te quiero tanto! –Laguna le dio un exagerado abrazo al hombre y abrió la escotilla -. Si preguntan por mi, diles que fui al baño.

Sin pensarlo mas, se lanzo al vacío, fugazmente desenvolvió el cable que solía llevar y lo lanzo hacia una nave cercana, el cable se engancho y Laguna comenzó a disparar contra las bestias.

-Pero señor… si en la nave no hay baños… -Dijo Gadus -. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

El grupo de Seeds llego a la siguiente habitación, Squall se detuvo un momento y luego giro la perilla. La habitación parecía un gran dojo, había antorchas por todos lados, armas en unos estantes, pergaminos colgados en las paredes y un hombre en una tunica negra al centro del dojo.

-¿Quién se quedara? –Pregunto Squall -.

-Yo lo are. –Indico Irvine -.

Justo antes de que Irvine diera un paso, una mano que lo tomo por el hombro lo detuvo.

-Déjame esto a mí, ustedes sigan avanzando. –Dijo Zell con una cara de seriedad que muy pocas veces tenia -.

-¡Pero Zell! –Dijo Thesea -.

-Muy bien, lo dejo en tus manos. –Dijo Squall -. Muchachos, no se metan en el camino de Zell.

Todos los demás comenzaron a correr para dejar atrás al hombre en tunica. Squall, al pasar al lado del hombre, no paso nada, de hecho, ni se inmuto y dejo pasar a los Seeds.

Zell comenzó a hacer flexiones mientras el hombre en tunica se levantaba.

-Te esperaba Zell, realmente te gusta llegar tarde. –Dijo el hombre -.

-¿Uh? ¿De que te conozco? –Pregunto el tatuado -.

-Que mala memoria tienes, mis golpes debieron de haberte dejado secuelas. –El hombre soltó una pequeña carcajada y luego se tomo la tunica -.

La tunica voló por los aires desvelando a quien se ocultaba debajo de esta.

-¡No puede ser, es imposible! –Dijo Zell mientras daba pasos hacia atrás -. ¡Maestro Blasco!

El hombre que había entrenado a Zell estaba enfrente de el, esta vez su cara de amabilidad fue reemplazada por una cara de frialdad pura, sus ojos que anteriormente fueron de color azul, ahora se mostraban rojos como la sangre. Aquel corpulento cuerpo estaba vestido por una armadura que cubría parte de su torso, unos toques dorados adornaban la pieza de metal, en sus puños tenia unos guantes de cuero negro, un cinturón de karate estaba amarrado a su cintura, unos pantalones de karate blanco y unas sandalias llevaban en los pies.

-Por favor llámame Blass. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -.

-¡¿Estuviste con ellos todo este tiempo? –Dijo Zell sin poder creérselo -. ¡Me niego a creer lo que veo, el Blasco que conocí…!

-Esta muerto. –Dijo Blass interrumpiendo a Zell -. El Blasco a quien represente era el que hace mucho tiempo trabajaba como mercenario y fue brutalmente asesinado en esta misma torre.

-¡¿Por qué me entrenaste? ¡Sabias que veníamos a por ustedes! –Grito Zell apretando sus puños -.

-Seria una pena que no pudieras luchar a la par conmigo. –Dijo Blass mientras se ponía en guardia -. Zell, toma esto como tu prueba final, termina conmigo o yo te acabare destruyendo a ti.

Sin esperar un segundo mas, Blass se lanzo encima de Zell, dirigió su puño a la cara del rubio pero este con una voltereta lo esquivo, el puño de Blass atravesó en suelo dejando un gran agujero.

-¡D.E.M. Activado, Prisa! –Casteo Zell en si mismo -.

El muchacho se movió mas rápido que antes, ahora le tocaba a el atacar. Zell rápidamente dirigió una patada desde los aires tratando de ir lo más rápido posible, mas no contaba con que Blass tomara el pie de Zell, y lo azotara contra el duro piso. Zell trato de zafarse pero no fue suficiente, Blass recogió a Zell de su pie y lo lanzo al aire. Zell se incorporo al momento en que Blass lo alcanzaba, un intercambio de golpes se hizo presente, ninguno podía asestar. Zell decidió probar una nueva técnica, fugazmente, se escabullo atrás de Blass y lo agarro con un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-¡"Impacto Meteo"! –Dijo Zell con un grito de guerra -.

Zell volteo a su enemigo y a si mismo para quedar de cabeza al suelo, rápidamente se envolvieron de llamas y comenzaron a caer. Estaban apunto de tocar el suelo cuando Blass, con un movimiento rápido, se zafo del aprisionamiento de Zell.

-¡"Contra Impacto"! –Dijo Blass -.

Blass tomo a Zell de la cara y bruscamente lo azotó contra el suelo. Levanto suavemente el cuerpo lastimado del rubio.

-Después de todos esos días de entrenamiento sin parar, ¿no puedes hacer más que esto? –Blass puso una cara de disgusto -.

-Maestro… Blasco… -Murmuro Zell muy mal herido -.

-¡Ese ya no es mi nombre!

Blass azoto salvajemente a Zell otra vez contra el duro piso.

-Soy Blass, el tercero más fuerte de los Dark Moon.

Zell abrió sus ojos al máximo, una mueca de ira se dibujo en su rostro. De un salto tomo a Blass de sus ropas y con una voltereta lo lanzo contra el piso. Sus puños se envolvieron en fuego mientras caminaba con una ira asesina.

-Te haces llamar artista marcial, cuando en realidad eres, ¡Miembro de unos malditos asesinos! –Grito Zell con ira -.

Zell se lanzo en un bólido de fuego, comenzó a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, sus puños estaban causando un gran dolor a Blass. Con un gancho elevado, mando a volar a su maestro.

-¡"Ira Titánica"! –Grito el rubio mientras saltaba para dar un golpe a Blass mientras con el viajaba al suelo -.

Zell hizo impactar a Blass contra el suelo, todo el lugar quedo lleno de polvo. Blass se levanto con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, no podía creer que su alumno tendría tal poder escondido.

-Eres increíble Zell, tu poder no tiene límites, lastima que solo puedas hacerlo cuando te enfadas. –Se burlo Blass -.

-¡Créeme, estoy muy enfadado! –Dijo Zell mirando al suelo -. ¡Todos esos Seeds que se sacrificaron para dejarnos pasar, todas esas vidas desperdiciadas… no lo permitiré, no permitiré que sus vidas sean arrojadas al drenaje!

-¡Ellos fueron unos tontos, no debieron colocarse al medio! –Dijo Blass -.

-¡Ellos fueron valientes, mucho mas de lo que tu o yo podríamos ser! –Zell envolvió sus puños en chispas de electricidad -.

Zell apareció por detrás de Blass, el rubio lanzo una lluvia de golpes cargada con la electricidad de sus puños, Blass trato de detener los puños de Zell, pero el voltaje de la electricidad de los puños del rubio era demasiada. Blass pareció fatigarse un poco para lo cual Zell aprovecho para darle un gran golpe en la boca del estomago, Zell tomo con ambas manos la cara de Blass y dio una gran descarga eléctrica a esta.

-¡"Descarga de Raiden"! –Grito Zell mientras electrocutaba a su antiguo maestro -.

Luego de la gran descarga, Zell soltó a su maestro el cual cayó al suelo. Zell dio un gran suspiro para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Fuiste un gran maestro hasta el final, espero que encuentres el descanso. –Sin más que decir, Zell se apresuro a continuar su camino -.

Sobrepaso a su aparentemente muerto maestro para alcanzar la salida de aquella habitación. Estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de alcanzar la puerta cuando sintió el peligro, dio un gran salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo para esquivar a la gran bestia que tenia enfrente. Era Blass, el cual parecía mucho más bestial, su cuerpo se estaba poniendo más musculoso.

-¡Este es el poder que lady Zafiria nos entrego! –Dijo Blass con una voz inhumana -.

Zell se puso en guardia mientras aquel ser se hacia más y más grande, su coraza que llevaba puesta se desprendió debido a la presión, su pecho tenía una marca extraña. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos, realmente parecía un monstruo ahora.

-¡Maldita sea, maestro! –Grito Zell con ira -.

Los ojos de Blass se clavaron en Zell como si de navajas se tratase. La bestia dio un gran alto hacia Zell, el joven rubio solo pudo esperar a que la bestia ataque.

Thesea y los demás se detuvieron y miraron hacia atrás.

-¡Zell! –Thesea trato de volver pero fue detenida por Squall -.

-Debemos avanzar. –Dijo el comandante con una mirada fría -.

-¡Zell esta en peligro, si realmente te importara me dejarías ir a ayudarlo! –Dijo Thesea de manera acusadora -.

Thesea hizo el ademán de decir algo más pero se fijo en la mano de Squall, su puño estaba apretado, tanto que hacia que su mano temblara.

-Me daré la vuelta, en el momento que lo haga, estas en tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras. –Dijo Squall -. Y no se te ocurra volver si no lo traes contigo, aunque sea a rastras.

Thesea sonrío al ver la actuación de Squall, esta asintió y se devolvió a la habitación de Blass. Los demás jóvenes siguieron su camino para seguir avanzando.

-¡Espérame solo un poco, voy por ti! –Murmuro Thesea mientras corría a toda velocidad escaleras abajo -.

Una figura humana salio disparada a una pared y se estrello con tal brutalidad que la pared quedo hecha trizas. La bestia salto cerca de la pared y comenzó a dar puñetazos a la pared, sus grandes puños se hundían en esta. Súbitamente, uno de sus puños fue detenido por un pequeño brazo que salía de la muralla.

-¡Esto no puede ser posible! –Dijo Zell mientras salía de la muralla -.

El joven salto encima del brazo de la gran bestia, comenzó a correr hasta llevar a su cabeza y luego se deslizo por su espalda solo para tratar de correr. Su camisa con llamas estaba rota por la mitad, sus pantalones tenían unos agujeros en las rodillas, de su frente caía un hilo de sangre y sus guantes parecían estar muy gastados.

-¡Graaaaagh! –Gruño Blass al ver que su presa se había escapado -.

-¡No es como pelear contra Blass, esa cosa definitivamente no es Blass! –Dijo Zell mientras trataba de escapar de la bestia -.

Blass rápidamente salto para quedar enfrente del rubio, fugazmente, dio un gran manotazo que mando a Zell de nuevo contra una pared. El rubio volvió a salir justo antes de recibir otro ataque. Lamentablemente, la bestia tomo a Zell con sus grandes manos y comenzó a apretarlo fuertemente. El joven rubio gritaba de dolor, su respiración comenzó a acortarse, su vista se nublaba, ya no podía continuar…

-¡"Viento Cortante"!

Una ola de aire golpeo el gran brazo de la bestia, Blass soltó a Zell mientras que una figura, a gran velocidad, atrapo al joven en el aire.

-¡T-Thesea! –Dijo Zell con sorpresa -.

La joven sostenía a Zell con una mano y con la otra a su Serafín 2 en modo espada. Los jóvenes se alejaron de la gran bestia lo más que podían.

-Podría recordar que antes era más pequeño. –Dijo Thesea mientras observaba a Blass -.

-Blasco… ¿Cómo es que te olvidaste de tu humanidad? –Zell dio un puñetazo al suelo -.

-¡¿Blasco? ¡No puede ser! –Dijo Thesea mientras se tapaba la boca -.

La bestia desvío la mirada hacia los Seeds, no tardo en comenzar a correr hacia ellos. Thesea no tardo en convertir su arma al modo arco, cargo tres flechas y las disparo al suelo formando un triangulo.

-¡Llévalo dentro del triangulo, tienes que salir lo antes posible! ¿Me entiendes? –Indico Thesea -.

-¡Trabajo en eso! –Zell dio un gran salto -.

La bestia trato de atrapar a Zell, pero este hizo un rebote para poder escalar sobre el. Thesea comenzó a recitar un encantamiento mientras Zell hacia perder el equilibrio a Blass corriendo alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡Aquí voy! ¡"Infierno Final"! –Grito mientras comenzaba con su ráfaga de golpes -.

Los golpes hacían retroceder poco a Blass, pero tan pronto los puños de Zell comenzaron a envolverse en fuego eso cambio, el rubio siguió así por unos momentos, ya estaba muy cerca del triangulo, el joven se apoyo en el gran cuerpo de Blass y se impulso hacia atrás, se detuvo en el aire y comenzó a cargar una energía rojiza.

-¡Esta es la técnica secreta de mi maestro! –Dijo Zell con un grito de guerra -.

Zell se lanzo hacia Blass, el golpe impacto tan fuerte que fue levantado levemente del suelo, Zell siguió haciendo presión para llevarlo completamente dentro del triangulo. Blass comenzó a resistir el golpe solo a un centímetro de entrar al triangulo, Zell comenzó a cargar con el otro puño la misma energía, luego dio otro puñetazo poderoso el cual finalmente, hizo caer a Blass.

-¡Ahora! –Zell dio un gran salto hacia atrás -.

-¡"Sello Angelical"! –Grito la joven mientras una muralla de energía se levantaba -.

-¡D.E.M. Activado, Artema! –Grito Zell -.

La magia entro dentro de la muralla justo a tiempo, la muralla se cerro dejando a Blass solo con la explosión de Artema, la magia no tardo en expandirse y hacer un estrago dentro del triangulo. Cuando la explosión termino, Zell diviso un cuerpo humano cayendo al suelo. Rápidamente ambos Seeds se dirigieron a ver al bulto que se encontraba ahí, para su sorpresa, era Blass. Aun respiraba.

-Eso… fue divertido… no imagine… que pudieras utilizar el "Infierno Final" con dos puños… -Dijo Blass con la voz entrecortada, definitivamente le quedaba muy poco tiempo -.

-Lo aprendí de ti maestro, me dijiste una vez que hay que ser espontáneo. –Dijo Zell con cierta tristeza -.

-Supongo… que no hice un mal trabajo… ahora ya puedo dormir en paz. –Dijo Blass con una sonrisa -.

-¡Maestro, tenias planeado morir desde el principio! –Dijo Zell -.

-Le… debo mi vida… a lady Zafiria… pero no apruebo… lo que esta apunto de hacer… te entrene para que me derrotaras… pero luche enserio, no quería irme sin una buena derrota. –Blass tosió sangre -.

-¡Señor Blasco! –Dijo Thesea con lágrimas en los ojos -.

-No llores querida… hiciste bien en volver por tu hombre… sin ti el habría muerto por mi mano… ustedes deben trabajar siempre juntos…

-¡Maestro, por favor discúlpeme! –Los ojos de Zell se llenaron de lágrimas también -.

-No tienes… que disculparte… de hecho… te doy las gracias… -Blass sonrío una vez mas mirando al techo -. Esta muy oscuro aquí… no puedo ver nada… Zell… ¿Me permitirías morir bajo el nombre de tu maestro Blasco?

-¡Por supuesto, ni siquiera tiene que preguntar! –Dijo mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos -.

Blasss, mas bien Blasco, cerro los ojos una ultima vez y dejo de respirar, Zell y Thesea lloran su partida. El cuerpo de Blasco comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire, como el aire se lleva el polvo. Zell se levanto del suelo, hizo una reverencia a su maestro y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-Debemos alcanzar a los demás. –Dijo Zell sin encarar a Thesea -.

La joven Thesea asintió y rápidamente ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras. En sus mentes no podían dejar de pensar en la muerte de Blasco, como se fue con esa expresión de paz y tranquilidad. Ahora Zell era su legado, todos sus movimientos, técnicas, habilidades quedaron depositadas en el rubio.

Laguna se lanzo a la horda de criaturas oscuras, disparaba a diestra y siniestra, mientras corría, lanzaba granadas a los monstruos para hacer mas daño.

-¡Gadus, voy a entrar en la torre! –Dijo Laguna por un radio -.

-¡Le diré a nuestros hombres que lo ayuden a entrar! –Dijo la voz Gadus detrás del radio -.

Laguna comenzó a disparar mientras unos soldados de Esthar llegaban al lado del presidente. Los soldados lo ayudaron todo el camino hasta la entrada de la torre.

-Realmente, el señor Laguna es el único presidente que se atreve luchar por si mismo. –Dijo Gadus mientras observaba a Laguna desde lo alto -. Buena suerte señor.

El grupo de Seeds continuaba su camino mientras Squall sonreía. Los demás lo quedaron mirando un buen rato sin saber por que sonreía.

-Al parecer gano la batalla. –Dijo el comandante -.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú no sabes identificar las energías. –Dijo Seifer -.

-Digamos que es más mi intuición la que me lo dice. –Squall sonrío mientras se acercaban a la siguiente puerta.


	23. ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 5

**Aviso: Los personajes de Square Enix no son de mi propiedad por que si lo fueran yahoooo! seria millonario! pero noooo! tienen que ser de Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO! Aedora, si no alcansaste a leer los capitulos antes de subir este XD lo siento pero tenia que subri un capi hoy, y IPromise, espero que te sirva mi suerte (¬¬ no es valida con juegos de azar y demas... tampoco para el amor)**

**Enjoy!:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXIII: ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 5 – La precisión de Irvine.<strong>

Zell y Thesea subían a toda velocidad las escaleras, no podían darse el lujo de descansar, lujo que lamentablemente para Zell, tuvieron que tomar.

-¡! –Zell se estremeció y se tomo las costillas -.

-¡Ya me lo imaginaba! –Gruño Thesea muy enojada -. ¿Pero me escuchas? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Te ves linda cuando te enojas. –Dijo Zell con una sonrisa -.

Thesea recostó a Zell en los escalones, comenzó a tratar la herida con su magia, un aura rosada envolvió las manos de la joven. Zell sentía como sus heridas iban sanando, decidió esperar a estar en una pieza para continuar.

-El maestro Blasco menciono que esta organización se hacia llamar Dark Moon. –Dijo Zell mientras Thesea aplicaba más magia en la herida -.

-Dark Moon, es un interesante nombre, ¿No crees? –Thesea sonrío -. Si lo dices por que aun piensas que provienen de nuestro mundo, la respuesta es no. –Dijo fijando su mirada en la herida del rubio -.

-Espero que el maestro Blasco pueda descansar en paz… -Zell miro hacia el arriba -. Solo esperen chicos, ya vamos…

Laguna llevaba corriendo un largo tramo, su cara delataba felicidad y entusiasmo. Era increíble como ese hombre no cambiaba nada.

-¡Espérenme chicos, ya voy! –Dijo mientras apresuraba su paso -.

La nave presidencial de Esthar había decidido entrar a la batalla. Dos jóvenes saltaron de la nave, una joven mujer de pelo blanco y con parche en un ojo, y el otro era un moreno de gran cuerpo. Mientras la nave presidencial lanzaba misiles y disparos a las bestias, los jóvenes aterrizaban en el campo de batalla para ayudar a los soldados.

La mujer lanzo su arma conocida como "Luna Llena", eliminando a unos cuantos monstruos a su paso, la joven tomo de vuelta su arma mientras que su compañero, con un bastón doble, golpeaba fuertemente a las bestias oscuras.

-¡Despejando! –Dijo la de cabellos blancos -.

-¡Tenemo' que ayuda' a Seifer pa' que logre llegar a su objetivo! –Dijo el moreno -.

-¡Viento, Trueno, que alegría verlo aquí! –Dijo una joven mientras eliminaba a unas cuantas bestias -. ¡Ha sido un largo tiempo! –Dijo Shu -.

-¡Parece' que lo' Seeds necesitaban ayuda'! –Dijo Trueno con una pose de campeón -.

-¡Atacar, enemigos al frente! –Dijo Viento mientras saltaba y lanzaba su arma eliminando a muchos monstruos -.

El grupo de Seeds se acercaba a la siguiente puerta. Irvine ya tenía decidido pelear esta vez, ni Zell estaba para quitarle la gloria. Squall hizo un gesto extraño mientras subían las escaleras.

-Alguien acaba de entrar a la torre. –Indico el joven Squall -. Debe ser mi imaginación -.

-¿Quién podrá ser? –Dijo Rinoa con una cara de interrogación -.

-¡Eso lo sabremos cuando nos alcance, debemos apresurar el maldito paso, quiero vengarme por lo que me hicieron esos malditos! –Gruño Seifer -.

-Quistis, calma a tu bestia. –Dijo Squall con una sonrisa en su cara -.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Serás… cállate de una vez Squall! –Quistis grito ruborizada -.

Los jóvenes reían mientras la joven instructora y el fortachón se ruborizaban.

Squall diviso la puerta mientras se detenía a tomar un poco de aire, luego miro a los demás Seeds y asintió con la cabeza. Giro la perilla y la puerta se abrió de golpe, adentro se veía una especie de santuario, había una fuente de rocas, unos cuantos árboles, en fin, parecía solo una especia de área que los monjes usaban para descansar. El grupo entro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un hombre apareció cerca de la fuente.

-Es increíble como la vida se puede encontrar en lugares tan insignificantes. –El hombre en tunica puso la mano en la fuente y saco un pequeño pez -. Y lo simple que es destruir ese hábitat, destruir cualquier señal de vida. –El hombre hizo desaparecer al pez en una nube oscura -.

-Irvine, te encargas de esto. –Dijo Squall mientras miraba a los demás -. ¡Es hora de irnos!

Todos comenzaron a correr en diferentes direcciones para no ser atrapados por el hombre. El hombre en tunica hizo el ademán de moverse pero un balazo en el suelo cerca de sus pies de parte de Irvine, hizo que el hombre se volteara a verlo a la cara.

-Tu pelea es con el hawkeye de Balamb. –Irvine sonrío fanfarronamente y luego se acomodo el sombrero -.

-¿Te acuerdas de cómo mate a varios de tus compañeros? –Pregunto el hombre mientras Irvine ponía cara de sorpresa -. Déjame presentarme una vez mas, mi nombre es Balduin.

Irvine se estremeció al oír aquel nombre, ese hombre había causado un estrago en el "Jardín", muchos de sus compañeros fueron asesinados en aquel combate.

-Perfecto… así podré vengar sus muertes. –Dijo Irvine mientras cargaba mas balas a su "Valiant" -.

Balduin se saco su tunica revelando la identidad del hombre. Este tenia el cabello de color verde claro, sus ojos rojos inyectados en sangre característico de el, una gabardina gastada de color blanco, una extraña escopeta en su mano derecha, parecía un hombre muy joven y en su cuello colgaba un collar.

-Al fin te rebelas. –Irvine se puso en guardia -.

-¿Te gusta el ajedrez? –Dijo Balduin mostrando una pieza de ajedrez del rey -.

-He jugado a veces pero no soy un experto. –Dijo Irvine -.

-Yo utilizo el ajedrez como medio de concentración, es una forma para crear un plan y a la vez una diversión. –Balduin dibujo una malévola sonrisa -.

Irvine hizo el ademán de decir algo, mas no tuvo la oportunidad ya que Balduin levanto su mano, invocando piezas de ajedrez gigante del color negro. Las piezas se movían como si tuvieran vida. Irvine dio un paso atrás mientras se ajustaba su sombrero, lo superaban por mayoría.

-Si se destruye al rey, el juego termina, pero ahora solo tenemos al peón, el más insignificante de todas las piezas. –Se burlo el de ojos rojos -.

Irvine cargo unas "Balas Rápidas" y se preparo para el ataque. Balduin levanto la mano y al instante saltaron los caballos para atacar al vaquero, este esquivo el ataque de uno y aprovecho para montarlo.

-¿Qué demonios? –Dijo Balduin algo enojado -.

-¡Arre caballo! ¡Yiiiha! –Grito Irvine burlándose de Balduin -.

El otro caballo salto para atacar a Irvine pero este lo esquivo justo a tiempo, el caballo no pudo detenerse a tiempo haciendo colisión con el otro, ambos quedaron destruidos. Balduin hizo una mueca de disgusto y lanzo a una estampida de peones en contra del vaquero.

-¡Coman plomo adefesios! –Grito Irvine -.

Una ráfaga de balas destrozo a la mayoría de los peones, solo quedaron tres, los cuales sobrepasaron a Irvine. Una sonrisa malévola se marco en los frios labios de Balduin.

-¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando un peón toca la línea final enemiga? –Pregunto el hombre mientras levantaba su mano -.

Un brillo que provenía desde atrás del joven llamo su atención, Irvine dirigió su mirada a atrás. Ya no habían peones, ahora era unas reinas, contando la que todavía quedaba eran cuatro reinas.

-¡Demonios! –Irvine maldijo para sus adentros -.

El vaquero comenzó a disparar a las reinas pero estas no se inmutaban. Balduin hizo una seña ordenando a las cuatro reinas atacar al joven francotirador. Irvine reviso sus balas, toco unas balas extrañas que con solo un pequeño rose sintió unas ganas tremendas de utilizarlas…

-¡No, debo resistir hasta el final! –Dijo Irvine mientras tomaba unas "Balas Negras" -.

Las cargo y dirigió su ira contra las reinas que aun no se inmutaban por las balas del joven vaquero. Las cuatro reinas se lanzaron hacia Irvine lanzando unas navajas voladoras. El joven comenzó a correr protegiéndose con rocas que por ahí había.

-Si derroto al rey, todo el tablero quedara inútil. –Pensó Irvine -.

Se asomo para ver donde se encontraba el rey, mas fue su asombro al ver que no estaba la pieza que buscaba. Comenzó a buscar desde las posiciones, en la esquina derecha estaba la torre, luego se supone que debería estar el caballo, luego un alfil, la reina que salio a atacar al vaquero y a donde debería ir el rey se encontraba Balduin, ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba el rey?

-¡Un maldito momento! –Pensó Irvine mirando de nuevo al tablero, luego sacudió su cabeza no estando seguro de sus pensamientos, luego volvió a asomarse y esta vez una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en su rostro -. ¡¿El es el rey? ¡Maldición, pensé que seria más fácil!

Se acomodo su sombrero y cargo unas "Balas Antitanque", dio un gran suspiro y salto a la acción, apunto a una de las reinas y disparo, trato de no perder el equilibrio debido al gran impacto que producía el disparo, la cabeza de la reina exploto en mil pedazos y luego todo su cuerpo se desvaneció en el aire. Un segundo disparo se realizo llevándose a dos reinas a la vez, se acomodo para enfrentarse a la ultima reina, el vaquero corrió hacia la reina que ya había comenzado a moverse hacia el joven, Irvine dio un salto y justo cuando pasaba encima de la pieza de ajedrez, disparo partiendo en dos a la pieza.

Balduin se mordió su labio al ver la determinación del joven. Mando a sus dos torres las cuales se movían duramente como su de una fortaleza andante se tratara. Disparo una bala pero esta no hizo el mismo daño que la anterior.

-¡Es hora de mis favoritas! –Irvine saco unas "Balas Iónicas" y las cargo con seguridad -.

Irvine alcanzo a disparar una sola bala antes de que un fuerte impacto lo mandara a chocar con la pared. El rayo de la "Bala Iónica" arraso con todas las piezas restantes.

-Estaba esperando a que utilizaras esas balas, ahora mi arma la "Doppelganger" puede copiar aquella fuerza. –Balduin esbozo una sonrisa malévola -. Estuve utilizando esas piezas solo para esperar este momento, las balas mas poderosas de la tierra. –Balduin se hecho a reír -.

En ese momento, desde el hoyo en la pared, salio un gran rayo el cual Balduin esquivo justo a tiempo. Del agujero salio Irvine con una herida en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Eres un maldito mal nacido! –Dijo el vaquero controlándose magistralmente por no descargar todas las balas que aun le quedaban en contra de Balduin -.

-No importa, solo necesitaba golpearte con una de mis balas para copiar esa fuerza, lamentablemente, solo funciona una vez por persona, tengo pensado utilizarlo con Leonhart. –Balduin apunto a Irvine con su "Doppelganger" -. Es hora de que duermas para siempre.

Balduin jalo el gatillo sin dudar y un gran rayo salio despedido desde el arma de Balduin. Irvine apenas alcanzo a reaccionar y rodó hacia el lado para evitar el impacto. Irvine se puso en guardia apuntando a Balduin.

-Sabes que no lograras vencerme. –Dijo el de ojos rojos mientras no despegaba la mira de su arma de Irvine -.

-No estés tan seguro, los humanos siempre superamos cualquier reto. –Dijo el de ojos esmeraldas -. ¿Qué quieren hacer con esta maldita torre?

-Supongo que decírtelo no cambiara nada, pero lo tomare como un último favor antes de morir. –Balduin bajo su arma y comenzó a caminar lentamente de izquierda a derecha -. Nuestra gran lady Zafiria busca… activar el verdadero poder de la luna.

Irvine hizo un gesto de confusión, no sabia a lo que se refería.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por que la luna esta infestada de monstruos? El dios sol los creo para proteger el secreto que se esconde ahí, la diosa luna creo lo que nosotros llamamos la luna para guardar lo que se encontraba adentro. –Balduin levanto ambas manos mirando hacia el infinito -. ¡Esta torre abrirá la puerta a la luna y finalmente nuestra lady Zafiria obtendrá todo su poder de vuelta! ¡Será el verdadero despertar de la bruja de la luna!

Irvine al fin lo entendió todo, el porque del largo de la torre, la posición de la luna, debían esperar a que la luna se posicionara en cierto punto para que todo esto resultara.

-Ahora que ya te lo he dicho, es hora de terminar esto, ¡"Doppelganger", máximo poder!

Balduin comenzó a cargar una esfera de poder en la punta de su arma. Irvine se disparo con una "Bala Iónica" justo al mismo tiempo que Balduin disparo su ataque. Ambos poderes causaron un gran choque de energías, ambos se mantenían sin retroceder ni un paso, pero eso no basto para Irvine.

-¡¿Qué? –Irvine miro su arma y se fijo como comenzaba a resquebrajarse -. ¡Maldición, tienes que aguantar, no aun!

El arma de Irvine no resistió la presión de mantener el rayo de la "Bala Iónica" por mucho tiempo mas, su querida "Valiant" exploto en sus manos y al mismo tiempo, el rayo de Balduin golpeo a Irvine. Irvine salio disparado por los aires estrellándose con el techo y luego con el suelo.

-Eso fue aburrido, era de esperarse de un simple peón. –Se burlo con una macabra sonrisa -.

Irvine yacía en el piso sin moverse, el de ojos rojos comenzó a acercarse al vaquero cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado desde que estaba en el piso, ¿Dónde estaba su gabardina? Balduin comenzó a barrer con la mirada el lugar mas no encontró nada.

-Y yo que pensé que te habías dado cuenta. –Irvine se levanto muy lastimado del suelo -. ¿Tu cerebro no proceso por que no me podía mover con más libertad? –Irvine apunto hacia arriba -.

Balduin miro hacia el punto marcado y ahí estaba la gabardina atorada entre las piedras, pero adentro de ella había algo pegado, como si estuviera bien camuflado. La gabardina no tardó en soltarse y caer al suelo, Irvine se acerco y con su mano destrozó la gabardina. Balduin abrió los ojos al ver un arma escondida.

-Esta es la ultima creación en armas de fuego, la única e incomparable "Cerberus". –Irvine apunto a Balduin con aquella arma -.

Triple cañón, un poco más pequeña que la "Valiant", más ligera, de un color dorado, triple cámara para balas con lo cual puede cargar varias balas distintas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eso es todo, una nueva arma, nada mas? –Balduin se hecho a reír unos segundos -.

-Oh no, esta arma es la única que puede soportar la presión de energía de esta otra belleza. –Irvine tomo su gabardina para tomar unas balas de color arco iris -. Daré por hecho de que no las conoces, y es que es lo más obvio ya que… estas son balas creadas en Esthar, un regalo de mi gran amigo Laguna. –Irvine sonrío como si fuera un niño -. Se llaman "balas artema".

-¿Y que? Ya tengo un gran poder gracias a ti. –Dijo Balduin apuntando a Irvine con "Doppelganger".

-A eso voy, esta belleza es el triple de poderosa que una "Bala Iónica". –Al decir aquello, Balduin abrió los ojos como platos, no se podía creer que su enemigo tenía aquel poder en sus manos y se lo había guardado -.

-¡No te burles de mi maldito peón! ¡No eres más que basura! –Baduin apunto su arma hacia su enemigo cargando una esfera de energía en la punta de "Doppelganger".

Irvine tranquilamente puso una "Bala Artema" en cada cámara de balas de la "Cerberus", la cerro y apunto hacia Balduin, ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo, el choque de energía fue sorprendente, el rayo de Irvine era de un color verdoso oscuro, y a medida que pasaban los segundos este iba tomando mas terreno.

-¡Imposible, eres un simple peón! –Grito con furia Balduin -.

-Si algo se del ajedrez… -Irvine apretó otra vez el gatillo soltando la segunda bala causando que el rayo tomara aun mas terreno -. Es que cuando un peón toca la ultima línea… puede convertirse… -Irvine apretó el ultimo gatillo liberando la ultima bala -. ¡En una pieza más poderosa!

El rayo de Balduin quedo pequeño a la gran explosión de Irvine, Balduin fue alcanzado por el impacto, mas aquí no terminaba, el rayo Artema continuo su recorrido hacia una pared la cual no soporto la presión del rayo…

Trueno y Viento peleaban espalda con espalda cuando algo llamo la atención de todos. Un gran rayo salio un poco mas arriba, de la torre, este iba haciéndose el camino por el cielo, realmente era sorprendente.

-¿Quién podría haber sido? –Se pregunto Shu -.

Balduin estaba siendo destrozado por la energía de las tres "Balas Artema". Su cara expresaba desesperación y dolor, no podía creer que estaba perdiendo con alguien al que el consideraba insignificante.

-¡AAAAARGH, ES IMPOSIBLE, YO NO PUEDO MORIR ASI! –Grito el hombre, una última vez -.

Se convirtió en polvo, un polvo oscuro que desapareció en el aire al igual que el rayo de la "Bala Artema".

Irvine miro por el agujero hacia donde había desaparecido Balduin, se saco su sombrero y cerro los ojos.

-Descansen en paz compañeros, descansen. –Dijo al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo -. Supongo que… ese impacto si me hizo bastante daño…

El ese momento llegaron Zell y Thesea, vieron a Irvine en el suelo y corrieron hacia el.

-¡Irvine! ¡¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Zell algo preocupado -.

-¿Te parece que estoy bien? –Dijo el de ojos esmeraldas -. Pero supongo que no estoy peor que tu. –Irvine comenzó a reirse -.

Zell dio un suspiro de alivio, al parecer su sentido del humor no se daño.

-D.E.M. activado, Cura++ -Zell señalo a su amigo y luego un brillo verde cubrió al vaquero sintiéndose mejor -. Estas cosas son defectuosas, con razón nos la dieron a nosotros para probarlas. –Dijo Zell -. En un momento funcionan y al otro no, es un alivio que no se estropeara cuando use Artema.

-Gracias Zell, ¿Maki no viene contigo? –Pregunto el vaquero -.

-Aun no nos ha alcanzado, seguro por ahí viene. –Dijo Zell, siendo que en verdad no pensaba así, Maki ya se había tardado mucho, inclusive Thesea se demoro unos minutos curando a Zell, tiempo suficiente para que Maki los alcanzara -.

-Es hora de movernos, los demás deben de estar preocupados. –Dijo Thesea a lo cual los demás asintieron -.

Squall y los demás Seeds se aproximaban a su destino, la siguiente puerta se encontraba unos pisos mas arriba y Selphie se encontraba nerviosa por su vaquero.

-¿Creen que Irvine se encuentre bien? –Pregunto la pequeña con pelo despuntado -.

-Es Irvine del cual estamos hablando. –Squall dijo sin mirar a Selphie -.

-Después de su entrenamiento se volvió mas fuerte, Maki hizo un buen trabajo con el. –Selphie sonrío y luego miro hacia Rinoa -.

-El estará bien, ya lo veras. –Rinoa dirigió su mirada hacia al frente -.

-Ya llegamos, ¿Quién se quedara? –Pregunto Squall -.

Un silencio se apodero del lugar, Seifer estaba ansioso pero antes de alcanzar a decir algo, fue interrumpido…


	24. Esp: Los recuerdos de otra dimension

**Aviso: Aqui no hay personajes de Final Fantasy VIII pero soo por precaucion: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este capitulo especial lo dedico a que ya se esta acabando mi fic D: asi que es para que entiendan un poco de donde viene Maki y Thesea, el porque tiene su ojo lastimado y el porque de su inseguridad...<strong>

**ENJOY!:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO ESPECIAL 2: Los recuerdos de otra dimensión…<strong>

Un día como cualquier otro, abrió los ojos, no tenia padres así que debía hacer todo por el mismo, se levanto, se ducho, comió algo y partió para su escuela. El muchacho caminaba a paso lento, como si ya supiera lo que se demoraría en llegar a la escuela. Una voz detrás de el lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

-¡Maki! –Dijo una joven detrás de el -.

Maki se volteo a ver de quien se trataba, una joven de pelo verde y largo amarrado formando una cola, traía un uniforme escolar, su piel era blanca como las nubes y sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo arriba de ellos.

-Buenos días Sarah. –Saludo el muchacho antes de retomar el paso -.

Los jóvenes se fueron caminando juntos, el muchacho solo escuchaba las quejas de su amiga, las típicas de siempre, no soportaba el cansancio escolar, etc.

Una vez llegaron, las clases comenzaron, ese día estuvo muy lento. Las horas pasaban y ya casi era hora de salir, estaban en clases de geografía cuando una terrible sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Maki.

-¡! –Maki se tomo la cabeza exageradamente, una sensación terrorífica se apoderaba de el -.

-¿Señor Douraji, se encuentra usted bien? –Pregunto el profesor notando lo extraño que era su comportamiento -.

Maki negó con la cabeza y en el momento que el profesor iba a decir algo, sonó el timbre de salida. El muchacho tomo sus cosas y salio de ahí como un bólido.

Llevaba caminando unos segundos preguntándose que pudo ser aquella sensación. Sarah lo tomo del hombro, Maki no le tomo importancia y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

-Y ¿ya lo pensaste? –Pregunto la joven -.

-No me presiones, no puedo responder eso.

-Acaso ¿No quieres ser mi novio? –Pregunto la joven Sarah -.

-No, no es eso, simplemente no quiero tener una relación todavía.

-Es eso o… ¡Maki! ¡¿No me digas que eres homosexual? –Dijo furiosa la peliverde -.

-¡¿Qué? –Maki la miro como si quisiera matarla -. ¡No seas tonta!

Maki se dio la vuelta para decirlo unas cuantas cosas más a la cara, pero pronto noto algo extraño, vio por detrás de Sarah y le pareció ver una figura. Maki prefirió callarse y seguir caminando. Sarah seguía tratando de disculparse con Maki, pero este estaba pensando en aquella figura que vio, ¿Lo estaría siguiendo?

-Ya llegaste, nos vemos el lunes. –Dijo Maki despidiéndose de Sarah -.

-¡Espera! –Dijo Sarah -. Enserio, quería disculparme…

Sarah seguía parloteando mientras Maki verifico sus temores, un tipo vestido enteramente de negro los seguía, Maki desvío la mirada a Sarah quien seguía hablando, tenia que callarla para seguir con su camino, y como no, decidió darle un beso en los labios. Sus sentimientos hacia ella eran fuertes pero… no quería involucrarse. Maki despego sus labios de los de Sarah y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Nos vemos el lunes, cariño! –Maki corrió lo más rápido que pudo -.

Sarah quedo embobada con aquel beso, mas no noto a aquel hombre que los venia siguiendo, mucho menos cuando paso por al lado de ella.

El muchacho comenzó a correr, dado unos minutos decidió esconderse en un callejón de por ahí, apoyo su espalda con la pared y reviso si lo seguían, no había nadie. Lanzo un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –Dijo una voz detrás de mí -.

Me voltee para encontrarme con unos ojos amarillos, en ese momento me paralicé.

-No puedo creer que sea tan fácil, me dijeron que eras el último, el mas fuerte de todos los sacrificios pero… te inmovilicé con un simple hechizo de parálisis. -

-¡¿De que me habla este loco? –Maki pensaba -.

El hombre levanto un extraño cuchillo, Maki cerro los ojos esperando la puñalada, mas esta no llego, se escucho un balazo y luego se escucho como algo metálico caía. El hombre se tapaba una herida del hombro y su cuchillo yacía en el suelo.

-Objetivo asegurado. –Dijo un joven que se acercaba desde atrás -.

Cabellos blancos, largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos plateados miraban a Maki.

-Toma esto, te ayudara a moverte. –El joven le puso una pequeña esfera negra en la mano -.

-Puedo moverme… -Dijo Maki con impresión -.

-¡Corre! –Dijo el joven -.

Maki comenzó a correr, se sentía un vulgar cobarde, pero no sabia que mas podía hacer. Se detuvo unas calles mas adelante, no supo adivinar cuanto tiempo se quedo mirando el suelo, el cielo se nublo y comenzaron a caer algunas gotas.

-¡Maldición! –Maki volvió sobre sus pasos -.

Maki no sabia el porque pero… simplemente volvió. Cuando entro al callejón, encontró al joven que lo ayudo tirado en el suelo, muy mal herido y el otro con un bola de fuego en su mano… ¡¿Una bola de fuego?

-Has vuelto… es hora de afrontar tu cruel destino. –El hombre lanzo la bola de fuego hacia Maki -.

Maki se cubrió pero un gran destello detuvo el ataque, la esfera negra que aquel joven le dio, lentamente se transformo en una katana negra. Sin poder manejar su cuerpo, salto encima del hombre y lo partió por la mitad, no podía creer que había matado a una persona.

-Increíble. –Murmuro el joven mientras se levantaba -.

-¡¿Qué demonios? –Maki no alcanzo a figurar otra palabra, ya que cayó inconciente -.

Desde ese día, comenzó la historia de Maki, un joven de una raza única, que era buscado para ser sacrificado para abrir la puerta de Amnael, una puerta que sello a la mayoría de los demonios hace más de 1000 años atrás. El joven a quien salvo se llamaba Sambi, le explico su situación y luego lo llevo a la academia "Saphire Star", ahí fue recibido por el director Tsubaki Nomura y el sub-director Kige Nakaede.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaremos vivo? –Pregunto Kige -. Digo, Sambi fue originalmente a matarte antes de que ellos lo hicieran.

-Sabes que no podía hacer eso. –Dijo Sambi -.

-Si lo se. –Kige sonrío como un niño -. Me encantara fastidiar la vida de este pequeño. –Dijo Kige -.

Maki se convirtió en alumno de la academia "Saphire Star", fue bien recibido por todo la academia, mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien estaba ahí también…

-¡¿SARAH? –Grito Maki al ver a su amiga sentada al lado de su mesa -.

-Lamento no habértelo contado antes, pero me lo prohibieron. –Dijo Sarah haciendo una señal de disculpa -.

-Aun no proceso bien todo, ¿Me estabas vigilando? –Pregunto el muchacho -.

-No, me pusieron a cargo cuando descubrieron todo y yo era la más cercana a ti. –Sarah cerró los ojos -. Debí darme cuenta que te seguían, lo lamento.

Maki siguió su vida en "Saphire Star" aquella academia estaba suspendida en el aire, los días pasaban y pronto, aprendió a luchar, usar magia y aprendió de estrategia, el muchacho tenia talento, pronto demostró competencia en las misiones, sus calificaciones eran de las mas altas hasta que…

-Tú, Sarah, Joshua, Thesea y Cort, irán al bosque de Fleira, una nave de reconocimiento se estrello y hemos perdido total contacto con ellos. –Dijo Tsubaki mientras miraba unos papeles -.

-Si señor. –Dijo Maki tomando el informe de la misión -.

Maki salio de la oficina, comenzó a caminar por los espaciosos pasillos de la academia hasta llegar a la habitación de Sarah, toco unas cuantas veces hasta que la peliverde salio.

-¿Qué sucede Maki? –Pregunto extrañada -.

-Nuestra próxima misión, es en el bosque cercano a Fleira. –Dijo mientras seguía su camino -.

-¿Por qué me evitas? –Dijo Sarah -.

-… -Maki no supo responder, no quería involucrarse y salir herido -.

-¡Maki, eres un idiota! –Sarah dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos para luego cerrar con fuerza la puerta -.

-Lo se… soy un imbecil. –Murmuro para si mismo mientras seguía su camino -.

Maki aviso a todos de la misión y volvió a su habitación. Maki se lanzo a su cama tratando de dormir, pero un golpeteo en su puerta lo distrajo, se levanto y abrió la puerta.

-¿Sarah? –Dijo extrañado el joven -.

-Quiero…disculparme…no debí ser tan pesada… -Dijo Sarah con la mano derecha en su brazo izquierdo -.

-No, creo que yo he estado siendo malo contigo… -Maki se sobo la nuca -.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo, nos vemos mañana en la mañana para la misión. –Tan sonriente como siempre, Sarah trato de irse, mas no pudo ya que una mano la atrapo justo a tiempo -.

-Si te soy sincero… no quiero que te vayas… no quiero. –Maki dirigió su mirada al suelo -. Soy un maldito inseguro, no quería nada contigo por miedo a salir lastimado, pero solo te estoy lastimando mas… te mereces a alguien mejor…

Maki hizo el ademán de volver a decir algo pero los labios de Sarah taparon su boca, Maki no podía procesar bien lo que pasaba mas no le importo, cerraron la puerta y la noche paso.

Eran las 4:02 a.m. y los jóvenes yacían juntos, abrazados en la cama, no sabían porque lo habían hecho pero, no se arrepentían, ahora estaban juntos. Sarah lo quedo mirando, el joven la miro también, ambos juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno.

-Maki, aun estaremos juntos después de que todo esto termine, ¿Verdad? –Dijo la peliverde -.

-Por supuesto, ya me decidí, no me importa si estoy inseguro, quiero estar contigo. –Maki mira al techo -. Aunque la verdad todo seria más fácil para todos si yo muriese, el hechizo de sacrificio fallaría y la puerta de Amnael quedaría cerrada por mil años más -.

-¡No seas tonto! –La joven se abrazo a Maki hundiendo su cara en el torso del muchacho -. ¡No quiero que nada te pase, no lo permitiré, primero muerta! –Dijo Sarah -.

Maki la abrazo con fuerza.

-Disculpa, no debí haber dicho eso. –Maki cerró sus ojos -. Vamos a dormir, ¿Si?

Sin darse cuenta, Sarah estaba dormida sobre su torso, decidió dejarla ahí mientras el acomodaba su cabeza en su almohada.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos salieron de la habitación de Maki tomados de la mano, todos miraban a la pareja lo cual causaba un leve sonrojo en la cara de Maki, Sarah les brindaba una mirada asesina a todos para que dejaran de mirar.

-¡Así que ya son novios! –Dijo Joshua caminando de la mano con Thesea -.

-¡Los felicito muchachos! –Dijo Thesea tan sonriente como siempre -.

-¡Gracias! –Sarah se soltó de la mano de Maki y arrastro a Thesea a quien sabe donde -.

-¿Y como estuvo? –Pregunto Joshua -.

-¿Qué estuvo que? –Maki no sabía a lo que se refería -.

-¡Maki, no te hagas, ya sabes, "eso"! –Joshua hizo especial referencia a la palabra "eso" -.

-¡No seas idiota! –Maki se sonrojo como un tomate y siguió caminando hasta el hangar -. ¡Te quiero en la nave en diez minutos! –Grito Maki aun sonrojado -.

Todos los muchachos se reunieron en el hangar, Maki se sorprendió al ver a Cort, quien era un pequeño niño de 8 años, todos decían que era un prodigio de la magia, pero Maki jamás lo había visto rondar la academia. Luego tomaron una de las naves y comenzaron a poner todo en orden.

-Bueno, supongo que ya todos saben a lo que vamos, ¿Cierto? –Pregunto Maki a lo cual todos asintieron -.

-Solo una misión de rescate. –Pronuncio Cort -.

-Exacto, nos tomara un par de días encontrar los restos de la nave… y probablemente de los cuerpos… -Dijo Maki -.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos. –Dijo Maki mientras se sentaba en el asiento del piloto -.

La nave alzo el vuelo y comenzaron a moverse. Luego de unas horas de vuelo, llegaron al dichoso bosque, todos estaban pegados a la ventana mirando los árboles, los animales, aquella bola de energía que se acercaba a gran velocidad, ¡¿Qué demonios?

-¡Sujétense todos! –Advirtió Maki -.

El impacto hizo que la nave comenzara a descender, no tardaron en hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia. Todos salieron de la nave, trataron de repararla pero era imposible.

-Pidan ayuda, por ahora estamos varados. –Dijo Maki -.

-El comunicador no funciona. –Informo Thesea -.

De pronto, miles de lanzas se hicieron presentes en el aire, cayendo sobre los guerreros, todos se defendieron a tiempo para no salir heridos. Miles de hombre camuflados en los arbustos hicieron acto de presencia, uno con una capa de cuero roja y una mascara de esqueleto fue el que dio la cara por todos.

-¡Márchense, no son bienvenidos aquí! –Dijo el hombre -.

-¡Eso queremos pero nuestra nave…! –Trato de decir Sarah pero -.

-¡Silencio! –Dijo con voz de mando -. ¡Matadlos a todos!

Miles de lanzas salieron otra vez, Joshua saco su ametralladora para repeler las lanzas, Thesea y Sarah usaban sus arcos, Cort se protegía con su famosa magia y Maki con su "Katana Oscura".

-¡"Llama Ardiente"! –Maki alargo su Katana y lanzo una onda de fuego oscuro hacia el hombre de capa roja -.

-¡"Muro de Agua"! –Pronuncio el hombre mientras un gran muro de agua se levantaba y detenía el ataque -. ¡Muere insolente! ¡"Bengala"! –Apunto con su dedo lanzando varios rayos hacia Maki -.

Maki esquivo la mayoría pero uno, del cual no se dio cuenta, impacto en su ojo izquierdo, Maki cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Les daré un día para que se vayan, si mañana están aquí aun, considérense muertos! –Sin más que decir, el hombre desapareció junto con los demás salvajes -.

Sarah corría a ver a Maki, su ojo había sido dañado, le dolía, era un dolor indescriptible.

Ya de noche, Thesea logro hacer contacto con la academia, lamentablemente, los refuerzos llegarían al amanecer. Maki se había quedado dormido, una venda de color negro tapaba su ojo mal herido, aunque no destrozo su ojo, aquella técnica estaba hecha para matar cualquier parte del cuerpo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Dijo una voz -.

-Me duele la cabeza, pero ya estoy mejor. –Dijo Maki -. Y tu, ¿Cómo estas Sarah?

-Preocupada por ti, ese tipo es muy poderoso. –Dijo sentándose al lado de Maki -.

-Estaremos bien, no te preocupes. –Dijo Maki no muy seguro de sus palabras -.

A la mañana siguiente, aun no llegaban los refuerzo, pero eso no era la mayor prioridad de los jóvenes ahora. Maki se levanto sintiendo la presencia de muchos enemigos alrededor de la nave, se levanto y vio que todos estaban afuera tratando de contener a los salvajes.

-¡¿Por qué no me despertaron? –Dijo Maki furioso mientras tomaba posición -.

Todos se encontraban callados mientras el hombre del día anterior aparecia.

-Déjenmelo a mí. –Dijo Maki -.

-¡Veo que quieren morir! –Dijo el hombre mientras invocaba múltiples esferas de energía -.

Maki comenzó a correr hacia el, el hombre lanzo las esferas hacia Maki, el joven del ojo tapado se deshizo de dos mientras que las otras las esquivo con un gran salto.

-¡"Sable Oscuro"! –Dijo mientras su arma se envolvía en llamas oscuras -.

-¡"Trepadoras"! –Dijo el hombre tocando el suelo -.

Miles de ramas salieron en dirección hacia Maki, el joven corto algunas mientras decidía retroceder, eran demasiadas ramas como para hacer algo. No tardo en estar rodeado y se sometido, las ramas lo atraparon y luego lo estrellaron en un árbol.

-¡Maldita sea!... –Dijo Maki sin poder moverse -.

-"Quiebra Almas". –Dijo lanzando un rayo de color rojo -.

Maki cerro sus ojos esperando a que el impacto llegara, pero este nunca llego, de hecho escucho el impacto pero no lo sintió… se arrepintió de no haber mantenido sus ojos abiertos.

-Imposible… no… ¡No! –Dijo desesperado -. ¡Sarah!

La joven se puso delante de Maki cubriendo el mortal ataque. Un hilo de sangre corría por su boca, mas no pudo mantenerse en pie, pero fue alcanzada justo a tiempo por los brazos de Maki.

-¡No, Sarah! –Dijo Thesea mientras se tapaba la boca -.

-¡Sarah, Sarah! –Repetía Maki sin saber que hacer -.

Sarah levanto temblorosa su mano para acariciar la mejilla del muchacho.

-Esto no es el final de nada… es el comienzo… solo que tendré que ir yo primero… -Dijo Sarah con sus ojos llorosos -. Te dije que primero muerta antes de verte morir…

Sarah tosió un poco de sangre.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Maldición, eso era para mi! ¡¿Por qué? –Dijo desesperado -.

-Porque… yo te amo… -Dijo Sarah -. Siempre te querré… no importa a donde me vaya… te amare…

La mano de Sarah cayo duramente sobre el suelo, Maki tomo con desesperación la mano de su amada.

-¿Sarah? Responde por favor… ¡SARAH! –Maki se largo a llorar, era la primera vez que lloraba en su vida -.

-¡Les toca a ustedes! –Dijo el hombre -.

En ese momento, una onda de energía se hizo presente en todo el bosque.

-La mataste…

Maki cerró los ojos de Sarah y se levanto del piso.

-Siempre sonreía por cualquier cosa, por cualquier estupidez aunque fuese insignificante…y ahora tú eliminaste esa sonrisa.

El ambiente se volvió pesado, un vértice de energía comenzó a rodear a Maki, un aura asesina lo envolvió.

-¡TE DESTROZARE! –Grito Maki con ira -.

Un grito desgarrador salio de la boca de Maki. El cabello de Maki, suavemente comenzó a erizarse, el color de sus negros cabellos comenzaron a tornarse plateados, sus ojos cafés se colocaron dorados, el blanco de sus ojos se torno negro y sus pupilas parecían las de un tigre, sus uñas se afilaron como las de una bestia y su cuerpo se lleno de marcas negras, las que mas destacaba era una marca que atravesaba verticalmente la nariz del joven.

-¡Graaaaaaaagh! –Maki se puso en cuatro patas gruñendo como una bestia -.

El hombre lanzo una bola de energía, la cual antes de lograr impactar a Maki, se desvaneció debido a la onda de energía que el muchacho lanzaba a cada segundo.

-¡Imposible! –Dijo el hombre -.

Maki se lanzo desarmado hacia el hombre, el hombre lanzo mas ramas pero Maki las destrozo como si fueran papeles. Maki tomo al sujeto por el cuelo, luego lo azotó contra el suelo y por ultimo lo lanzo al aire, dio un gran salto envolviendo sus garras en fuego oscuro. El muchacho dio una gran corte en equis lanzando el fuego hacia el sujeto, el hombre fue lanzado al suelo duramente.

-¡Te matare! –Dijo Maki con lágrimas en sus ojos -.

Maki se acerco al malherido tomándolo por el cuello, comenzó a hacer presión lentamente, el hombre se retorcía de dolor.

-¡Detente, detente por favor detente! –Dijo Thesea tomándose del cabello -. ¡Ella no te quiere ver así, detente!

Maki soltó súbitamente al hombre, sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, sus garras desaparecían, las marcas igual, pronto su cuerpo volvió a ser como era antes. Maki se desplomo aun conciente, su cuerpo estaba agotado al máximo.

-Vinimos a ayudar a unos compañeros… y tu… ¡Y tu la matas! –Dijo Maki apenas con fuerzas para arrastrarse -.

Luego de eso, pasaron algunos meses, Maki aun no superaba la muerte de Sarah. Se veía muy deprimido, de hecho, fueron dos semanas de las cuales no salió de su habitación. Hasta que ya pasado nueve meses después de la muerte de Sarah, Maki decidió aceptar una misión, había estado entrenando con Kige su transformación. Debía ir a las ruinas de Lorenze, antes de ir, decidió ir al cementerio.

Busco una lapida en especifico y se puso en cuclillas para dejar un ramo de flores.

-Han pasado varios meses, para mi sigue como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. –Maki cerró sus ojos -. Thesea termino con Joshua, pensé que te gustaría saberlo, al parecer no tuvo fuerzas después de lo que sucedió…yo aun no termino de procesar todo. –El joven se destapo su ojo -. Me quedo muy feo, todos dicen que se ve bien pero, insisto que no se ve para nada bien. –El joven volvió a ponerse su venda y se levanto -. Es hora de irme, espero volver a verte algún día… solo espérame.

Maki salio del cementerio con un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar.

Luego de eso, salio en su misión con Thesea, ambos habían recorrido un largo tramo de las ruinas cuando…

-¿Uh? –Dijo Maki mirando su alrededor -.

El espacio comenzaba a distorsionarse.

-¡Thesea toma mi mano! –Dijo Maki con preocupación -.

Thesea hizo caso a la advertencia del muchacho. El espacio a su alrededor se distorsionaba mas y mas cada segundo que pasaba, una gran grieta se abrió enfrente de ellos, primero fue Thesea la que estaba siendo arrastrada, pero Maki se negaba a perder a una amiga en acción, lamentablemente, esto los llevo a ser tragados por la grieta dimensional.

El muchacho abrió los ojos suavemente, vio un paisaje todo blanco, estaba en la nieve, busco con la mirada a su amiga y la encontró unos metros mas lejos de el.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Dijo Maki antes de levantarse -.


	25. ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 6

**Aviso: los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII no me pertenecen, son de Square enix, los demas son de mi creacion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquie esta el siguiente capi!, espero les guste, si todo sale bien, mañana subire el siguiente, ya que tengo tiempo libre, no tengo novia... ni vida... T~T pero bueno, no voy a llorarles mi vida XD asi que disfruten un poco de mi fan fic y comenten, a lo mejor les parecio un poco corto, pero asi tenia planeada la pelea para Selphie, (No es tan fuerte, Guetta era la mas debil de todos los Dark Moon)<strong>

**ENJOY!:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO V: ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 6 – El optimismo de Selphie.<strong>

-¿Quien se quedara? –Squall barrió con la mirada al pequeño grupo -.

-Yo lo are, así, si gano, podré esperar a Irvine, luego los alcanzaremos. –Dijo Selphie con su dedo en su mejilla -.

-Tienes que derrotarle, ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo Rinoa con una sonrisa -.

-Por supuesto, se enfrentaran a mis nunchakus después de todo. –Dijo la peque del pelo despuntado con autosuficiencia -.

-Solo, no te confíes del todo, ¿Vale? –Dijo Quistis algo preocupada -.

-¡Oigan, fin del mundo, guerra, destrucción, kabooom! –Dijo Seifer moviendo los brazos exageradamente -.

-Seifer tiene razón… creo… debemos apresurarnos. –Indico Squall -.

Squall abrió la puerta… era un jardín lleno de flores, muy parecido al del orfanato donde alguna vez vivieron Squall, Seifer, Zell, Irvine, Quistis y Selphie. En el centro, una figura cubierta por una tunica negra, una rosa blanca yacía en sus manos, luego se volteo hacia los demás.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Guetta. –Dijo la joven mientras se quitaba la tunica -.

La joven tenia sus característicos ojos rojos, un abrigo de cuero café, unas botas negras con rayas rojas, una falda que le llegaba hasta dos dedos mas arriba de las rodillas, tres cinturones de cuero puestos en su cintura, una polera roja con relámpagos negros, su cara era hermosa, su pelo de un color café oscuro y amarrado en una cola que caía por su hombro hasta su pecho.

-Los que quieran pasar, pueden seguir adelante. –Dijo Guetta sentándose en una piedra -.

Los demás le dieron una mirada a Selphie antes de correr hacia la salida de la habitación. Se escucho como cerraban la puerta atrás de ellos.

-¡Es hora del show! –Selphie saco sus nuevos nunchakus, estos eran de un color verde agua, con delineaciones de plata y oro -.

Guetta estiro su mano, cerro sus ojos y luego unos nunchakus negros aparecieron enfrente de ella. La expresión de Guetta era nula, su cara no expresaba emociones, ni siquiera una leve mueca, nada.

-¡Aquí voy! –Grito Selphie saltando hacia Guetta -.

Comenzó a girar sus nunchakus y lanzo un golpe a Guetta, esta lo esquivo y trato de dar una patada a la pequeña Seed, pero se cubrió con ambos nunchakus, luego corrió hacia Guetta y lanzo sus nunchakus como si fueran boomerang.

-¡Esto es gracias al entrenamiento!

Acto seguido, Guetta dio un salto para esquivar el ataque de Selphie, pero cuando este se hallaba debajo de Guetta…

-¡D.E.M. Activado, Electro +++! –Grito mandando un destello a sus nunchakus -.

Los nunchakus se paralizaron en ese lugar mientras seguían girando, desde estos, un gran rayo se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Guetta. La joven de ojos rojos se cubrió, pero el impacto la arrastro hasta clavarla en el techo.

-¡La mística, "Magia Ruleta" de Selphie nivel 2! –Dijo Selphie con su puño arriba en señal de victoria -.

La pequeña Seed corrió a buscar su arma, en cuanto la recogió, una cadena oscura salia del techo a gran velocidad, esta se dirigía a Selphie, pero esta da una pirueta hacia atrás para evadirlo, sorpresivamente, la cadena cambia de dirección y apunta a Selphie, dándole un gran golpe en el vientre mandándola a volar a un pilar. El pilar quedo destrozado y no tardo en derrumbarse. Guetta salio de la grieta del techo sin ningún rasguño.

-Así que por lo que vi, cualquier magia de tu ruleta aumenta un nivel de ataque, es sorprendente, podrías usar Artema+, Sanctus +, Meteo +… pero yo no soy cualquier estupido monstruo. –Guetta recogió su cadena, que resultaba ser sus nunchakus negros ya que la cadena se estiraba dándole mas alcance soy la perfección, soy la creación máxima, yo soy el arma definitiva.

Selphie se levanto desde los escombros, un hilo de sangre caía por su frente hacia su mentón y de ahí, al suelo. La pequeña Seed apunto a Guetta con el dedo.

-¡Ahora si te matare, perra! –Grito infantilmente Selphie -.

Una mueca de disgusto se formo en la cara de Guetta, Selphie se lanzo hacia Guetta tratando de darle un golpe, pero esta era demasiado rápida. Guetta pronto se aburrió y decidió contraatacar, dio un golpe con su arma mandando a Selphie al aire, luego estiro sus nunchakus y amarro a Selphie en sus negras cadenas.

-La desesperación total, el resultado de años en los que nuestra lady Zafiria se ha estado recuperando, pero gracias a ustedes ella esta de vuelta. –Guetta dibujo una malévola sonrisa en su rostro, la primera en toda la pelea -.

-¡¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto la pequeña -.

-Supongo que podría ver tu cara de sorpresa al escuchar mi historia… está bien.

Guetta lanzo la punta de su arma que ella sostenía hacia arriba, clavándola en el techo, luego con un chasquido de sus dedos, la cadena se recogió un poco dejando a Selphie colgando en el aire.

-Te explicare desde el inicio: Nada podía evitar que la bruja despertara en un largo plazo de tiempo, se supone que el mineral de los dioses no se debilita en siglos, según se cuenta, después de que pasasen un millón de años, el cristal procedería a romperse. –Guetta se sentó en una roca, se cruzo de piernas y reposo sus manos en sus piernas -.

-Déjame adivinar, ya pasaron todos esos años, ¿No? –Selphie rodó los ojos -.

Guetta lanzo una carcajada maquiavélica, no podía diferenciar si era de burla o simplemente la fingía.

-Eres ridícula, claro que han pasado milenios pero no lo suficiente para debilitar el mineral, estábamos condenados a mucho milenios mas de oscuridad cuando… -Guetta apunto a Selphie con el dedo -. Ustedes mientras luchaban contra Artemisa liberaron la prohibida compresión del tiempo, al hacer aquello no solo el futuro, si no que el presente y el pasado sufrieron daños de espacio y tiempo, inclusive puede que en otras dimensiones… la distorsión causo un daño en la capa de la realidad, causando la prematura liberación de lady Zafiria.

-¡¿QUEEEEE? –Grito Selphie muy sorprendida -. ¡¿Fue nuestra culpa?

-Exacto, nosotros estábamos investigando esas ruinas, cuando ocurrió…

_**60 años atrás…**_

-Fionel, deja de perder el tiempo, ya casi llegamos al final. –Dijo Balduin tratando de despegar a Fionel de donde estaba -.

-Ya voy, ya voy, eres un pesado. –Fionel tomo su "Revolver" y comenzó a caminar -.

-Ya quiero ver lo que hay al final. –Dijo Gordon con emoción -.

-¡Oye doc, puede que no haya nada ahí, así que cálmate! –Dijo Blasco mientras abrazaba amistosamente a Gordon -.

El grupo llego a una extraña habitación, todo era completamente de oro, algunas extrañas inscripciones estaban marcadas en las paredes, Gordon trato de anotarlas pero su atención se dirigió rápidamente al centro de la habitación, una especie de cúpula de cristal estaba ahí, dentro no se veía nada mas que oscuridad.

-Esto parece un… cristal… -Dijo Fionel tocando la cúpula -.

-Es ella… es la bruja… ¡Encontramos a la bruja! –Celebro Gordon seguido por Biroga y Fionel -.

-Ahora, ¿Qué haremos con todo este oro y el cristal? –Pregunto Balduin -.

-Primero debemos salir y buscar ayuda, luego volveremos por el cristal. –Dijo Gordon -.

En ese momento, la tierra comienza a temblar, Lira perdió el equilibrio por un momento, pero fue sostenida por Fionel. Luego del temblor, una fluctuación en el espacio-tiempo tomo lugar, el espacio ondulaba alrededor del grupo, unas cuantas grietas aparecieron en el lugar, pero sobre todo, una grande que apareció cerca del cristal, Gordon alcanzo a ver como la grieta hacia una fisura en el cristal. Luego se detuvo súbitamente, todo quedo en silencio, pero Gordon tenia miedo, ya que sabía lo que ocurriría.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! –Advirtió el científico -.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Pregunto Balduin -.

Gordon no pudo contestar la pregunta ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Balduin estaba siendo tragado por una nube de oscuridad. Una figura espectral salió del cristal, solo se podían apreciar unos ojos rojos. La figura invoco más nubes y esta vez atrapo a Biroga y a Blasco.

-¡Ayúdame Fionel! –Gritaba Biroga mientras era triturada por la oscuridad -.

-¡Gordon, llévate a Lira ahora, Guetta vete con ellos! –Fionel ordeno mientras tomaba su "Revolver" y se lo daba a Gordon -.

-Si… -Guetta dudo unos segundos y luego comenzó a correr -.

-¡¿Pero con que te defenderás? –Dijo Gordon -.

-¡Solo vete!

Gordon asintió muy a su pesar, pero rápidamente tomo a Lira por la mano, y salieron corriendo, la joven no quería dejar a Fionel ahí.

-¡Gordon suéltame, te lo suplico, quiero estar con Fionel! –Gritaba mientras trataba de liberarse -.

En ese momento, Guetta se devolvió al lugar donde se encontraba Fionel, Lira empujo a Gordon y la siguió.

-¿Qué haces? Fionel no quiere que mueras. –Dijo Guetta -.

-¡Fionel no es mi jefe! –Dijo con determinación -.

Cuando llegaron, de Fionel solo quedaba su brazo que estaba siendo engullido por la oscuridad, Lira salto hacia donde se encontraba este y lo tomo, tratando de sacarlo de ahí, pero la oscuridad pudo con ambos.

-Lira… -Dijo Guetta en voz baja -.

-Tú eres diferente a ellos, ¿No? –Dijo aquella figura espectral -.

-Yo soy perfecta… después de usted, por supuesto. –Dijo Guetta -.

-Pues claro, yo soy una entidad divina, soy la hija del mismísimo dios Sol. –Dijo suavemente -.

-Tu apariencia… ¿Qué le sucede? –Guetta tomo un poco más de confianza -.

-Aquel encierro me debilito, debo dormir unas décadas más para recuperarme… -Dijo la figura -. ¿Quieres ser tan perfecta como yo?

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo elevarme al nivel de un dios…

-Yo te daré ese poder, a todos ustedes los que me visitaron en mi primer despertar. –Dijo elevando las manos -.

-Será un placer lady… disculpe, pero en ningún libro se menciona su nombre. –Guetta hizo una reverencia -.

-Soy Zafiria, la bruja de la luna… -Se presento la figura -.

Zafiria no espero más y pronto, engullo a Guetta en aquella nube de oscuridad…

_**Presente…**_

-Aquella grieta gatillo que el mineral envejeciera muchos años en solo unos segundos. –Guetta dio un gran suspiro -. Nosotros quedamos en un estado de suspensión en una oscuridad eterna, hasta que llego el año, en que la luna se posa por encima de la gran torre… nos despertamos unos meses antes para preparar todo… nos ocultamos en la vieja mansión de Balduin y ahí se planeo el nuevo "Proyecto Luna".

Guetta se levanto de su asiento y con un chasquido hizo que el nunchakus se despegara del techo, tomo una de las puntas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso puntiagudo.

-Gracias al poder de lady Zafiria, podemos manejar las sombras, transformarlas en estado sólido y a la vez, moldearlas a nuestra voluntad.

-¡Jajajajaja! –Comenzó Selphie -.

-¿De que te ríes? –Guetta se estaba enfadando -.

-¡Caíste en mi trampa! –Dijo Selphie mientras apuntaba a los pies de Guetta -.

Esta no entendía el porque de su risa hasta que vio a sus pie, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡"Artema +"!

Guetta había pisado el arma de Selphie, debió de haberla dejado caer cuando estaba colgando en el aire por las cadenas. Guetta no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando cuatro pilares de energía verdosa y oscura salieron alrededor de ella, en ese momento una quinta explosión sale del arma de Selphie causando que los pilares se fusionen un una explosión letal.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! –Gritaba Guetta de dolor -.

Un estallido y Guetta salio disparada al techo, para luego arremeter contra el suelo. Estaba muy herida, pedazos de piel quemados tenia alrededor de su cuerpo, sangre salía de su boca.

-¡Ba…basura! –Grito Guetta furiosa -.

-¿Yo soy la basura que ni siquiera se molesto en ayudar a sus amigos cuando iban a ser atrapados por esa bruja? –Dijo Selphie con un semblante de ira -. Te aborrezco, cuando alguien quiebra las reglas, es una basura, pero… -Selphie estira sus nunchakus y de un solo tirón estos se unieron formando una vara larga -. ¡Los que dejan atrás a sus amigos son peor que la basura!

Guetta se levanto para atacar a Selphie, pero la pequeña Seed le dio un golpe con aquella vara en la cara, luego unos rápidos golpes en el vientre para luego lanzarla por los aires al suelo con una gran golpe en la cara.

-¡Te matare! –Gritaba Guetta en un estado realmente deplorable -.

Guetta tomo su arma y rompió las cadenas que unían los chakus, una nube de oscuridad rodeo a Guetta, la oscuridad comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de esta. Pronto, Guetta se transformo en una especie de sombra, una bestia salvaje. Guetta jadeaba como si fuese un animal, sus ojos solo eran dos esferas rojas en su cara.

-¡Iiiuk! –Expreso Selphie con asco -.

Guetta se lanzo en contra de Selphie, esta se cubría con su nueva arma, esquivaba y contraatacaba a Guetta, era mucho mas rápida que antes, y sobre todo su fuerza había cambiado. Selphie no sabia cuanto mas podía durar, decidió alejar a Guetta con un gran golpe, luego lanzo al aire su vara.

-¡"Aura +"! –Grito Selphie mientras un aura blanca la rodeaba -.

Guetta se lanzo salvajemente hacia Selphie.

-¡"Muro"!

Un gran muro rodeo a Selphie, Guetta choco con el y no pudo atravesarlo, era raro ya que su poder le permitía romper cualquier cosa, pero algo tenia ese muro, pues estaba hecho de pura magia.

-¡Puede que Rinoa me supere diez, no, veinte veces en la magia, pero cuando se trata de rarezas, yo soy única! –Dijo mientras giraba su vara apuntando a Guetta -. ¡"Levita ++"!

Unas alas blancas aparecieron en la espalda de Guetta elevándola por los aires y pronto quedando atrapada en el techo. Guetta luchaba salvajemente para liberarse de aquellas alas pero no fue posible, se quedo pegada al techo.

-¡Hora del acto final! –Selphie agito su vara dejando caer a Guetta al suelo -. ¡Es hora de dormir, es tu "Fin"! ¡Ahora en ingles, "The End"!

Selphie giro su vara y de pronto, en aquel hermoso campo de flores, aparecieron muchas mas rosas bonitas y cosas por el estilo, Guetta trato de lanzarse hacia Selphie pero, su estado de sombra se desvaneció como si fuera polvo, luego se miro a si misma y noto que comenzaba a desaparecer. Selphie solo le agitaba su mano en señal de despedida.

-Es una técnica que manda a descansar en paz a cualquier enemigo. –Selphie sonrío -.

-¡Mentiras, yo soy la creación perfecta de lady Zafiria, no puedo morir con alguien tan insignificante como tu! –Guetta comenzó a desvanecerse -. ¡No… no, detente por favor, aun no, no quiero irme, noooooooooooo!

Guetta desapareció en el aire, de ella solo quedo un ambiente lamentable. Selphie dio un suspiro y luego se lanzo al campo de flores.

-Jamás pensé que el entrenamiento de Maki surtiera mucho efecto pero, creo que me volví mas fuerte. –Selphie miro su mano -. Gracias a "Aura +" podía seleccionar mi ataque definitivo a voluntad… ¡Fue increíble!

Selphie se estiro en aquel campo de flore, pero al igual que Guetta, este se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pequeña se levanto del suelo algo fastidiada.

-¡Selphie!

La pequeña volteo a ver la entrada, ahí estaba Irvine junto con Zell y Thesea.

-¡Irvine! –Selphie se lanzo a los brazos del vaquero -.

-¡Cuidado, que aun estoy frágil! –Se quejo -. ¿Ganaste?

-¡Fue pan comido! –Dijo Selphie haciendo una V de victoria -.

-Me alegra que no hayas resultado herida. –Dijo Zell -.

-Guetta se creía perfecta solo por ser la única que tuvo contacto directo con la bruja, pero su propia arrogancia la cegó y no dejo ver que aun tenía mucho que aprender. –Selphie bajo la mirada y luego recordó algo importante -. ¡Rayos, debemos alcanzar a los demás, en el camino les cuento!

-¿Qué? –Dijo Irvine mientras seguía a Selphie -.

Squall, Rinoa, Quistis y Seifer llegaron a la siguiente puerta, fue extraño ya que en el camino se encontraron con algunos monstruos, pero nada complicado para el cuarteto. Squall solo dio una mirada a los demás, ya que sabían que uno debía quedarse, luego el comandante abrió la puerta y se encontró con una especie de laboratorio, mesas con algunos extraños líquidos por doquier, muchas maquinas que jamás ninguno vio en su vida y una gran computadora, frente ella, un ente con tunica negra tecleando.

-¿Llegaron mis nuevos conejillos de indias? –Pregunto una voz de mujer mientras se levantaba de su asiento -. ¡Pues prepárense para un experimento de magnitudes colosales!


	26. ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 7

**Aviso: Los personajes de Square Enix no me pertenece, los demas son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maki: Hola a todos, quiero darles la bienvenida a este nuevo capitulo, espero que el baboso que escribe este intento de fanfic no los haya hecho esperar, pero que se puede esperar de alguien sin vida como el.<strong>

**Maki real: ¡Hey hey hey! ¡Recuerda que eres mi creacion, ten mas respeto!**

**Maki: ¿Contigo? No lo creo, prefiero que me quites el otro ojo.**

**Maki real: ¡¿Enserio? ¡Por que puedo hacerlo!**

**Kige: Chicos dejen de pelear asi "Sacando un monton de articulos de matanza", peleen con esto, quiero ver sangre.**

**Ambos Makis se quedan mirando.**

**Maki: ¿Como se te ocurrio inventar a ese personaje?**

**Maki real: A mi no me mires, fue mi primo el que lo invento...**

**Maki: Uh huh... bueno creo que es hora de que empiezen a leer.**

**Maki real: Tienes razon, espero lo disfruten el proximo capitulo lo subire el sabado como siempre.**

**Kige: Pero Maki, hoy es Lunes...**

**Ambos Makis: ¡CALLATE!**

**Thesea: Por dios, estos muchacho jamas creceran, disfruten el capitulo... ¡Hey, dejen a Kige que los va a matar!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXVI: ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 7 - ¡Lobo vs Serpiente!<strong>

-Mi conejillo de indias ha vuelto. –Dijo la mujer escondida bajo esa tunica negra -. Seifer, ya extrañaba tenerte cerca.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿De que demonios hablas? Un momento… -Seifer se toco el pecho, sobre la cicatriz que le habían dejado hace algunos meses -. ¡Tú fuiste la bastarda!

-¡Modera tu lenguaje perro insolente! –La mujer saco un látigo y lo azoto contra el suelo haciendo que el sonido hiciera eco -. ¡Soy Biroga, la genia científica de los Dark Moon!

Biroga arrojo su tunica para rebelar a una mujer rubia de ojos rojos, un cuerpo muy bien formado, llevaba una falda de color amarillo que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, unos guantes de cuero negro, una gabardina gris con una calavera estampada en la espalda de color rojo, llevaba un peto escotado de cuero, se veía muy apretado y por ultimo unas botas de color café.

-¡Squall, vete, yo me quedare, esa zorra me debe una! –Dijo Seifer liberando su energía amarilla -.

-¡De acuerdo, Quistis, Rinoa, en marcha! –Dijo Squall haciendo el ademán de salir corriendo pero -.

-¡No tan rápido! –Biroga agito su látigo lanzando una ráfaga de aire -. Nadie ira así tan fácil.

Biroga camino hasta una consola con varios botones, accedió una serie de combinaciones para finalmente apretar un botón rojo. En medio del laboratorio apareció una capsula criogénica, salía mucho aire helado, luego Biroga volvió a ingresar una serie de combinaciones y la capsula se abrió, dentro de esta se divisaba un cuerpo humano.

-¡Todos, saluden a mi creación definitiva, Euclidion! –Biroga levanto las manos en señal de grandeza -.

Dentro de la cámara, la figura abrió los ojos, unos ojos blancos, sin expresión alguna, dio un paso hacia delante, el ser tenía el cuerpo cubierto por una ropa blanca con líneas negras, le cubría todo su cuerpo y era apretado, le llegaba hasta cubrir su boca, su cabello rubio peinado perfectamente hacia atrás lo hacia parecerse a Seifer.

-¡Esto fue gracias a los datos que extraje de Seifer, lamentablemente tomo su forma pero es un pequeño detalle! –Dijo Biroga con una gran risa -.

-¡Esa cosa es asquerosa! –Seifer dijo apuntando a Euclidion -.

-Lo perfecto de este ser, es que ha copiado todas las habilidades que Seifer a hecho y ha visto, ya sea las técnicas de Squall como las de Rinoa, etc. –Biroga sonrío malévolamente -. ¡Euclidion obedece solo las ordenes de su ama, el es mi creación máxima!

-¡Puedo con ambos a la vez! –Seifer dijo apuntando a Biroga con su "Hyperion" -.

-¡Ni siquiera lo sueñes! –Quistis dio un paso al frente -. ¡Esta vez son dos enemigos, yo asistiré a Seifer!

-¡Maldición, esta bien, nos veremos arriba! –Squall tomo a Rinoa de la mano -. ¡Vamos!

Squall comenzó a correr junto con Rinoa, Biroga trato de detenerlos pero Quistis la detuvo agarrando su mano con su látigo, la de ojos rojos ordeno a su muñeco que atacara a los que escapaban, Euclidion dio un salto mientras una espada oscura aparecía en su mano, Seifer se puso enfrente de el a tiempo para bloquearlo y dejar a Squall pasar. Squall junto con Rinoa, atravesaron la puerta y la cerraron detrás de ellos.

-¡Maldita sea! –Gruño Biroga viendo a Quistis -. ¡Tú serás la que sufra mi ira!

-¡Ya lo veremos! –Quistis dio un latigazo al suelo -.

La instructora dio un salto hacia atrás antes de tratar de dar un golpe a Biroga, pero la científica era mas rápida, lo esquivo fácilmente y luego lanzo un ataque con su látigo oscuro, Quistis activo su D.E.M. y se defendió con Coraza. Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando, era increíble el parecido que había entre ambas, aparte de que ambas eran usuarias del látigo, sus facciones eran muy parecidas, Quistis trato de alejar esos pensamientos y salto al ataque.

-¡"Ojo Maser"! –Los ojos de la instructora comenzaron a brillar antes de lanzar unos rayos láser contra Biroga -.

-¡"Llamarada"! –Biroga dijo mientras lanzaba una gran llama de fuego -.

Los ataques de ambas chocaron siendo Biroga la vencedora del choque de poderes, la gran "Llamarada" golpeo a Quistis quemándole el brazo izquierdo, la instructora cayo al suelo tratando de apagar las llamas de su brazo.

-¡¿Magia Azul? –Pregunto la instructora -. ¡¿Cómo es posible?

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer perteneces a mi familia. –Biroga hizo una mueca de disgusto -.

-¡¿Qué?

-Biroga Alexia Trepe, ese es mi nombre… -Dijo con un deje de arrogancia -.

-La famosa científica, así que eras tu… -Quistis se levanto -. Será un placer hacerte añicos. –Quistis no sabia por que estaba tan enojada, sentía que quería destrozarla por piezas -.

Seifer y el muñeco de Biroga, luchaban su cesar, intercambios de golpes habían por doquier, ninguno cedía ante el otro. Euclidion llevaba una espada igual a la de Seifer pero de color oscuro, Biroga lo programo para que fuera así, Seifer estaba enojado al ver aquella imitación del mismo.

-¡A ver basura, imita esto! ¡"Lobo Plateado"! –Seifer se lanzo hacia Euclidion envuelto en un tornado plateado -.

Euclidion levanto su sable imitando la "Guillotina Cósmica" nivel 2 de Squall, este arremetió contra Seifer y ambos poderes chocaron contra el otro. Euclidion puso mucha fuerza con ese ataque ya que el ataque de Seifer fue rápidamente sofocado por el del muñeco.

-¡Demonios! –Seifer alcanzo a hacerse a un lado para esquivar el ataque -.

-Muere… -Murmuro el muñeco -.

Euclidion estiro su mano y lanzo una gran bola de fuego, Seifer dio un salto para evadirla pero el muñeco fue mas rápido, ya lo esperaba en el aire y de una patada lo mando a volar, Seifer salio disparado y choco contra Quistis.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué haces? –Se quejo la rubia -.

-¡Ese maldito adefesio me golpeo! –Gruño Seifer -.

-¡Ustedes son demasiado incompetentes como para derrotarnos! –Dijo Biroga mientras Euclidion caminaba al lado de ella -. El es perfecto, es mi máxima…

-Creación, si, si, ya lo sabemos. –Se burlo Seifer mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Quistis -.

-¡Insolente! –Biroga lanzo un latigazo pero Seifer lo desvío fácilmente -.

Quistis abrió sus ojos como platos, tomo a Seifer por el brazo y comenzó a hablarle al oído.

-Cambiemos rivales… -Dijo Quistis -.

-¿Qué?

-Tu tienes mas experiencia con mis ataques, ya sabes como esquivarlos, mientras que ya se me todas tus desventajas, obviamente también se como ingeniármelas con las técnicas de los demás. –Dijo la rubia -. ¿De acuerdo?

-Espero que funcione… -Dijo Seifer rodando los ojos -.

-¡Me aburro! –Dijo Biroga en el exacto momento en que Seifer se lanzo contra ella -.

-¡Te are sentir el dolor absoluto! –Dijo mientras activaba su D.E.M. y lanzaba bolas de fuego -.

Euclidion trato de ayudar a Biroga pero Quistis lo detuvo atandole su látigo al cuello.

-¡Pongamos a prueba mis nuevas magias! –Dijo Quistis -. ¡"Prision de Flores"!

Un montón de zarzas con una rosas amarraron a Euclidion, su cuerpo quedo atrapado en las enredaderas.

-¡"Onda de Choque"! –Quistis lanzo un grito supersónico que hizo que inclusive las flores se desintegraran -.

Euclidion salio disparado contra la pared.

-Mi plan esta resultando. –Dijo Quistis lanzándose en contra del muñeco -.

Seifer esquivaba cada uno de los letales golpes de Biroga con mucha facilidad.

-¡"Remolino Alfa"! –Dijo mientras giraba y lanzaba un gran tornado amarillo -.

-¡Maldición! –Biroga dijo mientras el ataque del rubio la atrapaba -.

Biroga estaba en el tornado pensando en que podía hacer, la verdad es que no esperaba ese cambio tan radical, junto una gran cantidad de energía e hizo una explosión oscura para disipar el remolino.

-¡"Sleipnir"! –Biroga lanzo su látigo al suelo para comenzar a cargar energía oscura -.

Biroga termino de de cargar y lanzo su energía hacia el látigo, pronto, el látigo comenzó a moverse en forma repentina, comenzó a crecer, no, comenzó a transformarse en una serpiente, una grande.

-¡Despierta, esa hora de jugar! –Dijo Biroga -. ¡No esperaba usar esta técnica, este es el poder que nos brindo lady Zafiria!

Biroga hizo una señal y la gran serpiente se lanzo al ataque en contra de Seifer. Seifer comenzó a esquivar los ataques pero esta serpiente era muy rápida, su tamaño no concordaba con su rapidez.

-¡Trágatelo, Sleipnir! –Ordeno una colérica Biroga -.

-¡Muérete bruja! –Gritaba Seifer mientras daba piruetas para esquivar a la gran serpiente -.

Sleipnir le dio un coletazo a Seifer mandándolo contra una pared, su "Hyperion" salio disparada al otro lado de la habitación, no pudo levantarse ya que la gran serpiente se lanzo contra Seifer, rápidamente, Seifer tomo con su mano derecha la parte de debajo de la mandíbula mientras que con su izquierda la parte de arriba. Sleipnir forcejeaba con Seifer para poder devorarlo, pero el rubio no se rendía, no podía permitir que fuera derrotado después de todo lo que había sucedido, había conseguido el amor de Quistis, se había convertido en amigo de Squall y había reestablecido la confianza que los demás tenían en el, simplemente, no podía permitirlo.

-Te destrozare… ¡Serpiente inmunda! –Dije el rubio -.

Seifer se envolvió de un aura amarilla, mientras que hacia fuerza contra la serpiente para evitar estar contra la pared.

Quistis había controlado por un momento al muñeco pero todo cambio en cuanto el muñeco comenzó a imitar los movimientos de Squall combinados con los de Seifer.

-¡Maldición, ya tenia problemas con los movimientos de Seifer y ahora con los de Squall! –Se quejo la rubia -.

Quistis lanzo un latigazo a Euclidion que lo mando a volar, Quistis no tuvo mas remedio que poner en practica su nueva técnica mas poderosa.

-Necesito retrasarlo, ¡"Ilusiones"! –Dijo mientras imágenes de Quistis aparecían alrededor de Euclidion -.

Euclidion comenzó a atacar a las ilusiones de Quistis, mientras que la instructora canalizaba toda su energía para poder realizar su máxima técnica.

Seifer iba avanzando sin soltar a la gran serpiente, Biroga estaba apoyando a su serpiente, el rubio se arto de tanto forcejeo y con todo su poder, lanzo a la bestia en contra de la pared y de paso golpeo a Biroga con la serpiente.

-¡Que haces Sleipnir, mátalo! –Dijo llena en cólera -.

-¡Ahora acabare con todo esto!

Seifer corrió para buscar su arma, el aura de su cuerpo envolvió rápidamente a la "Hyperion", volvió su mirada mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba meditando al mismo tiempo que la serpiente se incorporaba y se deslizaba hacia el rubio.

-Debo recordar… lo que sucedió en ese momento… -Pensaba el rubio mientras la serpiente ya se acercaba a el -.

_¡Odín!_

Seifer abrió los ojos como platos para mirar que la serpiente estaba encima de el, solo basto un movimiento de su espada y todo acabo en un segundo… Seifer solo estiro su sable y Sleipnir no se movía.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Mátalo! –Gritaba Biroga -.

-"Gran… Sable Justiciero". –Dijo en voz baja al mismo tiempo que la serpiente se partía en dos y en otro pestañeo se volvieron cuatro partes -.

-¡¿Qué rayos sucedió? –Gritaba Biroga mientras veía con miedo a Seifer -.

-Recordé el día en que destruí a Odín, solo recordé una antigua técnica…

Biroga toco la cola de Sleipnir y pronto esta se fusiono con su brazo, Sleipnir se reconstruyó unida a Biroga, esta tenía una sonrisa tétrica, una que Seifer no pudo descifrar.

-Los reptiles en general tienen la cualidad de regenerarse, a Sleipnir le aumente genéticamente esa habilidad lo que quiere decir que… -Dijo mientras sonreía mas -.

-Las otras partes se van a regenerar también… ¡Demonios! –Seifer se volteo y vio como las otras tres partes se zarandeaban de un lado a otro reparándose -.

Seifer esquivo el primer ataque de Biroga que tenía su brazo fusionado a una de las partes de la gran serpiente. El rubio no podía seguir usando esa habilidad o tendría más problemas con más serpientes.

Euclidion acabo con todas las ilusiones, luego dirigió su blanca mirada hacia la instructora, Quistis tenia su poder al máximo, ya sabia lo que debía hacer, solo debía apuntar bien, pero debía ser en el momento correcto o de otra manera lo esquivaría, era todo o nada.

-Muere… -Murmuro Euclidion mientras corría hacia ella -.

-¡Te venceré… y veremos de nuevo a Squall! –Gritaba mientras liberaba su energía -. ¡"Punto Muerto"!

Quistis había memorizado el ataque del Arma Zero, miles de bolas oscuras rodearon a Euclidion, el muñeco trato de evadirlas saltando pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡Ven aquí! –Quistis lo atrapo con su látigo, para luego azotarlo contra el suelo -.

Euclidion no tuvo tiempo para levantarse ya que las esferas lo rodearon formando el gran punto.

-Esto se acaba aquí. –Quistis dio media vuelta al mismo tiempo que la esfera oscura explotaba -.

El cuerpo de Euclidion cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y poco a poco dejando de moverse. Quistis corrió a asistir a Seifer ya que lo vio en problemas con cinco serpientes si es que contaba a Biroga.

Seifer esquivaba y mandaba cortes cuando podía, no debía partirlas o se regenerarían, debía acabar con Biroga lo más rápido posible.

-¡"Sed de Venganza"! –Dijo lanzando bolas de fuego hacia Biroga -.

Dos de las serpientes la cubrieron saliendo quemadas y eliminadas por el ataque, Seifer comenzó a cargar el ultimo ataque de su técnica, pero Biroga lanzo un ataque rápido con su brazo-serpiente, la serpiente tomo a Seifer por el cuello, sus colmillos se clavaban en este poco a poco, el rubio estaba en problemas si no hacia algo pronto.

-¡Ya me diste demasiados problemas! –Dijo Biroga mientras su serpiente apretaba más y más -.

-¡"Llamarada"!

Quistis lanzo una gran cantidad de fuego hacia Biroga, esta soltó a Seifer para sacudirse del fuego. Seifer se aplico Cura para no terminar desangrándose, la serpiente lo había herido bastante. Biroga logro deshacerse del fuego, pero su brazo derecho quedo muy lastimado.

-Esa me la debías tatarabuela. –Se burlo Quistis -.

-¡Mugrosa! –Grito Biroga llena de ira -.

La serpiente faltante, quiso atacar a Quistis por detrás, pero Seifer la intercepto a tiempo, con una gran patada, la mando a volar y luego lanzo bolas de fuego para eliminarla por completo.

-¡Se acabo bruja, es hora de pagar por el experimento que me hiciste! –Dijo Seifer enojado -.

-¡Maldita sea, mis cálculos eran perfectos! ¡¿Por qué acabo todo así? –Biroga se tomo el pelo con su brazo humano -. ¡Se supone que Euclidion podía con ambos a la vez!

-¡Los cálculos siempre fallan cuando no cuentas con el factor primordial! –Quistis se toco el pecho con los ojos cerrados -. ¡La esperanza y determinación!

Biroga trato de hacer un último ataque con su brazo-serpiente pero Seifer corto el brazo rápidamente, Quistis lanzo una Llamarada para eliminar el factor de regeneración. Seifer se preparo para eliminar definitivamente a Biroga pero una figura se puso entremedio de ellos.

-¡¿Euclidion? –Dijo Biroga con sorpresa -.

Euclidion tenía la boca destapada, ahora se parecía mucho más a Seifer, si no fuera por esos ojos blanquecinos.

-… -Euclidion no dijo nada, solo estiro sus brazos a modo de protección para defender a Biroga -.

-¡Aun podemos ganarles! –Grito Biroga mientras saltaba junto con Euclidion para un último ataque -.

-¡Idiotas! –Gritaron Quistis y Seifer -.

Quistis lanzo un latigazo poderoso mandándolos a volar contra la pared, mientras que Seifer corría hacia ellos.

-¡"Gran Sable Justiciero"!...

Squall y Rinoa llegaron a la siguiente puerta, el cansancio se hizo presente en los Seeds, ambos se sentaron en las escaleras para retomar el aire.

-Quistis y Seifer, espero que lo logren… a todo esto, ¿Crees que estemos llegando a la cima de la torre? –Dijo Rinoa tratando de contener su jadeo -.

-Creo que estamos muy cerca… -Dijo Squall mientras se levantaba -.

Seifer y Quistis miraban como el cuerpo de Biroga desaparecía en una nube de polvo oscura, mientras que el cuerpo de Euclidion se derretía en un extraño liquido, Quistis dirigió su mirada al rubio que tenia a su lado.

-Entonces, ¿No vas a preguntarme nada sobre ella? –Dijo Quistis -.

-Supuse que no querías decir nada, así que dejémoslo así. –Seifer sonrío de medio lado -. Yo invito los tragos cuando lleguemos a Balamb, ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que estamos en medio del fin del mundo y tu solo piensas en tragos, ¿Acaso no te preocupa? –Dijo Quistis algo molesta -.

-¡Jajaja! Supongo que tienes razón. –Dijo Seifer -. Somos una pareja extraña…

Quistis se sonrojo al oír esa palabra.

-¿P-p-pareja? –Dijo nerviosa -.

-¡Hey, no era lo que quería decir, digo, si era lo que quería decir solo que no de esa manera! –Seifer se sonrojo como un tomate -.

-¡Ahora te retractas! –Grito Quistis enojadísima -.

-¡Es que no me quieres escuchar! –Seifer y Quistis comenzaron una discusión, gritos y más gritos por doquier adornaban el vacío lugar -. ¡AAAAGH DEMONIOS VEN ACA!

Seifer tomo fugazmente a Quistis por la cara y le dio un apasionado beso, pronto la rubia dejo de batallar y se dejo llevar por los encantos… extraños encantos del muchacho.

-*Cof Cof*

Seifer y Quistis dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada solo para encontrarse con Zell, Irvine, Thesea y Selphie mirándolos con una cara picara. Quistis y Seifer se miraron el uno al otro y se separaron rápidamente.

-¡Vamos, no se preocupen por nosotros, ustedes sigan! –Dijo Irvine en tono picaro -.

-¡Eso, eso, nosotros vamos pasando, eso y nada mas! –Dijo Selphie estirando sus brazos -.

-¡Malditos, no se burlen de mi! –Dijo Seifer enojado y sonrojado -.

-¡Así que Seifer ya es oficialmente del grupo, bienvenido! –Dijo Zell haciendo extraños gestos con las manos -.

-¡Cállate gallina!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

Luego de unos minutos de pelea, los Seeds se dirigieron hacia arriba para alcanzar a Squall y Rinoa, si es que podían antes de que la siguiente pelea iniciase. Cada vez estando mas cerca del final, cada vez mas cerca de su destino.


	27. ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 8

**Aviso: Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square Enix, que no, no lo invente, por wuau no viviria en esta casa, si no que tendria una casa en pedio del oceano y una ballena de mascota... odio mi vida...**

* * *

><p><strong>Una persona entra caminando a un escenario, la habitación estaba oscura...<strong>

**¿: Esta demasiado oscuro, la tarjeta decía que me esperaría aquí...**

**Las luces se prenden dejándolo con cara sorprendida.**

**¿: ¡¿Que demonios?**

**Maki y Maki real: ¡Bienvenido Squall!**

**Squall: ¿Se puede saber, que hacen?**

**Maki: Pregúntale a este baboso...**

**Maki real: *Cof cof* Primero, mas respeto tu, segundo, quería invitarte al siguiente capitulo, ya que lejos este es el que tiene mas acción, de hecho mira.**

**Apuntando a una esquina lleno de cuerpos.**

**Squall: ¡Que es eso!**

**Maki: Son... dobles de acción...**

**Squall: Déjame ver si entendí...todos esos... fueron los dobles que utilizaste tratando de imaginarte la escena de batalla donde-**

**Maki real le tapa la boca.**

**Maki real: Exacto, pero no reveles lo que sucederá, ya tendrán tiempo para ver.**

**Squall se golpea la frente con su mano.**

**Squall: ¿No se te ocurrió usar muñecos de prueba?**

**Maki real: Bueno, al principio creía que eran muñecos de prueba pero... quien me los trajo me mintió...**

**Squall: ¿Quien los trajo?**

**Maki: Pues quien mas, el.**

**Maki apunta a Kige quien depositaba otro cuerpo a la gran pila, se dio cuenta de que lo miraban y saludo haciendo seña con su mano.**

**Maki: No puedo creer que aceptaste cosas de el...**

**Maki real: ¡ Cállate! O haré un capitulo especial nombrando las horribles cosas que te hizo.**

**Maki: ¡No te atrevas! Apesta ser un personaje manejado por su creador a todo rato...**

**Squall: Si, se como se siente, después del Dissidia fue todo muy diferente.**

**Maki: ¿trauma post guerra?**

**Squall: Ni te imaginas...**

**Maki real: Creo que invitar a mi ídolo no sirvió de mucho... bueno espero que disfruten del capitulo.**

**Kige: ¡Hey, tengo mas muñecos de prueba! ¿Te apetece usarlos?**

**Maki real: ¡Maldita sea, si!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXVII: ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 8 – Alcanzando una cima…<strong>

Laguna iba corriendo escaleras arriba junto con dos acompañantes que se había encontrado unos pisos mas abajo.

-Es un gusto volver a verlo señor Laguna. –Dijo uno -.

-¡Me agrada volver a verte Maki! –Laguna sonrío al chico sin parar de correr -.

Maki sonrío levemente, el chico estaba un tanto lastimado, su venda no estaba en su lugar, el ojo dañado estaba cerrado mientras que el otro abierto y atento por cualquier cosa.

-¿Quién es tu amigo? –Pregunto el presidente -.

-Soy Kige, Kige Nakaede. –Dijo el joven -.

Kige no estaba mejor que Maki pero tampoco peor, sus guantes estaban sucios al igual que su cara, unas cuantas cortadas por alrededor del cuerpo y un hilo de sangre cayendo de su frente.

-Como si me consideraras tu amigo. –Maki rodó los ojos -.

-Eres cruel, tú sabes que me preocupo… -Dijo Kige con un GRAN sarcasmo -.

-Ya cierra la boca, Squall debe estar llegando a la cima según mis cálculos. –Maki dijo con preocupación -.

-Fionel esta en el ultimo piso, espero que no se apegue demasiado al plan. –Kige sonrío mientras Maki lo veía con preocupación -.

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste? –Dijo Maki casi explotando -.

Kige comenzó a relatar la trágica, historia de amor de Fionel y Lira, dio con gran detalle de cómo los emboscaron en aquel campo de flores, como Kige borro sus memorias pero...

Squall y Rinoa atravesaron los siguientes pisos luchando con una gran cantidad de monstruos, Squall sabia que habían recorrido una gran distancia, solo les quedaban unos cuantos pisos para llegar al final. Squall sabía lo que le esperaba, debía enfrentarse a Fionel una tercera vez y esperaba que fuese la última. Pronto llegaron a una zona de descanso.

-¿Te divertiste? –Dijo Fionel que estaba sentado en aquella sala azulada de descanso, junto a el estaba Lira -.

-¡Fionel! –Dijo Squall parándose en seco junto con Rinoa -.

-¿Te parece si acabamos con esto? –Fionel abrió su palma para tomar su arma que apareció en su mano -.

-Estaba deseando poder llegar hasta aquí, quería devolverte lo que me hiciste esa noche en el "Jardín", ¡Te devolveré toda la humillación! –Squall tomo firmemente su "Revolver" -.

Squall corrió hacia su rival, Fionel lo esperaba impaciente, ambos chocaron sus armas y junto a esto, una gran onda de energía se libero, ambos forcejeaban firmemente, el piso alrededor de ellos comenzó a hundirse, la presión de energía que había entre los leones era increíble.

Rinoa libero sus majestuosas alas blancas y alzo el vuelo en contra de Fionel.

-¡Squall! –Dijo mientras preparaba una magia entre sus manos -.

-¡No lo harás! –Lira libero unas alas negras, muy parecidas a las de Rinoa, exceptuando el color -.

Lira salio disparada hacia Rinoa, la atrapo en el aire y la estampo duramente contra la pared, esta quedo totalmente agrietada.

-¡Rinoa! –Squall rodó los ojos para ver a Rinoa por el rabillo -. ¡Maldición!

-¡Estas peleando conmigo Leonhart! –Fionel forcejeo hacia delante mandando a volar a Squall -.

El comandante aterrizo suavemente en la pared, sabia lo que sucedería ahora, puesto que esto ya había ocurrido una vez en el "Jardín". Squall comenzó a correr por la pared hasta que salto hacia Fionel. El encapuchado bloqueo el golpe de Squall, otro forcejeo comenzó.

-¡Ahora eres mas fuerte, eres mas interesante Squall! –Dijo Fionel mientras saltaba hacia atrás y se quitaba la tunica -.

Aquel cabello castaño claro, esa cicatriz que atravesaba desde arriba de la ceja derecha y caía sin tocar el ojo hasta la mitad de su mejilla, sus ojos rojos como la sangre, una gabardina de cuero negro, unos pantalones grises y una polera blanca, llevaba unas botas negras. Fionel dirigió su mirada a Squall con determinación.

-Es hora… ¡De acabar lo que empezamos! –Dijo Fionel mientras saltaba hacia Squall -.

Lira comenzó a estrangular a Rinoa, la joven bruja no podía soltarse del agarre de la encapuchada, le dio una pequeña descarga de energía la cual la empujo hacia atrás. Rinoa se apoyo en la pared y salio disparada llevándose a Lira contra la pared. Ambas mujeres atravesaron la pared quedando en el aire, flotando fuera de la torre.

-¡Vaya que si estamos alto! –Dijo Rinoa en voz baja -.

-¡Necesito… mas tiempo! –Lira dijo mientras se deshacía de su tunica -.

La muchacha dejo descubierta su piel blanca, su cabello negro con algunos tintes blancos, unos pantalones que dejan al descubierto sus tobillos, una chaqueta de color café y una camisa lila, y unas zapatillas deportivas.

-¡Nosotros no lo tenemos! –Rinoa formo una esfera de luz y se la lanzo a Lira -.

Lira se cubrió con sus oscuras alas, luego las abrió violentamente para lanzar plumas negras hacia Rinoa, la joven bruja lanzo su arma para dispersar las plumas. Rinoa atajo su "Luna Llena" y dirigió una mirada confusa a Lira.

-Me he dado cuenta… que tienes mis poderes… -Dijo Rinoa casi sin creérselo ella misma -.

-Nosotros fuimos despertados después de un largo tiempo… lady Zafiria nos otorgo las habilidades de los guerreros mas poderosos de la época, esos era ustedes, pero no te equivoques, solo fue el caso de Balduin, Biroga, Guetta y yo. –Dijo desviando la mirada hacia la torre -. Fionel ya tenía un gran manejo con el sable pistola y Blasco ya era todo un artista marcial, los demás consiguieron sus habilidades a partir de tus amigos, Guetta y Biroga reunieron información sobre tus poderes para dármelos a mí. –Lira apunto a Rinoa con el dedo -. Usaron a un monstruo para extraer información…

Rinoa abrió los ojos a lo más que podía, recordó ese día en que se enfrento a aquel behimo oscuro, era todo parte de su plan, lo tenían todo calculado.

-Fui la última en despertar, necesitaban tu información y la consiguieron ese día. –Lira hizo aparecer un arma similar al de Rinoa de color negro -.

Lira lanzo su arma en contra de Rinoa, la bruja la esquivo volando un poco mas alto pero, Lira hizo un movimiento con su mano y la "Luna Llena Oscura" comenzó a perseguir a Rinoa.

-¡Aléjate, "Cristales Resplandecientes"! –Rinoa formo varias bolas de hielo que en su interior tenían electricidad -.

Coloco una pantalla de esas esferas esperando a que el arma hiciera contacto. El arma de Lira choco con las esferas causando que estas soltaran una gran descarga eléctrica para luego explotar.

-Eso no es todo, ¡"Flecha Negra"! –Dijo Lira moviendo sus manos envueltas en aura negra -.

El arma de Lira salio fugazmente de la pantalla de humo golpeando a Rinoa.

-¡"Tornado"! –Lira cerró su palma -.

Rápidamente, Rinoa se vio envuelta en un gran tornado, no podía salir, estaba atrapada por la gran fuerza de la magia de su enemiga.

Squall y Fionel intercambiaban estocadas sin que ninguna saliera herido, Squall se movía de una forma muy rápida aun no estando en su modo caballero, y Fionel se movía igual de fugaz que su rival.

-¡Preparate Leonhart! –Fionel se aparto y luego se vio rodeado por un aura oscura -.

El aura entro dentro del "Revolver Oscuro" y este se agrando dos metros, apunto a Squall con una gran sonrisa en tu cara.

-Ja… -Dijo Squall con los ojos cerrados -.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Si lo que quieres es una batalla así, pues te la daré. –Squall comenzó a liberar un aura azulada, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar cristalinamente -.

Aquella aura le daba un aspecto más poderoso, Squall se veía más confiado que las otras veces que había luchado contra Fionel.

-¡"Guillotina Cósmica"!... –Grito apuntando hacia Fionel -.

Squall presiono el gatillo de su sable pistola y una energía rojiza y anaranjada salia de este, comenzó a abrirse camino hacia Fionel el cual se cubrió pero… se detuvo a centímetros del de ojos rojos. La energía comenzó a concentrarse en el arma creando una hoja de poder de igual tamaño que el de Fionel.

-¡Nivel 2! –Squall dijo poniéndose en guardia -. ¡Ahora pelearemos enserio, Fionel!

-¡Eres mucho mas interesante, Squall, LEONHART! –Fionel comenzó a correr hacia Squall -.

Squall y su rival comenzaron a batallar, fuertes choques de energías se hicieron presentes, ambos no daban descanso al otro, ninguno quería ceder ante su rival. Squall mando un corte vertical hacia Fionel el cual se cubrió con su arma, Fionel fue expulsado por la gran potencia del ataque de Squall, fue tanto que Fionel atravesó la pared quedando en el aire fuera de la torre, Squall no tardo en saltar para hacer frente a Fionel.

-¡"Haz de Poder"! –Squall lanzo la energía concentrada, volviéndola inestable para lanzarla en forma de haz -.

-¡"Flamberge"! –Fionel envolvió su espada en fuego, luego bloqueo el ataque de Squall -.

Ambos iban cayendo desde una gran altura, pero aun así seguían luchando, Squall activo su "Guillotina Cósmica" de nivel 2, mientras que Fionel tenia su espada envuelta en llamas. Fuertes ondas de choque seguían cada vez que chocaban sus espadas, los soldados que luchaban en la entrada de la torre podían observar aquellas ondas.

-¡¿Qué rayos sucede ahí arriba? –Dijo Shu -.

-Desconocido… -Viento alzo la mirada para observar que ocurría -.

-E'pero que Seifer e'te bien… -Trueno no paraba de luchar contra las bestias -.

Gadus observaba todo desde la nave presidencial, sus manos estaban pegadas al vidrio, no podía creer tal energía, la sabia de quien se trataba.

-Ese muchacho… el hijo del presidente… definitivamente no puede ser humano… -Gadus miro a los soldados dentro de la nave -. ¡Hey, nunca dije que dejaran de disparar!

Los soldados dejaron de lado aquel espectáculo para volver al ataque.

Rinoa, mientras estaba atrapada en el tornado, diviso a Squall mientras caía, ni siquiera dudo un momento, decidió probar su nueva habilidad.

-¡Squall, "Estado bruja"! –Rinoa cerró sus ojos -.

Una gran explosión de luz detuvo el tornado, las alas de Rinoa crecieron un poco mas, su cuerpo se lleno de marcas púrpuras y sus ojos brillaban de un color azulado, en su mano izquierda apareció una espada de energía con la forma del "Revolver". La bruja miro a Lira y luego salio disparada a una velocidad increíble, para poder alcanzar a su amado.

-¡"Circulo Letal"! –Squall giro sobre si mismo formando un círculo rojo -.

Luego, presiono el gatillo para liberar una onda de energía, Fionel la bloqueo saliendo disparado hacia atrás, ahora estaba mucho mas lejos de Squall. Squall miro hacia abajo, aun les quedaban unos dos minutos de caída antes de morir por la gran altura. Rinoa apareció en el momento indicado para atrapar a Squall y comenzar a llevarlo hacia arriba.

-¡Gracias! –Dijo Squall -.

-¡No te preocupes, aunque debo decir que hubiera sido mucho mas fácil subir la torre de esta manera! ¿No crees? –Dijo Rinoa con una sonrisa -.

-Creo que tienes razón. –Squall miro hacia abajo -.

Fionel aun caía, solo observaba a Squall cuando Lira, apareció de la nada y atajo a Fionel, no tardaron en comenzar a perseguir a los Seeds.

-Pensé que me dejarías caer… -Dijo Fionel mirando a Lira -.

-¡Eres un tonto! –Dijo Lira llamando la atención de Fionel -.

-¡Lira! ¡¿Acaso tu…?

Maki puso una cara de mil demonios cuando escucho a Kige terminar el relato.

-¡¿QUE NO BORRASTE SUS MEMORIAS? –Dijo con exageración -.

-¡Exacto! ¿No te parece divertido? –Dijo Kige infantilmente -.

-¡Maldición, Squall y Fionel están peleando en este momento, y Squall no sabe nada de tu estupido y macabro plan! –Maki comenzó a cambiar de forma, su cabello se puso blanco y pronto comenzó a adelantar a todos -.

-¡Hey espérame! –Laguna libero su aura púrpura para alcanzar a Maki -.

-Maki siempre arruina la diversión, no creo que quede otro remedio… -Kige solamente comenzó a correr mas rápido -.

Cuando Fionel y Lira alcanzaron a la pareja de Seeds, Lira lanzo a Fionel en contra de ambos.

-¡Rinoa, lánzame! –Dijo Squall -.

Rinoa no tardo en obedecer y lanzo a Squall al encuentro con Fionel, ambos comenzaron a luchar en el aire mientras que Lira y Rinoa comenzaron un intercambio de ataques mágicos. No tardaron en volver su atención a los guerreros ya que comenzaban a caer de inmediato.

-¡Tres punto cinco segundos! –Dijo Lira mientras tomaba a Fionel -. ¡Ese es el tiempo antes de que vuelvan a caer!

-¡Perfecto, entonces solo tengo que darle un golpe en esos tres punto cinco segundos! –Dijo Fionel con confianza -.

Squall miro a Rinoa y luego a Fionel.

-¡Son aproximadamente unos tres segundos los que me puedo mantener en el aire! –Indico a Rinoa -.

-¿No prefieres utilizar Levita? –Pregunto la bruja -.

-No, prefiero así, es más interesante. –Dijo con seriedad -.

Lira lanzo nuevamente a Fionel mientras que Rinoa lanzaba a Squall, ambos comenzaron a batallar una vez mas, Lira y Rinoa comenzaron un intercambio mágico otra vez, Lira hizo aparecer un sable oscuro de energía, al parecer quería luchar en serio con Rinoa. Pero no tardaron en volver por los guerreros que estaban cayendo otra vez.

-¡Rinoa, tengo un plan! –Dijo Squall mientras dirija su mirada hacia su portadora -. ¡¿AH?

-¡¿Qué demonios? –Lira había atajado por error a Squall -.

Por otro lado, Rinoa tenia a Fionel, Fionel se movía para que Rinoa lo soltase.

-¡Maldición, no te muevas! –Dijo la bruja tratando de no soltarlo -.

Rinoa decidió lanzarlo hacia Lira. Lira vio como Fionel venia hacia ella y lanzo a Squall, ambos alcanzaron solo a dar un corte al otro puesto que ambas los lanzaron a una gran velocidad.

-¡Aaagh! –Se quejo Squall al caer en los brazos de Rinoa, un profundo corte en el brazo, fue lo que Fionel alcanzo a hacerle -.

-¡Squall! –Dijo Rinoa sin para de elevarse -.

Fionel cayó en los brazos de Lira.

-¡Maldición, un poco mas y le cortaba el brazo! –Dijo el de ojos rojos mientras Lira notaba una herida en el cuello de Fionel, la joven le aviso de la herida y el joven se toco un fino pero no mortal golpe en el cuello -. ¡Trato de arrancarme la cabeza!

Fionel miro a Squall con gran furia, mientras que Squall trataba de curarse el brazo utilizando su D.E.M.

-¡Lira, lánzame con todas tus fuerzas! –Dijo Fionel -.

Lira comenzó a dar vueltas a Fionel antes de lanzarlo con gran fuerza. Rinoa no alcanzo a reaccionar antes de que Fionel se llevara al comandante junto con el hacia arriba. Ambos iban a una gran velocidad, cuando pararon de elevarse, llegaron al mismo punto donde comenzaron la batalla.

-¡"Impulso"! –Dijo Fionel estirando su mano y lanzando cuatro esferas de oscuridad -.

Las esferas lanzaron a Squall dentro de la torre nuevamente. El comandante no termino de curarse la herida, por lo que le costaba mover su brazo. Fionel entro con una gran sonrisa a la sala.

-¡Terminemos con esto de una vez! –Dijo Fionel -.

Fionel avanzo demasiado rápido cabía Squall, Squall no pudo verlo en cámara lenta como hacia cuando estaba en su modo caballero, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que su estado de caballero de la bruja se había desvanecido, su limite había llegado ¡Demonios! Pensó, si solo hubiera entrenado mas tiempo, talvez no hubiera sucedido esto. Fionel no dudo en levantar su ahora pequeña espada y dejar un ran corte en diagonal através del abdomen de Squall… una lluvia de sangre salia de la herida del comandante, Squall mirada como la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo.

-"Impacto"… -Fionel estiro su mano hacia el pecho de Squall -.

Un gran rayo gris mando a volar a Squall, su chaqueta de cuero y su polera se desintegraron con el gran poder del ataque de Fionel. Squall mientras volaba hacia el suelo, comenzó a pensar en una gran cantidad de cosas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora? No es el momento. No quiero irme así, no ahora… ¿Es el fin? ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Rinoa?...

Squall cayó duramente al suelo, no tardo en envolverse en un charco de sangre. Su "Revolver", salio disparada quedando clavado al suelo. La vista de Squall se nublaba más y mas, no podía creer que esto fuera el final, su cuerpo no lo aguantaba…

Rinoa sintió una gran presión en su pecho, sintió el momento en que Squall fue herido de gravedad, dirigió su mirada a la cima de la torre, donde unos pisos mas abajo se encontraba Squall.

-¡Squall! –Grito la bruja mientras proponía marcharse volando pero Lira la atrapo con gran fuerza -.

-¡Tu peleas conmigo! –Dijo Lira mientras la golpeaba para lanzarla mas abajo -.

El grupo de Seeds que iba subiendo la torre se detuvo en seco.

-¿Squall? –Dijo Seifer con un tono de preocupación -.

-¿Qué sucede con Squall? –Pregunto Quistis -.

-Yo también lo sentí… su energía cayo drásticamente… -Dijo Thesea -.

-¡Squall no será vencido tan fácilmente! –Dijo Selphie mientras corría hacia arriba sin detenerse -.

Laguna cayo de rodillas al piso, mientras su aura se desvanecía, miro incrédulo hacia arribo ignorando las preguntas de Maki al ver que se detuvo.

-¿Será posible? –Pregunto en voz baja -. ¿Squall, tu…?


	28. ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 9

**Aviso: Los personajes de Square Enix no son de mi propiedad, los demas si lo son.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maki entra caminando y se para al frente.<strong>

**Maki: Espero disculpen la demora, segun lo que dice este papel "mostrando un papel arrugado" nuestro patetico creador estaba ocupado y no pudo subir capitulo el dia viernes, por lo que decidio dejar con cara de WTF a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior hasta el dia de hoy lunes.**

**Maki real: Lo de patetico y la ultima linea no estaba en el papel.**

**Maki: Lo agregue yo, ¿Y que es eso de que estabas ocupado?**

**Maki real comienza a sudar**

**Maki Real: Bueno... yo...**

**Maki: ¿Estabas ocupado jugando Pokemon Online?**

**Maki real: ¡No puedo evitarlo, es como una droga que no puedes soltar!**

**Kige: Vamos Maki, no seas tan cruel con el.**

**Maki: Tu tambien juegas...**

**Kige: ¿Y que tiene de malo? Tu juegas My Little Ponnie online, de hecho te compraste la cuenta vip,¿Vip? por favor, ¿Que te dan? Oh si, Diamantes extras...**

**Maki: *Cof cof* y aqui va el capitulo, disfruten.**

**Maki real: ¿My...little ponnie online?**

**Maki: ¡Por lo menos no es peor que Pokemon!**

**Maki real y Kige: Si lo es.**

**Maki: T_T ¿Por que a mi?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXVIII: ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 9 – Resolución.<strong>

El cuerpo de Squall cayó duramente contra el suelo, su enemigo observaba con una cara de despreocupación al comandante. Fionel camino hasta su rival y lo miro por unos segundos, Squall estaba luchando por levantarse pero la herida era muy grande y profunda.

-Tuviste suerte la ultima vez, ¿Quién iba a pensar que seria un tres a cero? –Dijo Fionel sin ganas de bromear -.

Squall solo dirigió una mirada de odio y rabia, no podía soportar en ese estado, debía hacer algo, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco…

-Ri…noa… -Murmuro el comandante antes de cerrar los ojos -.

-Maldición… no se supone que debía matarlo, espero que esto no cambie el plan de Kige. –Dijo Fionel -.

Fionel se sentó en un pedazo de escombro mientras esperaba a Lira, quien retenía a Rinoa fuera de la torre.

Rinoa batallaba por liberarse del agarre de Lira, pero esta la había envuelto con unas cuerdas oscuras hechas de su magia, estaban muy firmes y casi irrompibles.

-¡Squall, Squall! –Gritaba Rinoa descontrolada, sabia que algo le sucedia al muchacho -.

-¡Deja de moverte, no arruines mas el plan! –Dijo Lira -.

-¡¿Plan? ¡Juro que te matare, a ti y a Fionel, los destrozare por haberle hecho eso a Squall! –Dijo Rinoa totalmente descontrolada -.

Era la primera ves que Rinoa quería matar a alguien, de hecho, era la primera ves que tenia sed de sangre, quería ver fluir los líquidos internos de Lira y Fionel por el suelo. La bruja aumento su energía hasta un punto en que su cordura se perdió bajo la inmensa cantidad de magia que salía por su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué estas…? –Lira dijo mientras notaba que la magia que emanaba de ella le quemaba las manos -.

No tuvo mas remedio que soltarla, no podía soportar el dolor. Rinoa se tomo la cabeza, y dio un grito desgarrador, su magia se encontraba fuera de control tal y como Edea temía que sucediera. Su caballero no se encontraba ahí para controlar su poder, no estaba…

-¡Maldición, "Fulgor Blanco"! –Lira junto sus manos para lanzar un rayo blanco -.

Justo en ese momento, Rinoa se queda quieta, Lira dispara y el tiempo se congela… Rinoa volvió su mirada a Lira, el tiempo no transcurría, o por lo menos eso creía la bruja, ya que había llegado a un estado en el que ella se movía muy rápido, la bruja fugazmente se acerco a Lira y la tomo por el cuello, la bruja comenzó a apretar mas fuerte, ya todo volvía a su velocidad normal, disfrutaba ver como Lira trataba de tomar una bocanada de aire inútilmente. Los ojos de Rinoa, se tornaron de un extraño color miel, las marcas de su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar en un color rojo intenso cuando…

-¡Ah! –Rinoa soltó a Lira mirando a la cima de la torre -. ¡Squall! –Dijo sonriente con lágrimas en sus ojos, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y sus marcas volvieron a la normalidad.

Squall estaba sumido en aquella oscuridad que tanto le aterraba, o mas bien que le disgustaba. Otra vez se encontraba frente a aquella extraña mujer. La mujer lo miraba con extrañeza, sentía algo diferente en el muchacho.

-¿Qué sucedió con el joven lleno de temor al poder de la oscuridad? –Dijo la dama -.

-No se a que joven te refieres, en mi no hay duda o temor contra la oscuridad. –Dijo Squall quien no perdía de vista a la mujer -.

-Eso no es cierto, las veces que te he mostrado mi paraíso, tus piernas, tos ojos, tus labios, tu cara, todo tu ser en si mostraba terror… pero ahora no… -Dijo decepcionada -. ¡Me excitaba ver esa expresión de terror en tu rostro!

-Eres desagradable, gracias a mis amigos, puedo sobrellevar ese miedo, soy humano después de todo… -Squall sonrió a la mujer, la cual puso una cara de enfado -. ¿Los dioses le temen a algo?

-¡Insolente! –Dijo la mujer, su expresión representaba odio contra Squall -.

-Hace muy poco me vengo a dar cuenta… de que tu eres a la que llaman Zafiria, tu eres la bruja de la luna… -Squall levanto su mano y apareció su sable pistola -. ¡Acabare con todas la brujas, no dejare que contaminen este planeta!

La mujer queda viendo a Squall con una cara seria, luego cambio a una sonrisa sínica, para luego largarse a reír.

-¡Que interesante, espero verte pronto león! –Dijo mientras aquella mujer se desvanecía -.

Una luz se mostraba frente al muchacho, el joven decidió seguirla sin pensarlo dos veces.

Fionel se levanto sobresaltado de su asiento, no podía creer tal poder que sentía, ¿era Rinoa? No, era diferente… miraba para todos lados pero no encontraba la causa de aquella aura, o tal vez no quería verlo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Squall el cual estaba envuelto en una espesa aura azul, el muchacho se levantaba con cuidado del suelo, caminaba hacia su arma y la tomaba posándola en su hombro. La herida del comandante ya no sangraba, se estaba regenerando.

-¡Esto es lo que puede hacer la bendición de una bruja! –Dijo Fionel -. ¡Sera un placer hacerte pedazos de una vez por todas!

-Eso estuvo cerca, realmente pensé que no volvería, inclusive tu ama fue a recibirme a las puertas del abismo, pero tuve que declinar. –Squall apunto a Fionel mientras el "Revolver" rápidamente se envolvía en aquella energía rojiza y naranja.

Fionel agrando su arma al igual que el comandante. Squall se encontraba con su torso desnudo, poco le importaba, lo único que quería era terminar con toda esta locura que había comenzado hace unos meses atrás.

-¡No debo perder aquí! –Grito Fionel lanzándose a la batalla -.

Fionel dio un corte descendente, su espada estaba envuelta en fuego, pero Squall la detuvo fácilmente con su "Revolver". El comandante podía ver todo lentamente, sus sentidos regresaban poco a poco, podía notar cada partícula moverse a su alrededor.

-"Guillotina Cósmica" nivel 3. –Susurro Squall -.

El sable de energía se comprimió mas y mas, quedando una espada concentrada en energía, ahora era una espada mas pequeña pero a la ves, mas poderosa.

Squall mando a volar a Fionel con una patada, Fionel logro incorporarse en el aire pero Squall ya estaba encima de el. Ambos comenzaron un intercambio de golpes, increíblemente, Squall ganaba terreno cada segundo que pasaba, Fionel no podía soportar mas, sabia lo que ocurriría si no hacia algo.

-¡Toma esto! –Squall lanzo un haz de energía -.

El poder choco con la espada de Fionel, esta se quebró en mil pedazos, Fionel no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Ambos se quedaron quietos unos segundos…

-¿Quién eres? No eres el mismo Squall Leonhart que entro para luchar. –Dijo Fionel haciendo aparecer su sable pistola otra vez -.

-Mi persona no a cambiado, sigo siendo yo, solo que… -Squall lo apunto con su sable -. ¡Ahora estoy mucho más decidido a detener esto!

El de ojos rojos comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, su risa resonó en todo el cuarto antes de dirigir su mirada rojiza hacia al comandante.

-¿Sera que…puedo confiar en que lo lograras? –Dijo Fionel -.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo y Lira somos esclavos de esa bruja…lamentablemente aun estamos bajo su control, aunque no quiera luchar, ella me obliga pero… -Fionel apunto a su cabeza -. Ese tipo, Kige, rompió aquel control que tenia en mi cabeza, incluyendo el de Lira.

-¡¿Entonces por que luchas? –Pregunto Squall -.

-¡Por que soy un guerrero, estábamos predestinados a luchar hoy! –Fionel se preparo para la batalla -. ¡No es que deba, es que quiero luchar contigo!

-¡Estas enfermo! –Squall salto al mismo tiempo que Fionel -.

Ambas espadas chocaron creando una onda de energía, luego separaron sus espadas y comenzaron los choques, estos retumbaban por toda la torre, la energía que liberaban era colosal.

Rinoa miro a Lira mientras recuperaba el aire, aun no podía creer todo lo que decía la joven de ojos rojos.

-Entonces… ustedes quieren acabar con esto… -Dijo la bruja susurrando para ella misma -.

-*Cof cof* Solo queremos ser libres de todo esto… -Dijo Lira mientras notaba el choque de energías entre Fionel y Squall -. ¡Esos dos aun no terminan de luchar!

-Entonces hay que detenerlos, ¡Vamos! –Dijo algo insegura, no terminaba de entender la situación y menos después de lo que le había ocurrido hace unos momentos -.

Gilga estaba en la cima al lado de un cristal oscuro, dentro de este, se encontraba la bruja Zafiria, al parecer estaba esperando a que despertase de su largo sueño. Sus poderes estaban volviendo, ya quedaba poco así que comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo.

Fionel salió disparado hacia una pared quedando enterrado dentro de una grieta que su propio cuerpo formo, Squall lanzo un has de energía hacia el espadachín, pero esta se defendió con una onda oscura. Ambos comenzaron a chocar sus armas el uno con el otro, ninguno cedía aun, eso fue hasta que Squall mantuvo su espada contra la de Fionel, comenzaron a forcejear por unos segundos.

-¿Enserio planeas seguir con esta lucha? –Pregunto Squall -.

-¡Estoy decidido! –Fionel forcejeo aun mas ganando un pequeño terreno -.

Squall puso su dedo en el gatillo de su "Revolver", el de ojos rojos noto lo que hizo el comandante y luego lo miro con sorpresa solo para ver que Squall tenia una sonrisa.

-¡Esto es todo o nada! –Squall apretó el gatillo causando una explosión de su sable pistola -.

La explosión quemo el ojo izquierdo de Fionel, mientras que a Squall le quemo el cuello. Fionel no pudo contener el dolor, soltó su espada y puso su mano en la herida. Squall clavo su "Revolver" en el suelo y corrió hacia Fionel, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, luego le dio unos golpes en la cara para luego dar una patada giratoria. El de ojos rojos cayó al suelo luego del ataque de Squall.

-Así… que fue un dos a uno… -Dijo con una extraña sonrisa, luego puso su mano en el ojo dañado -. Espero que seas capaz de vencerla…

-Solo si pueden pasar sobre mí.

Fionel levanto la mirada y su ojo se abrió al máximo, al igual que Squall que desvió su mirada a la extraña voz. Era Gilga, había bajado para recibir a Squall.

-Buen intento Fionel, pero sabía todo de tu plan…pero ya no me sirves, el ritual de resurrección ya esta completo. –Dijo Gilga haciendo aparecer su extraña espada oscura -.

-¡¿Qué? –Dijeron los espadachines al mismo tiempo -.

-El medallón que te di, era para absorber la energía liberada y transmitirla hacia lady Zafiria. –Gilga apunto hasta el extraño medallón mientras que Fionel se lo arrancaba -.

-¡Maldición, no vi venir eso! –Fionel se levanto del suelo haciendo aparecer su "Revolver Oscuro" -.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Squall con tono sarcástico -.

-Creo que es hora de que te enfrentes a mi, Leonhart, al líder de los Dark Moon. –Dijo Gilga -. ¡Gilga Nordog será tu oponente!

-¡¿El líder? –Squall volvió su mirada a Fionel -. ¡¿Tu no eras el mas fuerte?

-¡Por supuesto que no, soy el segundo! –Dijo con enojo -.

Gilga se saco su gran túnica revelando a un hombre de la misma estatura que ellos, su cabello de color negro y ojos rojos, una bata de laboratorio y una camisa a rayas, pareciese que fuese un…

-¡¿Qué, todo este tiempo eras tu? –Dijo Fionel sin creer lo que veía -.

-¡¿De que hablas? –Pregunto el comandante -.

-¡Estúpido, en los archivos debía de haber una foto de el!

-¿De… el? La mayoría de los archivos estaban dañados no pudimos… -Squall abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta -. Nos hemos enfrentado a todos… excepto al que fue el último… ¡El es!

-¡El es el doctor Gordon! –Grito Fionel -.

Gordon esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar su nombre, luego se movió su cabello hacia atrás dejándole un toque rebelde a su apariencia.

-Y pensar que solo Balduin lo sabía, ya no es necesario mantenerlo en secreto, la bruja despertara pronto. –Dijo mirando hacia las escaleras que iban hacia arriba -.

-¡Esto es una locura, Gordon, tu querías ayudar a la humanidad, no destruirla! –Dijo Fionel -.

-Eso ya no me importa, solo quiero ayudar a Zafiria a crear un paraíso. –Dijo Mientras apuntaba con su arma a ambos -. La "Excalibur Oscura" o la "Excalibur Corrompida", un regalo de mi señora.

-¡Fionel, hay que derrotarlo, unos pisos mas arriba esta la bruja! –Indico Squall -.

-¿Creen que ustedes dos podrán derrotarme? Te tienes demasiada confianza, que luzca como un científico no significa que tengo la fuerza de uno.

En ese momento, Gordon libero su energía dejando a Squall muy impresionado, esa cantidad de energía era de magnitudes que ni siquiera el pudo imaginar. Solo atino a dirigir su mirada a Fionel el cual estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Están listos? –Pregunto Gordon mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara -.

Squall corrió hacia Gordon para tratar de asestar un golpe, pero no sabía que Gordon fuese lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el ataque y contratacar con una patada.

Thesea y los demás seguían subiendo pisos, ya estaban muy cerca de donde se encontraba Squall, la joven de otro mundo les dijo que Squall se encontraba en buenas condiciones, con lo cual todos se quedaron tranquilos.

-¿Qué es esa fuerza? No es la misma con la que Squall luchaba. –Dijo Thesea -.

-¿Lo dices enserio? Debemos apresurarnos, puede que tenga problemas. –Dijo Quistis -.

-¡Entonces hay que apurarse! –Dijo Seifer acelerando -.

-¿T-Te preocupa Squall? –Pregunto Zell con una sonrisa -.

-¡Cállate y sigue corriendo! –Dijo el rubio sin detenerse -.

Quistis se tapo la boca con su mano para esconder una risita la cual Seifer logro darse cuenta.

-¡Dejen de vacilarme! –Dijo Seifer -.


	29. ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 10

**Aviso: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII son de Square Enix, los demas me peertenecen a mi y solo a mi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maki real: Les doy la bienvenida a mi nuevo capitulo, el cual me demore mas y los se, pero no me maten por favor.<strong>

**Maki: Como si alguien quisiera leer tu fic.**

**Maki real: Para tu informacion, hay personas a las que les gusta mi historia.**

**Maki: No querras decir, tres personas a quien les gusta la historia?**

**Maki real:... errr.. bueno yo... maldicion...**

**Rinoa: ¡Arriba el animo, que no se acaba todo aun!**

**Artemisa: ¡Comprimire el tiempo!**

**Squall: Tu vete, que ya te matamos en el juego.**

**Artemisa: ¡Noooo me desvanesco! -desaparece- **

**Makireal: eso... fue raro... bueno espero que les guste el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXIX: ¡El despertar de Zafiria! Parte 10 - Todo o nada...<strong>

Zell y los demás estaban cerca del lugar, todos sabían que deberían apoyar a Squall en batalla aunque fuese muy difícil, el poder que desprendía Gilga, quien revelo ser Gordon, era increíble. Los muchacho divisaron por las grietas que habían en la torre a dos muchachas aladas que se dirigían hacia arriba.

-¡Rinoa! –Dijo Quistis acelerando el paso -.

-¿Quién era la otra chica? –Pregunto Zell -.

-Ni idea, espero que sea una aliada… -Selphie apretó fuertemente los puños -.

Laguna con los jóvenes Maki y Kige, seguían su camino hacia la cima de la torre, todos los presentes sintieron la explosión de energía que se estaba liberando, y no era precisamente de Gordon.

-¡Señor Laguna, la bruja esta despertando! –Indico Maki con preocupación -.

-¡Lo se, sentí hace un rato su energía, es increíble! –Laguna mostro un poco de autocontrol, pero le venían unas ganas de calambres que apenas podía controlar -.

-¡Sera divertido, quiero ver que tan fuerte es ese tipo! –Dijo Kige cual niño con juguete nuevo -.

-¡¿No podrías cerrar el pico? –Maki grito sin poder aguantar un rato más a Kige -.

-¡Chicos, hay que luchar contra el enemigo, no con los amigos! –Dijo Laguna quien se reía amistosamente -.

-¡Que no es mi amigo! –Maki se adelanto al par que lo fastidiaba -.

Laguna reía como si fuera un niño pequeño... por que lo es… pero luego recordó que no era el momento para reírse, su hijo y los demás Seeds estaban en peligro y aun debía recorrer una gran cantidad de distancia.

Fionel agrando su arma para atacar desde lejos pero Gordon podía bloquear sus ataques fácilmente, su espada era realmente ligera por lo cual no le costaba moverla. Fionel no sabia que hacer, Squall estaba siendo estrangulado por Gordon quien lo sostenía de una mano y con la otra se defendía de Fionel.

-¡Suéltalo Gordon! –Grito el de castaño claro -.

-Si lo quieres, ¡Atrápalo!

Gordon lanzo a Squall hacia Fionel haciendo que este lo atrapara y luego cayera al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Gordon lanzo una onda oscura hacia ellos. Fionel se levanto rápidamente y lo bloqueo.

-¡No esperaba tal fuerza! –Dijo Fionel -.

Squall se levanto lentamente, logro divisar su sable pistola a unos metros de el, ya que lo soltó cuando Gordon lo ataco. El comandante hizo una carrera corta para coger su arma y volver al lado de Fionel.

-Fionel, Gordon no podrá bloquear dos ataques al mismo tiempo, debemos sincronizarnos para atacar al mismo tiempo. –Indico Squall -. Si Seifer estuviera aquí, seria más fácil. –Pensó recordando el entrenamiento en Esthar -.

-No lo se, creo que puede ser arriesgado…

-¿Miedo?

-¡Oigan! –Llamo Gordon -. Si tanto miedo tienen para luchar contra mí… que tal, ¿Sin mi espada?

Gordon arrojo su espada a la pared quedándose clavada en esta, luego dirigió su mirada a los dos guerreros que lo miraban como si estuviera loco. El científico sonrió ante la cara confusa de ambos espadachines.

-¿Y ahora? –Pregunto Gordon -.

-No… -Fionel apretó los dientes y luego afirmo con fuerza su "Revolver Oscuro" -. ¡No te burles de mí! –Fionel salió corriendo hacia Gordon con una gran furia dentro de si -.

-¡Detente, es una trampa! –Advirtió el comandante pero el de ojos rojos no lo escucho -.

Fionel corría mientras agrandaba su sable, luego blandió su espada para atacar al científico pero en el momento justo, este se movió fugazmente dando una patada a los pies de Fionel. El de castaño claro quedo suspendido en el aire por corto tiempo, ya que, Gordon dio un gran puñetazo en su estomago clavándolo en el suelo. Fionel se tardo un rato en incorporarse, suerte que Gordon lo esperaba a unos pasos. El ex miembro de los Dark Moon se acerco a Gordon dando cortes a diestra y siniestra, pero el líder era mucho mas rápido, evitaba cada uno de los golpes de Fionel.

-Eres muy lento Fionel. –Susurro Gordon mientras le daba una patada al mentón -.

Fionel se elevo por los aires y antes de siquiera caer, Gordon salto, agarro la cabeza de Fionel y con todas sus fuerzas, lo lanzo al suelo. Fione cayo abriendo el suelo a su alrededor.

-¿Siguiente? –Pregunto Gordon mirando a Squall -.

-¡"Carga Revolver"! –Dijo Squall envolviéndose en un aura roja -.

Squall se lanzo con su sable en punta rodeado de esa energía roja. Gordon puso su palma como protección y comenzó a retener el ataque de Squall, comenzó un gran forcejeo entre ambos, el comandante extendió su sable pistola con su "Guillotina Cósmica" de nivel 2, haciendo que Gordon retrocediera chocando con la pared.

-¡Fionel! –Grito el comandante desviando por unos segundos su mirada -.

-E-estoy bien… -Dijo el de ojos rojos mientras se levantaba -.

En ese instante, Gordon salió disparado hacia Squall y de una patada lo mando al suelo. Fionel trato de hacer una carrera hacia Gordon pero este fue mucho más rápido, Gordon lo tomo por el cuello y lo incrusto en el suelo.

-Ya queda poco, es hora de terminar con esto… -Gordon puso su mano libre en frente de su cara, comenzó a cargar un esfera de energía -. Fionel Arukas, espero que en la siguiente vida, seas perdonado por lady Zafiria.

Solo bastaba un ligero movimiento de Gordon para acabar con la existencia de Fionel, pero no pudo matarlo ya que en ese instante, Lira y Rinoa llegaron lanzando una ataque de Electro ++ combinado. Gordon no tuvo mas opción que cubrirse de aquel ataque y dejar a Fionel libre.

-Llegaron a arruinar todo. –Gordon hizo una mueca de disgusto para luego aparecer casi instantáneamente cerca de su arma -. Si ahora es un cuatro contra uno, debo tomar medidas. –El doctor tomo su arma para luego ponerse en guardia -.

Rinoa se acerco rápidamente a Squall y comenzó a curarle las heridas, aunque no eran serias, prefería tener a un Squall totalmente sanado para la pelea. Lira ayudo a Fionel a levantarse mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a Gordon.

-Lord Nordog, ¡Pare esta locura! –Dijo Lira -. ¡Sabe muy bien que la bruja solo traerá la perdición de toda la raza humana!

-Lira, tú y Fionel ya no son humanos, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? –Dijo Gordon esbozando una sonrisa -.

-¡Te equivocas! –Dijo Fionel -. ¡Aun somos humanos, si no, no podríamos sentir estas emociones que tenemos ahora! –Fionel apretó el puño para luego dirigir una mirada llena de ira hacia Gordon -. ¡Luchamos precisamente para ser libres al fin!

Gordon puso una cara de disgusto antes de lanzar una onda oscura hacia los jóvenes. Antes de que Rinoa y Lira pudiesen cubrirlos, un joven rubio apareció enfrente de ellos.

-¿Me extrañabas comandante de cuarta? –Dijo aquel fanfarrón de Seifer -.

-¡Seifer! –Dijo Squall con sorpresa -.

-Nos tardamos un poco, espero no te preocupe. –Dijo Quistis cruzando sus brazos -.

-Para nada, llegaron justo a tiempo. –Rinoa sonrió a su amiga -.

-¿Ellos son aliados? –Pregunto Selphie -. Debe ser, si no deberían estar luchando… ¡Bienvenidos al equipo!

-Gracias… pero deberíamos preocuparnos por el… -Dijo Lira algo timida -.

-No te sientas intimidada primor. –Dijo Irvine guiñándole un ojo a Lira, pero esta no tuvo ninguna reacción ante eso -.

-Si quieres que tus verdes ojos se queden en tus cuencas, aléjate de Lira. –Fionel rodo los ojos antes de mirar a Gordon -.

-Thesea, ¿Estas segura que no los conoces? –Dijo Zell aun molestando y no quedando conforme de que ellos pertenecieran a su mundo y no a otro -.

-¡Maldita sea, que no joder, mil veces no! –Dijo Thesea ya harta de la misma pregunta -.

-Es taaaan hermosa cuando se enoja. –Zell sonrió -.

-Realmente… me alegro de veros a salvo… -Dijo el comandante con media sonrisa en su rostro -.

-¿El comandante nos extrañaba? –Seifer con su típico tono sarcástico lo tomo por el hombro -.

-Te sorprenderías de la evolución de Squall. –Dijo Quistis en su modo observador -.

-¡Oigan! –Todos se voltearon para ver a Gordon quien había hablado -. ¡No tengo tiempo para sus estupideces, si quieren luchar vengan!

Gordon alzo su arma haciendo el ademan de atacar, pero unos hilos plateados lo envolvieron impidiéndole el movimiento. Todos los Seeds miraron para ver que Laguna, Maki y Kige habían llegado.

-Disculpen el retraso. –Se excuso Maki -.

-¡Esta torre si que es gigante! –Dijo un animado y para nada agotado Laguna -.

-Al fin los alcanzamos, ¿Puedo destrozar a Gordon ya? –Dijo el peliblanco mientras se movía como un niño pequeño -.

-¿Destrozar?... ja… -Murmuro Gordon mientras se deshacía de los hilos -. ¡Ya tuve bastante!

Gordon lanzo una onda de oscuridad hacia el grupo, la cual fue detenida por Lira y Rinoa creando un escudo mágico. Quistis y Selphie comenzaron a atacar con lo que podían a Gordon, mas este desviaba los ataques. Irvine comenzó a disparar sus balas normales contra el enemigo, era increíble la rapidez en la que Gordon evitaba los ataques de Quistis y Selphie, y al mismo tiempo bloquear la balas. Pero en ese instante Zell se lanzo con sus puños envueltos en Piro, tratando de asestar algún golpe, pero nada.

-¡"Onda Todopoderosa"!

Gordon golpeo el suelo con su espada mandando a volar a todos los Seeds de ahí cerca.

-Maldición, retroceso de cuatro segundos… -Susurro Gordon para si mismo -.

-¡Te escuche! –Grito Seifer apareciendo por detrás -.

Gordon alcanzo a bloquear el ataque del rubio, un pequeño forcejeo tuvo lugar antes de que Gordon se recuperase de esos 4 segundos.

-¡"Impulso"! –Gordon lanzo una pequeña onda mandando a volar a Seifer contra la pared -.

-¡"Fulgor Blanco"! –Grito Lira lanzando un rayo blanquecino -.

-¡"Cristales Resplandecientes"! –Rinoa lanzo varias lanzas de hielo cargadas con electricidad en su interior -.

-¡Malditas sean! ¡"Onda Todopoderosa"! –Gordon repelió los ataques devolviéndoselos a sus portadoras -.

-¡"Flamberge"!

-¡"Guillotina Cósmica" nivel dos!

Squall y Fionel protegieron las jóvenes con todas sus fuerzas. Los jóvenes comenzaron a avanzar en contra de Gordon, este aun le faltaban 3 segundos para recuperarse, los cuales ya estaban apunto de terminar.

-¡"Choque Imperial"! –Dijo el científico mientras lanzaba un haz de energía a Squall y Fionel, estos lo bloquearon fácilmente -.

-¡Maki, ya sabes que hacer, espero lo hayas notado! –Dijo Squall -.

-¡Por supuesto, por nada soy el genio estratega del "Jardín" de Balamb! –Maki salto por encima de ambos dirigiéndose hacia Gordon -.

Kige lanzo varios hilos hacia Gordon el cual los corto sin mayor problema. No contaba con que Laguna estaba escondido entre el montón de hilos, preparándose para disparar.

-¡Come plomo! –Decía el presidente de Esthar disparando ráfagas de balas -.

-¡Insectos, dejen de interferir! –Gordon bloqueo las balas mientras evitaba ataques de un transformado Maki -.

-¡"Corte Salvaje"! –Decía Maki lanzando zarpazos con sus garras combinados con su katana -.

-¡"Onda Todopoderosa"! –Grito Gordon lanzando a Maki, Laguna y a Kige contra la pared -.

-¡Ahora, es tu fin, "Carga Revolver"! –Decía el comandante envuelto en aquella aura rojiza -.

-¡"Devora Almas"! –Fionel envolvió su arma en energía oscura lanzándose al igual que Squall -.

Gordon procedió a bloquear los ataques, pero no contaba con que Kige había atrapado sus extremidades con hilos plateados. Era inevitable, solo quedaba 1 segundo, para poder repeler todo, pero inesperadamente, Seifer lo atravesó desde atrás con su "Hyperion", no dando tiempo a Gordon de reaccionar debido a la impresión. Squall y Fionel empalaron a Gordon al mismo tiempo, el científico aun intentaba hacer su técnica de la "Onda Todopoderosa" pero una cuarta espada interfirió, la de Maki.

-¡Gaaagh! –Se quejo el científico -.

-¡Rinoa! –Grito Squall -.

-¡Lira! –Grito Fionel -.

Los espadachines se separaron para dar lugar a la magia doble de las ángeles.

-¡"Resplandor de Luna"! –Rinoa lanzo un rayo plateado desde sus manos -.

-¡"Fulgor Blanco"! –Lira expulso un rayo de energía blanco -.

Ambas energías se fusionaron en el trayecto impactando de lleno contra Gordon, el hombre gritaba de dolor. El rayo lo empujo escaleras arriba y luego de unos segundos el ataque ceso.

-Lo derrotamos… -Dijo Fionel cayendo de rodillas -.

-Fionel, aun debemos derrotar a la bruja, no tenemos tiempo de descansar. –Dijo Squall -. ¡Es hora de la verdad, debemos aceptar nuestro rol como Seeds y defender lo que queremos!

Todo el mundo asintió ante las palabras del comandante, decidieron seguir su camino escaleras arriba, pudieron notar el destrozo que cause el ataque de Lira y Rinoa, ya que muchos peldaños estaban dañados.

Gadus manejaba a los soldados de Esthar desde el "Jardín" de Balamb, ya que Cid se había comunicado con el y le había invitado, era mucho mejor planear todo juntos que por separado. También se encontraba el nuevo director del "Jardín" de Galbadia llamado Espencer y el director del "Jardín" de Trabia un hombre llamado Pietro.

-Aquellas bestias nos están ganando terreno. –Informo Gadus a Cid -.

-Debemos tener esperanza, ¡Squall y los demás deben de estar cerca! –Dijo Cid con los puños cerrados -.

-Espero que así sea, aquellos jóvenes están luchando por todos nosotros aquí… -Espencer se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba en el despacho de Cid -.

-… Si… entiendo… -Pietro, quien estaba hablando por teléfono, colgó -. Los noticieros ya están hablando de esto, no tardara en saberse.

-Eso ahora mismo es lo de menos si perdonan mi rudeza. –Dijo Gadus -. Pero es obvio que una torre que poco más y toca la luna se note en la mayoría por no decir todo el mundo. –Gadus tomo un transmisor, pero antes de hablar decidió decir otra cosa a los directores -. Deberíamos pensar en el siguiente movimiento y pedir refuerzos, ya que las bestias siguen apareciendo.

-Tienes razón, ¿Crees que podríamos llamar a Calway para pedirle ayuda? –Pregunto Cid a Espencer -.

-No te preocupes, el ya esta al tanto de la situación, no quería entrometerse pero al decirle que su hija estaba luchando decidió movilizar a los hombres que pudiera. –Dijo con una amable sonrisa el director del "Jardín" de Galbadia -.

-Chicos, apresúrense… -Dijo Cid mirando a lo alto de la torre -.

Los Seeds llegaron a la ultima planta de la torre, era increíble, estaban muy cerca de la luna, podían ver las estrellas desde cerca, a la lejanía se divisaba el sol, pero lo mas extraño era que no se ahogaban por la falta de oxigeno, y era algo que todos notaron.

-Es debido a una capa mágica rodeando la torre…

Todos desviaron la mirada a un moribundo Gordon, el cual se encontraba cerca de una cúpula de cristal.

-¡Ya todo acabo! –Dijo Squall -. ¡Todo se termino aquí!

-Te… equivocas comandante… -Gordon esbozo una sonrisa malévola -.

-La bruja aun no despierta, deberíamos ser capaces de derrotarla. –Dijo Maki -.

-No… -Gordon golpeo la cúpula con su puño, esta comenzó a resquebrajarse -. Ella acaba de despertar…

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos a lo que Gordon dijo, pero si la bruja aun estaba dentro de aquella cosa… pero aun así… La cúpula comenzó a agrietarse más y más, todos se miraban entre ellos esperando a ver que hacían. En un arranque de desesperación, Squall salió disparado hacia la cúpula, Gordon trato de detenerlo pero Squall lo hizo a un lado de una patada. Continuo su carrera hasta llegar a la cúpula, dio un salto para atacar, su espada estaba cerca de tocar el cristal cuando este se rompió en mil pedazos. Todos los Seeds desviaron la mirada de Squall, pero al volverla no podían creer lo que veían…

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo puede ser? –Dijo el comandante más que impresionado -.

-Esperaba verte… Seed…

La bruja había detenido el ataque de Squall con solo dos dedos desnudos de su mano. El comandante aun se mantenía en el aire forcejeando para tratar de hacer algún daño inútilmente. La bruja sonrió ante aquel arranque de desesperación del Seed. La bruja, Zafiria, solo coloco otro dedo de la mima mano sobre el "Revolver" de Squall y este estallo en mil pedazos quedando solamente… su mango.

-¡Aaaaaaargh! –Squall no tardo en salir disparado mientras rebotaba por el suelo -.

-¡Destruyo el arma de Squall! –Dijo un sorprendido Maki -.

-¡¿Es posible tal fuerza? –Dijo incrédula Quistis -.

-Al fin, después de muchos años, he recuperado mis fuerzas, todo gracias a ustedes, valientes guerreros, y a ti Gordon, tu que fuiste el que me ayudo mas que nadie. –Dijo la bella bruja que había despertado de su largo letargo, se acerco al hombre herido y lo beso -. Pero ya no me eres de utilidad.

Diciendo esto, Gordon fue absorbido por la bruja por una nube de oscuridad. La cara de Gordon era de felicidad, no había otra descripción para esa expresión.

-Como recompensa, ustedes vivirán en su propio paraíso… para siempre… -Zafiria lanzo nubes de oscuridad a los Seeds -.

Todos fueron envueltos por aquella nube, Fionel, Lira, Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Seifer, Quistis, Irvine, Thesea, Zell, Maki, Kige y Laguna. Para que estas luego se transformaran en cúpulas de cristal oscuro, los guerreros luchaban por salir pero cada segundo que pasaba les ganaba el sueño. Squall cerraba de a poco sus parpados, no podía evitarlo, no tardo en cerrarlos para caer en, una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Fin, sip, aqui se acaba el fic, todos quedan atrapados por la bruja, que esperaban, era una diosa joder, que no la pueden derrotar imposible osea dos dedos de frente...<p>

Ok no puedo mentir, pero apuesto que a alguien le hubiese encantado que muriera Squall, no? digo yo no apunto nombres XD bueno, nos vemos a la proxima.


	30. Paraiso sombrio

**Aviso: Los personajes de FFVIII no me pertenecen, yo soy alguien que los utilisa por que quiere ¡y que pasa si lo hago! ¡¿Eh?**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, primero que nada, puse el numero del capitulo en numero normal ya que si lo ponia en romano se podia mal interpretar XD<strong>

**Segundo, no podia esperar a subir el capitulo y los subi nomas... si lo se soy genial XD**

**Tercero, disfrutenlo mientras puedan por que en dos capitulos mas se acaba! NOOO! no quiero! pondre relleno! XD no el relleno mata a toda obra de arte XD **

**Sin nada mas que decir, enjoy::::**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 30: Paraíso sombrío…<strong>

_Un mundo… sin brujas… un mundo que no tenga brujas para que todos puedan vivir en paz… todos… yo y… y… ¿Quién?_

Squall abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz le molestaba un poco, pero luego de masajeárselos, todo paso. Se encontraba en su habitación, procedió a levantarse y dirigirse a la ducha.

-Otro día más… -Susurro mientras entraba en la ducha -.

Luego de un corto baño salió de ella y se vistió, por alguna razón, sentía que olvidaba algo… luego miro el reloj, y eran las 9:30 am.

-¡Demonios, voy tarde al despacho! –Dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse su cazadora y salía corriendo de su habitación -.

Salió corriendo pero algo detuvo sus pasos.

-¿Qué hago en las habitaciones de los estudiantes? –Se pregunto para si mismo -.

No le presto más importancia ya que debía ir rápido a su despacho. Tomo el ascensor, y al llegar arriba noto que Shu no se encontraba ahí. Abrió la puerta del despacho del director para entrar en la suya propia pero antes de eso fue detenido por Cid Kramer.

-¿Squall? –Pregunto un confundido director -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Señor, disculpe me quede dormido, ahora mismo comienzo con el papeleo. –Dijo Squall -.

-¿De que hablas Squall?

-Hablo de…

_¿De que hablo?_

-Digo yo… mi despacho… -Squall miro hacia la puerta de su despacho pero, sorpresa, no había ninguna puerta -.

-¿Te encuentras bien Squall? –Dijo Cid con preocupación -.

-Si, disculpe, creo que… estoy algo cansado…

_Es cierto, soy solo un estudiante… ¿De donde saque que era el comandante?_

-Ve a descansar, tal vez Kadowaki pueda ir a verte. –Dijo el de pelo cano -.

-Si… claro… -Squall giro sobre si mismo para irse del despacho del director -.

Por algún motivo, Squall sabia que era estudiante pero… lo encontraba extraño, sentía que no era así pero así lo sabia. Bajo por el ascensor y a lo lejos vio a Zell con unos chicos, el castaño se iba a acercar a saludar pero luego recordó.

-Pero… si no conozco a Zell Dintch… -Se dijo negando con la cabeza -. Debo dormir un poco -.

Squall volvió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, aun no entendía que sucedía, su mente le decía que todo estaba en orden, pero algo mas… le faltaba algo que le decía que su mundo estaba vacío.

A la mañana siguiente, hizo el mismo ritual matutino, entrar a la ducha, salir, vestirse, ir a la cafetería, etc. En el camino se encontró con Quistis, quien revisaba unos papeles.

-Hola… -Saludo el en un extraño tono depresivo -.

-Hola Squall. –Dijo la instructora -.

-Te quería preguntar cuando es el examen para Seed.

-¿Seed? –Pregunto la rubia extrañada -.

-¿Qué… sucede?

-No se de que me hablas, ahora si me preguntas por el examen de matemáticas, es para el martes lo que significa que tienes dos días para estudiar. –Dijo Quistis sonriendo -.

-Pero… ¿De que hablas, acaso olvidas a las brujas? –Dijo Squall para luego preguntarse… -.

_¿Qué es una bruja?_

-¿Dónde crees que estas? –Dijo la rubia -. La academia de Balamb es una de las más prestigiosas, recuerda que si no mantienes un promedio regular serás expulsado.

-Disculpa, últimamente, no me he sentido bien… -Dijo Squall poniendo su mano en la frente -.

Algo sorprendió al muchacho al tocarse la frente, posaba sus dedos una y otra vez buscándola pero no la encontraba.

-¡¿Dónde esta mi cicatriz? –Dijo exaltado -.

-Squall… me estas asustando… -Dijo la instructora -.

_¿Qué cicatriz?_

-Es cierto… voy a la enfermería… no se que me sucede…

Squall bajo la mirada para luego caminar a la enfermería donde Kadowaki lo atendió.

-Estas bien Squall, solo estas algo fatigado por tanto estudio. –Dijo la mujer -.

-Solo necesito poder dormir… -Dijo mientras bostezaba -.

El chico se recostó en una camilla de la enfermería y cayo profundamente dormido.

_Todo es tan normal… demasiado normal… aun se que me falta algo pero… ¿Qué es?_

Squall estaba soñando que se encontraba en un campo de flores, un cielo azul y una brisa primaveral que relajaba a cualquiera. El joven observo a la distancia que había una joven de pelo negro, ropas azules y negras y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Squall! –Gritaba la muchacha juntando sus manos cerca de su boca para aumentar el volumen del sonido -.

_¿Quién…quien es ella?_

La muchacha sonrió una vez más antes de que desde su espalda salieran unas alas blancas. La muchacha vatio sus alas para alzar el vuelo.

El muchacho castaño despertó con un nombre en su boca, debía pronunciarlo pero temía olvidarlo apenas lo dijera…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto la doctora que lo noto exaltado -.

-Doctora, dígame… usted conoce a… -Squall no sabia como pronunciarlo, o mas bien tenia miedo -. Ri…

-¿Ri? No se de que me hablas. –Dijo la doctora -.

-Disculpe, pero quería decir Ri… Rinoa… -Dijo con algo de miedo -.

-Rinoa… Rinoa… -Habia escuchado ese nombre… -Dijo la doctora -. ¡Claro! Rinoa, era hija de la cantante Julia, pero lamentablemente, Julia murió hace años junto con su marido y su hija en un accidente automovilístico.

Squall se quedo de piedra, no sabia quien era la chica pero al escuchar que estaba muerta… El joven salto de la cama y corrió a su habitación, unas imágenes disparadas en su mente se alojaban, estaba desordenadas pero siempre tenían algo en común, aquella hermosa sonrisa. El comandante llego a su cuarto comenzando a buscar algo, algo importante.

-Esto…

Dijo mientras de una pequeña caja sacaba un colgante, ese colgante que alguien le había dado de cumpleaños…

-¡Rinoa! –Dijo dándose cuenta de todo -. ¡Rinoa!

_¿Rinoa? ¿Seeds? ¿Brujas? ¡¿Qué es todo eso?_

Squall comenzó a tener dolores de cabeza, luego se levanto a duras penas y golpeo la pared.

-¡Si… un mundo sin brujas significa no tenerla en mis brazos! –Dijo golpeando la pared -. ¡Prefiero combatirlas a todas antes que esto!

Kige miraba a la bruja con cuidado, mientras que ella lo miraba con confusión.

-Dime, ¿No hay algo que deseas con todo tu corazón? –Dijo la mujer -.

-De eso nada, mi mayor deseo es fastidiar la vida del mequetrefe que encerraste por ahí. –Decía apuntando a Maki -.

-Un humano sin un deseo, eso es nuevo… -Dijo con curiosidad la bruja -.

En ese momento, la cúpula de Squall comenzó a moverse.

-El comandante es resistente, me pregunto, ¿Cómo una diosa como tu no puede contenerlo en sus propios deseos? –Kige se burlo de la bruja mientras sus hilos comenzaban a moverse -.

-Silencio, quiero ver que sucederá…

Squall golpeaba la pared de su cuarto gritando el nombre de Rinoa, mas y mas recuerdos llegaban a su mente, no solo de Rinoa, si no la de sus amigos también.

-¡Tus trucos no sirven! –Dijo ya envolviéndose en aquella aura azulada -.

Un golpe abrió una extraña grieta en la pared, el muchacho comenzó a abrirla, no importaba donde lo llevara, pero debía salir de aquel sueño.

Las manos de Squall podían verse tratando de abrir la cúpula. La cabeza del comandante no tardo en divisarse por aquella cúpula. Luego de unos segundos, Squall por fin salió completamente de aquella cosa.

-¿Acaso, un humano nunca termina de desear algo? –Pregunto Zafiria -.

-Los humanos… nos equivocamos… como yo al desear un mundo sin brujas… pero… jamás pensé en Rinoa, ella no es como las otras brujas, ella… -Dijo el hombre apuntando a la bruja con el dedo -. ¡Es única!

_Un mundo sin guerras… sin dolor… eso es lo que quiero…_

Rinoa salió de su habitación, ya vestida para ir a la escuela, saludo a su madre y padre antes de partir.

-¡Rinoa! –Dijo una joven -.

-¡Ya voy! –Dijo mientras corría hacia ella -.

Rinoa y su amiga comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, había que admitir que aquella joven no era difícil sacarle una risita.

"¡Es única!"

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Rinoa a su amiga -.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me hablaste… -Dijo la joven -.

-Para nada, estaba revisando mi móvil.

Rinoa comenzó a pensar en aquella extraña pero conocida voz, no podía quitársela de la cabeza… imágenes sin sentido venían a su cabeza, aquel hombre de pelo castaño… esa cicatriz… esos ojos…

-¿Te sientes bien Rinoa?

-Claro solo… me vino un pensamiento repentino… ¿Te suena el nombre Squall? –Pregunto Rinoa algo confundida -.

-¿Squall? No, para nada, ¿Acaso es tu novio? –Pregunto la joven con picardía -.

-¡No, digo…! La verdad, siento que hay algo con ese nombre no lo se, pero… -Rinoa se detuvo en seco -.

Mas recuerdos se ajuntaron en su cabeza, no sabia de que se trataba pero de algo estaba segura, aquellos ojos azules, quería verlos de nuevo.

Squall esquivaba los ataques de la bruja, Zafiria lanzaba esferas de oscuridad a Squall las cuales chocaban con algo y las absorbían. Kige lanzaba sus hilos contra la mujer pero esta los detenía con nubes de oscuridad. El comandante no tenia arma con la cual luchar, solo podía esquivar los ataques de la mujer, cuando por fin encontró la cúpula de Rinoa.

-¡Rinoa despierta! –Squall salto hacia la cúpula de Rinoa dándole un golpe -.

La joven bruja escucho su nombre, aunque le parecía muy conocida esa voz… no lograba asimilarla. Luego, una pequeña fisura se apareció enfrente de ella, luego miro a su amiga la cual la miraba con extrañeza.

"¡Rinoa!"

Volvió a escuchar, esta vez la grieta se abrió mas y mas, hasta que una mano salía de ella, unos guantes de cuero, un brazo desnudo, luego, su cara… aquellos ojos azulados llenos de decisión.

-¡Rinoa! –Dijo el comandante -. ¡Te encontré!

-¿Q-quien eres? –Pregunto la bruja dando un paso hacia atrás, obviamente reconocía esos ojos pero por alguna razón, no podía recordarlos -.

-¡Soy yo, Squall! –Dijo haciendo fuerza para que la grieta no se cerrara -. ¡De prisa, no resistiré mucho tiempo, la fuerza de Zafiria es demasiado fuerte!

-¡¿De que me hablas? ¡Yo no te conozco! –Dijo la bruja, pero de pronto, una lagrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, sin saber ella el porque -.

-¡Si no me conoces! ¡¿Cómo demonios tienes esos anillos? –Dijo mientras trataba de que la grieta no se cerrara -. ¡Maldición, no resistiré mucho más Rinoa! ¡Rinoa!

Squall no pudo hacer mas, la grieta se cerraba mas y mas, Kige distraía a Zafiria para que Squall pudiera despertar a Rinoa, pero al parecer, Squall no lo tenia fácil. El comandante aun trataba de abrir la grieta, pero solo sus dedos se veían de donde estaba Rinoa, lo estaba perdiendo.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto? –Rinoa toco aquellos anillos, aquellos tesoros que guardaba todos los días antes de dormir, y la primera cosa que hacia al despertar era ponérselos otra vez -.

En ese mismo instante, Rinoa recordó todo, no podía permitir quedar encerrada ahí para siempre.

-¡Squall! –Dijo mientras sus ropas cambiaban a las de siempre, sus alas aparecían y tomaba con fuerza ambos lados de la grieta -. ¡Ya voy, perdón por no darme cuenta antes!

-¡No importa, solo ayúdame a abrir esto! –Decía el comandante -.

Ambos hacían fuerza desde sus lados, poco a poco la grieta se abría, hasta que hubo el espacio suficiente, Rinoa salto a los brazos de Squall. Mientras estaban en el aire, Rinoa unió sus labios con los del comandante, unas lágrimas de felicidad salían de los ojos de la joven bruja. Ambos cayeron al piso para luego ponerse de pie.

-Te tardaste demasiado comandante. –Se quejo Kige quien aun distraía a la bruja Zafiria -.

-Lo lamento, pero ahora hay que despertar a los demás. –Dijo el comandante -.

-Yo me encargo de eso, será pan comido. –Kige sonrió y corrió hacia las cúpulas -.

-¿Qué planean? –Pregunto Zafiria -.

-Lo que planeamos es derrotarte. –Squall miro fijamente a la mujer -.

-¿Con que arma planeas luchar? –La bruja sonrió -. Vamos, quiero ver esos tiernos ojos llenos de desesperación.

-Maldición, mi "Revolver" se hizo añicos. –Dijo Squall mientras tomaba lo que quedaba de su arma -.

Mientras el comandante y Rinoa se enfrentaban a la bruja, Kige lanzaba hilos a las demás cúpulas, hasta envolverlas completamente.

-Me tomara unos minutos pero podre sacarlos a todos. –Dijo Kige mientras se sentaba en el suelo para concentrarse -.

-¡Squall! –Dijo Rinoa parándose enfrente de el -. ¡Siempre me has protegido, es hora de que yo lo haga!

-¡Pero…!

Sin escuchar al comandante, Rinoa alzo el vuelo contra Zafiria, la bruja de la luna sonreía ante tal actuación. Rinoa lanzo su arma voladora e invoco su sable de energía. Zafiria desvió la "Luna Llena" de Rinoa con sus sombras, Rinoa trato de atacarle pero fue golpeada por una sombra.

-¡Rinoa! –Dijo el comandante -. ¡Maldición!

Squall lanzo lo que quedaba de su arma hacia Zafiria pero esta la atrapo antes de que le llegara.

-Un intento desesperado, ¿No crees? –Zafiria sonrió ante la actuación de Squall -. Creo saber, como llenar esa mirada de miedo y desesperación.

Zafiria dirigió su mirada a Rinoa la cual se incorporaba debido al golpe de Zafiria. Rinoa lanzo una descarga de Electro++ pero este no sirvió de nada en contra de Zafiria.

Kige rompió la primera cúpula, el cuerpo lleno de hilos cayo al suelo antes de despertar.

-¡Despierta Maki, te necesitan en el campo de batalla! –Dijo Maki con una sonrisa -.

El joven Maki se levanto de entre los hilos, su cabello volvió a la normalidad debido al hechizo de Zafiria, su ojo herido estaba cerrado mientras que el otro estaba medio cerrado.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Dijo desorientado -. ¡Maldición, ya recuerdo!

Maki cogió su "Katana Oscura" y corría hacia Zafiria.

Zafiria tenia a Rinoa atrapada entre un montón de látigos de sombras, la bruja de la luna la acerco a ella para verla mejor.

-No es tan bella, no tiene fineza, aun es joven, entonces, ¿Qué ves en ella para arriesgar tu vida? –Dijo dándole una mirada de superioridad a Squall -.

-¡Suéltala! –El comandante corrió hasta Zafiria con desesperación pero fue atrapado por sus látigos de sombras -.

-¡Esa es la mirada que quería! –Zafiria se relamió los labios al ver la mirada de miedo y desesperación del comandante -.

-¡"Espada Llameante"!

Maki cortó los látigos de Zafiria con su técnica de espada. Squall y Rinoa cayeron al piso antes de retroceder. Maki miro fijamente a la bruja Zafiria, sus cabellos se volvieron blancos, su mirada se volvió felina y sus ojos cambiaron a un color ámbar.

-¡Squall, hay que retirarse! –Dijo Maki -.

-¡Pero, tenemos que detenerla! –Squall miro a Zafiria -. ¡Debo detenerla!

-¡Mira a tu alrededor, no tenemos como enfrentarla ahora mismo! –Maki tenía razón, estaban en una desventaja completa -.

Kige termino de romper todas las cúpulas, pero los guerreros aun no volvían en si, estaban desorientados, unos mas que otros.

-Veo que no tiene sentidos que yo permanezca aquí. –Zafiria se elevo por los aires levantando las manos y mirando a la luna -. ¡Es hora, de crear mi paraíso!

Zafiria lanzo un rayo de oscuridad a la luna, todos observaban expectantes que ocurriría. Un agujero se abrió en la luna, Zafiria comenzó a elevarse con sus alas doradas hacia la luna, pero antes, miro a los guerreros que yacían en la torre.

-No pueden detener lo inevitable, su mundo se volverá mi paraíso en los próximos siete días. –Sin nada más que decir, Zafiria siguió elevándose -.

La bruja entro en la luna por aquel agujero que ella misma abrió. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, antes de que un gran rugido hiciera que todos se taparan sus oídos, los monstruos que luchaban en la entrada de la torre se desvanecieron. Luego del rugido, la torre comenzó a colapsar.

-¡Esta apunto de caer, debemos salir de aquí! –Dijo Seifer quien recién se incorporaba -.

-¡No hay tiempo, estamos demasiado alto! –Quistis se abrazo a Seifer para poder resistir el remesón -.

Rinoa abrió sus alas, mientras que sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar de un color blanco, todos miraban a la bruja, la joven junto sus manos en un aplauso el cual desprendió un destello amarillo.

La torre comenzó a derrumbarse, los directores y Gadus observaban atentos a lo que sucedía, no sabían que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Squall, muchachos! –Dijo Cid posando sus manos en el ventanal -.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿No me diga que fallaron? ¡El presidente aun esta ahí! –Dijo Gadus con desesperación -.

Los directores de Trabia y Galbadia callaban ante el espectáculo. Luego Gadus reacciono y tomo su transmisor.

-¡Evacuen el lugar, la torre esta cayendo! –Gadus desvió su mirada a Cid -. ¡Hay que despejar el lugar, estamos en peligro aquí!

Las naves y los "Jardines" se retiraban a gran velocidad del sitio del derrumbe, los soldados que ahí se encontraban habían vuelto a sus respectivos lugares de evacuación, ninguno fue abandonado.

Cid observaba lo que ocurría, no podía creer que aquellos guerreros que eran como unos hijos para el… habían muerto. Pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando una brillante luz inundo el lugar por unos segundos.

-¡Increíble! –Dijo Cid esbozando una sonrisa -. ¡Chicos!

Rinoa cayó de rodillas agotada, había utilizado todas sus fuerzas para traer a los jóvenes a salvo al "Jardín". Cid se acerco al megáfono que tenia en su despacho y lo activo.

-¡Atención, necesito a Seeds sanadores y a la doctora Kadowaki en mi despacho, es una orden! –Dijo Cid -.

No tardaron en llegar algunos Seeds junto con la doctora Kadowaki para asistir a los demás, Rinoa fue llevada rápidamente a la enfermería ya que era la que estaba mas casada, los demás fueron chequeados y les sanaron sus heridas, no tenían nada tan grave, la doctora no podía entender como Squall había sobrevivido a aquella herida, no podía tragar la idea de que se sano sola, ya que de la herida solo había una cicatriz. Lira y Fionel estaban inconscientes cuando llegaron al "Jardín" no sabían cual era la razón, solo debían esperar, Laguna tenia unas cuantas cortadas pero nada mas y Kige, bueno el no tenia mucho, así que fue el único que se salvo de inyecciones y demás.

Las noticias del mundo no terminaban de hablar de lo que ocurría, algunos le echaban la culpa a la bruja de Balamb pero gracias a la influencia que tenia Laguna, aquel rumor termino muy rápido. Lo que mas llamaba la atención, era que la luna tenía un gran agujero negro y al parecer… estaba avanzando hacia la tierra.

Squall se encontraba en su cuarto, ya era de noche y miraba a la luna, le daba escalofríos pensar que aquella luna pudiera estrellarse en cualquier momento con la tierra. El comandante salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la enfermería, Rinoa aun no despertaba desde que habían llegado, pero solo habían pasado unas horas, el primer día de los siete estaba apunto de terminar y como es de suponer, el comandante no dormiría ese día.

-Squall. –Dijo Laguna quien salía de la enfermería junto a Gadus -.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quería hacerte una pregunta, Cid nos comento acerca de la historia de la bruja de la luna, aquel mineral, ¿Era el que conformaba aquellas cúpulas? –Pregunto con interés -.

-Si, ¿Por qué lo mencionas? –Squall no entendía el por que de la pregunta -.

-Según la historia, aquel mineral bloqueaba lo poderes de la bruja… creo que se cual es el mineral. –Laguna puso una cara seria, una que Squall jamás había visto -.

-¡¿Cuál es?

-Es simple. –Interrumpió Gadus -. Al parecer, es el mismo con el que se fabrican los brazaletes de Odine.

-¿Están seguros? –Pregunto el comandante a lo que en respuesta, ambos hombres asintieron -.

-Escucha, ya que tu arma fue destruida, tengo la oportunidad de probar una nueva que el ejército de Esthar ha estado fabricando. –Laguna sonrió -. Quería dártela antes de la batalla pero, lastima que te fuiste antes.

-Déjate de rodeos, no cualquier arma surtirá efecto con esa bruja. –Dijo Squall -.

-Es por eso que esta fue hecha con el mismo mineral de los brazaletes de Odine. –Laguna sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de su hijo -. ¡Es la que yo llamo, Lionheart dos!

Un gran silencio se hizo presente.

-Que original, ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor? –Dijo Squall -. Da igual, ¿Dónde esta?

-La deje en la nave presidencial, Gadus, ¿Puedes avisarle a los soldados que traigan el maletín carmesí que deje debajo de mi asiento?

-De inmediato. –Gadus saco su móvil antes de caminar hacia los jardines -.

El comandante paso de Laguna para entrar en la enfermería, debía saber como se encontraba Rinoa. Al entrar vio a Fionel y Lira durmiendo en unas camillas, Kadowaki durmiendo en su silla y al final Rinoa, quien había abierto sus ojos en ese mismo momento.

-¿Como te encuentras? –Pregunto en voz baja -.

-Cansada… Edea me advirtió de no utilizar mucho aquel estado…

-Nos salvaste a todos, no digas eso.

-Pero no fue suficiente para derrotar a Zafiria…

-Ya encontraremos una manera, te lo prometo… -Squall se acerco a la chica para darle un suave beso en la mejilla -.

Los guerreros fallaron al eliminar a la bruja, solo quedan seis días para hacer algo antes de que el mundo sea devorado por la fuerza de Zafiria. Los jóvenes Seeds deben de actuar con rapidez o todo acabara. ¿Podrán lograr cambiar el resultado del mundo?


	31. Adios

**Aviso: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII son de Square Enix, los demas son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Junto con saludarlo, quisiera decir que gracias a todos los que me han seguido y han leído este fic, espero sinceramente que les haya entretenido un poco, ya este es el penúltimo capitulo, lo que quiere decir, que estamos ya en el final, un capitulo mas y se acaba, si, una etapa se cierra, pero pronto una nueva se abrirá, si es que dios lo quiere, podre hacer una secuela, ya que este es una pequeña introducción de otra historia, tambien estaré escribiendo un fic de Pokemon, basado en el manga, llamado Pokemon Jade, Crimson y Adamantium.<strong>

**Sin retrasarlos mas, disfruten del penúltimo capitulo. ENJOY::::**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXXI: Adiós…<strong>

Fionel abrió sus ojos lentamente, la habitación estaba completamente iluminada lo que le molestaba a sus ojos. Unos segundos le tomo para acostumbrarse a la luz, desvió su mirada al sillón y ahí se encontraba Squall, quien se había quedado dormido ahí. Se giro para encontrarse con Lira, quien aun yacía dormida en su cama y unos metros mas lejos estaba Rinoa.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Se pregunto a si mismo -.

-Rinoa nos trajo de vuelta al "Jardín". –Dijo Squall quien recién despertaba -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansado… ¡Cierto! ¡¿Qué sucedió con Zafiria? –Fionel se levanto rápidamente de su cama -.

-Hizo algo con la luna, de hecho, la puedes ver incluso en el día. –Squall abrió la ventana -.

Fionel observo aquella monstruosidad que se dirigía a la tierra, sin duda habían fallado y por el momento estaban condenados.

-Ese es su G.F. –Explicaba Fionel -. Lo tenia oculto en la luna… debió de enlazarse con el, ahora sus poderes están mas que completos.

-¡¿La luna era un G.F.? –Squall no podía creérselo -.

-Átomos, es un Guardián de la Fuerza peligroso, Zafiria lo creo para devorar la tierra y transformarla en su paraíso. –Fionel se sentó en su cama -. Átomos tiene la habilidad de transportar objetos a un espacio diferente, si es que llega a engullir al planeta, el mundo quedara a merced de Zafiria.

-¿Alguna idea de como traspasar esa agujero sin ser transformados en zombis oscuros? –Pregunto Squall -.

-De hecho la hay, solo una bruja puede traspasar los dominios de otra. –Explico el de ojos rojos -. Si Rinoa encuentra la manera de llevarnos a todos, no nos veremos afectados.

-Aun tenemos seis días, descansa, cuando Lira despierte, le dices a la doctora que me llame al despacho, aun hay cosas que debo atender… Galbadia nos esta culpando, de hecho, culpa a Rinoa, pero tu entiendes. –Squall sonrió de medio lado antes de retirarse -.

-De hecho ya estoy despierta… -Dijo despacio -.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –Pregunto el de castaño claro -.

-Aun tenemos seis días, ¿no? –Lira sonrió como nunca lo había hecho antes -. Quisiera descansar un poco antes de la batalla final…

-Lira… no tuve tiempo para preguntar pero… ¿Kige no borro tu memoria?

-No, me susurro al oído que me estuviera quieta y que fingiera todo. –Lira se levanto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al muchacho -.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?

-¡Por que tu pregunta fue tonta, es obvio que aun te recordaba! –Dijo Lira encogiéndose -. Lo único que quería mientras estábamos en la mansión de Balduin era arrojarme a tus brazos…

-Debimos de haber escapado…

-No hubiera sido tan simple, recuerda que aunque tengamos voluntad propia… seguimos teniendo aquella conexión con Zafiria. –Lira se levanto de su cama y abrazo a Fionel por la espalda -.

-Sabes… ya ni recuerdo mi verdadero color de ojos…

-Yo tampoco…

Fionel se volteo para mirar a Lira, ambos callaron unos segundos antes de unir sus labios, Lira se recostó en la cama de Fionel mientras el la encerraba con sus brazos.

-Ejem… están en una enfermería, no en un motel. –Dijo Rinoa quien acaba de despertar y algo sonrojada por la actuación de aquellos dos -.

Lira pateo a Fionel para que se hiciera a un lado, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-¡Mis mas sinceras disculpas! –Dijo Lira apenada -.

-No era para tanto. –Decía Rinoa mientras se levantaba -. Ya me encuentro mejor, aprovechare que no esta Kadowaki para ir a mi habitación.

Rinoa se puso su ropa, y se fue de ahí. Dejando a los tortolos solos de nuevo.

-Ya sabes que se arruino el ambiente, así que no. –Dijo Lira mientras volvía a su cama -.

-Aguafiestas… -Fionel se levanto y se recostó en su cama -.

Los "Jardines" volvieron a su sitio de origen, las naves de Esthar acompañaron a los Seeds de Balamb para planear alguna idea que les permita detener a la luna. Cid, Laguna y Gadus estaban en el despacho de Kramer ideando algún plan para vencer a la bruja, mas ninguna idea salió de sus cabezas.

Squall entra precipitadamente a la oficina de Kramer, Shu le seguía de cerca, ya que ella también quería saber de que se trataba todo. Cid y los otros hombres miraban a Squall con extrañeza.

-Rinoa puede llevarnos. –Dijo sin rodeos -. Según Fionel, aquella cosa es un G.F. llamado Átomos.

-¡¿Qué la luna es un G.F.? –Dijo Laguna con sorpresa -.

-¡Eso es increíble! –Gadus miro por el ventanal del director Cid -.

-Recuerden, tenemos seis días, y ya se nos esta agotando nuestro segundo día. –Advirtió Squall -. Si Fionel no miente, Rinoa tiene el poder de llevarnos hasta Zafiria sin sufrir bajas.

-Entonces debemos prepararnos para todo. –Dijo Laguna -. ¿Qué te parece si partimos mañana en la tarde?

-¿Partimos? –Preguntaron Cid, Squall, Shu y Gadus al mismo tiempo -.

-¡Hey, vamos, yo también iré! –Laguna se sentó en el escritorio de Kramer inflando sus mejillas como un niño -.

-¡Bien, bien, pero no te entrometas en mi camino! –Squall frunció el ceño como siempre lo hacia, para luego cerrar los ojos, poner su mano en su frente y negar con la cabeza -.

-Comandante Leonhart, quería darle esto, ya llego. –Dijo Gadus mostrando un maletín de color carmesí -.

Squall tomo el maletín que era bastante grande, lo reposo en el escritorio de Cid, y lo abrió. Una espada muy bien detallada, era exactamente igual que la Lionheart normal, solo que en vez de aquel brillo azul que tenía, este era rojizo. El comandante tomo su nueva arma, era ligera, su mango era suave y el porte del arma era ideal, exactamente la que utilizo en la batalla contra Artemisa.

-Si hubiese tenido esto hace un año… tal vez Artemisa no hubiera activado su compresión del tiempo, y la hubiera derrotado, tal vez Zafiria no hubiese despertado y nada de esto sucedería. –Dijo Squall frunciendo el ceño -.

-Nadie podía adivinar lo que pasaría, además, dejamos de investigar armas contra brujas después de lo de Adel, pero con lo que sucedió hace un año, teníamos que tener alguna cosa contra esa fuerza. –Explico Gadus -.

Squall metió su nuevo sable pistola en aquel maletín, para luego tomarlo y caminar hacia fuera del despacho.

-Iré a revisar mis cosas, director, ¿Podría avisarle a los demás que partimos mañana? –Squall se volteo para encarar al hombre de pelo cano -.

-No te preocupes, me encargare de hacerlo sin falta. –Cid le brindo una cálida sonrisa a Squall antes de que el castaño se fuera -. Tengo el presentimiento de que no lo volveré a ver…

-¡No hables así! –Dijo Laguna -. ¡Se podría decir que es hijo de ambos, tiene tu astucia y mi inteligencia, con eso nadie puede vencerlo!

-¿Dijo enserio lo de la inteligencia señor? –Pregunto Gadus rodando los ojos -.

-¡¿A que te refieres? –Pataleo Laguna -.

-Nada… nada… -Dijo Gadus aun con la mirada en otro lado -.

Rinoa termino de darse una ducha, para luego vestirse, se vistió con unos pantalones deportivos y una polera ajustada de color verde oscuro, sentía que en ese momento no tenia ganas de seguir la moda, así que se vistió con lo primero que sus dedos tocaron.

La bruja de Balamb salió de su habitación con sus manos en la espalda, paseaba lentamente, mirando el "Jardín", no quería perderlo, quería hacer algo para evitar la destrucción de todo, antes de seguir avanzando, se dirigió a la biblioteca, ahí había un sistema de comunicación telefónica, solo debían acceder a su usuario en el terminal y podían realizar una llamada. Rinoa presiono un botón a lo que una voz virtual dijo.

-USUARIO POR FAVOR.

-Rinoa Heartilly. –Dijo mientras palpaba con su dedo índice su rodilla -.

-USUARIO CONFIRMADO, CLAVE DE VOZ.

-… -Rinoa miro a los lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie para escucharla, solo el recordar su clave le hacia sonrojarse -. Squally…

-CLAVE CONFIRMADA, BIENVENIDA SEED HEARTILLY.

Rinoa accedió al sistema de comunicaciones, ingreso un número de teléfono para luego esperar en línea a que la llamada conectara.

-¿Hola? –Respondió una voz masculina, de un hombre maduro con algunos años de más -.

-… -Rinoa dudo unos segundos, pero respirando hondo, decidió hablar -. Papa…

-¡Rinoa! –Respondió Calway -. ¡Me alegro mucho que te encuentres bien! ¡¿No estas herida cierto? –Dijo con preocupación -.

-No te preocupes, Squall y los demás me han ayudado mucho, jamás permitirían que algo sucediese. –Dijo Rinoa -.

-¡Me dejas un poco mas tranquilo, por favor Rinoa, no sigas luchando, vuelve a Deling, es muy peligroso para ti! –Dijo Calway -.

-Papa escucha, lo mas probable es que nuestro grupo parta mañana a la batalla, te llamaba por que… quería decirte que aunque tenemos muchas, pero MUCHAS diferencias… te quiero mucho…

-Rinoa ¿De que hablas? Suena como si te estuvieras despidiendo para siempre. –Dijo Calway -. Por favor, no hagas ninguna estupidez.

-La verdad es que no se que sucederá, te llamaba para decirte solamente eso… adiós. –Rinoa se levanto y aproximo su dedo al botón para cortar la llamada -.

-¡Rinoa espe…! –Pero fue tarde, Rinoa cortó la llamada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida -.

-Mañana partimos. –Dijo Squall quien había escuchado parte de la llamada -.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? –Pregunto Rinoa -.

-Pregunte por ahí si te habían visto, me dijeron que entraste a la biblioteca, lo cual es extraño ya que los libros son tus enemigos mortales. –Bromeo el comandante -.

-¡Sabes que no es cierto! – Rinoa mira para otro lado con un enojo simulado -.

-Te ves graciosa, ven, vamos. –Dijo extendiéndole la mano -.

Rinoa sonrió y tomo de la mano al comandante, ambos se fueron caminando hasta los jardines, ahí Squall le explico todo el plan, que necesitaban de ella para poder llegar hasta Zafiria.

Seifer bostezo profundamente, antes de levantarse de su cama, pero fue detenido por una suave mano que lo tomo del hombro.

-Vuelve a la cama, aun no hay clases y debemos descansar. –Dijo Quistis tapada hasta el pecho con sabanas, unas delgadas sabanas blancas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación -.

-¿Enserio, tu diciendo eso? –Seifer sonrió ante el comentario de su novia -. En verdad te esta afectando la situación.

-No es eso, solo que tal vez tengamos que partir pronto a la batalla siendo que recién estamos llegando de una. –Explico Quistis -.

Seifer se cubrió de nuevo entre las sabanas, tomo a Quistis de la cara y le dio un apasionado beso.

Selphie e Irvine estaban paseando por Balamb, habían ido a almorzar a la ciudad portuaria para despejarse un rato, al parecer todos sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo.

-¡Mira! –Selphie apunto a un puesto de mascotas -. ¡Ese cachorro es tan lindo!

-¿Qué te parece si cuando volvamos lo compramos? –Ofreció el vaquero -.

-¡¿De verdad? –Dijo la pequeña -. ¡Gracias! –Selphie se enredo en el cuello de su novio -.

-Pero, promete que lo pasearas, lo bañaras, le darás de comer… -Empezó como si de su padre se tratara -.

-Si, si, lo se. –Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa -.

Zell estaba en la habitación de Thesea, ambos estaban bajo la protección de las sabanas y frazadas. Aunque estaban juntos, Thesea y Zell no podían mantener una sonrisa.

-Cuando todo esto acabe… te iras, ¿No? –Pregunto Zell -.

-Aunque quisiera quedarme… no puedo… de veras lo lamento… -La joven pelirroja hundió su rostro en el pecho del tatuado -.

Zell sintió algunas lágrimas caer sobre su pecho, solo le hacia mas daño a la joven mientras el hacia esas preguntas.

-Discúlpame… -Pronuncio el rubio -. Es solo que estoy nervioso -.

Thesea atrapo los labios de Zell en los suyos, no quería desperdiciar ningún momento con el joven, ni siquiera un minuto.

Maki se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en modo de meditación en su cama, se podía notar como su ojo que no estaba cubierto por aquella venda, saltaba a ratos, una vena marcada en su frente y unas gotas de sudor en su rostro.

-Entiendo, que no tenías a donde, entiendo que por eso viniste al "Jardín" pero… -Maki abrió sus ojos al máximo apuntando a un punto en específico -. ¡Tenias que quedarte en MI habitación!

Kige sonrió ante la reacción de Maki, desde que habían llegado, Kige había estado en esa habitación, saltando, jugando con sus hilos, tirando las cosas de Maki, etc.

-Me vas a decir ¿Qué no te agrada pasar tiempo conmigo? –Kige le guiño el ojo -.

-¡Me enfermas! –Maki se levanto de ahí y salió de su habitación -.

-No tiene sentido del humor. –Decía el peliblanco mientras hacia figuras con sus hilos -.

Maki salió echando humos por las narices, la verdad es que no sabía a donde iba, la verdad es que no sabia que hacer, tenia mucho tiempo libre. Procedió a ir hacia el patio del "Jardín", ahí se recostó bajo un árbol, observando la luna.

-Te ves deprimido. –Dijo una voz detrás del árbol -.

-Deprimido, no, frustrado, enojado, decepcionado. –Enumeraba el joven -. ¿Qué haces aquí Camille?

La joven que le daba cartas a Maki salió desde detrás del árbol, la joven tenía su brazo y frente vendados, lo cual sorprendió a Maki y lo hizo levantarse de inmediato.

-¿Qué te sucedió? –Pregunto con sorpresa el joven del ojo tapado -.

-Nada serio, unos cuantos monstruos oscuros me atraparon y me hirieron, no pude ser de mucha ayuda en la batalla mientras ustedes subían aquella torre. –Explicaba la joven -.

-Lo siento…

-¿De que hablas? Fue culpa mía, me distraje un poco. –Dijo la joven -.

-¿Qué te distrajo?

-Mis pensamientos… -Dijo la chica desviando su mirada, no quería decirle a Maki que en verdad se distrajo pensando en el -.

-Camille, al principio, te vi como una acosadora, enserio. –Decía con una pequeña sonrisa -. Cuando llegaba y veía aquellas cartas… quería romperlas, pero algo me decía "léelas".

-¿Por qué me dices esto? –Dijo Camille -.

-Cuando la bruja nos atrapo en aquel sueño… una persona que hace mucho quise y perdí… me recordó que… no debía quedarme en el pasado. –Maki miro a la luna con nostalgia -. Camille, yo no soy de esta dimensión, vengo de una tierra llamada Zalfirion, llegue aquí debido a una grieta que se produjo en la compresión del tiempo.

-Lo se. –Condeso Camille -.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Soy amiga de Selphie, ella me contaba sobre ti cuando le preguntaba, ahora se por que me evitabas tanto.

Maki guardo silencio por un momento, luego la miro a ella, no sentía amor por ella, pero debía confesar que si le gustaba, pero aun no podía decir amor para nadie.

-Después de que todo esto termine, me debo ir, tengo que terminar algo que deje pendiente. –Dijo Maki -. Lo más probable es que no vuelva.

Camille se rebusco algo en los bolsillos hasta encontrar lo que quería, era una pequeña ocarina de madera, tallada a mano.

-¿Podrías aceptar esto? –Pregunto la joven algo tímida -.

Maki sonrió, tomo la pequeña ocarina y la soplo para escuchar su sonido.

-Suena bien. –Dijo Maki -.

Maki se rasco la mejilla, no sabia que hacer, por algún motivo estaba sonrojado. La chica ya no tenia nada más que hacer ahí, decidió levantarse e irse. Maki noto la acción de la chica, no sabia muy bien si detenerla o dejarla, pronto tuve que apresurarse al ver que Camille había perdido el equilibrio, Maki con reflejos felinos atajo a la joven antes de que cayera al suelo, Maki quedo mirándola a los ojos, mientras que ella se sonrojaba mas y mas.

-Que demonios, después de todo, tal vez sea mi última oportunidad. –Se dijo, para después besarla -.

Camille, sorprendida, cerro de a poco los ojos antes de pasar su brazo en buen estado por el cuello de Maki. Duraron un par de minutos antes de separarse.

-No te prometo nada, no se si podre regresar, solo pido que esperes, si no regreso, olvida. –Dijo Maki antes de dejarla -.

-Yo te esperare, tal vez sean desvaríos de la juventud pero, tu me gustas mucho, y quiero estar contigo.

Camille cerro los ojos con una brillante sonrisa, Maki abrió los ojos al máximo, aquella sonrisa le recordaba a alguien, alguien que no pudo salvar y que su fantasma aun lo atormentaba, aun siendo muy joven. Maki asintió y se fue del lugar.

Cid junto con Laguna y Gadus avisaron a los demás que tenían que partir mañana a las 03:00 pm, el director del "Jardín" de Balamb se recostó en su sillón, muy agotado, luego miro a Laguna quien observaba aquella luna, se notaba que había avanzado mucho.

-Cid. –Dijo Laguna -.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto el de pelo cano -.

-Si algo llegara a sucederme, y no pueda volver, quiero que traigas a Eleone al "Jardín" y viva con Squall, ya que el es la única familia que le quedaría. –Dijo en tono serio -.

-Ya veo… -Medito Cid -. En ese caso me niego.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿No me puedes hacer ese gran favor? –Grito exasperado, ya que habían arruinado su momento -.

-Si acepto esa promesa, te vas a relajar pensando que ella estará en buenas manos, aun tienes que vivir mas, ella necesita de ambos, Squall y tu. Si no acepto, te veras obligado a volver. –Dijo Cid Kramer -.

-El señor Cid tiene razón. –Dijo Gadus trayendo un poco de té -.

-¡Aaaargh, trato por un momento parecer guay y ustedes lo arruinan! –Dijo Laguna mientras se revolvía el cabello -.

Cid y Gadus rieron ante la actuación del presidente, la verdad es que tenían que aprovechar, no sabían si podrían volver a reír así otra vez.

Ya al día siguiente, Squall se levanto temprano como siempre, Rinoa estaba a su lado, habían pasado la noche juntos, el comandante se metió al baño y al rato salió con la toalla puesta en su cintura.

-Rinoa, ¿Te darás un baño? –Pregunto el castaño -.

-Si… -Dijo somnolienta -. En unos minutitos mas…

-Nada de eso, recuerda que hoy tenemos que prepara todo. –Dijo Squall -.

-Es cierto… -Rinoa se levanto estirando sus brazos, y quedando totalmente destapada -.

Squall se sonrojo y se cubrió los ojos, ya que la joven estaba totalmente desnuda, por algún motivo, no se acostumbraba a verla así aun. Lo mismo iba para Rinoa, se cubrió rápidamente con una sabana, solo en aquellas ocasiones podían verse, pero se notaba que aun eran solo unos jóvenes.

Las horas pasaban y todo el mundo se reunía en el pórtico, inclusive los estudiantes, Seeds, profesores y demás estaban ahí para desear buena suerte a los jóvenes valientes.

Fionel y Lira estaban listos para reunirse con los demás, gracias al director, obtuvieron algunas ropas para cambiarse, Fionel llevaba unos jeans gastados en las rodillas y una camisa negra abotonada y encima su gabardina de cuero. Lira unos jeans que le llegaban a las rodillas, una polera gris con algunos tonos blancos, encima una chaquetilla vaquera de color café claro. Cuando llegaron al pórtico, notaron que eran los últimos en llegar.

-¡Lentorros, apresúrense que ya es hora! –Dijo Selphie -.

-Rinoa, ¿te sientes lista? –Pregunto Squall -.

-¡Si!

Rinoa cerro sus ojos, todos los ahí presentes retrocedieron, no sabían que podía ocurrir. Rinoa saco sus alas blancas mientras ella se elevaba, luego, sus tatuajes comenzaron a aparecer y sus alas comenzaron a crecer. El grupo se reunió lo más cerca posible de Rinoa. Los jóvenes guerreros se envolvieron en un campo de fuerza de color arcoíris, para luego comenzar a elevarse.

-¡Buena suerte!

-¡Vuelvan a casa sanos!

-¡Contamos con ustedes!

Gritaban algunos Seeds y estudiantes, mientras los guerreros se elevaban más y más con dirección hacia Átomos.

-¡Escuchen, todos debemos darle nuestro apoyo a Rinoa, si algo falla debemos ayudarla! –Advirtió Laguna a lo que todos asintieron -. ¿Algunas palabras comandante?

Squall frunció el seño como siempre lo hacia, pero luego de pensarlo, podría ser su ultima vez, el comandante cerro los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

-Solo tengo una orden… -Squall abrió sus ojos súbitamente -. ¡No mueran!

-¡Si! –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo -.

La esfera de energía creada por Rinoa estaba apunto de hacer contacto con Átomos, lo que significaba que estaban cerca de su destino. Apenas el campo de fuerza choco con Átomos, comenzó un forcejeo, era como si el G.F. los estuviera rechazando. Rinoa sentía que no podría más pero varias manos en su espalda y hombros la hicieron resistir, todos estaban ahí contando con ella.

-¡Vamos! –Grito Rinoa seguido de un grito de apoyo de parte de los demás -.

Lograron atravesar aquella barrera que les impedía el paso, fueron unos segundos de oscuridad, hasta que aparecieron en un lugar desértico, Rinoa decidió aterrizar lo mas pronto posible. Todo el panorama era desolador, era como Squall lo había visto en sus visiones, cuando la bruja atacaba a su mente.

-Bienvenidos.

Se escucho una voz conocida, todos voltearon en la dirección de la que provenía.

-Tu… -Dijo Squall con enojo -.

-Es un placer tenerlos aquí de nuevo, díganme, ¿Qué les parece mi paraíso? Creo que unos cadáveres empalados le daría un toque más hermoso, ¿No creen? –Dijo Zafiria con una inocente sonrisa -.

-Dios, creo que estoy enamorado. –Dijo Kige quien babeaba -.

-¡Guarda silencio! –Gritaron Maki, Thesea, Fionel y Seifer a la vez -.

-¡Escucha Zafiria, tu habilidad para transformar a los demás en tus esclavos…! –Squall junto con sus Seeds sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a la bruja, todos al mismo tiempo -. ¡Llego a su fin!

-¡Jajajajaja! –Reía a carcajadas la bruja -. ¡Venid si pueden, no saben cuanto quiero aniquilarlos uno por uno, quiero que sus fluidos salgan de sus cuerpos, me bañare en ellos y no podréis hacer nada para evitarlo! –Decía con emoción en sus palabras -.

-¡No te lo permitiré! –Squall junto con su grupo comenzó a correr contra la bruja -.

La batalla final, ha iniciado… El resultado decidirá el destino de la humanidad, todo queda en las manos de aquellos valientes jóvenes que intentan salvar al planeta. Squall Leonhart junto con su grupo se enfrentan ahora, posiblemente, a su mayor amenaza. ¿Serán capaces de derrotarla? ¿Podrán traer la paz al mundo?


	32. Final: Gracias

**Aviso: Los personajes que use en este fic, son de Square enix, solo los de Final Fantasy, los demas, son de mi creacion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y aqui llegamos, jamas crei que lo lograria a pesar de decir que lo terminaria no importara que.<strong>

**Kige Nakaede: Gracias primo, me ayudaste mucho, me diste buenas ideas y aunque no dejabas muchos reviews (casi nulos) seguias fielmente el fic, siempre diciendome, "¡Sube capitulo!" jkejejejeje, gracias por tu apoyo.**

**IPromise: Tu! la que me comentaba muchas cosas, la que me conversaba siempre que podia por medio de MP y recientemente por face, siempre ayudandome con ideas para el fic, muchas gracias, realmente, tu apoyo me ayudo demasiado, se aprecia todas las veces que estaba enrabiado y me calmabas con tu buena onda.**

**Aedora: Jejeje, gracias por tus criticas, siempre me ayudaban a mejorar en siertos aspectos las historia, creeme que cambie muchas decisiones gracias a tus comentarios, disculpa por demorarme tanto en leer tu fic pero al fin y al cabo, lo termine no? te aprecio mucho, y espero puedas leer mi siguiente fic.**

**CarlyBones: Aunque has estado ausente, tu fuiste la que me ayudo en el estilo de pelea de Thesea, te agradesco mucho el apoyo, gracias por todos esos comentarios que me dejaste, espero que algundia, si lees esto, sigas tu Fic de FFVIII, es muy bueno para dejarlo botado y tengo ganas de reirme a carcajadas un raato.**

**Por casualidad, si alguien leyo el fic y no dejo comentario, le doy las gracias por seguirme, muuuuchas muuuuchas gracias por hacerme seguir hasta el final.**

**Sin mas preambulos, aqui esta el acto final, el kanketsu hen, el final de finale... ENJOY::**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO FINAL: Gracias…<strong>

Cid volvió a su despacho, no ha trabajar, si no a esperar, se sentía realmente inútil sin poder hacer nada, Gadus le acompañaba de la misma manera. Laguna se había marchado junto con los Seeds.

-Ellos volverán, ¿Cierto? –Pregunto el hombre de pelo cano -.

-Por supuesto, lo harán. –Gadus noto como Cid apretaba fuertemente los puños -.

Gadus miro fijamente a Átomos, debían tener fe, debían creer en ellos.

Squall y los demás guerreros comenzaron su ataque contra la bruja de la luna, Zafiria. La bruja reía mientras los desesperados jóvenes venían con esperanzas de vencerla.

-¡Toma esto bruja! –Seifer lanzo bolas de fuego que fueron fácilmente dispersadas -.

Estas levantaron una pequeña pantalla de humo, con lo cual Seifer aprovecho para propinar un golpe. El joven, envuelto en aquella aura amarilla estaba demasiado cerca de Zafira, pero esta… soplo… si, soplo y un gran vendaval mando lejos a Seifer. Todos miraban con cara de sorprendidos como el rubio había sido mandado a volar tan lejos.

-¡"Atrapa"! –Kige estiro su mano lanzando una gran cantidad de hilos -.

La mujer no se tomo la molestia de evadirlos, solo se dejo atrapar por aquellos hilos plateados.

-¡Ataquen ahora! –Grito el peliblanco -.

-¡"Carga Revolver"! –Squall se envolvió en un aura roja y se lanzo en punta contra la bruja -.

-¡"Dragón Llameante"! –Maki envolvió toda su Katana y su brazo en un fuego oscuro con forma de dragón -.

-¡"Lanza Nocturna"! –Fionel agrando su sable pistola y dio un gran salto para caer en picada encima de la bruja -.

Todos los ataques iban a chocar contra la bruja al mismo tiempo, pero no seria todo tan fácil.

-"Ultra Onda Todopoderosa" –Susurro Zafiria dentro del tumulto de hilos -.

Con un gran destello amarillo, los hilos se disiparon y los ataques de los guerreros fueron anulados, pero aun no acababa, luego una explosión de aire comprimido se hizo presente mandando a volar lejos a los espadachines junto con sus técnicas. Squall, Fionel y Maki rebotaban en el suelo debido a la velocidad del impacto de Zafiria.

-¡"Fulgor Blanco"! –Lira lanzo un rayo blanco hacia la bruja -.

-¡"Lanzas Sanctus"! –Rinoa formo unas lanzas con la magia Sanctus y las lanzo directo a la bruja -.

Zafiria hizo aparecer unos tentáculos oscuros del suelo, estos detuvieron los ataques y al mismo tiempo trataron de empalar a las jóvenes, pero gracias a su gran velocidad, pudieron esquivarlos a tiempo.

Zell y Selphie venían desde lados opuestos para atacar a la bruja. Pero esta estiro sus manos en aquellas direcciones y…

-¡"Ultra Onda Todopoderosa"!

Lo mismo que le sucedió a Squall y compañía les sucedió a los jóvenes Seeds.

-¡Zell, Selphie! –Grito Squall -.

-¡E-estoy b-bien! –Dijo Zell mientras se levantaba a duras penas -.

-¡N-no t-te preocup-pes! –Dijo Selphie del mismo modo que Zell -.

-Es patético. –Dijo Zafiria -. Aun sabiendo que son inferiores en poderes, osan enfrentarse a mi, una diosa. –Zafiria sonrió en forma amable -. No se preocupen, no me enfadare por esta insolencia, cuando acabe con ustedes, se volverán mis guerreros de elite, así, podre conquistar nuevas tierras en otras dimensiones.

-¡¿Qué? –Maki se levanto del suelo -.

El joven del vendado se arranco su venda y se posiciono en cuatro patas cual animal, sus garras pronto comenzaron a crecer, al igual que sus colmillos, sus ojos cambiaron, marcas negras por todo su cuerpo, aquel cabello blanco y erizado. El joven comenzó a correr en cuatro patas, era más rápido que un lince, y feroz como un león.

-¡Insolente, no se interrumpe a una diosa cuando habla! –Zafiria movió su palma -.

Una gran cantidad de tentáculos aparecieron desde debajo del suelo, Maki los esquivaba con gracia, en ocasiones saltaba encima de estos mismo ya que su velocidad era bastante alta.

-¡"Ataque del rey demonio"! –Maki envolvió ambas manos en fuego oscuro -.

El joven comenzó a girar como un tornado convirtiéndose en un tornado de oscuridad. De hecho, parecía un taladro a gran, iba a gran velocidad hacia la bruja.

-Deberías rendirte…

Zafiria repelió el ataque con un solo dedo, de hecho, detuvo el ataque de Maki dejándolo suspendido en el aire, la expresión de sorpresa de Maki era algo que no se podía describir. Lamentablemente, bajo la guardia y fue atrapado por cientos de tentáculos oscuros.

-¡Gaaaagh! –Se quejo de manera ahogada el joven Maki -.

-Dime, ¿Qué te impulsa a luchar de manera tan desesperada? –Pregunto la bruja -. Deberían saber que una fuerza menor no puede con una suprema, es como las hormigas, puede que una hormiga se haya fortalecido por toda su vida, pero al momento de enfrentarse al humano, su fuerza queda reducida en nada, es inevitable, los mortales están destinados a perecer bajo mi mano.

Los tentáculos acercaron a Maki cerca de la bruja Zafiria, esta sonreía maliciosamente, comenzó a marcar el cuerpo del joven con sus dedos, pero fue detenida por unos hilos plateados.

-¡Suéltalo, el único que tiene derecho de hacer su vida un infierno soy yo! –Dijo Kige en forma dominante -.

-Por favor mátame, si quieres lo hago yo mismo, solo necesito mi Katana de ahí. –Decía apuntando al suelo -.

-Eres un insolente humano. –Dijo Zafiria ignorando a Maki -.

-O mejor aun, podrías matarlo a el, vamos se que es simple. –Maki hablaba aparentemente solo, ya que Zafiria tenía su atención en Kige -.

-¡Ja! Estas muy equivocada. –Dijo Kige con una sonrisa maliciosa -.

Zafiria miro con una cara de confusión a Kige.

-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto interesada la bruja -.

-Desde yo vengo, soy conocido como… -La espalda de Kige comenzó a hacer un movimiento extraño, un gran tumulto apareció en su espalda -. Un ángel…

-¡¿Usaras aquella técnica? ¡Sabes que tu cuerpo se hará añicos con eso! –Advirtió Maki moviéndose de un lado a otro -.

Desde la espalda de Kige salió una hermosa ala blanca, rompiendo así la camisa que Kige llevaba en aquel momento. Kige sonrió malévolamente mientras observaba a la bruja.

-¡Thesea, chicos, solo puedo mantener un ala y solo por unos minutos! –Advirtió el de pelo blanco -.

Kige se elevo con su única ala en su espalda y arremetió contra la bruja, lanzaba hilos concentrados a gran velocidad que parecían proyectiles.

-¡"Vendaval Infernal"! –Kige giro sobre si mismo mientras volaba, comenzó a enredarse entre sus propios hilos para luego soltarlos a gran presión, pareciendo como su fuera una lluvia plateada -.

Los tentáculos que sostenían a Maki fueron destruidos gracias al ataque de Kige. Thesea corrió con su famosa velocidad hacia Zafiria y disparo 5 flechas al mismo tiempo, las cuales fueron repelidas por sus tentáculos. Quistis utilizo su famoso "Ojo Meiser" para atacar, pero no era de gran ayuda. Laguna lanzo una granada cerca de Zafiria.

-¡Aquí voy! ¡Yahoo! –Laguna dio un gran salto lanzando su cable el cual fue sostenido por Kige quien estaba en el aire -.

El presidente descargo una ráfaga de balas contra la supuesta diosa, pero esta se apresuro a levantar una barrera mágica, Laguna sonrió ante el acto de la bruja ya que estaba todo planeado. Zafiria no se percato que Laguna lanzo una granada cerca de ella, la cual exploto dentro de su campo de fuerza. Una gran pantalla de humo no dejaba ver que sucedía, luego de unos segundos, el campo de la bruja se desvaneció.

-¡"Vía Dolorosa"! –Kige junto sus palmas -.

Alrededor de semi-ángel aparecieron unos sellos de luz los cuales brillaban de forma intensa. El humo aun no se disipaba y tenía la oportunidad perfecta para atacar. Eran en total 6 sellos alrededor de Kige, el joven estiro sus manos y cada sello se rompió lanzando unos grandes rayos de luz. Una gran explosión dejo a todos cegados haciendo que por acto reflejo se cubrieran los ojos.

Irvine cargo unas Balas Artema y disparo hacia la zona de impacto con un gran disparo de energía verdoso.

-Eso fue bastante agotador… -Dijo Kige aterrizando -.

Los jóvenes notaron que las venas de la cara de Kige estaban bastante marcadas, al igual que las de sus manos y cuello. El joven estaba casado y al parecer no podría mantener aquella forma.

-¿Y tu, no tienes alguna transformación genialmente asombrosa? –Pregunto Zell a Thesea -.

-Por supuesto que no, soy solo una humana. –Dijo con orgullo -.

-Yo diría, que eres un insecto. –Todos voltearon a ver en dirección de donde provenía la voz -.

El pantalla de humo se disperso rápidamente debido a una fuerte onda de energía en el lugar, ahí estaba Zafiria, rodeada de aquellos tentáculos oscuros, al parecer sirvieron de escudo, ya que no tenia ningún rasguño.

-¡Es ridículo! –Grito Squall -. ¡Le dimos con todo lo que teníamos!

-¡Aun podemos continuar! –Expreso Rinoa -.

-¡¿Acaso esto es el poder de una diosa? –Pregunto incrédulo Seifer quien por primera sentía miedo de algo -.

-¡Debemos hacer algo rápido! –Dijo Rinoa quien noto que nadie respondía -.

-¡Chicos muévanse! –Ordeno Quistis -.

-¡Esto demasiado débil, no tengo fuerzas para moverme! –Se quejo Kige quien guardaba su ala -.

-¡Esto es todo lo que puedo dar, perdón chicos! –Maki se arrodillo agotado -.

-¡No podemos permitir que algo ocurra, muévanse muchachos! –Laguna, quien hasta el momento jamás había mostrado su desesperación, había cedido, se podía notar su cara llena de desesperación -.

-¡¿Nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados? –Pregunto la desesperada Selphie -.

-Sephi… no hay mucho que hacer… -Confeso Irvine -.

-¡Maldición, si fuéramos mas fuertes! –Zell cayó de rodillas y golpe el suelo con todas sus fuerzas -.

-¡No hay que rendirnos, aun debe haber algo que podamos hacer! –Dijo Thesea -.

-La verdad es que ya lo esperaba… es imposible vencer a una bruja… -Dijo Fionel -.

-Por lo menos lo intentamos… -Dijo Lira sonriéndole a su hombre -.

-Eso es… ¡Desesperación, tenéis que dejaron llevar por la desesperación, el miedo y el dolor, así podre liberarlos de todo! –Zafiria se despego de sus tentáculos y se acerco a los jóvenes guerreros -. ¿Ahora entendéis que es inútil? –Pregunto tiernamente -.

Los guerreros que se habían resignado asintieron con la mirada perdida, a lo que Zafiria rio fuertemente. La bruja se regocijaba del placer de tenerlos así, en sus manos, en sus garras, ahora podía manejarlos como a cualquier otro humano.

-¡"Cristales Resplandecientes"!

Zafiria esquivo por poco unos cristales que le rosaron la cara dejándole un pequeño corte en la mejilla, pasaron de ella y al llegar a una cierta distancia explotaron en una combinación de Electro y Piro. La bruja de la luna miro sorprendida a Rinoa, ¿Por qué seguía luchando?

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlos, luchare por ellos si es necesario! –Rinoa invoco su sable de energía poniéndose en guardia -.

Zafiria toco su mejilla y noto un extraño liquido, lo observo un momento y se dio cuenta de que era sangre, ¡Sangre!

-¡Mocosa bastarda! –Zafiria lanzo miles de tentáculos negros hacia la joven bruja -.

Rinoa alzo el vuelo esquivando los ataques de Zafiria, hacia piruetas para evitar los ataques, si seguía así podría evitar cada uno de los ataques pero… una gran muralla de tentáculos negros apareció súbitamente frente a ella, no tardo en ser atrapada.

-¡Te hare pedazos, ni siquiera te usare para mis fines, perecerás en las profundidades del abismo!

Los tentáculos comenzaron a apretar más y mas a Rinoa, la pequeña bruja se quedaba sin fuerzas, sentía que en cualquier momento podía ser destrozada por Zafiria. La bruja de la luna mirada con una horrible sonrisa a Rinoa esperando que se partiera por la mitad.

-¡"Guillotina Cósmica"!

Zafiria noto un sable de proporciones colosales dirigiéndose hacia ella, pero la bruja de la luna no encontró nada mejor que usar a Rinoa como escudo humano. El sable de energía estaba apunto de tocar a Rinoa cuando se desvaneció, lo que la bruja no sabia era que Fionel estaba atacando por detrás.

-¡Toma! –Fionel dio un corte rápido hacia la bruja -.

Zafiria esquivo el ataque de Fionel a duras penas, la cara de furia por haber sido burlada por el aquel joven Squall Leonhart,, en la distracción, los tentáculos soltaron a Rinoa, y además, de entre ellos salía Squall quien hizo una gran carrera envuelto en su aura azulada, Zafiria no podía esquivar el siguiente ataque.

-¡Deja a Rinoa en paz!

Squall, con un fugaz movimiento, corto el brazo derecho de Zafiria, la reacción del sable con la piel de Zafiria fue como si su piel se quemara por aquel mineral. De hecho el brazo de la bruja, cayó al suelo para luego deshacerse.

La bruja soltó un alarido gigantesco, Squall aprovecho para llevarse a Rinoa del lugar al mismo tiempo que Fionel retrocedía. Zafiria miraba con un odio demoniaco a los guerreros, su cara armoniosa desapareció hace mucho, la bruja no soporto mas cuando miles de tentáculos la envolvieron y convoco mas de ellos para atacar.

-¡Dispérsense! –Ordeno Squall -.

El grupo se separo, cada uno escondiéndose en rocas, arbustos hechos paja debido al ambiente desértico, bajo grandes grietas. Todos esperaban la oportunidad que Zafiria dejara un hueco al que atacar.

-¡Seeds… SEEDS! –Gritaba Zafiria cuando la parte del torso de su cuerpo fue descubierta de los tentáculos -. ¡Ninguno de ustedes se salvara de mi ataque final, su mundo desaparecerá hoy mismo, no dejare que nadie quede con vida!

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamo Squall -.

Gadus observaba como Átomos se acercaba más y mas, ya no era normal, algo sucedía. Tomo su transmisor y espero a que le contestaran.

-¡¿Me recibes? ¡Que los científicos verifiquen la velocidad de Átomos! –Grito Gadus en modo autoritario -.

-¡Señor, estaba apunto de contactarlo! –Dijo el soldado -. ¡Los científicos descubrieron que el G.F. se acerca mas rápido de lo normal, solo bastaran un par de horas para que haga colisión!

-¡No me jodas! –Perdió la compostura Gadus mirando con sus ojos fijos en Átomos que parecía bastante cerca -.

-Squall, por favor, apresúrate… -Susurro Cid para si mismo -.

Zafiria se elevaba junto con sus tentáculos cubriéndola de a poco, aquellos tentáculos atacaban por todas partes buscando a los guerreros. Irvine tuvo que cambiar varias veces de lugar por haber sido descubierto, lo mismo sucedió con Zell y Kige.

-¡Si pensabais que este era todo mi poder, estaban equivocados, os enseñare el poder completo de lo que es el enlace de Átomos y Zafiria! –Grito con una voz etérea -.

Un orbe de oscuridad apareció desde el cielo, aquello parecía ser el núcleo de Átomos, Zafiria junto con sus tentáculos tocaron aquel orbe fusionándose con el orbe. Un gran destello blanco se hizo presente cegando a los guerreros, solo para luego que Zafiria se había convertido una gran bestia oscura, gigantesca, parecía un árbol gigante ya que parecía tener raíces, miles de las cuales tentáculos oscuros salían de distintos lugares del suelo. Grandes bracos hechos de oscuridad pura y en la cima, reposaba su cuerpo original destapado solamente su torso.

Los Seeds se reunieron en un punto, ya tenían lo que querían, la bruja se había descontrolado y tenían una pequeña oportunidad.

-¡Escuchen, Fionel, Maki, Seifer y yo nos dirigiremos al cuerpo real de Zafiria, los demás ayuden a distraerla aunque se un poco, debo tener un punto ciego para clavarle esto, es lo único que puede derrotarla! –Ordeno Squall -.

-¿Dices que solo necesitas un espacio para atacar? –Maki sonrió -. ¡Cuenta conmigo!

-Squall, aquel corte que le diste disminuyo su poder drásticamente, si logras asestarle un golpe mas, esta acabada, debemos hacerlo de inmediato. –Dijo Laguna seriamente -. Te cubriremos lo que podamos.

-… Gracias… creo… -Squall le dio una sonrisa de medio lado a su padre -.

-¡Seeds!... y otros, acabemos con todo esto, ¡De una vez por todas! –Ordeno el comandante -.

Todos asintieron con un grito de guerra. Squall comenzó a correr junto con los demás espadachines esquivando como podían los tentáculos de la bruja. Entre gruñidos y gritos, Zafiria lanzaba esferas de oscuridad que eran repelidas por Lira, Rinoa, Thesea e Irvine. Zell, Thesea, Quistis, Selphie y Laguna, luchaban con algunos tentáculos para hacer distracción.

Squall junto con los demás esquivaban los ataques de Zafiria, ya estaban cerca de su cuerpo así que comenzaron a escalar por los tentáculos que rodeaban su cuerpo. La bruja gruñía y lanzaba esferas de energías oscura hacia lo demás, Rinoa alzo el vuelo lanzando lanzas de energía blanca.

-¡Insectos, creare un paraíso a mi merced, no pueden evitarlo! –Gruño con una voz monstruosa -.

-¡Cállate, tu paraíso es una monstruosidad, no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya! –Squall cortaba algunos tentáculos para abrirse el camino -.

-¡Seré libre al fin, nadie tendrá que seguirte, nunca mas! –Fionel agrando su espada para cortar varios a la vez -.

-¡Tus fenómenos no pudieron contra nosotros, el mejor Seed de Balamb, ósea yo, el gran Seifer te detendrá! –Sonreía fanfarronamente el rubio -.

-¡No permitiré que ataques otras dimensiones, te detendremos aquí mismo! –Maki desgarraba con una combinación de garras y espada -.

Ya faltaba poco, los ataques de la bruja se volvieron torpes, ya estaba prácticamente todo ganado pero… salieron varios tentáculos de sorpresa lanzando lejos a Squall y los demás espadachines. Squall se mordió el labio en modo de frustración, cuando en ese instante.

-¡Squall! –Rinoa alcanzo a Squall en el aire -.

-¡Rinoa! –Squall sonrió en modo de victoria -. ¡Lánzame, ahora!

Rinoa dio un par de giros para tomar velocidad y lanzo a Squall en contra de la bruja. Aquellos molestos tentáculos aparecían otra vez, pero gracias a las flechas de Thesea, a la "Luna Llena" de Rinoa y los hilos de Kige, tuvo el camino abierto para atacar a Zafiria.

-¡Es tu fin!

Squall clavo su sable pistola en el pecho de la bruja, la mujer no grito, solo miraba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que sucedía, había sido derrotada por los humanos que siempre desprecio.

Gadus observo como la luna se detenía, se dejo caer de trasero al suelo. Átomos no siguió avanzando mas, era increíble la cercanía que había entre el y la tierra. No parecía retroceder, solo quedaba esperar, debían esperar a los guerreros que aun no salían de aquel G.F.

-¡Lo lograron! –Dijo Cid con una gran sonrisa -.

Un gran grito de alegría resonó por todo el "Jardín" seguido del de todos los alumnos, Seeds, profesores, etc.

Squall aterrizo en el suelo, estaba cansado, pero habían logrado su cometido… Zafiria había perdido su enlace, ya que…

Cuando Squall clavo su sable en el pecho de Zafiria, esta se protegió con el núcleo de Átomos que llevaba dentro de su cuerpo. Por ende, Átomos había sido derrotado junto con Zafiria, quien había perdido casi la mayoría de sus poderes con el ultimo ataque.

La bruja se desvanecía de a poco, se encontraba tirada en el suelo no se movía. Los jóvenes guerreros se miraban entre ellos con grandes sonrisas.

-¡Fionel, tus ojos! –Dijo Selphie -.

Los ojos de Fionel habían vuelto a la normalidad, eran de un color verde claro, aun no podía creerlo, pero lo corroboro cuando vio a Lira, sus ojos, un tierno color naranja en ellos en vez de rojo, su piel pálida volvía a tener un poco de color. Instantáneamente, su sable pistola oscuro desapareció, esta vez, para siempre.

-Chicos, este espacio esta colapsando, debemos salir de aquí, ¡hicieron un excelente trabajo! –Dijo Laguna con ánimos -. Rinoa, si puedes hacernos el favor…

Rinoa asintió y genero un campo de fuerza, todos entraron en el, elogiándose los unos a los otros por el desempeño que tuvieron en la batalla.

-¡Seifer, tu actuación de niño miedoso fue espectacular! –Dijo Zell -.

-Que puedo decir, podría ser actor, ¡Jajajaja! –Reía el fanfarrón -.

Un agujero apareció cerca del campo de fuerza, estaba todo listo para partir, solo faltaba Squall. El comandante iba a atravesar el campo pero. Un sonido llamo la atención de todos.

-Squall… -Dijo Rinoa mirando el brazo de Squall -.

Un tentáculo le había perforado el brazo, dos mas llegaron por atrás perforando su pierna izquierda y otro en el hombro. Squall giro su cabeza observando que la bruja aun vivía. Una mirada de odio se dibujo en el comandante, luego miro a la joven Rinoa, si se demoraban demasiado, podrían quedar todos atrapados… el joven acerco su mano al campo de fuerza, luego un aura azul rodeo su mano.

-No… ¡No lo hagas Squall! –Grito Rinoa sabiendo lo que su amado haría -. ¡No!

Squall, hizo un pequeño impulso de energía haciendo así que el todos junto con el campo de fuerza fueran empujados hasta el agujero que se abrió en Átomos.

-¡SQUAAAAAALL! –Grito la joven bruja -.

Squall se quito los tentáculos, para poder soportar un poco más el dolor, se giro hacia la bruja, quien lo esperaba en un combate final. No tenía otra alternativa, después de todo, pasara lo que pasara, la bruja no sobreviviría.

-Todo… se reduce… a esto… -Dijo cansada la mujer manejando sus tentáculos -.

-Entonces, ¡Acabemos con esto! –Grito rodeándose de su peculiar aura azul -.

Squall comenzó a correr fugazmente hacia ella. Zafiria lanzaba sin tregua ataques para atrapar a Squall, pero este los desviaba o los esquivaba, sus heridas dolían, pero no más que saber… que jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa…

-¡Zaaaaafiriaaaaa! –Grito Squall -.

-Squall… ¡Leeeeeonhaaaart! –Grito la bruja -.

Un choque los paro a ambos… un sonido de carne siendo atravesada… un goteo presente… ambos unidos por armas del otro… Squall tenía alojado un tentáculo en su abdomen, alcanzado a esquivar por poco un ataque dirigido a su corazón. Zafiria… Zafiria tenia clavada aquella espada en el pecho… ninguna mueca de dolor o disgusto se produjo en ella, fue lo contrario, una sonrisa amable.

-Aun no entiendo… como ustedes, siendo seres inferiores pudieron derrotarme, es una incógnita que lamentablemente… no tengo el tiempo de descubrir… -Decía mientras poco a poco, su cuerpo se desvanecía, su cuerpo se transformaba poco a poco en polvo. El comandante apretó fuerte el mango de su sable, aun sin despegarse de la bruja -.

-Nosotros… hemos pasado bastantes cosas juntos… nuestros lazos son algo irrompible…jamás… podríamos rendirnos tan fácil, ¡Esa, es la fuerza de nuestra determinación, nuestra perseverancia! –Grito el comandante -.

Ninguno de los dos se detenía a escuchar aquel mundo colapsando, solo se miraban el uno al otro, el comandante con un cansado ceño fruncido y la bruja… tenia una sonrisa amable en su cara, como las que solía mostrar en sus sueños. La bruja se acerco lentamente al oído de Squall, este no se inmutaba, solo esperaba, cuando ya la bruja estuvo más cerca pronuncio:

-Eres un humano… interesante… solo desearía… vivir lo suficiente... para ver esa determinación derrumbarse… quisiera verlos… caer en la máxima desesperación…pero ambos sabemos… que no podre verlo… lastima… -La bruja cerro los ojos… dirigió su mirada al cielo y… se desvaneció -. Adiós Seed… la lucha fue divertida mientras duro… -Dijo con una voz etérea -.

El polvo… aquel rastro que dejo Zafiria se lo llevo el viento… el comandante observaba tranquilamente como aquel espacio se colapsaba… una sonrisa tonta se formo en su rostro, recordó aquella sonrisa, esos ojos, esos labios… Squall poso su "Lionheart 2" sobre su hombro, una mirada de nostalgia hacia atrás y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante. Se tambaleaba con cada paso que daba, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, aquellas heridas no lo dejaban moverse con libertad, gasto todas sus energías en la batalla… aquel hombre cayo de rodillas ante el cansancio, esperando su fin…

Rinoa junto con el grupo miraban incrédulos a Átomos cuando salían de el, poco a poco, Átomos retrocedía a su posición original, que era en el espacio, aquel agujero se encogía poco a poco. Rinoa luchaba por no desvanecer el campo de fuerza y dejar a todos morir con tal de rescatar a Squall, pero sabía que no tenía lo que se necesitaba para abandonar a sus amigos, lágrimas de tristeza y desesperación brotaban de sus ojos.

-¡Estúpido Squall, eres un tonto! –Grito Rinoa con todas sus fuerzas -.

-¡Aun puede estar con vida, solo debemos esperar! –Animo el joven tatuado -.

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras del rubio, pronto aquellas palabras solo serian eso… palabras… Una gran columna de fuego salió del agujero, el mundo interno de Átomos había colapsado al fin. Rinoa miraba con sus ojos fijos al agujero, el cual termino de cerrarse al fin.

-¡Squall! –Grito desgarradoramente la bruja -.

Llegaron a tierra donde la bruja cayo de rodillas, rendida y desesperada, tristeza, era lo que decían sus lagrimas, ninguno quería decir nada, o mas bien, ninguno podía decir algo si quiera… Thesea apretó su puño en su pecho, Quistis luchaba por no soltar lágrimas rebeldes, Selphie lloraba desconsolada en el pecho de su novio… Seifer aun miraba a la luna alejándose, no podía creer que su rival y ahora amigo había perecido, Zell mantenía la mirada en el suelo mientras que Maki cerro los ojos… Kige jadeaba del cansancio aun, pero mantenía respeto enfrente a la situación…

Los "Jardines" celebraban la victoria de los Seeds, ignorando la situación actual, todos felices por que vivirían muchos años mas… pero a un gran costo…

En Balamb, los Seeds esperaban los héroes que habían salvado al planeta. Cid, Gadus, Camille, Shu, Trueno y Viento eran los que mas esperaban ver a los guerreros. Todos gritaban de alegría cuando Shu avisto a los guerreros a la lejanía. Los jóvenes llegaron caminando a paso lento y desmotivado al "Jardín", mientras las risas y gritos de emoción cesaban mientras ellos avanzaban, todos notaron la ausencia de alguien, alguien importante. Cid junto con Gadus y los demás se acercaron con una sonrisa, pero luego, esa sonrisa quedo en el olvido, Cid no encontraba a Squall por ninguna parte.

-¡Lo han logrado chicos! –Decía el director aun buscando a Squall con la mirada, nadie se atrevía a verlo -. ¿Dónde esta Squall? –Pregunto por fin -.

Rinoa no aguanto más y cayó de rodillas con las manos en su cara, lagrimas y sollozos fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta. Cid abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer que aquel presentimiento que tuvo se haría realidad… miro a Laguna quien le evitaba la mirada.

-¡¿Qué sucedió? –Dijo Cid acercándose a Laguna y tomándolo de sus ropas -. ¡¿Por qué no lo protegiste?

-Créeme Cid… nos tomo por sorpresa… hubiese querido mil veces estar en su lugar… -Decía con la mirada apagada -.

La doctora Kadowaki junto con sus ayudantes fueron a ayudar a los heridos, quienes aun no tragaban la idea de Squall… muerto…

Cid lloraba desconsoladamente golpeando al suelo, mientras a Laguna se le escapaban silenciosas lagrimas. El "Jardín" de Balamb no celebraba la victoria, definitivamente, esa noche, nadie celebro…

_**2 días después…**_

La ceremonia en honor a Squall comenzó con algunas palabras del director, luego subieron algunos profesores y por ultimo, salieron todos sus amigos, exceptuando a Rinoa, quien no había articulado más de dos palabras al día. Hicieron una tumba simbólica ya que su cuerpo no fue encontrado después de buscarle sin descanso.

Luego de que la ceremonia finalizara, el director invito a los demás a volver a sus respectivos hogares si es que así lo querían, el "Jardín" tomaría 5 días de luto antes de volver al trabajo.

Maki, Thesea y Kige preparaban todo para volver, ya que Kige tenia el encantamiento para abrir la grieta dimensional y volver a Zalfirion. Zell simulaba estar feliz por ella pero por dentro lo comían las ganas de abrazarla, secuestrarla y no dejarla ir, por otro lado, entendía las razones de la chica, si no fuera sumamente importante, no decidiría volver. Maki y su pequeño grupo se habían reunido con los Seeds y los jóvenes Fionel y Lira, quienes ya no estaban encadenados a Zafiria, en las afueras del "Jardín".

-Ya esta casi listo, es hora de despedirse. –Advirtió Kige -.

-Chicos, fue un gusto conocerlos… espero poder terminar todo en Zalfirion y volver aquí. –Dijo Thesea con una sonrisa -.

-Los esperaremos, les deseo buena suerte en lo que hagan. –Dijo Fionel abrazado a Lira -.

Maki observo a una Rinoa sin ánimos de estar ahí, prefería estar en su habitación, sola para poder dormir y soñar con el. Pero la voz de Maki la saco de su letargo.

-Rinoa… no te sientas culpable, tu sabes que el hizo todo lo posible para salvarnos. –Dijo Maki -.

-Tú no sabes lo que es perder a alguien que amas… -Dijo Rinoa -.

Thesea quería contarle sobe Sarah, pero Maki la detuvo.

-Te equivocas, hace un año… la persona que amaba y jure proteger, murió protegiéndome a mí… viví por mucho tiempo con el tormento de no haber hecho nada… pero luego… después de mucho comprendí que ella lo hizo para que yo pudiera seguir adelante… Rinoa, Squall quiere que tú sigas viviendo.

-Sin ofender… pero… preferiría estar muerta… -Rinoa dijo sin emoción en su rostro -.

-Sigue así, y solo conseguirás ofender la imagen de Squall.

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a la pelinegra, ¿ofender la memoria de su amado? Pues eso es lo que estaba haciendo mientras perdía las ganas de vivir. Unas ganas de llorar la atacaron, pero entre aquella tristeza, mostro una sonrisa sincera hacia Maki, lo cual sorprendió a todos.

-Su-supongo que tienes razón. –Dijo agradecida, evitando colapsar ahí mismo -.

Maki asintió con una sonrisa mientras le hacia una seña a Kige. El peliblanco lanzo hilos a un espacio vacío formando un cuadrado, el joven junto sus manos.

-"Transición entre el cielo y el infierno". –Susurro, los hilos brillaban y dentro del cuadrado apareció la imagen de un gran bosque -. Estamos listos, si nos vamos ahora, podremos llegar a la estrella zafiro en un día, el bosque Meigos no es tan espeso. –Dijo Kige -.

-Adiós muchachos, que nuestros destinos se crucen una vez mas en el futuro. –Dijo Maki caminando hacia el portal -.

-Zell… -Dijo Thesea -. Este es el adiós…

-No, esto es un hasta luego indefinido… -Dijo Zell con una sonrisa de nostalgia -.

Thesea se lanzo a sus brazos una última vez, dándole un beso apasionado, se mantuvieron así por unos minutos antes de separarse y que la pelirroja corriera al lado de Maki.

-¡Te esperare Thesea, no me olvides! –Dijo Zell con sus puños cerrados -.

Thesea les brindo una sonrisa a sus amigos antes de saltar al portal, luego fue Maki quien desapareció y por ultimo Kige se preparaba, miro a los demás y les brindo una sonrisa.

-Aunque fue por muy poco tiempo, la pasé muy bien, les deseo suerte y una cosa mas… -Kige miro a Rinoa -. Si necesitas decir algo, ve al puerto de Balamb y grítale al mar.

Rinoa puso una cara de confusión, luego Kige salto dentro de su portal desapareciendo junto con sus hilos. Ese había sido el adiós para el grupo de Zalfirion.

-¿Quieres hacer algo Rinoa? –Pregunto Seifer, quien sentía que debía apoyarla en estos momentos -.

-Voy hacerle caso a Kige, iré a descargarme, llegare tarde, no me esperen a cenar. –Dijo con una débil sonrisa -.

Los Seeds caminaban de vuelta al "Jardín", mientras Rinoa caminaba a paso lento hacia la ciudad portuaria. Mientras se dirigía hacia ahí, miraba aquel paisaje, el mismo al cual ignoraban cuando caminaban juntos… una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en sus labios, para que luego, una lágrima rebelde cayera por su mejilla.

La joven bruja llego a Balamb, paseo por la acera mientras veía los puestos de comida, accesorios, joyas, etc. Decidió dirigirse a la playa, se sentó en la arena y se encogió de piernas, recostó su mentón en sus brazos mientras miraba el océano, el sol estaba apunto de esconderse y el frio comenzaba a hacerse notar. Miles de recuerdos se amontonaron en su cabeza, una cantidad igual a sus lágrimas. No lo soporto más y se levanto violentamente, camino hasta al agua, no le importaba mojar su ropa, no, nada de eso, tenia que desahogarse, tenia rabia.

-Eres… -Murmuro apretando los puños con gran fuerza -. ¡ERES UN TONTO!

La gente que paseaba por el puerto la miraba con cara de extrañeza pensando que era una loca. Rinoa comenzó a golpear el agua.

-¡SERIAS MI CABALLERO PARA SIEMPRE! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS AHORA CABALLERO DE CUARTA? –Gritaba con más intensidad, luego se arrodillo, el agua le llegaba hasta el pecho -. ¡No te pedí que me salvaras… podríamos haberla acabado juntos, pero quisiste jugar al héroe gran imbécil! –Ya las lágrimas no podían seguir acumulándose, solo se dejo llevar… -.

-¿Sabes?, las personas te están viendo raro.

Rinoa se giro con rabia para mandar al extraño a sus asuntos.

-¡¿Qué demonios te impor…?

Rinoa abrió los ojos al máximo, ¡¿Cómo era posible? No podía estar, se decía una y otra vez, mientras el extraño avanzaba más hacia ella. Rinoa retrocedió unos pasos, negaba con la cabeza y sus lágrimas se detenían de a poco. El extraño, quien tenía las extremidades vendadas y su abdomen también se acerco hasta tomar su cara y plantarle un beso. La muchacho enredo sus brazos en el cuello de aquel hombre… luego se separo y le dio una gran cachetada que resonó en toda Balamb, la gente volteo a ver al par, mirándolos con rareza y riéndose de ellos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer así? –Grito la muchacha dándole otra cachetada -. ¡Eres un egoísta, creído, orgulloso, egocéntrico, baboso! –Dijo mientras se apegaba al pecho del muchacho y le golpeaba los hombros y el pecho con sus manos -.

-Perdón… -Dijo el joven abrazándola -.

-¡No sabes cuanto sufrí pensando!... ¡Pensando que estabas muerto, estúpido! –Decía aferrándolo fuertemente contra el -.

Squall dibujo una sonrisita en su rostro mientras acercaba a la joven bruja mas a el. Rinoa lloraba de alegría mientras escondía su cara en el pecho del joven.

-Lo lamento, trate de encontrar un barco a Balamb apenas me sanaron en Winhill, pero eran muy lentos. –Decía Squall -.

-Solo… espero que no me este ahogando y esto se un sueño antes de morir. –Se dijo Rinoa -.

-A ver… -Squall pellizco la mejilla de Rinoa haciendo que la chica se quejara -. ¿Te dolió?

-¡Por supuesto que si, tonto!

Squall sonrió con diversión, Rinoa le siguió para luego reír a carcajadas. Luego salieron del agua y se fueron de Balamb, debían avisarle a todos de la buena noticia.

Cuando llegaron al "Jardín", un Seed los vio y comenzó a avisar a todos mediante gritos, luego el que escucho mando otro grito hasta que todo el "Jardín" comenzó con lo mismo. Cid, Seifer, Zell, Selphie, Quistis e Irvine salieron del despacho del de pelo cano, ya que discutían lo que sucedería con el cargo de Squall, todos decían que aun no era el tiempo para decidir eso, pero la verdad era que sin comandante, no hay "Jardín". Cuando todos vieron al malherido, pero extrañamente sonriente Squall Leonhart, corrieron hacia el rápidamente, lo abrazaron, lo estrujaron y lo llevaron con la doctora Kadowaki.

Al parecer, Squall logro escapar a tiempo por un agujero que apareció enfrente de el. Se lanzo y luego lo único que supo fue que despertó en las cercanías de Winhill, los habitantes de ahí lo sanaron y le dieron indicaciones para tomar un transporte a Balamb, en cuanto a Zafiria, el trabajo estaba hecho, se había encargado de eliminarla definitivamente.

_**3 meses después…**_

Fionel y Lira se habían mudado al "Jardín" de Balamb, ya que Cid los había recibido a gusto, no tenían a donde más ir, sus familias habían muerto, pues pasaron varios años.

El grupo de amigos, junto con Fionel y Lira, estaban preparando una pequeña sorpresa para uno de sus amigos. Squall hablaba por teléfono, mientras Selphie decoraba el gran salón junto con Rinoa, Irvine y Quistis.

-¡Chicos! Está todo listo, ahí viene Zell. –Aviso el comandante -.

Todos se reunieron en una mesa para esperar a su amigo. Zell había llegado de una misión, la verdad, el que dijo que un chocobo no muerde, mintió asquerosamente. EL rubia venia con ojeras ya que pesco una enfermedad debido a la mordida, se le infecto y estuvo con diarrea por una semana. Las misiones de bajo rango apestaban, sobre todo para el tatuado, observo a sus amigos sonrientes, algo tramaban pensó el muchacho.

-¿Cuál es el truco? –Pregunto el joven Zell -.

-¿Esa es la forma de saludarme? ¡Han pasado dos años y ni siquiera te dignas a recibirme! –Dijo una voz conocida -.

Zell abrió al máximo sus ojos, esa voz, ¿Pero 2 años? ¡¿De que habla esa mujer?

-¡¿Thesea? ¡Thesea! –Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro -.

La joven apareció por detrás de el, el joven la abrazo y le dio un beso con pasión, todos observaban con felicidad la escena. Maki apareció por detrás del grupo con una sonrisa, al parecer, la sorpresa había quedado excelente, los jóvenes habían llegado la misma semana cuando Zell se marcho a la misión, fue mejor aun para preparar algo bonito para el rubio.

-Es bueno volver, suerte que Kige no quiso venir. –Dijo Maki -. Ya fui a ver a Camille, nos juntaremos en la noche para ir a cenar.

-Suena bien, oye, ¿Qué quiso decir Thesea con dos años? –Pregunto Squall -.

-Al parecer... entre las dos dimensiones hay diferencias en el flujo temporal, unos meses aquí pueden ser años en Zalfirion. –Explicaba en teoría Maki -.

-¡Oigan, es hora del brindis! –Llamo Rinoa -.

Todos pedían a Squall para decir algunas palabras. El comandante se resistió unos segundos pero al cabo de un rato accedió. Irvine le sirvió una copa de vino y subió unos escalones para preparar sus palabras.

-Primero que nada… gracias… por ayudarme siempre que lo he necesitado. –Squall se rasco la mejilla -. Es un gusto luchar junto a ustedes, unas grandes personas, que harían lo que fuera para defender lo que quieren, nunca se rindan, que la vida por mas que nos patee, ustedes podrán seguir adelante, si no pueden solos, siempre tendrán a alguien ahí para apoyarse… gracias a los que ya no están aquí, y por los que vendrán…

Todos miraron a Squall por un momento, el castaño espero algo de los demás… luego de unos segundos todos le aplaudieron, no esperaban tal poetismo del comandante.

Ese día, todos disfrutaron de un nuevo día, un día que de no ser por ellos, jamás existiría. Tal vez y solo tal vez, esa paz se mantendría. Solo rezaban por que durara antes de que alguna crisis, y si alguna vez, el mundo necesitaba ayuda, ahí estaría el comandante y sus fieles Seeds…no, sus amigos, sus compañeros de toda su vida, los mas importantes para el, ese día, todos recordaron las palabras que Squall dijo, antes de que todos se fueran.

"_No se dejen ganar por nada ni nadie, esperen a que crean que tienen las de ganar y les devuelven el golpe. Ustedes son Seeds, sigan adelante. No retrocedan, por que el día de mañana, darán gracias… de haber resistido aquel golpe…"_

_Gracias…_

* * *

><p>Al fin terminamos, sigo incistiendo que jamas pense que terminaria, sigo pensando en que tengo que subir otro capitulo pero... ya esta... asi que asi se siente escriir un fic eh? se siente bien y a la vez da pena, muchas gracias a todos, recuerden, Maki los quiere ;D<p> 


End file.
